The Core Problem
by Apprentice08
Summary: While visiting the campus at UW Danny is confronted by Vlad and things tumble out of control all too quickly. The pair become drawn to each other, unable to fight the unknown pull coming from their ghostly cores. What started as something terrible evolves into something neither can live without. NO PHANTOM PLANET. Pompous Pep, warnings inside. All chapters are written.
1. Vampire

**A/N: Okay, first things first before I say anything else, this is NOT a VLAD IS A VAMPIRE STORY! Chapter one is titled vampire but he is not one. He bites Danny, yes, and there is a response to said bite, BUT IT IS NOT BECAUSE HE IS A VAMPIRE! I just wanted to get that out in the open in case any of you are fans of the whole Vampire Vlad thing, just don't want to get your hopes up. (I don't mind that idea or stories that use that, this just isn't one of them.) **

_**I have this entire story already written**_**, so no worries of not being finished or not posting. I plan to post one chapter a week, though with the holidays coming up it could be every two weeks for a short time. BUT THEY ARE ALL WRITTEN! THIS IS A SLASH, MXM, POMPOUS PEP! Unlike my other story **_**Love Me Do**_**, I took more care and time and effort in this story. Not to say I don't love LMD and haven't put time into it but that one is more of a free-writing practice piece. I wanted to see where the characters would take me with very little planning or expectation for the ending. Also, I **_**WILL**_** BE FINISHING LMD, JUST POSTING THIS TO GET IT OUT OF MY BOX!**

**This one was planned from A to Zed. That being said, I am also starting each chapter with what is essentially a Journal Entry. This Fic will also have medium to long amounts of time (within the story) that pass. One chapter maybe October, the next maybe December. Keeping that in mind is a must because this is a very short story and though it may feel like there was no allowance of time for Danny to change his opinion of Vlad, I hope I wrote it well enough to give you an idea of how long they actually spend together as their relationship changes and grows. **

**Also, please note, in this story when Chapter One occurs, Vlad has already spent time trying to change himself. He does not start evil and then become good. I am writing this as if Vlad took multiple years to get himself on the right track so when the plot of the story starts at the end of Chapter One, Vlad is already "not evil" and more explanation of his changes will come as he communicates with Danny and their relationship grows. So, if you only like redemption arches, this might not be a story for you, though I encourage you to give it a chance. Vlad already went through his metamorphosis into a good guy. **

**Finally, this story starts when Danny is seventeen and I give a...well...basically it's a sort of explanation of what has happened between Danny being 14 and Danny being 17. Each Entry and Chapter gives snippets so you can piece it all together. I made Danny's birthday in the fall, so every time the fall season passes he is a year older. It helped to keep track of pacing for the story. **

**Alright, too much talking, time for reading. Read, review if you so choose and enjoy, warnings below.**

**WARNINGS: Scene of a sexual nature between two males, mildly descriptive fight scene with mention of blood and minor wounds, attempted murder-suicide and intoxication from alcohol. Danny is 17 in this chapter only, after this he will be eighteen or older. So, yeah...just so you know! **

**Entry I **

_The night it happened was a terrible night. As I look back on it now I realize that what happened was something close to fate but really just inevitable. I remember I had just graduated from High School, it was June, much too hot and I was seventeen. My two best friends and I had successfully navigated our way through the trial and error that was the majority of our teenage years and had taken the final steps towards starting our next big adventure. _

_College. _

_We had planned and agreed that all three of us were going to take one year off before moving onto our final stage of higher learning. We wanted to spend the summer after graduation traveling, we wanted to visit all the college campuses we were interested in going to. Our little trio would then spend the remainder of the year setting up a network that would allow us to keep in contact with each other as well as allow us to monitor ghostly activity at whatever universities we ended up in. _

_I knew I wanted a future outside of ghost hunting and being a hero, but even so, I wasn't near ready to give it up. I think back and wonder how things would have been if I hadn't wanted to check out the campus at UW. That's the University of Wisconsin for those who might not know. It was my parents Alma Mater and my dad had pressed me to go as if I would be some coveted legacy student. What he didn't know and could never understand was that as much as I admired and respected both of my parents and had no real issues with following in their collegiate footprints; Wisconsin held more than just school for me. _

_It held my rival, a man who over time I learned to respect and understand the danger of. While things had changed between us at that point and true power struggles were few and far between, I still retained a certain level of weary nervousness about stepping foot into his territory. Much like a lone wolf crossing over the boundaries of another pack. _

_When I had turned sixteen Vlad had slowly started to become a less common figure in my life. He pulled back a little and schemes and plans seemed less grandiose and threatening. My friends and I often joked about how he was losing his edge. When I turned seventeen he seemingly disappeared altogether, choosing to move back to Wisconsin and leave his plans for both me and my mother behind. _

_I didn't complain. _

_Save for a select few unplanned meetings in the Ghost Zone, I rarely saw the man. Those fights never left me more than winded, feeling reminiscent of a good workout than an actual battle. Vlad never really tried and let me get in too many shots far too often. Our conversations, on the other hand, grew more complex and in-depth every time we had one of those impromptu meetings. After a while, I started to wonder if I would see my counterpart in the Ghost Zone the next time I went and a sort of unspoken truce began. Our banter and casual conversations over ecto-blasts were almost enjoyable. _

_Even so, It had been several years before those red eyes stopped haunting my nightmares and before his voice didn't blare like a mocking record player in the back of my mind. Going to UW would be me stepping willingly into the lion's den and not me simply just "going to school". And while I had no intention of trying to start anything nor did I want to poke the proverbial hornet's nest, it went without saying that we would inevitably meet. Once he knew I was there, all bets were off as to how long it would take for him to encroach upon my life. _

_Still, it was the third school on our list and despite the fact that it was a bad idea, my friends and I went. We planned to spend two days in Wisconsin. One day to check out the city of Madison and one to look at the campus. It was the second night, the terrible night that it happened. I should have known to stay in bed, or at the very least I should have woken up my friends. If they had been there things would have probably ended differently. _

_I would be turning eighteen in October and as I was one of the younger teenagers in my class so too had I grown up with a thirst to prove myself. I hadn't seen Vlad in a long time, as even our sort of friendly sparring in the Ghost Zone had stopped. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to what he had been up to. I was overly confident that night. Having won so many battles, both in my personal life and against many spooks of all shapes, sizes, and power levels. I didn't think twice when my ghost sense went off. __**I am stronger now**__, I had thought. But it was just overconfidence and I am sad to say, far too much cockiness for my own good. I left without telling my friends because I had recognized the sensation. I recognized the ghostly signature. My rival wanted to play and I didn't want to spoil the fun…._

**CHAPTER ONE **

**Vampire **

Danny sat up, his back rigid and sweat on his brow. Lighting struck, followed by a loud clap of thunder as the wind outside howled. Blue eyes landed on the sleeping form of his friends. Tucker, on the cot near the door, could sleep through anything and a storm like this was nothing but a lullaby to Sam. While storms didn't generally bother Danny, something about this one made his skin crawl and his hair stand on end.

That's when his ghost sense went off. He recognized it instantly. In fact, it was the _only_ spook he recognized by his ghost sense alone. "Vlad." the young man whispered as a wicked smirk came to his face and his eyes grew sharper. Those baby blues locked onto the hotel window as his hands gripped tightly at his blanket. Another flash of lightning was followed by a close rumble of thunder as the wind continued to gush up against the window.

"Alright, old man. You want a fight, I'll give you one." and the young man turned intangible before floating up from his bed and phasing through the wall. Once outside he transformed and shot up into the dark night sky. He didn't have to search long as following that known sensation of his arch-enemy was commonplace to him now.

He found Vlad Plasmius on the outskirts of the city, floating over the rolling farmlands below and waiting in silence. The wind was strong and the lighting was far too close for comfort. But Danny remained poised as he floated twenty feet from the man who was essentially his evil counterpart.

"What do you want, old man!" Danny called above the din of the storm, his arms across his chest and brow furrowing as he waited for Vlad's cocky reply.

Normally when the pair met on the battlefield, whether it be in their human form or as ghosts the smarmy know it all look Vlad sported was a giveaway to his mood. But tonight, as Danny eyed him through the dark, the glimpses he caught as the lightning flashed showed no signs of his trademark smirk. But Danny had dealt with this man many times, and his fear of Vlad's anger had lessened considerably over the years. No smirk simply meant the man was angrier than usual and would respond accordingly.

"Why are you here, Phantom?" Vlad yelled and his voice was laced with an acidic hatred that spoke volumes of his mood.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Danny taunted, more than ready to start the verbal sparring that had become a rather enjoyable addition to their often harsh roughhousing. Danny waited for the man to speak but in a flash of lighting, Vlad had disappeared and reappeared in front of him, eyes bloody red and fangs bared as his fingers dug painfully into Danny's neck and his grip tightened.

"This is my city, the only thing I have that I hold dear. I was born here and you can't take it from me!" Before Danny had a moment to retort the man was spinning around and powerfully throwing Danny straight towards the ground. The young halfa had no time to react or to slow his descent.

When Danny connected he felt the ground explode around him creating a small crater that he had to climb out of. It wasn't the shock of landing that stunned Danny as he made his way out of the hole on shaky legs, but rather the strong stench of alcohol that had hit his nose while Vlad had spoken.

The impact into dry soil had knocked the wind out of him but the fact that Vlad was currently drunk threw him for a loop. In all his years of knowing Vlad, he had never seen the man drink, nor had he ever smelled it on him. Vlad always smelled of cigars and aftershave, with hints of the ghost zone and fresh leather from his many fancy cars.

Shaking his head to clear away the haze Danny looked through the inky night sky in hopes of spotting the man but he wasn't near fast enough. Before Danny could react a pair of feet speared into his back, once again shoving the young man down into the dirt of the surrounding farmland.

Thanks to his ghost powers, Danny had greater resistance to such things, his body handling the wear and tear of fighting much better than a normal human body could. Still, that little trouncing session had hurt and as he once again pulled himself up the groan that escaped did little to help his disorientation.

Fingers suddenly gripped into his hair, dragging him out of the second hole before holding him in place to face a near snarling Vlad. Danny panicked, shoving his hands into the man's chest as he released a blast of bright green ecto energy, "Let go!"

Vlad went flying back and collided with a tree, Danny standing ready and watching as the thick trunk snapped in half. It was a hard hit but even so, he knew it wasn't over. He waited, trying to spy movement in the dark as the impregnated sky finally released and rain began to pour down from the heavens.

Between the thunder, lightning, wind and now rain, Danny's hearing was officially impaired. Though his ghostly eyes did aid him more so than his human eyes for seeing in the dark the storm was thick and his sight limited. Only seconds after the rain started a yell cut above the noise of the storm and Danny was hit square in the chest with Vlad's shoulder. The man tackled him and the pair went rolling across the muddy ground. Fists flying, feet kicking and tempers flaring.

Vlad eventually got him by the throat again, fingers squeezing as he hissed out, "This is my state, my city, and my home! You aren't allowed to come barging in! You're not welcome!"

The smell of alcohol was near overpowering and once again Danny found himself in a fit of panic, not at all sure what had put Vlad into this mood. There had once been a time when Vlad would have been giddy at the idea of Danny being so close to him while his parents were far away.

_Apparently, things change- _Danny mused. He threw a punch that caught Vlad off guard and allowed Danny to get his legs between them. With a powerful kick, Vlad went flying, rolling quite a ways before stopping.

"What's the matter, Vlad? Don't like the idea of some ghostly competition? Can't handle another halfa on your turf?"

Vlad stood and ripped off his cape, the soiled thing falling with a sickly squash to the ground, "You-" he slurred out in righteous anger, "You, boy, are asking for a very serious beating." His voice trembled as he talked, whether from fatigue, anger or tears Danny couldn't tell.

"I will kill you before I let you come here!" and the tone of his voice should have told the brash young man he was moving into dangerous waters. Vlad sounded crazed yet calm but Danny was not hearing it.

The youth smirked, "Hey, turnabout's fair play. You came to my town, hell, you were Mayor of my town! All I want is to go to college. Seems more than fair if you ask me."

"I didn't," Vlad said right before he charged.

Danny didn't know if it was the alcohol, Vlade's own rage or a mix of both but the man was particularly vicious tonight. It wasn't until a very painful hit to Danny's eye that the young man noticed he wasn't getting the upper hand.

Normally, after a while, Danny was able to out strategize the older man before him. But tonight, despite being drunk, Vlad was somehow quicker, stronger, and outmaneuvering him at every turn.

The fight continued to rage through the storm, their bodies flying and colliding with the ground, trees, rocks and even farm equipment. Both grew more damaged as time went on but neither seemed to be wearing out. Danny was bleeding green ecto goo from both his nose, mouth and above his left eye, which was now nearly swollen shut.

Cuts, scrapes, and bruises littered his arms, face, legs and torso, his uniform more of a shredded fabric then an actual outfit. Panting hard, his remaining good eye never left Vlad. The man was also on the ground, standing across from him, looking just as wrecked.

The thunder and lightning still clashed but the wind had eased and the rain was now nothing more than a gentle drizzle. The pair continued to glare at each other, Danny wiping the neon blood away from his swollen eye.

"Vlad, I think you are taking this a little too seriously! I was just looking at the college campus! Honestly, it had nothing to do with you!" Danny urged, finally allowing his pride to take a backseat to the need for survival.

"LIER!" Vlade screamed, "You're here to ruin my life! To take even more from me! Just like your father! You want me to always suffer, to live in this brutal hell of an existence! To never be happy!"

Danny let out a puff of air as his brow worried. There were so many things he could say to that. So many truths he could speak about how Vlad's misery was his own doing. But Danny had had this conversation with the man many times before. Danny knew Vlad would never take responsibility for his own actions, for the choices he alone made.

So instead of enticing the man to continue this pointless fight, Danny simply sighed and shook his head, "Go home, Vlad. You're drunk and I am too tired to do this with you tonight."

Danny shouldn't have turned his back, he honestly knew better. But over the last few years, Vlad had chilled out. They had fought sporadically but it had almost seemed good-natured. Vlad had moved back to Wisconsin and aside from a few run-ins by chance, Danny had not had to foil a single evil plan.

Vlad had essentially been quiet and the few times they had fought it had been more like playful banter and a difficult training session. It wasn't trust per se, so much as mutual unspoken respect that made Danny let his guard down.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Daniel!" and Vlad had attacked, shoving Danny face-first into the mud. The man straddled his back and gripped at his head. He started to twist sideways, growling as he did so.

"V-VLAD!" Danny managed as he strained to keep his neck straight, "S-STOP! Y-YOUR GOING TO BREAK-" and panic erupted inside him, _He's going to break my neck! _

Shoving his fingers through the mud he fired a powerful energy ball from each hand into the ground, which successfully propelled him backward and caused Vlad to lose his grasp. Once again the pair went tumbling but this time Danny scrambled up, staggering back as Vlad rose and glared at him.

To say Danny was shocked was a rather large understatement, he was suddenly terrified. He continued to stumble backward, much squelching under his feet as he slid on the soupy ground while holding his arm which felt like it had been twisted loose from his shoulder. Vlad had stood, slowly advancing on him with those red glowing eyes and bared fangs.

"Y-You actually tried to...you really tried to kill me!" Danny stammered. It wasn't the first time Danny had nearly been killed by Vlad but it was the first time the man had tried to kill him with his own bare hands. It wasn't like Vlad to be so clumsy. He was the hands-off type, preferring to leave the dirty work to his minions.

"I d-don't understand...I thought...why are you doing this!" Danny yelled, the rain still coming down as his now traumatized body seemed to be quitting on him. Whether from fatigue or the damage to his body, at this point, it didn't matter, because his powers started to fluctuate. His rings appeared but Danny fought to keep from returning to human form.

"You are a fool boy. You think after all this time you have been fighting me at my full power? You're just as stupid as your father."

"What? You mean, you've been holding back?" Danny asked as he pressed away from the open area of the field and into one of the thin stands of trees that had been left behind. It grew darker in the shadows of the trees and Danny felt marginally safer though he knew he needed to get out of here sooner rather than later.

"Imbecile! I've always held back when it comes to you! How much a fool do you take me for? Destroying the only other one of my kind? Our species is _limited_, Daniel! We've got none like us but ourselves!"

"Not true, we have Danielle too!" Danny offered, continuing to slink back further into the darkness. He had tried to keep his eyes on Vlad but there was no light and as he was currently limited to one eye he had lost the man once Vlad too disappeared into the shadows.

"No...we don't." Vlad's voice came softly.

Danny spun around in the dark of the trees, rage, and pain suddenly shot into his chest, "What did you _do_?" Danny called out viciously.

"Why must I have done anything! I did nothing to her! She went into the ghost zone, she brought it upon herself! You blame me for her own foolishness! I didn't kill her, another ghost did!"

"I don't believe you! I don't-" but Danny was cut off as Vlad was suddenly in front of him. Out of instinct, Danny turned invisible but he did not turn intangible and Vlad was able to grab him by the arm and slam him into a tree.

Danny lost his focus from the brunt of the hit and reappeared as the man pressed him against the bark, a hand coming to his neck while the other seemed to clamp something around Danny's wrist, "There! No more phasing, fighting or turning intangible. No worries of that nasty little wail of yours either. It's time to put an end to you, my one true weakness." Vlad slurred as his alcohol-laden breath brushed over Danny's face.

"Vlad! Vlad, wait! I'm sorry okay! I won't go to school here! I won't ever come to Wisconsin again, I'm sorry I picked a fight I'm sorry-"

Vlad covered the young man's mouth with a hand as his fingers began to squeeze, "Everyone's always sorry when it's too late." and he gently pressed his forehead to Danny's.

"It's over. For both of us. Our species is done." and then he started to squeeze in earnest. Danny thrashed, he kicked and screamed into Vlad's hand, but after several seconds he realized he couldn't use his powers. He was still in his ghost form but his core felt like it was somehow muted. His vision started to blur, tears coming from his eyes as his lungs begged for oxygen and his heart hammered. From behind the man's hand, he managed to get out a rather desperate and tearful, "Pleeeease-" and as those red eyes glared at him Danny thought this was it. This was how he was going to actually die. Killed by the only other being in the universe who was like him, broken and bloody and left to rot in this lone stand of trees.

Just as his vision went black the hand left his mouth and fingers stopped squeezing his throat, though hands came to his shoulders as he was repeatedly shaken and smashed into the tree, "Why can't I kill you! Why can't I end my miserable life, why can't I stop? I just want to stop….let me stop. Please help me stop this madness."

The cold night air had rushed into his lungs and Danny had coughed and hacked as Vlad shook him, his hearing catching the man's words but not registering them until the last part. He heard the man whisper it, the words that seemed so foreign coming from his prideful mouth.

"You are my weakness, I can't raise a hand against you, I can't kill you but I can't have you and I can't stop loving you. It's the worst torture of all and I just want it to end." the man drunkenly sobbed.

Danny was in shock, his entire being numb and his body too wrecked to fight back. He simply stood there, pinned against the tree and under the weight of Vlad who was sagging against him and blubbering these strange and frightening truths into his ear.

"Must we always carry this burden alone? Can you really not share this with me, must we forever be enemies and taunt each other, hurt each other, is there no salvation for me? No meaning to this wicked life of mine, no chance that we could ever….ever...just enjoy each other's company? Must I spend the rest of my days suffering alone when I tried to be so good? I stopped, I stopped everything...I changed for you...so that you might consider giving to me your friendship. So that I might have someone to talk to. Two years, I've done nothing, hurt no one, been nothing that would make you look upon me as your enemy. Yet you still mock me with your presence, so far away and yet so close. I left to escape you, and now you follow me. You cruel cruel thing you-"

His brain was finally calming down enough to register the words, and while he had expected to feel anger and resentment, a twisted sort of hatred for this utterly screwed up man all he felt was pity and a sudden stint of understanding.

"Vlad-" Danny offered quietly, raising his hands to cup the man's face and draw it up to look at him. Those red eyes were no longer angry but filled with a monumental amount of regret and sorrow. Danny had always known it was there, hidden away beneath nearly twenty-five years of rage and hatred but he never thought he would ever see it.

"Why did you get so drunk tonight?" Danny asked softly.

"Because I hate you." the grown man whined, "and I love you and I hate you for making me love you. You're putrid. I just want to be with you. You understand so many things, I'm lonely and only you can understand that loneliness...only you.."

"I understand you're wasted." Danny sighed. He wasn't taking much of the love talk seriously as while being drunk tended to bring out certain well-guarded truths Danny also knew those truths from a drunk mouth could be miss leading. Vlad's concept of love had always been a very misguided and possessive thing. And Danny had a feeling that the love Vlad was blathering on about was somewhere along the lines of wanting to own and control Danny rather than what love actually meant.

While he knew it was a horrible idea, just as his decision to come out here alone had been, he understood what this had all been about. So, he moved to place Vlad's arm over his shoulder and prepared to try and fly the man back to his mansion on the other side of the city.

However, things didn't go as planned for as Danny was about to take off Vlad shifted and shoved the young man back into the tree, "No! Stay-" and then he was pressing his lips to Danny's.

Danny near squealed in shock both from the kiss and from feeling a sudden jolt of energy pass between their lips. It was as if small pulses were phasing through their joined mouths and even though the feeling was pleasurable the fact that Vlad was kissing him over-powered the strangely alluring pulse.

Danny pressed at the man's chest and as their lips parted the young man cursed, "Dammit Vlad! What the hell are you doing!" he near shouted and the man groaned, "I love you." before he wrapped arms around him and pressed him harder into the tree. Danny tried to turn intangible and phase backward through the tree but nothing happened.

"Stop!" Danny yelled as the man's tongue licked along his throat. Once again there was a strange energy that pulsed as their skin touched and Danny tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Pressing his hands against the man's chest he tried to fire an ectoblast but once again nothing happened.

"Why the hell aren't my powers working!" he cried in panic as Vlad pressed against him harder and started to suck on his neck.

"V-VLAD!" Danny shouted, and the man murmured against his neck, "Bracelet. A nice little modified piece of your father's Specter Deflector. No shocking, but it does mute all your powers and makes them far less reliable-" Danny instantly shoved a hand up between them to look at the wrist he had felt Vlad clamp something on. To his shock, it looked like a smaller version of the Specter Deflector and the boy cursed loudly, "Fuck you, Vlad!"

"Oh, can we? Please? I want to, do you?"

"Oh gross! Stop it you drunk ass hole! Stop! I said STOP!" and Danny's other fist came up, colliding with the underside of Vlad's chin but Danny knew the punch was weak and that's when it happened.

Vlad stumbled only a second, seemingly unphased by the blow before he leaned down and hissed, "Stop fighting me!" and then he bit into the soft area between Danny's neck and shoulder. His canines sunk deep and Danny screamed bloody murder.

He thrashed and twisted but the more he fought the harder Vlad held him and after several seconds his body seemed to lessen its struggles, intermittent spasms came as he whined out into the darkness of the night.

The initial pain had been brutal but as Vlad gently sucked, his teeth remaining deep in the boy's skin and muscle, something started to happen. Vlad gave a rather confusing grunt as Danny slowly stopped jerking, his body eventually going slack as he stared into the darkness and he felt the pulsing energy from before filling his body. Danny's eyes dilated, his heart slowed and as one of Vlad's hands came up to cup his jaw and gently tilt his head to the side he felt a connection, unlike anything he had ever felt before.

He could feel Vlad's core, all of Vlad's emotions and his arousal. There was so much anger and rage, so much hurt and pain, but, rolling and swirling between it all was the emotion that Danny had taken for granted. The love Vlad had spoken of, what Danny had assumed was just a wicked man's lust for power and control, was real and it was currently spilling from Vlad into Danny.

"V-Vlaaad-" came Danny's voice, laced with a love and lust that was not his own but seemed to catch the older man's attention. He released his hold on Daniel's throat and pressed his lips to the young man's temple, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, don't be mad, I just...I don't know how to...I just wanted you to stop fighting me...I thought the bite might...I'm drunk...it sounded like a good idea in my head-"

Danny felt a pull, almost like an instinctive want for Vlad to continue. He managed to fight it for only a few seconds, the man trying to explain that the bite had been out of frustration and whatever was happening was not his doing. Without Danny realizing his hand came up to the back of Vlad's head and pressed the man's mouth back to that spot.

"Bite-" Danny breathed and Vlad quickly complied, once again sinking his teeth into Danny's flesh and this time the pain wasn't near as brutal.

Those feelings flooded him again, that tight hot arousal rolling through him, that overpowering feeling of love wrapping around his core. It was strong now, more clear and bright.

"God, can you feel it? It's you, I can feel all of you-" Danny whispered and Vlad's hand latched gently into his hair, turning the boy's head to look at him as he once again pulled away.

"Daniel, I don't know what is happening, I feel it, whatever it is, all of you, everything but-"

"More, do more-" came Danny's incoherent words and Vlad reluctantly returned to his spot on Danny's neck, sucking gently as his fangs sunk back into his skin. This time, Danny could see images from memories that were not his own. It was as if he was watching himself through Vlad's eyes over the last few years. Feeling every emotion that came with the view. Everything Vlad felt.

The excitement of watching Danny battle, the pride in seeing how he had improved. Testing him in hopes of growing closer, teasing him and baiting him to try and entice him into playing Vlad's little games. Admiration, respect, desire, lust, and love. Burning brightly as Danny walked across the stage during his graduation. So much love, pride, desire...so much ...so much.

"Touch me-" Danny whispered and it was an instant response as Vlad's hands came to hold Danny's sides, "Skin, on my skin, your skin on my s-skin-" Danny gasped, the push to do more, feel more and become more was overwhelming. Vlad was yanking at the boy's already shredded uniform, ripping it clean off before he removed his own gloves, teeth still rooted in Danny's shoulder.

When Vlad's hands touched Danny's skin they burned, truly felt hot as fire and Danny winced and gasped. Still, he latched onto those hands and guided them over his chest, stomach and then around to his back.

"More, I need more!" The excitement Danny suddenly felt, the rushing of desire and want, a need to show his love came forth and as Danny was pulled to the ground he knew these were Vlad's feelings, the man was eager to comply with whatever Danny wanted and the young halfa received the message loud and clear. He was so lost in the feelings, in the utter raw emotions that when his pants were being torn off it didn't even phase him.

"Daniel, are you sure, we can't take it back, we can't undo this once it's done," Vlad whispered against his ear.

"Could you stop now if I asked?" Danny countered, drawing fingers down Vlad's back.

The older halfa shivered at the delicate touch and stammered out, "N-No, the pull is too strong and I don't want to stop," Vlad moaned out in delight.

"Me either," Danny pressed the man's mouth back to his shoulder, not wanting to lose the connection, not wanting to stop.

He felt the man press into him, didn't know when Vlad had removed his own pants but it was fire and ice joining in the moment as that pulsing pleasure and the transfer of such raw energy exploded and suddenly there were no images in his mind, simply raw emotions, overwhelming thoughts, and an unstoppable happiness. The feeling of finally being rewarded after failing at so many things. A bursting heart. The anger, and hate disappearing and being replaced by an unknown feeling, something that resembled contentment and compassion.

His body was moving in slow rhythmic jerks, the sound of Vlad grunting over and over and the pleasure suddenly building, heat rushing through his body and those fangs seemed to sink deeper and then a moment of pure ecstasy. A blinding bliss and rapture of souls as cores temporarily joined and pure energy flowed between them.

Danny let out a guttural moan, Vlad near sobbing into his neck as he seemed to finish and fall near limp on top of Danny. A shaky hand came to Danny's wrist, somehow flicking open the bracelet and both the halfa's transformed into their human self.

The rain had stopped but the night air was cool. Danny's cold core gave him protection from such things and Vlad's hot core kept him warm but still Danny gently shivered. Vlad moved off him before pulling the boy against his chest, holding him as they lay naked in the darkness of the woods.

Vlad's mouth licked and kissed gently at the wound on Danny's throat, saying nothing as he did so and Danny simply rested, half-lidded eyes staring off into the dark unsure what just happened to them and what it would mean for their future.

It was another few minutes before Vlad's lips pressed to his ear, "Come to Wisconsin. Go to the University. Stay close to me. Stay with me." Vlad whispered but Danny said nothing. His own feelings were coming back, Vlad's overpowering emotions retreating. He was somewhere between numb and utterly lost.

"I've never felt such happiness, are you always...have you always been...so happy?" Vlad whispered in his ear, arms holding Danny tighter, "And that fragile hope, that excitement for tomorrow...how can you feel so satisfied with your life?" Vlad whispered to him.

Danny said nothing, unable to form the words needed to explain to Vlad how utterly lacking the billionaire's own life was in regards to reaching a point of self-satisfaction and contentment.

It wasn't the sex, that didn't actually bother him. Perhaps it should but Danny had not felt any pain, no trauma or discomfort to the lower part of his body. In fact, Danny had asked for it, wanted it to happen. He had been so caught up in the overwhelming flow of Vlad's emotions that sex had seemed the next logical thing to happen.

It was the fact that Vlad Master was capable of real love. And his brand of love, like all things related to the man, was powerful and determined. Even though Danny couldn't feel it anymore, the sensation of Vlad's emotions finally leaving him completely, Danny found himself wanting desperately to feel it again.

Vlad gently brought a hand to Danny's face, turning his head to look at him, "Won't you come here?" the man asked so softly. He brought his lips to Danny's, a gentle kiss that was so tender and sweet and Danny felt that gentle pulse of energy, that small connection between them spark to life again and for just a split second he felt Vlad's fear and dread, a nearly uncontrollable desire to take without thought, only being stopped by that potent love that knew doing so would get him nowhere and only damage their already damaged relationship.

Danny couldn't say anything, he just stared into those human eyes through the darkness, feeling the warmth of Vlad's body but not understanding how it all came unraveled so fast. Their dynamic had just changed, their entire existence of being apart had just turned into a temporary moment of being together. How that togetherness would solidify was beyond Danny's grasp.

Finally, a word came but it came without thought and Danny simply said, "Maybe." Vlad gave something close to a whine or moan before he buried his face in Danny's neck and let out a rather exhausted sigh, "Let's take you home, Daniel."

The rest of the night was a blur and when he laid down in the hotel room, his friends still blissfully sleeping and unaware of his little run-in, Danny stared at the ceiling, his mind still circling around what had happened, what he had felt and what he was going to do.

**A/N: There was Chapter One, I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. College

**A/N: I should mention now as the previous author's note was way too long to add this, I took artistic liberties with this fic. I made ghost reproduction and other things relating to ghosts and their "love lives" better suited to this story. I know there is a lot of information on how the ghost zone actually works. Spirits in the zone versus ghosts and all the info Hartman has delivered over the years. But I wanted to adjust it for this story. So try not to overthink it. That being said, this is not a m-preg story. No one gets prego or has kids. Mentions of kids and stuff in later chapters is just explanation based not plot-based. **

**Thanks for reading and enjoy Chapter two! **

**ENTRY II**

_That night, Vlad took me back to the hotel, both of us turning invisible so as not to draw attention to the fact we had little to no clothes on our backs. We quickly realized that while we had been joined all our wounds had healed and aside from the area we had destroyed with our fight there was no evidence at all that we had clashed in battle. I said not a word the whole way back, Vlad remained silent as the grave. I often remember the feeling of his hand cupping my cheek as he said goodbye outside my window, the look of longing laced through his features and the feel of his warm lips upon my forehead. _

_After that day, my friends remained unaware that anything had happened. I didn't tell them, how could I? It was indescribable and I had yet to wrap my mind around it. I was turning eighteen, excited for the future, hopeful even. But thinking about what might await me if I should choose to attend UW, or worse, what might befall me if I didn't, made the rest of my summer anything but enjoyable. _

_No matter how far away I was from Vlad, or what I was doing it was as if he was there with me. He was constantly on my mind and sometimes I swear I could sense him hovering just over my shoulder. Dreams of that night came and went and I struggled against seeking the man out to ask questions. He had said so many things that night. My thoughts went to Danielle, and how he claimed she was dead. How he had essentially said he was planning to end both of our lives. The love he had admitted to and that I had felt coming from him so mysteriously attractive to me. The feeling of Vlad entering my body both physically and, in a sense, spiritually sent me spiraling into daydreams and long drawn out silences that my family and friends noticed all too quickly. I could still hear the noises we had made, his breath falling heavily against my ear as he moved in me and his hands burning my skin and melting into me. I fought it, I fought against all of it, not wanting to admit that I craved more of that, of him, the denial was so mighty I fooled myself into resenting him and wrote it all off as the lies of a traumatized mind. _

_There was no trauma, but having "trauma" from the event was easier to believe than the alternative. _

_I submitted my applications to the three schools I was interested in. One of them was Sam's main school, the other was Tuckers but neither held for me the classes I had the most interest in. Only the University of Wisconsin held the Paranormal research labs I wished to join. Only that university had astrophysics, astronomy and space-based science classes I wanted. _

_I had knuckled down in my last two years of high school, I had really applied myself. The ghosts had been coming less and I had managed to finish in the top ten percent of my class. I had never been so proud or shocked at my own ability to really push through school. But a determination had come and I knew that even if I couldn't be an astronaut, I wanted space and it's exploration to be in my future somehow. So I made it happen. _

_In the end, I got accepted to all three colleges and while I focused on helping my friends set up our large communication and ghost location grid I still had not decided where to attend. Throughout that entire year as I thought of what to do, of my experience with Vlad in that outcropping of trees the man himself would send me texts. All of them were simple. He'd ask about my day, wonder if I had applied to college and if so which ones. He never pushed or pressured, never threatened or tried to blackmail. _

_I almost never responded. The few times I did Vlad never said anything back. If he was testing the waters or trying to glean information from me it didn't seem like it. In fact, if anything, it seemed more like he was simply trying to make sure I didn't forget he existed and that I too was still around. _

_In the end, I made my choice, resolve hard and forced comfort in my mind. I chose the University of Wisconsin and in that choice is where my future really began….._

**Chapter Two **

**College **

Danny got out of his vehicle, a rather worn-out jeep that he had his mother had worked to get up and running after he had gotten his license. He had paid a whole 600 dollars for it and sunk nearly every cent of his meager wages from the Nasty Burger into it. The thing ran and no longer sounded like it was an inch away from death but he knew it would need constant maintenance so the sooner he got a job the better.

However, as he started to unload his bags his eyes strayed to the campus before him and the truth of his situation started to sink in. He was finally going to college. Pulling from his duffle bag a slip of paper he unfolded it and checked the map of the campus he had printed at home.

In the corner, he had written all the buildings, their numbers and the name of the dorm he would be staying in. As he glanced around a large hand suddenly slapped him on the back and he turned to see his father standing proudly next to him.

His eyes caught sight of his mother getting out of the large Fenton RV and walking over to join them. "Well Danny, the time has come for you to go forth and join the world of hard difficult and depressing adulthood! Here in these hallowed halls, I went from a young hopeful exciting youth to the brilliant and successful man I am today! While I can't say my experiences here were all good, and no they most certainly weren't, I did graduate and start my own business, hunting ghosts! And one day, down the road, it will all go to you! Though...maybe some of it should go to Jasmine, not sure she'd appreciate it but still, she is a Fenton-" his father continued to ramble on and Danny shook his head with a small smile before his mother walked up and gave him a hug, "We are so proud of you sweetie! You're going to love it here! I can't tell you how much it means to us that you decided to follow in our footsteps and-"

"Hey Maddie, look! That's our dorm! The one Vladdie and I stayed in!" Jack suddenly bellowed and he grabbed his wife's hand and went running for it dragging the poor woman behind him. Danny gazed at the building and saw the name, _Slitcher Residence Hall, _on a large sign out front. This dorm had a view of Lake Mendota and was right next to Steenbock Library, something Sam had pointed out when he found out where he would be staying. It was co-ed but also mostly made up of first-year students. While Danny had taken a year off and was now officially one of the older first years staying here he hadn't realized he would be in the same dorm that his father and Vlad had resided in.

At the thought of his father's old best friend, Danny's smile faltered. As if on cue his phone went off and as he pulled it out to look at the text his heart skipped a beat and cool dread set in his stomach.

_You came. VM_

Danny stared at the message, having given up long ago on figuring out how the man always got his hands on Danny's cell number. He had been through many a phone thanks to ghost fighting and bullies like Dash Baxter. As soon as he would turn on his new phone with a new number Vlad would send a text. Even if it was only a single letter so that Danny would have his number.

The young man sighed, started to put his phone away without a response when it pinged again and he looked at the new message.

_I can sense you. Can you sense me? VM_

This time Danny stared at the message for a long while, eyes unblinking before he looked up, scanning the entire area around him and then the sky above. There was no sign of the man and yet it seemed that Vlad could sense he was near.

Danny closed his eyes, waiting for his ghost sense to go off, waiting for the well-known pull of his rival to hit him. That recognizable ghostly tingle that only Vlad's presence would give him. He felt nothing, and his ghost sense did not go off. Yet, as he stood there with his eyes closed, there was the faintest pull, something nearly imperceptible telling him to look North.

Slowly his body turned, eyes opening as he looked in the direction that faint pull held and as he squinted, there far beyond the outskirts of the city, high in the hills of the countryside stood the faint outline of a mansion. It would have been close to forty minutes' drive to get there but at that moment his phone rang again and as he looked at the text all it said was: _Very good, Little Badger. Enjoy orientation. VM _

The following week was amazing. Danny had signed up for the SOAR program, a way for both him and his parents to experience life as a student at UW and help Danny get oriented, learn the campus and prepare for classes. While his father had been rather hard to handle, the man more than exhilarated to be back at his Alma Mater for the week, it was his mother who had truly been a help. She kept her husband in line so as not to cause too much attention to be drawn to him as well as helped with his registration, going with him to the seminars and meeting other students and their parents without his father's buoyant personality embarrassing him.

Following that, and a rather tearful goodbye from his parents Danny was on his own. He had elected to participate in another program called _Wisconsin Welcome_ that the university also offered. Between August 25th and September 15th, there were special events that helped the first years to meet others in their class. It gave them a chance to find their place as well as learn about campus groups and associations that Danny might like to join. It took place during the first three weeks of the semester and Danny was enjoying every minute.

His classes were awesome, the people he had met so far were more than welcoming and he had a good grasp on his schedule. For once in his life, everything was going the way he wanted it to. There had been absolutely no ghost activity which meant he was able to focus on his classes, making new friends, attending a few intro club meetings to see if he wanted to join and the most important thing, talking to his best friends Sam and Tucker.

They called almost every night, for a minimum of thirty minutes though most times it went for hours. Talking as they did homework and sharing their experiences and the people they met as well as clubs they might join. Danny couldn't stop talking about his Intro to Paranormal Studies class as well as his Space 101 class. Honestly, he'd never felt so happy in his life.

It was going into week six, Danny was now eighteen and he was on cloud nine. His birthday celebration had consisted of web caming his parents, then Jazz and then his friends. Danny's roommate had given him a nudie magazine as a gag gift which he promptly shoved under his mattress and he had gone to the roof of the dorm to gaze at the stars with a traveling telescope his parents had sent him as a gift.

Yes, his birthday had been wonderful. But today was a new day and he was excited to tell his friends in his astronomy class about his new telescope. He was currently in the Four Lakes Market, a large dining area located in Dejope Hall when his phone went off. He expected Sam or Tucker, maybe even his mother or Jazz but was greeted by the familiar and still unsaved number he had now nearly memorized.

_Settled in? VM _

The entire time he had been getting acquainted with his school Vlad had once again been sending messages. They were essentially harmless. Asking him small things about his residence hall, if he had made any new friends and if he enjoyed the dining area. He had also suggested a few cafes in town and a fun little bar that allowed in underage students as long as they kept on the marking bracelets they were given at the door. Danny had ignored almost all of them, save for one when Vlad asked about whether Danny would need help finding a job.

His response had been a resounding NO but otherwise, he had not said a word to the man. He was once again inclined to not respond, setting his tray of food down at an empty table, when his phone went off again.

_Enjoying the ghost-free life? VM _

At first, Danny didn't think anything of it, but as was most cases with Vlad, sometimes you had to read between the lines. Danny's brow furrowed and his fingers moved before he could stop himself.

_For once, yes. DF _

Danny was ready to end it there but his phone chirped again and he dared a glance.

_Thought you might, your welcome, Little Badger. The plus of being a student in my territory. My word is law and I am glad to see it still holds weight. VM _

Danny's eyes grew wide, the very idea that his sudden ghost-free life could be because Vlad had ordered it so made his stomach roll with an unknown feeling, pressure came to his mind and a sudden pulse of energy hummed in his ghostly core.

_Do you feel that? I've been practicing. VM_

Danny closed his eyes, and he would be lying if he said he didn't. It was Vlad's energy. A gentle little hum that was carefully wrapping itself around his own core like a blanket. It felt….good….warm and soft and…

Danny's eyes jerked open and he quickly typed on his phone, _Stop! DF_

The feeling slowly faded, his mind clearing slightly as he realized that even though Vlad complied that faint barely noticeable trace of Vlade's presence from his first day was slightly stronger now. His face instantly looked to the North, though he could not see the mansion from his current location.

_Come visit. VM _

Once again his wide eyes were glued to the screen, reading those words over and over before he set his phone down and put his face into his hands.

He had been hoping that this wouldn't happen. He had hoped that by ignoring the man's texts (for the most part) Vlad would get the hint. But it seemed that his counterpart was not so easily deterred. It was true, the man had done absolutely nothing since Danny came, save for the odd text but now that Danny was here Vlad was taking the opportunity to subtly remind Danny about what had happened.

It was over a year ago, a year and two months actually, the summer before this one. And Danny had made the decision to pretend it never happened. The first few months had been hard. While he had no first-hand experience with addiction he thought perhaps the way he had felt after his experience with Vlad was close.

From the moment he woke up to when he went to sleep, no matter if he was with friends, family or at work all he could think about was that night. The feelings that he had shared with Vlad that intoxicating emotional intimacy he had never felt before. After a while, he had started to forget how it felt, the high of it, the utterly exquisite taste of Vlad's core merging with his own.

He had debated going into the ghost zone to find someone who he could ask about it. Clockwork or Frostbite or even Ember with whom his relationship had improved immensely. But knowing he would have to explain why he wanted to know had stalled him. He wouldn't be surprised if Clockwork knew, the time spirit did know all and see all, but actually admitting to it was something Danny had not been ready to do.

So he had suffered in silence, slowly digging his way out of the alluring pull to seek out Vlad and once again join their cores. It had gotten much easier though his heart still hammered whenever he got a text and dread and fear swirled in his stomach knowing he was so close.

He had made the decision to go to UW because he wanted to, all the classes he wanted were here and he wasn't going to let Vlad scare him off. But it wasn't even really Vlad. Danny didn't trust the man but he found after his own experience he trusted himself less. Perhaps that's why addicts were encouraged to drop all their old friends. Once they got off the drugs they shouldn't put themselves in an environment where they would be tempted.

Danny had disregarded that, not actually being an addict but suffering from an otherworldly withdrawal, he found being so close, close enough for the man to reach out and somehow still touch Danny's core with his own, was a temptation the youth had not accounted for.

_Okay, I can admit, going to see him is tempting. Very tempting. But I am here for school, my education is my main focus and I still need to find a job. I'm making friends and doing well in my classes and should just focus on that. I can't afford any distractions. _

Another ping from his phone and Danny reluctantly looked at it.

_Just to talk. I promise. VM _

And Danny felt the man give his core a gentle push. Perhaps more an affectionate nudge before the feeling faded again and Danny's trembling fingers responded.

_Just to talk. DF_

_When? VM _

_Friday night. 8. Now leave me alone. DF_

Vlad didn't say anything else and for that Danny was glad. He poked at his food, managed to eat half and then threw the rest away before heading back to his dorm.

Friday night greeted Danny all too quickly. It was one of the few nights that he didn't have an evening class and usually, he spent spare time getting the rest of the week's homework done and job hunting.

However, the homework had been light this week and he had been able to finish most of it by Thursday. Having not yet decided if he wanted to add a club to his already busy course load tonight was really the only time he had to make this trip.

Danny was determined to make Vlad understand that while he had chosen UW for his college it did not mean in any way he chose it because of Vlad. The man was not to bother him, was not to cause any distractions nor was he welcome to do what he had done earlier in the week and reach out to Danny's core.

The young man had had nearly a year to think about the events of that night. Prior to Vlad biting him, the man had never shown any signs of having this kind of power. Danny did believe what Vlad said that night, that he didn't know it would happen, that he had essentially only bitten Danny to shut him up, Vlad's drunk and impaired mind thinking such a thing as bitting him a logical course of action.

But once Vlad's fangs had entered him that's when things had changed. Apparently, over the last year, the man had been "practicing", it was the only way he would have known he could reach out to Danny in such a way. Danny had wondered many nights after it had happened if perhaps Vlad was some sort of ghostly vampire. He looked like one. Danny had read book after book, asked Sam casual questions that wouldn't clue her into Danny's true intentions. There was plenty of lore about vampire's and some of the more modern stuff even talked about the creatures having a special enzyme in their saliva that made the bite pleasurable so their meal (humans) wouldn't fight them when they attacked.

Many times Danny had admonished himself for not fighting more, but upon reading the bit about the enzymes he had had hope that perhaps that was why he had given in so quickly. He would much rather have an excuse for his lude behavior versus admitting he stopped fighting because he had enjoyed it so much. That was another thing he had hoped to explain away with vampire lore. Danny didn't feel violated, he didn't feel like he had been assaulted or traumatized, he felt like he had simply done something natural ...something ...normal. He wasn't ashamed or upset about it. Sadly, the only lore about vampires he had been able to find on the subject was something called Glamour. A trick vampire's used to essentially hypnotize their prey into being submissive and giving them a faux feeling of love and adoration for their captors.

But Danny didn't feel that way. He wasn't in love with Vlad and he sure as hell didn't feel adoration for the man. He felt neither good nor bad about him. All he wanted to be was wary and careful. Even after what had happened that night, he wasn't scared of Vlad.

Danny leaned forward and turned up the music in his Jeep. Dumpty Humpty was blaring as he drove out to Vlad's. He didn't need GPS, knowing he simply needed to head North and follow the pull that was growing stronger by the minute. He had gone back and forth about whether he should simply go ghost and fly or take the time and drive. Flying was faster but Danny needed time to think so elected to drive the forty-some minutes out to Vlad's house.

_Flying by the seat of your pants, jumping at the chance to dance with me. A game of happenstance our true romance at the end of the day. Secrets abound when we meet I'm falling at your feet, just set me free! _

Danny ignored the lyrics of the song now blasting over the radio, not wanting to feed into the habit people had of comparing the lyrics of their favorite songs to their life. In this instance, it wouldn't help.

He was tempted to turn it off but being alone in silence with nothing but his thoughts didn't appeal to him. He tuned out the lyrics and tried not to think about anything except what he was going to say.

The recognizable sensation of Vlad's energy was growing and Danny knew Vlad would be feeling it as well.

_In and out, get in and out. You've put it off for as long as you can. The more you ignore him the more he will push. Get in. Get out and make sure he understands that you...you are in control. _

When Danny pulled up outside Vlad's mansion his ghost sense went off and the familiar sensation of Vlad's aura reached its normal hum. Danny turned off his car, pocketed his keys and glanced up at the large front of the home. It was a mansion disguised as a castle, a fake fortress for a fake king.

Taking a deep breath Danny pushed the door of his Jeep shut and headed for the front door. His phone rang as he reached for the handle and he pulled it out to see what it said.

_The door is open. I'm in the study. VM _

Danny sighed, holding the handle longer than needed before he opened the door and went inside. He was once again surrounded by garish green and gold. Vlad's fabulous Packers collection still the massive and gleaming atrocity it was so many years prior. It was humorous as Vlad's home in Wisconsin had been destroyed twice, taking most of his collection with it. Danny wondered how much of it was replicas and how much of it the man had actually managed to track down and replace.

_I was just fourteen when I met him. Fourteen, and I thought I had a chance against him. I'm lucky he didn't kill me on the spot. The old bastard probably regrets it too. _

Though the house was massive Danny had only been in the main home a few times before. Any other time had been a straight shot from his parent's lab to Vlad 's lab and most of the time it wasn't for anything good.

He followed his senses towards the back of the house and eventually found a door cracked ajar with light coming out. The sound of a crackling fire greeted him as he pushed the door open.

There behind the desk sat Vlad, writing feverishly on some paperwork he spoke without looking up, "Hello, Daniel. Come in and have a seat. I just need a moment."

Save for the light from the fire and a singular lamp on Vlad's desk the room was pretty dark and Danny stood there awkwardly for a moment before he decided that sitting down wouldn't hurt.

"Geeze, Vlad. You're a billionaire, don't you have lights in this house?" Danny asked as he sat in one of the plush chairs positioned before Vlad's desk and waited.

"Yes, I do. But they give me headaches so I prefer the dark."

_Definitely a vampire- _Danny mused. It didn't take long for the man to finish and when he did Danny was ready.

"So, you've started school and from what I hear it's going rather well. Congratulations on getting placed in Slitcher Hall by the way. It's a very nice dorm to start at. Co-ed too."

Danny's eyes narrowed, "Listen, Vlad. The only reason I came tonight-" but Danny stopped when the man's words finally registered, "What do you mean, you've heard? I sure as hell didn't tell you!"

Vlad gave an innocent smile before he said softly, "Why your mother, of course."

"What? No way would mom willingly call you." Danny huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"Perhaps not under regular circumstances, but her youngest child and only son is at college in a town where I reside. And honestly, ever since the Pariah Dark incident, she seems to have warmed up to me considerably."

"Right, when you "saved my life" but in reality just used me as a pawn." Danny barked.

Vlad looked rather contrite and Danny's eyes narrowed, "Yes. Just another thing I regret. Not actually saving your life and using you to fix a mess I started in the first place. I _am_ sorry about that."

Danny's glare faded after a moment, seeing true regret in the man's eyes and a rather serious look. It occurred to Danny that this was the first time they had seen each other since that terrible night over a year ago. Danny took in Vlad's face, his eyes falling to the man's lips which those fangs hid behind. He looked to the man's hands, that burned his skin and that his memories recalled felt heavenly.

His stomach rolled and his fists clenched and jaw set hard as he willed his thoughts to stop pandering to feelings that weren't true. Danny _wasn't _attracted to this man, and the memories of that night were misleading. Anger swelled when the memories of the sounds they made together echoed in his mind and Danny met Vlad's eyes only to look away.

Neither said a word, the silence thick but Vlad sighed, "The truth is, it's been mostly your father calling. Once or twice a week in fact since you started and it always ends up being your mother who clarifies. Jack's not very good with explanations after all."

His anger and denial were potent and Danny reacted before he could quell it, "Stop talking to them! Stop all of this! Don't interfere in my life!" his voice raised as he stood up and slammed his hands down on the desk before him.

"Look, I agreed to come here tonight for one reason and one reason alone! I'm here for school. I plan to get my degree and get out of here, not play chums with a known villain. I don't want any distractions, _no_ temptations and no more of you messing with my core!"

Danny was halfway to the door when Vlad's soft voice said, "It doesn't feel nice?" The gentle tone and the question made Danny stop. It did feel nice, too nice and honestly, Danny knew Vlad was aware of it, he had to be or he wouldn't have asked.

"That doesn't matter," he replied stubbornly, angry eyes looking down at the floor. _Don't give in, don't play his games. You said what you came to say, now get out of here before-_

"I think it does. You said the word temptation. Are you tempted to do it again? Do the memories call to you? Do you remember how it felt? I do." and the feel of Vlad's energy gently wrapping around his core made Danny's head grow hazy.

"S-Stop-" Danny panted out, a hand coming to rub at his face as he tried to clear his mind. He urged his feet to move, wanted to escape because he felt that pull again, the pull he had fought for so long after that night. It was strong, very strong and once again Danny didn't know if he could resist. Vlad may be the enemy but he was a familiar enemy, one Danny had always had a very dysfunctional relationship with. Sometimes they had to work together, other times they couldn't stand each other but never did they stand on the same side of the metaphorical line of good and evil. Yet, Danny now felt like he had known the man his whole life. He had experienced all the man's feelings, his memories, so much information, and that tender burning love, hot like fire that was etched into his mind and wouldn't go away.

As Vlad's energy hummed around Danny's core the warmth, comfort, and gentle connection were pure and bright. It felt like a shield that cut off so many of his negative emotions. It felt good to be free of his insecurities, to not feel so lost and overwhelmed. A hot hand suddenly came to his shoulder, "You're not the only one of us who has felt the need to resist this, Daniel. I wasn't going to pursue you after that night. I was going to let it go. I wanted to forget just as badly as you did."

"Then why...why didn't you-" Danny asked in a daze as the hand traveled from his shoulder to gently knead at the back of his neck.

"I can't. It's burned into my memory. Every feeling, kiss and sound. All your emotions, all your thoughts, and feelings are now mine. I don't want to forget what true hope and wander feel like or how true happiness feels like...I don't want to forget what your love feels like."

"No, I don't love you-," Danny whispered as Vlad's hand moved up into his hair to gently take hold and pull Danny's head to the side.

Lips came to his ear and a silky voice said softly, "I know. But you feel love for others, and I felt it. Your love is so gentle and soft, so warm and calm." and Vlad pulled at the collar of his shirt, exposing the area where he had bit so long ago, "You have a scar, now isn't_ that _interesting. Every wound from our fight that night healed while we were together...all but this one. Why do you suppose that is, Daniel?"

"I don't...I don't know-" Danny sighed as Vlad's lips gently kissed that spot before he said softly into Danny's ear, "I want you to know, I truly didn't call you here for this. I just wanted to talk. I wanted to hear about how your schooling is going. I planned to not even touch you."

"Vlad, please….don't...don't-" Danny panted, but the fight was not inside him and his voice truly didn't hold the desire for the man to stop.

Still, Vlad seemed to listen, "I won't, Daniel. I'd not be able to live with myself if I did." and the man removed his hand from Danny's hair and pulled away. He cleared his throat and stood at a good distance before he said, "I wanted to offer you a job. A real job."

Danny felt the man's energy leave his core and finally, his mind cleared, "Wha- a job?"

"Yes. My personal assistant was a young woman who recently graduated from UW with a Bachelor's in science. I need a new assistant and you need money."

Danny was about to say no when Vlad cut him off, "Before you refuse, it's twenty-five an hour, part-time and you would actually see me on a very limited basis. Your main job would be to file paperwork, schedule appointments and only on very rare occasions accompany me to meetings. There would always be other people in the room and your only job would be to take the meeting minutes and then type them up and forward them to me directly via email."

Danny stood silent as he contemplated the offer. He would be a fool to say no, even at part-time twenty-five dollars an hour would be more than he would ever get at one of the stores on Campus. It would look better on his resume and he would be able to both work on his Jeep and save money. His instincts said no but his empty wallet said yes.

There was also the fact that Danny _wanted_ to say yes, something in the back of his mind urged him to stay close to this man. Perhaps it would give Danny the opportunity to work out what this new power of Vlad's was and how to stop it. If he could learn to block the man's ability to access his core dealing with him would be much easier.

Currently, Vlad was not at all reaching out with his energy to touch Danny's core. The young man was in full control of his body and mind and for once he was grateful to Vlad, he had actually listened to him.

"Flexible schedule? My classes have to come first." Danny started slowly. There was hesitation in his voice but the young man would be a fool not to feel out the offer and use it to his advantage.

"Of course. And you are more than welcome to bring your schoolwork into the office with you. Just make sure you get your work duties done first. I also require one week's notice for time off and two week's notice should you wish to resign your duties and quit."

Danny held up a quick finger, "None of this core voodoo power you have in the office, or any time for that matter." Danny said sternly.

"None at all?" Vlad asked with surprise.

Danny nodded, "Not without my consent. I can't risk you doing it while I'm taking a test or studying. It's too distracting."

"So, other times...with your consent-" Vlad started to push.

"Damn it Vlad, do you want me to take the damn job or not?"

"Yes." the man answered instantly.

"Then you agree to my terms."

"Fine," the man said with a sigh before he gave Danny a rather curious look, "Daniel, you _do_ realize that this new power, it goes both ways. I'm not the only one who can do this. _You _can access _my_ core as well, yes?" and the man looked at him carefully, as if he had expected Danny to know this little fact and was surprised he didn't.

_Shit. _

"What? No, this is some creepy new power of yours! I can't-"

"You can. Me biting you might have been the catalyst but this isn't a power only I have. You have it too, Little Badger." Vlad assured.

Danny couldn't believe in all this time he never thought he might be able to reach out to Vlad's core. He thought this was some new mystical power of Vlad's, not something they both shared.

_So, either he isn't a vampire...or I am? Okay, neither of us are vampires, but if I can do it too, why haven't I been able to-_

"As you obviously have a distaste for this new little power of ours, I shan't worry about setting limits to how often you can reach out to me as I have a feeling you won't. That being said, as with any new power, it sometimes can happen unintentionally. Be mindful of it, especially during times of stress."

Danny scoffed, "Thanks for the heads up but something like this...well...I think I'd know if I used it, even if it was accidental."

"You didn't actually." Vlad said, his face still neutral as he looked at his nails and sighed, "When your parents left, the first week you were here on your own I felt your worries and nervousness touch my core a few times. The energy never fully blended with my own core so I made the assumption you didn't realize you were doing it. Apparently, I was right."

"What? No! How could I reach out without knowing I reached out?" Danny said in annoyance, ready to deny he could have done such a thing without knowing.

"Perhaps-" Vlad offered slowly, seemingly choosing his words carefully, "You were thinking about me more than you realized. I am, after all, the only person you really know here and the first year in college can be...daunting."

Danny's eyes raised to meet his, the pair looking at each other with reserved curiosity before Danny looked away, "Sure, maybe. I'm gonna go now." but as he turned to leave Vlad called to him.

"Oh! Little Badger, the paperwork. Fill it out and drop it in the mail slot at the Vladco building on Main street downtown. It's the building where you will be doing the majority of your work."

Danny looked at the small packet of papers before he glanced up at Vlade and said, "Thanks." before reluctantly turning to go. He stopped multiple times on his way out, debating on going back to see if Vlad might show him how to reach out with his energy.

_It would be a logical excuse for Vlad to touch my core, he'd be none the wiser, I could feel it without Vlad knowing I want to feel it-_ but Danny managed to shake his head each time he stopped and chased away the rationalizing he was doing. When he made it outside and shut the door he felt slightly better, something solid and heavy finally coming between them.

He sat in his car outside Vlad's house in silence, looking at the paperwork, knowing that if he applied he would get the job without prior experience or any questions. But he would also be putting himself in the line of fire. Vlad said Danny wouldn't see him very often and it seemed that the man was being honest, but the way that man could lie, it was ridiculous.

Yet, knowing what had happened between them the year prior Danny worried that this was all some evil scheme to bring him closer. And perhaps it was. But after all his time trying to forget what had happened, there were a lot of things about that night that Danny _did _remember. One of those things was Vlad's omission that he had been "good" for Danny. He had hurt no one and done nothing to warrant Danny seeing him as evil. Supposedly those two years that Danny remembered with fondness when run-ins with Vlad were few and far between but surprisingly fun, it had been because Vlad had actively stopped being...well….Vlad.

He had made a drastic change in hopes of getting the boy's attention and creating some sort of friendship with him. The amount of ghostly activity had declined as well which had allowed Danny to hone in on his studies. Was there a chance Vlad was behind that as well? He could do it in Wisconsin, why not in Amity Park? He had lived there for a while and he had enough credibility with the ghosts in the ghost zone to warrant their wary respect.

Vlad had also claimed to love him, and he had obviously been able to prove it when Danny had felt his emotions. It was odd thinking it, but Vlad just didn't feel...evil….at least not right now. The man was a skilled manipulator but his acting had always been a little….well...not as good. He seemed genuine…

Vlad had talked about not wanting to be lonely anymore, wanting companionship, friendship….

"He might as well have just said, lover." Danny mused to himself as he rubbed at his eyes, "I am both too old and too young to be dealing with this right now." his voice sounding tired and stressed.

Vlad had also talked about ending Danny and about ending their species. Danny had never wanted to contemplate if he had escaped a murder-suicide that night. The look that had been on Vlad's face, the feeling of his fingers squeezing Danny's neck and Vlad's hand over his mouth still made him feel panicked to this day.

His eyes scanned back to the mansion, the warm lights that light up the front at night gave the massive home a warm and welcoming feel even though there was only one person and no family to speak of.

"Bad idea, Fenton, it's a really bad idea," he sighed to himself as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how it was supposed to work or what it would feel like but Danny was just too curious and he honestly wanted to know if Vlad had been telling the truth or lying.

Danny mentally imagined reaching out to Vlad, following that well-known sensation that was Vlad's ghostly aura and carefully tried to follow it using only his mind. It was like he was following a scent and as he grew closer that scent became stronger until suddenly there was a large gathering of it.

Trying to grow closer he reached out for it, wrapping himself gently around it and feeling that sweet hum and gentle rapture as his core joined with Vlad's. It was less intense this time, as he felt Vlad's emotions, noticing they were content and happy with a little bit of hidden anxiety tucked away.

He wanted to stay a bit longer but the distant sound of his phone pinging yanked him away and back to reality. He nearly dropped his phone as he grasped at it and opened it to look at the text.

_You feel anxious tonight. I am sorry if I contributed to it. Don't be afraid to reach out, I welcome it. VM _

"Damn it." Danny sighed as he tossed his phone onto the passenger seat and started his car. He drove back towards campus, more than a little freaked that Vlad had told the truth. This wasn't a one-off power like Vlad's electrical abilities or Danny's ghostly wail. They both had this gift and it had started when Vlad bit him.

He was going to put it out of his mind. He was going to take the job Vlad offered in hopes of getting through school and having a nice chunk of money saved up. He would accept Vlad's kindness for now, but this whole connection thing was going to stop. Vlad always said practice makes perfect so if Danny didn't practice maybe it would just go away.

He drove through the night in silence, unable to get the feeling of the man's hand in his hair and breath on his neck to go away.

**A/n: Posting this one a little early as I am about to descend into the chaos of the holiday season. Maybe post three Monday. R&R if you feel up to it, thanks for reading! **


	3. The Chief

**A/N: Hey all, thanks for reading! I hope you're interested in chapter three! Not much to say about this one, but just read carefully, this is another chapter where a chunk of time passes within the chapter. R&R if you so choose. Peace and love and good reading! **

**Entry III**

_In the first few weeks after our conversation at the mansion, I didn't see Vlad at all. I didn't use my new power and I tried like hell not to think about it. I didn't want to accept that there was some special thing that could connect me to that mad man. And I didn't want to acknowledge that when Vlad used that connection on me, it felt too damn good. _

_I was determined beyond anything else to attain my goals of graduating as high up in my class as was possible. College was harder for me, I started to realize this as the weeks wore on. Even with Vlad staying away and me focusing only on my studies I was having a hard time keeping up. I needed the job and after the first week, I realized I didn't want any other job that I might be able to get. _

_The flexibility was as Vlad promised. I gave them my class schedule, they worked around it and I still had plenty of time to get my homework done and study for any tests that might pop up on me. It was, in a sense, idyllic and to some degree, I was thankful for this opportunity Vlad had given me. _

_However, no matter how hard I worked, no matter how often I shoved my head into books or my homework, or how focused I was at the office while I did what was required to keep my job, no matter how many cafes I went too or how often I went for a relaxing fly around town at night, it seemed my true enemy at the moment was my own mind. _

_At night, dreams came. Not all of them were sexual but they were all about Vlad. The fights we had over the years were like play by play game reels in my brain. Conversations we shared, both angry and casual, echoed through my subconscious. _

_I found my dream self examining every word, every tilt of Vlad's brow, every single response I gave and how he would counter. The cloning incident, the disaster that was Pariah Dark. Chasing the Infi Map and jumping from one Era to the next. _

_My memories of his college years, when I messed up my own future, and the terrifying moment I saw myself and Vlad become Dark Phantom. Every night it was something new and every morning I woke up begging my brain to stop. _

_In the end, I found myself having a preference for those nights when the decadent dreams would come. The dreams where I would once again witness when we joined, the feeling of it and how it spun me into a new plane of existence. Images of fangs, my body gently jerking and those too hot hands on me. _

_I found no shame or guilt in those dreams, no regret or remorse. No feelings of failure or self-doubt. Yes, by far if I had to choose at the time, I would have taken those dreams over the others. Still, I was too young to understand it, and I was more focused on school and work. I didn't want to face my fears...or my desires...but as I said before ...what had happened between us the year prior ...was something like fate, and how I saw Vlad after it, well, change is inevitable... _

**Chapter Three**

**The Chief**

Danny wiped sweat from his brow as he leaned over the engine of his jeep. It was Saturday afternoon and though it was mid-November the chill had yet to really hit. Danny was in a semi-good mood. His homework was done for the week, no tests to study for and no work at the office. By this point, he had finally started to squirrel away enough money into his bank that this repair shouldn't make too big a dent in it. The only problem was, Danny couldn't _find _what was causing the problem.

He blew into his cold hands as frustration and annoyance swelled and as he climbed off the front of his vehicle he threw his grease rag angrily at the engine, "Ya know, a little gratitude would be nice. I did save you from a junk heap."

Danny had never really been interested in cars growing up, he could admire them and appreciate a beautiful car when he saw them but to be honest, he wasn't really a grease monkey when it came to cars. The only reason he had gotten to this level was because of his mother. Maddie Fenton loved engines and she loved working on cars. Contrary to what was his father's belief, it was Danny's mother who had built the Fenton RV from the ground up.

The only way his mother had agreed to let him get the Jeep was if Danny agreed to work with her on fixing it. Her point was made when she explained that if he couldn't fix a car engine why the hell would anyone let him work on rockets or shuttles.

Danny had caved and agreed and they had spent that particular summer slowly working to get the Jeep up and running. It turned out that while it wasn't Danny's favorite pastime, he was actually pretty good at it and his mother was amazing at it. So, bonding with her over this particular engine had been worth the headache.

However, at the moment, Danny was one wire away from calling his mother and trying to troubleshoot it with her over the phone. He had no clue. He had gone through all the basics. There was gas in the vehicle. He hadn't left his lights on overnight, all the wires were in place, no issues with the oil or coolant system that he could tell and the battery was charged but the engine sounded like someone had dropped a wrench in it whenever he tried to start it. He really hoped it wasn't the starter or the alternator but he had never covered that with his mom and honestly didn't know what to look or listen for.

He was about to go search the world wide web on his phone for videos on the subject matter when a sleek car pulled up beside him.

"Everything alright, Little Badger?" that familiar voice asked and Danny didn't even bother to look up as he peeked between his phone screen and the engine, going through another checklist that the wonderful internet had supplied. His heart sped up, butterflies hit his stomach and there was a very strong pull to reach out with his core, but Danny just stood like a stone next to his vehicle.

He had sensed Vlad approaching even though his ghost sense had not gone off and he said in a rather deadpan voice, "Hey Vlad." he looked at the muted video another moment before he turned and leaned back down towards the engine of the car.

"Just...nhg, come here you little...the blue one? Or red? Which fucking wire is it-" The young man said under his breath as he gently tugged at wire casings to try and see if he could-

"Would you like some help? Need a tow?" Vlad asked.

"A what? A tow? No thanks, I might not be a good mechanic but I sure as hell can't afford a good mechanic either. I'm just going to have to keep poking around until….nhga!" a chunk of wire came loose in his hand as he stumbled back and away from the vehicle, "Grrreeeat." he said with utter resolve to just sell the damn Jeep and simply take the bus downtown like everyone else.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand. I mean a tow to my house. I have a personal shop in the back." Vlad said, Danny still not looking at him. Excitement grew in his chest at the idea of going back to Vlad's and Danny's inner strength crushed it down like a bug and beat fists on its metaphorical chest as he ignored it.

Danny murmured with a sigh, "Of course you do. Look, I appreciate it, but mom and I started working on this hunk of junk nearly two years ago and as stupid as it sounds since I am a novice at best, I just don't like other people working on her. She's...kind of a gift….and my own personal curse."

Danny finally looked over to Vlad making eye contact that sent shivers down his spine before he realized the man was actually driving himself in a drop-top car that looked far too expensive to even be on the road.

"I didn't mean to imply I had a mechanic, Danial. I said I have a _shop_. You will have to fix it, I simply have the tools that will allow you to do so. Possibly the parts as well."

Danny looked between his precious pain-in-the-ass Jeep and the man before him, part of him wanted to go, the part of him that had been contaminated with this strange want of the man before him. Another part wanted to tell the man to fuck the hell off and punch him in the face. The conflict was real and the silence stretched on into nearly two minutes, Danny just staring at him with an expression that was rather foreboding.

Vlad's brow raised slightly as he watched the young man, completely unaware of the battle raging inside the youth.

"Daniel? Are you-"

Holding up a finger of warning, Danny said adamantly, "No creepy bad guy stuff!" and his eyes narrowed.

"On my own life. Just an offer of help." Vlad said quickly, looking rather worried at the sudden seriousness that had taken hold of the young man before.

Danny shrugged, rubbed at his eyes with dirty fingers and felt the battle end inside of him, his desire to tell Vlad to fuck off loosing to the prospect of being nearer to him, "Fine. You win. But I swear to _God, _Plasmius, you try _anything_ and I will-"

"Punch me into next week, I am well aware of your view on my villainous antics. You always made them more than clear. Now get in, I will call for a tow and you can be on your way to fixing the old girl in no time."

The Jeep was dropped off promptly and even backed into Vlad's personal shop. What the man had forgotten to mention is inside the shop were about a dozen vintage cars that spanned nearly thirty decades. All of them were in peak condition and gleamed in the light. The shop itself was massive and held everything one would ever need to work on cars from any Era of the motorized vehicle.

"Jesus, Vlad. Do you really _need-" _

"I like working on cars. It's a hobby of mine. I buy them, refurbish them and either sell them or keep them. Actually, it was your mother who got me into it whilst we were in college together. That woman could fix damn near any engine that was given to her. Once she got a car running with a stick of gum and a paperclip. It was rather impressive."

Danny looked up from the engine of his Jeep and stared, "So wait, you know about cars and stuff? My _mom _taught you about it?"

Vlad sighed heavily, giving the youth before him a rather perplexed expression, "No, Daniel. I just like having all this stuff and not being able to use it. The shiny tools make me jolly." and the man actually crossed his arms and pouted.

Danny found himself laughing lightly at the sight before he turned back to his engine, "Alright then, _fruitloop, _what the hell is wrong with her?"

Vlad glared a moment before he walked over and leaned in, "Well aside from the fact you pulled out a chunk of wiring-"

"No, it turns out it was the old wiring. It wasn't connected to anything. Probably a previous run that was replaced with newer ones and just left inside by mom or a previous owner," Danny said with annoyance.

"Very well, give me your keys." Danny reluctantly handed them over and Vlad went and got into the vehicle, putting the keys in and trying to start it. The sound that came out made Vlad turn it off instantly. He stood and slowly walked around to the young man who looked at him sheepishly.

Vlad's tone was that of a parent to a child and Danny didn't make eye contact, "_Daniel, _has your precious Jeep been making a knocking sound in the past few weeks?_" _

"Maybe, I don't know...for a month or so-"

"And you didn't get it looked at?" Vlad asked with a frown.

"Hey, I just got my job at Vladco, and mom and dad can't afford to send me money every time I have issues and I thought...maybe….it might go away?"

Vlad brought fingers to his eyes and rubbed at them before placing a hand on his hip and giving a soft, "Alright." through clenched teeth.

After another moment Vlad started to undo the button of his suit coat and then removed it. Danny watched as each button came undone, his ghostly core twitching as he felt a tingle of energy reach his fingers. Schooling his expression into one of curiosity he ignored his body's reaction. Vlad gingerly set his coat aside before he rolled up his sleeves and pulled his phone out.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

Vlad didn't respond as he waited for the person on the other end to pick up, "Yes, hello Maddie dear. Yes, everything is fine, but it seems your lovely son's jeep has thrown a rod-"

Danny heard his mother's voice scream through the phone as Vlad came to stand next to him, "I _knew_ I should have checked the lubrication!"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, it is a rather old model, you couldn't possibly account for all the... no, no, he is fine, just oblivious. Yes, I can help him fix it. We are in my shop right now. Yes, would you be so kind as to text me a list of all the parts you have replaced since he got it so I don't toss anything that's still alright to be used, I'm not sure Daniel would remember. Uh-huh, thank you, Toodle-loo!"

"Why did you call my mother? I know what's been replaced, and why did you have to tell her I threw a rod, and what the hell is a thrown rod?!" Danny was flustered and Vlad could tell.

"First off, the moment you heard the knocking you should have stopped driving. Second, did your mother ever explain to you how the engine actually works?"

Danny glared, "Of course she did. It's like you said, she's a genius when it comes to mechanics and engines."

"Right, but did you understand her?" Vlad challenged and Danny blushed and stammered out, "Sure, most of it...sort of."

"Dear god, Maddie, you need to make sure your son is actually _listening_ to you when you speak," Vlad said to the heavens.

"Hey, don't be a jerk. Okay, I learned the basics. Changing tires, oil, coolant, washer fluid, checking all those things and I know how to change out the lights and clean the air filter and change the fuel filter and run the brake lines and pump them and stuff ...the engine mostly worked when we got it so we didn't do much with it. So what happened to her?" Danny asked looking forlornly at his vehicle.

"Alright, I will keep it simple. A rod is a connecting piece between the piston and the crankshaft. In layman's terms ...and I mean _really_ laymen, it's what makes the engine run so the car moves. Rods translate the linear motion of the piston, up and down, to the rotating motion of the crankshaft, round and round. If a rod breaks it has one of two options. It will get pressed up by a piston and get lodged in the piston's casing or it will get shot down towards the crankshaft and can break through or crack your engine block."

Danny stared at him, looking utterly lost so Vlad sighed and grabbed his wrist, "Look here." and Vlad dragged him over to the far side of the shop where a very basic schematic of a car engine clung to the wall.

Vlad pointed as he spoke, "Piston, rod, crankshaft, and all the lovely parts that can be instantly destroyed if the problem isn't dealt with. The issue wouldn't have been as bad if you hadn't ignored the Rod Knock that was going on."

"Rod Knock?" Danny asked.

"The knocking noise you were hearing? It means there was something wrong with one of the rod bearings, and all you would have had to do was drop the engine out, take it apart and fix it. Something that would have taken a few days with my help. But now that the rod broke it could mean replacing the entire engine."

"Replacing the entire _engine?_!" and Danny nearly swooned at the thought of the cost, "Yes, that is why when a rod gets thrown so does the vehicle, to the nearest junkyard," Vlad said softly.

Danny walked back to his Jeep and splayed himself across it, "Oh man, I'm sorry, girl. I didn't know! Man, this blows. I was really hoping to drive you forever." and then he slid down the side of the car and hung his head in misery.

"Well, all hope is not lost. If the rod hasn't cracked your engine block then all we need to do is drop the engine out, take it apart, dislodge it from the piston and replace any pieces that were damaged. I'd also recommend lubricating all the remaining Rod joints and making sure there aren't any other issues while we have it apart."

"Great, and how long will that take?" Danny asked, well aware that it would be much longer than an afternoon.

"Well, assuming you help me, we could have the engine out of the car and partly disassembled tonight. If you don't have plans tomorrow we could get the rest of the engine disassembled and figure out how much damage was done and what needs to be repaired...you have school and work the next week so….if you don't have anything going on next weekend we could probably have the old girl up and running by a week from this upcoming Monday."

"You could have just said next week," Danny muttered.

"Yes, I suppose but I wanted you to understand the work that would be going into this. I don't mind helping you, donating parts and letting you use my shop but you have to be willing to put in the time. After all, it's a somewhat rare vehicle."

Danny looked up, "What? This hunk of junk? Rare?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, even in mint condition the most you'd get for it would only be around 30,000 but still, I haven't seen one of these in a long time ...your mother didn't tell you?"

Danny stood up and looked between Vlad and the vehicle, "T-Thirty-thousand? That thing?"

"I said in _mint_ condition, which this thing is far from. Daniel, that is a 1975 Cherokee Chief. Not the most coveted vehicle by far but it did have a very appealing body and for a time was fairly popular if I recall correctly-"

"Let's fix her! Salvage the original engine, give her a good paint job, beat out the dents!" Danny said instantly.

"Don't tell me you want to _sell_ her, in the grand scheme of things 30,000 isn't worth how much you'd have to put into her-"

"No. I want to keep her, if she's special, even only a little, we should take care of her. She may be one of the few Chief's still around, who knows, will you help me?"

Vlad stared at the young man's pleading eyes, understanding that his offer of help just went from two weekends to several months and the cost of said assistance just went up. Still, the look Danny gave was utterly heart-rending and Danny was surprised to see Vlad cave rather quickly.

"Alright." he sighed and Danny became so excited that he rushed forward and gave the man a hug, "THANK YOU!" before turning away and running back to the vehicle. He peered into the engine under the hood, completely unaware of how Vlad stared after him.

The following month, which sent them into December went by fast and the Wisconsin weather was quick to drop in temperature as the days gave way to winter. Vlad was good to his word and helped Danny work on the Jeep whenever he had free time. The pair existed in these moments of being elbow deep in grease, oil, and parts like they had never fought a day in their lives. Vlad taught Danny everything he knew as they went along. It was civil and strange yet comfortable somehow as they focused only on the Jeep and nothing else.

Danny was a quick study and learned fast, adapting to problems and listening to Vlad speak intently. The rod had not cracked or broken through the engine block so they only needed to take the engine apart, remove the loose piece, replace it with a new rod and fix any damage that had been done to the inside.

It wasn't near as easy as it sounded and Vlad did have to make a few calls to try and locate certain pieces that he did not have in his massive shop. However, the work went rather fast and one evening as they were taking a break Vlad brought up a rather important detail.

"So, what color would you like, my boy?"

"Color?" Danny asked as he took a swig of his coke.

"Yes, for the body. You wanted to restore her to mint condition, right? Well, it honestly looks like Chief's been handed down many a time. She has layers of paint, primer, and gloss, all that have chipped and eroded over time. I actually have a feeling this isn't the first time someone had tried to rehab her. So, since you are currently on my good side and have access to my spray booth, what color would you like?"

Danny thought about it a moment before asking, "What color would she had been back in the day?"

"Hmm, let's see. Well, there was the ever-popular fire engine red and pearl, copper and cream, baby puke green and brown or powder blue and-"

"What about black and white?" Danny asked.

"Black and white? Well, I'm not sure if it's traditional but-" Vlad made a face when the bright light of Danny transforming into Phantom hit his eyes but as he opened them to glance at the boy he smirked, "Alright, black and white it is." and the boy gave a rather smug smile.

"Why must everyone in your family be so theatrical."

Danny gave a knowing smile and said "My father-" just as Vlad said, "Your father."

That same night, after they had put their tools away and closed down the shop Vlad had invited Danny in for dinner. Thus far when they finished Danny went home, whether Vlad took him or the young man chose to fly, he never stayed after they were done working on the Jeep.

However, on this particular day, neither had eaten since breakfast and so Danny decided to accept the offer of a home-cooked meal. Each went up to shower, Vlad in his personal bathroom and Danny in one of the many guest bathrooms. His clothes were still clean thanks to the mechanic overalls Vlad had let him borrow so he didn't need to worry about getting anything in the pristine house dirty.

Dinner was calm and casual, both of them once again focusing on the Jeep and not any other subject. The meal was delicious and Danny was glad for it. He had been surviving off fast food, the dining hall, and cereal. This was not to say that Danny didn't have money, thanks to the job Vlad had given him he had plenty, but he was desperately trying to save as much as he could for after college.

When dinner was finished Vlad offered Danny tea and desert in the sitting room to end the night and once again Danny accepted. Everything was going smoothly when suddenly Vlad asked something unexpected.

They had been sitting in comfortable silence, Danny eating a piece of cheesecake and drinking his hot but sweet tea calmly while Vlad was glancing over some paperwork from one of his companies when the man casually said, "Daniel, I have a favor to ask of you."

The young man had just finished his desert and set the plate aside when he looked up with a small smile and asked, "Yeah? What is it?"

"I don't want you to get angry when I ask. And I want you to understand I'm not forcing you too...but...well-"

"Spit it out, Vlad." the young man ordered good-naturedly with a small chuckle.

"Daniel, I would like you to consent to work with me to hone this new power of ours." and Vlad looked up from his paperwork slowly, studying the boy's reaction carefully.

Danny stared for a moment before he took up his teacup and murmured into it, "Why?" his eyes downcast as he took a drink. Thoughts and feelings along the line of panic and excitement swelled inside him. The past month had been perfect. No fighting, no discovery of evil plots and Vlad had been exceptionally well behaved. Danny was growing more and more comfortable around the man and so such a request was greeted with mixed emotions.

"Why? Well, because it's a new power and I wish to learn more about it. Unfortunately, I can't actually use it on anyone but you. So...if I wish to do any sort of tests or experiments...I need your consent."

"Wait, you can't use it on anyone else? Like, ghost or human?" and for a moment Danny was seemingly interested in this new information.

Vlad set his paperwork down and looked at Danny earnestly, "No, I can't. And believe me, I've tried."

"Wait...did you bite someone else?" Danny asked and for some reason, the thought of Vlad doing so made Danny somewhat angry. He didn't want to acknowledge said anger but it was there. The idea that Vlad might bite someone else or might share his innermost existence and feelings with another sat like a repulsive stone in Danny's gut. He didn't like the idea of Vlad being with someone else but he didn't want to admit that it bothered him either.

"No. Of course not. To this day, only you have had to endure the outcome of me downing a bottle of Jack Daniels. I don't think the bite actually had anything to do with our connection anyway."

"Really?" Danny asked in surprise, having felt very certain for some time that the bite had been what caused their main link and continued connection.

"Yes, really. When I told you the bite was the catalyst I simply meant that moment when I bit you was the moment the power was activated. More than likely due to stress and our core desire for self-preservation. I don't know about you, but after our little fight, I was barely able to stand. You did a number on me, Daniel, I would not have been able to carry on much longer."

"So it wasn't the bite." Danny murmured to himself as he brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed it through his hair, "But wait, you bit me multiple times that night, it was only when your fangs...were...in me that I was able to...to really feel...stuff." and Danny felt a blush come to his cheeks as he realized he had inadvertently opened the door to a discussion the pair had never had and that Danny had wanted to avoid.

"Perhaps the pain of the bite heightened your senses and made you more receptive to me. Either way, the only person I can reach out to, the only core I can access is yours. Now, whether we decide to ignore this power or embrace it, I leave up to you, but I want to know more about it and figure out what is actually happening to us when our cores touch. The only way to do that is to study it, to experiment. I can't force you to agree, but...I want to know."

Danny thought about it a moment, once again he realized it was one of those times where his instincts said no but his curiosity said yes. On top of that, Danny could get some of his own questions answered if he agreed. They may even be able to find a way to cancel this connection altogether so that Vlad couldn't connect with him. There were more pros than cons to this scenario and Danny also realized he might be able to get something out of it too.

"I will agree with a few conditions." Danny offered.

"Name them," Vlad said quickly.

"I have a few questions I want you to answer. And I want you to answer them truthfully. I also want you to agree that if I say stop if I tell you it's over, that I am done...you listen. I want you to agree to let it go if I don't want to continue."

"Yes. Very well. That is a wise addendum. Anything else?"

Danny didn't want to say it, but honestly, he felt like he had no choice, it was embarrassing and voicing it was going to be extremely uncomfortable but he needed to know he was going to be safe if he agreed to this.

"No...no sex. If things get to...intimate...we need to call it a night and come back to it later. Alright? I need that promise from you and I need you to keep it." and his face was hot and red as a strawberry, his heart hammering and his stomach felt sick but he managed to make eye contact with the man whose eyes were wide and brows raised.

"Oh...right ...of course. I didn't even...yes. I understand Little Badger. You have my word, on my own life, nothing like that ...it ...it won't happen again." His voice sounded a little disappointed, or perhaps just sad. Perhaps the only reason Vlad wanted to do this was for that reason. Danny understood it to a degree. For the first few months when he was trying to break away from the potent draw, he felt a little disappointed himself that he couldn't just give in and hunt the man down.

But once that withdrawal passed, once that urge to seek Vlad out and join again had passed he was glad he had stood his ground. Danny was too old to be scared or shy of such a thing as sex, and right now his feelings about his old arch-enemy were still too confusing for him to let something like the "joys of sex" get in the way. The ONLY reason he was agreeing is that in doing so he may find a solution to end this.

He'd be nineteen in October and while Danny wasn't opposed to sex, having it with someone like Vlad, no matter how intimate and enjoyable it was proven to be, he just wasn't going to allow the thought to even cross his mind.

"Alright then. We can figure out this new power together. Honestly, I have questions about it myself, especially now that I know I can do it too. But first, I'd like to ask my questions."

"Yes, please do," Vlad said, sitting up straight and giving the young man his full attention.

"Okay. Well, I don't know how much of last year you actually remember. You were really drunk, but...you said some things that concerned me and I need you to clarify. So, what _actually _happened to Danielle?"

Vlad sighed, "I figured at some point you would ask. I don't know. I saw her one day in the Ghost Zone. I thought to pursue her but in the end, decided not to. I don't know if she went through your parents portal or my own but she was there and she flew off towards areas unknown. I left surveillance bugs, waiting to see if she ever returned, at both your parent's portal and my own, but she never came back. It was Skulker who told me she ran into a Guardian Beast. He said she was destroyed. Part of me thinks that perhaps she is still alive, but I've yet to find any evidence nor have my cameras picked up any sight of her."

Danny digested this a moment before he said softly, "So, she _could_ still be alive. A body was never recovered. So...maybe-"

"Yes, there is always a chance. A very small one, but a chance." Vlad offered.

"Okay. Well...good." though Danny didn't feel very good. Honestly, he felt guilty and horrible and like a very bad friend. If he had known, he would have gone looking for her. Tried to help her however he could, "How long ago was all this?"

"When you turned sixteen. Over two years ago." Vlad said softly and Danny saw in his eyes a sort of honest sadness, though it was faint. Perhaps he had cared about her in some way, some weird twisted Vladian way. Though Danny supposed it didn't matter now.

"Next question. Why were you drinking that night?" Danny asked with a narrow-eyed stare, watching for any evidence that Vlad might try to bend the truth.

"Why does anyone drink a bottle to themselves? To drown out their feelings and dull their own sense of reality. I wanted to be numb and I wanted to get you out of my mind."

"But why. Up until that point, nothing truly bad had happened between us. Like you said, you stopped being a bad guy. You hadn't done anything really evil in nearly two years. You even moved back to Wisconsin and aside from the occasional run-ins, which weren't even that bad, you were...well...behaving."

Vlad sighed and stood, walking over towards the fireplace which was crackling and washing soft warm light across the room.

"Exactly. I had been behaving, as you so rightfully put it. But I had been behaving for you. Behaving in hopes it would draw you closer to me. So that you would see I could change, that I was trying to change. I wanted you to see we didn't have to be enemies. But, as your senior year came to a close, and I attended your high school graduation I found that my desire simply for friendship had changed. I wanted more from you because I loved you and I knew that such a relationship between us was impossible. I buried myself in work, in my real businesses. And every time I had an opportunity to use my powers to make my company stronger all I could think about was how you wouldn't approve. I lost several rather nice business deals because of it. In the end, I tried to focus on myself, on regaining the fire and desire for power I once had. At one point, I thought I was getting close, ready to return to my old ways, but when the time came to go in for the kill, I still couldn't do it. I realized at that moment that I was no longer the man I used to be and was now a man of morals and principles and yet, I still had no place in your life. I had become everything you would have wanted me to be, but I was nothing more than a bad memory to you. I was drinking because I wanted to push away how painful it was to once again try and succeed only to have it ripped away from me because of the actions I had taken. I was halfway through a second bottle when I sensed you. In my drunken stupor, I thought that perhaps I could kill two birds with one stone. That night, when I went out to wait for you, I planned to kill you. Then I'd kill myself. I would both regain my power and will and also put an end to this cruel life of loneliness and suffering. But once again, as I looked at you, so close to death by my own hands, I just couldn't do it. I still loved you and I was still this new version of myself. I didn't want to kill you and I didn't want to end my life, I simply wanted you...and wanted you to want me too."

Danny had half turned in his seat, hand resting on the back of the chair as he listened intently and watched the man's somber face.

"So, you really love me? It wasn't just the booze? I mean, somehow, somewhere along the way...you...but what about my mother? And my dad, don't you still love her and hate him?"

"No." Vlad said with surety, "The love I had for your mother died out quickly when I started to focus on trying to change for you. And Jack, well let's just say I don't really care anymore. He is your father, you love him and taking him away from you would hurt you in ways I can't even...it wouldn't make you happy and unfortunately, that is all I care about anymore. Your happiness."

Danny stood and slowly walked over to him, placing a hand on the man's shoulder and despite the layers of clothes between his hand and Vlad's skin that soft hum of a connection made his body tingle, "No, Vlad. Not, unfortunately. Everything you've just said, well, it's good. It's very good. And, while I know it doesn't mean much coming from me, I am really proud of you." and he gave the man a soft smile.

Vlad's eyes met his, the look of surprise on his face lingered as he raised a hand to Danny's face and the young man gave a soft gasp at the touch. Danny was distracted by the unnatural amount of heat coming off his hand and in that moment a flare of energy from his core seemed to press from his chest and instantly go to Vlad.

Danny felt his energy caress Vlad's core and the man pulled away from him quickly, gasping and closing his eyes, "Pull back, Little Badger, that's a bit...much. I...it makes me want to...just pull back." Vlad requested through clenched teeth quietly.

Carefully Danny tried to focus and pull back the energy he hadn't even realized he had released and after a moment Vlad seemed to calm though there was the faintest trace of sweat on his brow.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked.

"Y-yes, just need to sit...down." and Vlad plopped down in his previous seat as he took out a handkerchief to wipe at his brow.

"I don't understand, what...what did you feel? I've never had a reaction that strong before when you did it to me." Danny asked as he sat down across from the man.

"Yes, well, there is quite an age difference between you and me, Little Badger and your emotions are a bit less...mature than my own."

"Hey, at least I'm not the one who tried to off both myself and my own counterpart. I think my emotions are pretty well mature, thanks."

"A good point, but that's not what I meant when I said mature."

"Oh. What did you mean then?" Danny asked as he cocked his head and studied the man who looked far less in shock now that he had sat down.

"As healthy as I am, your emotions are sharper, more clear cut and far less jaded than my own so the feelings I receive from you are more poignant."

"I still don't understand," Danny said, looking embarrassed as he scratched at his neck.

"Let me ask you this. Whenever I have touched your core before, how would you describe it? What does it feel like?"

Danny thought about it for a moment and then said, "Like a warm blanket, soft and gentle, fresh out of the dryer."

"Yes, well, the two times you've managed to touch my core it's more like a bucket of ice-cold water. A rather large shock to my system and makes me feel quite a few years younger."

"Hm, wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that I have a cold core and you have a hot core. I mean, your hands always feel like they are on fire like they might burn my skin."

Vlad made a face at the young man's omission as if he had never even thought about it before.

"That's a valid point and one I wish I had thought of sooner," he said begrudgingly before he looked at the young man and stood. "Well, I suppose that's all for tonight. I best get you back to your dorm. Unless you have anything else you want to ask me?"

"No. I can't think of anything."

"Well if you do, you are always welcome to ask. I will see you next weekend to work on our lady the Chief and to start figuring out what exactly this power is."

Danny stood, giving a nod before he headed for the door, Vlad following close behind. As Vlad drove him back to the dorm Danny took the silence of the ride to think about everything they had talked about.

He didn't feel so worried about his situation now that he and Vlad had talked about it. It was an interesting outcome, the fact that neither could use this power on another. Danny did have more questions about it, but Vlad was apparently just as much in the dark as him. It had also been the first time the pair had really addressed anything about what happened that night and aside from the fact Danny had been uncomfortable admitting the truth of the matter out loud that he and Vlad had sex that night, he also felt a little better now that it was out in the open.

Vlad pulled up outside Danny's dorm and the young man got out, but before he closed the door he leaned back down and asked carefully, "Hey Vlad? You're not still...I mean you don't want to still...you know, uh…" and he cleared his throat, a little worried about saying something that might upset the man.

Thankfully Vlad gave a shake of his head, "No Daniel, I no longer want to off myself. It was a fleeting desire when I was in my darkest moments. But I am better now. Especially since I have you to talk to."

Danny smirked, "Ok, cool. Have a good night."

"You as well, Little Badger."

As Danny lay in bed, his roommate below snoring softly with earbuds playing music too loud in his ear, Danny lay on the bottom bunk and stare at the bed frame above him. Pale light from the street barely made it into the room and as Danny tried to calm his mind something caught his eye.

Taking his phone from the nightstand he turned on the flashlight and pointed it at one of the wooden slats above and saw, among many other names carved into the wood a rather fancy VM that was slightly bigger than the others.

In all his months here, Danny had never taken the time to really look at the copious amounts of names that had been etched into the slats of the upper bunk. A small mischievous chuckle hit him and he took a picture of the initials before sending it to Vlad with a caption that said, _Whelp, looks like you finally got me into your bed. DF _

He waited a moment to see if the man responded but instead of a text, he felt Vlad's energy suddenly appear outside his core and give it a rather playful push though it did not wrap around nor did it stay long.

Danny looked at his phone when it pinged, _Very funny, go to bed Little badger, it's late. See you next weekend. VM_

As he continued to gaze at the carved initials his small smile faded and he realized that given his desire to not encourage the man's feelings for him, he probably shouldn't tease, flirt or make such lude jokes. He felt slightly bad but in the end, Vlad seemed to find it amusing so perhaps it was alright.

Danny fell asleep that night rather content with the way things had turned out. It had been a good day, and he hoped things would only get better.

**A/N: **


	4. The Addict

**A/N: Danny is 5' 8" in this story, I added four inches to his high school stature. In case anyone was curious. **

**Entry IV **

_It feels like this all happened so long ago yet I remember every detail. I went around in circles after that night. Circles in my head on what was happening to me, to Vlad and between us. I wanted so badly to confide in my friends but I was more scared than I had ever been. How do you explain something like this? I was now friends with my enemy, ex enemy? And we spent a lot of time together, like, a lot. And I enjoyed it. And now we had some strange new power that let us join our cores and share not just our emotions, but images, thoughts, feelings. We could sense each other even if we were at completely opposite ends of town. The entire thing sounded shady, and even if Tucker bought into it I knew Sam never would. _

_They had asked about him, wondered if he was giving me any problems. I had told them a little about my interactions with the man, that I did see him in town and the most I got was a friendly wave or a casual greeting. I wanted to see how they would react to something so basic as having an acquaintance in Vlad. As predicted, Tucker was cool about taking it for what it was. He pointed out that Vlad had been pretty much non-existent in the evil dude world and had done nothing for nearly three years. He told me to count my blessings and hope the situation held out until I graduated. Sam on the other hand, well, let's just say there was a lot of swearing and a very specific place Vlad could stick his fake good guy routine. _

_It laid heavy on my heart and nearly killed me not to tell them but I just didn't want to risk them thinking I had been brainwashed or cloned or anything for that matter. I knew I had to tell them, and I planned to do it over the Christmas holidays, but in those days while I was away at school I got to experience a Vlad that no one knew about. _

_Anytime I was with Vlad it didn't bother me as much that my friends didn't know. I didn't feel so stressed from school and I had someone with whom I could confide in. I started believing more and more that the man I knew as Vlad Plasmius was gone and the man before me was a genuinely kind and gentle person. _

_It helped that we had started practicing our new power together and that Vlad had taken an interest in my schooling and offered to help me study. It was a careful dance, slow and steady and when we did experiments or try things Vlad made sure he took careful notes and had us both hooked up to his machines. Those late nights, sitting in his office or living room, talking, trying to connect on a plane so different than anything I had ever experienced...it was magic. And day by day, my resolve to avoid growing too close was breaking down. I did think to fight it by spending less time with the man, but the prospect just made me miserable. When those thoughts occurred Vlad could sense my distress and would often ask me what caused such a sharp fluctuation in my emotions. _

_I would never tell him. I'd let him guess and I'd tell little white lies about it but I didn't want him to know that just as he had claimed the previous year that I was his weakness he was slowly becoming mine. I noticed little things about him, how he ate, smelled, looked, his mannerisms and the sound of his voice. I was being pulled in and I wasn't really trying to stop it. I told myself it was because these new powers allowed us to get so close, that I was a fool for thinking my growing feelings were based on actual feelings and not just the ones I could feel from him. _

_After all that time, I was still able to catch glimpses of that intoxicating love he held for me. Something that I had to shake off on a daily basis. What neither Vlad nor myself knew was that the longer we practiced connecting the harder it would be to not fully join. Emotions need release. Crying, yelling, punching or touching, kissing...rubbing…it would grow harder for us the longer we practiced but it wasn't until it was too late did we realize the absolute mess we had gotten ourselves into. _

_It was the 2nd of January, the very day I returned to college from Christmas break I lost the tight slip on my control I had been carrying, and Vlad finally proved how much he truly loved me…._

**Chapter Four **

**The Addict**

Danny was going near eighty on the highway, less than twenty minutes from Madison and he wanted to get there. His music was blaring, a shaky hand taking a swig of energy drink. The closer he got the more he could sense Vlad and the more relief filled his body.

The billionaire had allowed Danny to borrow one of his less expensive cars to drive home to Amity Park for the holidays. A four-door Audi that was killer. Vlad had warned Danny away from doing any unnecessary speeding or driving recklessly but Danny's mother had wanted to go for a rather fast drive through town.

If he had been pulled over the cop would have thought he was strung out on some sort of narcotic. Heavy circles rested under his eyes, he was pale and his body shook something fierce. Yet, the closer he got to Madison the better he felt.

Memories played like a never-ending movie in his mind's eye as he recalled things he shouldn't want to recall. Vlad next to him under the Jeep filthy and cursing at a part that wouldn't come loose. The man bending over Danny's shoulder as he struggled with homework and the sound of Vlad's voice next to his ear as he helped and explained the problem.

His smell, the mix of cigars and cologne and leather sitting heavy in Danny's senses.

He remembered taking a shower before having dinner with the man and talking and laughing and just existing in a perfect calm. Heat always emanated from Vlad's body and Danny always found himself moving closer just to feel it.

As he hit the ten-minute mark something unexpected happened. He felt Vlad's energy wrap around his core and Danny shuttered and his eyes dilated as he tried the most recent skill he and Vlad had learned.

_Vlad? _He thought softly. He waited and after a second turned down his music so he could focus.

_Daniel? Are you back? _

His heart leaped, more relief and satisfaction, _Yes. Are you in bed? Awake? In your study, can I come over? Is it too late? _

_Daniel, slow down, thinking too fast, easy now, ask again, slow…_

_Can I come over? _

_Yes. Yes, I think you should. We need to talk. _

Danny's heart sped up even more as a cold sweat erupted over his skin and he carefully reached his energy out in hopes of finding Vlad. The younger of the two had been struggling with controlling how much energy he sent.

He felt his core connect with Vlad's and the man said loudly in his head, _Get here. Now. _

Danny accelerated.

A memory of Vlad and Danny sitting in the study, both cross-legged and hands laced together between them as their eyes were closed, energy gently flowing back and forth, memories sliding from one mind to the other, feelings and thoughts and that intoxicating love… Danny groaned

Less than ten minutes later he was pulling up to Vlad's house. He walked right up and phased through the front door, finding Vlad standing in the entry, looking just as tired, shaky and out of it as Daniel.

The younger rushed towards him but Vlad held up a hand, "Daniel, stop. I need you to wait and not initiate-" but Danny pushed the man's hand aside and wrapped arms around him.

"Man, that was the longest break ever. I thought I'd never get back here. I guess I really missed it here. So, do you want to do something? Work on Chief, do some experiments on our new power, have dinner, " Danny asked hopefully, "Maybe we should skip the car and dinner and just work on our powers some more? I want to work on talking to each other."

"Yes, about that Daniel. I think it would be best if we took a break from studying our new power." and as soon as Vlad said it Danny looked up at him with a confused face, "What? N-No, why?"

Vlad's hands came to Danny's shoulders and gently pulled him back so he could get a good look at him, though Danny's expression was rather relieved at the touch he still kept his focus on the older man before him. Daniel had grown in the last few years, going from five foot four to five foot eight. Now being only four inches shorter than Vlad who only stood at six foot he was on slightly more even ground with him and was quick to use the height to his advantage.

Moving closer Danny leaned up as if to kiss the man but Vlad was quick to take a step back, "Daniel, wait-"

"No. I don't want to wait. I've been gone for nearly a week! The entire time all I could think about was getting back here. Back to college, to working on Chief and these new powers. To come back to you. Now you're saying no? What's wrong, Vlad, I thought you wanted to-"

"I did, I do, yes. But you can't tell me while you were gone you didn't feel a little strange, maybe a bit anxious?"

"Isn't that what I just said. I wanted to get back here as fast as I could so we could-"

"Exactly. And does that sound like the Daniel Fenton you know? Rushing back to see good old Vlad Masters? We used to be enemies you know, and even if we are now on more amicable terms, you wouldn't ever choose to blow off your precious family and friends to be with me! Haven't you felt it? How...maddening it is to be separated from each other for too long. Doesn't that tell you something about what's going on?"

Danny glared at him as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know what you're talking about. It's just...boring. That's all. Home is boring, school is fun and working on the car and our powers is fun! Hanging out with you is fun, there I said it, I surrender to whatever dastardly plan you have waiting in the wings and give myself over to you for your evil nefarious purposes, now can we _please_ get down to business! Here, just touch me." and Danny grabbed the man's hand in hopes of bringing it to his face but Vlad yanked his hand away.

"Look at us, Daniel!" and Vlad whirled the boy around to look into a mirror that hung in the main entryway, "Do we look happy and healthy to you! Sunken eyes, pale skin, shaking, the sweats? No, we look like a pair of narcotic starved junkies! Our experiments have gone wrong! Something about this is very dangerous and until I figure out what that is we shouldn't practice with this new power!" Vlad urged angrily, the first time he had seemed so since the incident last year when they fought during the storm.

Danny did look at both himself and Vlad in the mirror, he saw what the man was talking about and for a split second he recognized the problem, "I...I understand...I mean, I've felt so starved, like I'm always hungry and my body hurts, but it doesn't hurt when you and I, when we-"

And Vlad sighed, a bit of relief in his voice as he said softly, "I understand, I do, I've felt it too, but Daniel, until I know why our joining is so addictive, we need to stop. We must focus on getting over the withdrawal and try to find a solution."

Danny gave a shaky nod and sighed before he looked at Vlad in the mirror, "Alright. Sure, whatever you want. But do you think before we go cold turkey and try to shake off whatever's going on, we could just...one more time? Then we can take a break. I promise. Just once more?"

And Danny's look was pleading, a desperate bargain for just one more little taste of that love he found so alluring. The thing he wouldn't admit to, the problem that had started to become bigger and more difficult to avoid the longer they did this yet something Danny was unable or perhaps just unwilling to stop.

"Daniel, we mustn't." Vlad coaxed gently and in that singular rejection, Danny went from calm and understanding to rage-filled.

Shoving the man's hand off him Danny turned to him and glared, "Why are you doing this! I thought you _loved _me! But you're just hurting me! You're a cruel manipulative ass-hole! To think I was starting to care for someone like you! I hope you die, I hope you suffer forever in a lonely isolated little bubble!" and he turned to go but Vlad was quick to grab him by the wrist and spin him around, "Daniel, stop this right now. You are behaving like a child!" Vlad yelled.

"Nope, I'm behaving like an addict!" Daniel said with a hidden smirk before he lunged onto the man and gripped his hands onto Vlad's face.

The skin to skin contact was delicious and Danny quickly pressed his energy out and towards Vlad's core, desperately trying to reach it and feel those luscious feelings that put fire into his veins.

"Daniel, Daniel, stop!" Vlad ordered in shock as he was unable to avoid the rather violent intrusion into his core. The man shook under him as Danny closed his eyes and tried to dig to find the emotions he was looking for. However, in this moment all he could find was fear and hurt. Danny shoved those feelings away, digging deeper, still searching until he found something that felt right.

"There, let me feel it, I want to feel it again-" he whispered out as he straddled Vlad's hips and found something that felt like it might be what he was looking for. But it wasn't love Danny found, it was lust, a twisted sort of lust that had been buried very deep in the last three years that Vlad had been trying to change, it was Vlad's lust for power. The thing that had lain dormant and as Danny tugged at it Vlad fought him.

"Don't! Please, Daniel! Don't, not that! No….do-don't touch it!" but the young man was desperate to find that love, that feeling he had grown accustomed to, the one that made him feel so damn good.

Vlad thrashed on the ground below him, nearly clawing to try and remove the young man's hands from his face and after several more attempts, Vlad's nails leaving burning red marks in Daniel's skin he finally had enough and with a shove of his hand he fired a blast of his pink Ecto-energy right at Danny's chest. The young man took it at point-blank range and was shot off Vlad and across the room. He hit the wall hard and fell to the ground with a thud.

Vlad sat up and brought a hand to his head, feeling horrible surges of emotions as he tried to calm himself. Rage, anger, hate, that strong and intoxicating lust, lust for power, for things he didn't need, want or deserve. The desire to conquer, a nostalgia for the good old days and a thought of using this new bond between them to control the young man he had coveted for so long.

"Don't! Don't go there! Do not do this! You've been down that road and you never ever get anything out of it! Don't...just let it go. Let it all go. Calm must remain calm and breath…" the man murmured viciously to himself.

Danny raised his head, reaching out a hand to Vlad before his eyes seemed to cross and everything went black.

When Danny woke up he was in bed, but the bed was not his own. He turned his sleepy and confused head to see Vlad was sleeping next to him. A long time ago he would have been terrified, but tonight, as his eyes grew large and glossy and his heart started to pick up he licked his lips and reached out a shaky hand towards the man next to him.

The questions that should have been in his mind about how he got here, what was going on, why Vlad had blasted him so hard didn't even ring a bell of thought, he just didn't care.

Inches from the man's face a hand came and gently took his wrist, "Sleep it off, Daniel. We will talk in the morning when you are calmer and less strung out." he murmured sleepily.

"I can feel your heat, touch me, just a little. Let's just-"

"Blasted, boy. I am not going to play these games with you." and the man instantly rolled over, hands forcing Danny away from him so that Vlad could spoon him. Vlad locked his legs around Danny's, hands pulling the boy's arms to his chest securely. He then pressed lips gently to Danny's shoulder and the young man shuttered and moaned, "Please, again. Touch me again." Vlad gave another gentle kiss and for several minutes Danny asked for more. Vlad gave him a gentle kiss each time he asked but nothing more.

Once or twice the weak youth tried to break the man's hold so he could turn around but Vlad held firm, "I don't understand! Why, if we are both suffering from some form of addiction are you so much better at hiding it." the boy said in frustration.

"My answer to questions like that will always be the same, Daniel. Years of practice and experience. Now, you either try to sleep here with me, our skin at least touching, or I tie you down to a metal table in the lab and you sweat it out like a normal addict, in a cell by yourself."

Danny sighed in frustration before an evil smirk came to his face, "You wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't I? It's three in the morning, and I am tired and in a very bad mood. Should you really be calling my bluff?"

"I know you wouldn't because if you could have you would. This little snuggle session is for your benefit too. You said you felt the same effects, which means you want to touch me just as much as I want to touch you. So, instead of strapping me to a lab table you brought me to bed with you."

"Very good, your power of perception is improving. Now, go to sleep before I shove you through the wall." Vlad yawned as his body also trembled and his arms tightened around the boy.

"Maybe I will just turn into Phantom and blast you instead." Danny retorted.

"Hmm, you could try, but once again you failed to notice."

"Notice what?"

"Bracelet." the man said with fatigue.

Danny glanced down to his wrist and swore, "Damn it, Vlad!"

"Now go to sleep. I am wearing a bracelet too so no ghost powers, no fighting and they won't power off until tomorrow evening. We should be well enough by then to sort out this mess. For now, try to sleep, Little Badger."

Danny was silent for a moment before he asked softly, "Hey, Vlad? You know, you could have used this to your advantage, why didn't you?"

Lips came to the back of Danny's neck and kissed slowly, moving down to his shoulder before ending on his back, the young man giving light moans and squirming the entire time.

"Who said I didn't?" and Vlad pressed his hips into Danny's backside and he felt Vlad's arousal.

"I can take care of that, all you have to do is-"

"Stop it. Trading sexual favors for drugs is beneath you and anyway, it wouldn't be real so there really is no point or satisfaction." Vlad said.

"Who says it wouldn't be real?" Danny asked.

"The young man, who when sober and clear-minded, made me promise that sex would not be part of the equation. Now, shut up and try to sleep or so help me I will punch you in the face until you do."

"Okay, fine. But, just...one more kiss? On my neck, just one, right where you bit me." the young man asked.

"You are very lucky I still have firm control over my will-power, you wicked young thing." and Vlad reluctantly brought his lips to the spot where he had bit Danny last year, giving the softest of kisses before hovering over the spot, his hot breath rolling over Danny's skin, "Vlad-" Danny whispered and the older man bared his teeth, sans fangs, and gently placed them on cool flesh, "Y-yes, please...just...please…" Danny whispered so faintly.

You'd not know it from looking at him, but the amount of restraint it took from Vlad to not give in and bite, fangs or no fangs was staggering. If he did, Vlad knew all the effort he had spent this evening would be wasted. His breathing intensified, eyes dilated and his hold grew even tighter but his teeth did not sink down into flesh and after a moment he gave a final kiss to the tender spot before pulling away and burying his face into the back of Danny's neck.

"Gods, get me through this night," he whispered desperately as Danny once again gave a weak little jerk and Vlad had to shift to keep the boy in the same position.

Danny murmured on and off the rest of the night, both falling in and out of sleep as their bodies tried to overcome this unexpected stint of withdrawal. It helped that they were together, physically close but emotionally distant, that seemed to be the key to easing the symptoms and while Danny whined and murmured and begged softly Vlad was with him all night, whispering right back words of reassurance and understanding. They could make it through this, but it would take time and neither of them could slip up.

When Danny woke up the next morning his body was no longer shaking. Sometime in the late hours of the morning both had managed to fall asleep.

He was warm and cozy now, realizing pretty quickly that he was tucked against Vlad's side with the man's arm in the crook of his neck and a hand just barely grazing his upper back. The older man was snoring softly and as Danny shifted his body to stretch his core hummed gently. This was the closest they had ever been. Skin to skin, only boxers in the way and though that powerful feeling to join cores had faded considerably it was still there.

Danny smiled at the man next to him, suddenly very aware of how much things had changed in the last, "It's been five months-" Danny mused as his fingers twitched with the urge to press Vlad's messy hair away from his face.

What would have been something to freak out about a month ago didn't even phase him now. His mind went back to the night before, recalling everything he said and how he had acted. He even recalled how it had felt when Danny had tried to force his way into Vlad's core and search out those emotions he so coveted.

Shame and regret filled him, a simmering guilt that ate away at him as he lay there in the quiet. Shifting just a little closer and feeling the heat that came from the man next to him Danny mused over how he might apologize as well as where he might now stand with the man. The entire time he had been away from Madison and back in Amity all he wanted to do was return to this man, this house and do the things they had been doing.

It had not even occurred to Danny that he was acting out of withdrawal and cravings verse simply enjoying the man's company. He had spent only a day with Sam and Tucker, telling them very little and hardly able to focus on their own stories from their experiences of year one in college. He had also neglected his parents and sister, spending time with them but never really saying much, his folks nearly having to pull every single word out of him with gentle prodding. Jasmine had been heavily suspicious and on multiple occasions tried to loosen her brother's tongue.

Danny had simply been buried in his phone, sending texts and pictures constantly to Vlad and the man responding without thought that he might be feeding into something a bit not good. Whatever had triggered Vlad to notice the issue at hand Danny was glad for it.

Recalling his struggles after their first encounter last year, the months it had taken to fight the urges to return to Vlad and seek out more had been nothing compared to the pull he had felt last night and it seemed to be solely based on how much time the pair spent touching and sharing their cores with each other.

Once again the idea to seek out Clockwork or some other friendly spirit to see if they had answers was pushing its way into his head. He had three options if he decided to do it too. Clockwork, Frostbite, and Ember. Of the three Ember was the least likely to help him but they were on better terms and Ember's personality was closer to a young adult than the other two. However, just dropping in and asking such personal questions would be uncomfortable and Danny didn't want to take the chance of the spirit of rock and roll spilling her guts so others.

So, Ember was out. Frostbite might not be a bad idea but the beast didn't even resemble a human and knew very little about half-human half-ghost hybrids aside from the fact that they also had cores like other ghosts. He would be more blunt and honest yet Danny wasn't sure how much honesty he could take. He also wasn't sure how comfortable he would be sharing his relationship with Vlad to the creature given Frostbite and his people had had some rather nasty run-ins with Vlad in the past.

Danny needed a neutral party and of the three Clockwork was that spirit. He probably already knew the situation and also had a pretty good idea of what might be happening to them. So, as quietly as he could Danny shifted away from Vlad and out of bed. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand and noticed it was almost five in the evening, he also noticed that his bracelet had opened and laid on the bed between them.

_Vlad said the thing was on a time-release for this evening. I guess I have nothing stopping me now._

While going now was probably not the best choice Danny wasn't sure he'd have any other time. Vlad was still out cold, having watched over Danny all night and struggled to keep him from doing something rash. His fatigue was no doubt greater and so Danny grabbed up his clothes which Vlad had apparently removed at some pointed and silently phased down through the mansion until he got to Vlad's lab.

Vlad had given Danny an access code, very basic in how far into Vlad's computer system it would let Danny go. But, the young man hoped it would at least allow him to operate the ghost portal. He spoke softly, knowing Vlad couldn't hear him but still relatively paranoid.

"Computer, access code Star NASA three. Tell me, does my code allow me access to the portal?"

"Affirmative, your access code will allow you to activate the portal."

"Computer, start the portal and open the door. No alerts needed to the rest of the house, keep the portal operational for the next three hours or until I return. Understood?"

"Affirmative. Portal shall remain active for three hours or until you return."

Danny transformed into Phantom and was about to enter the ghost zone before he hesitated and turned towards Vlad's desk. He grabbed up a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a note, leaving it on the main control panel in hopes the man would see it if he should get up before Danny returned and then the young man entered into the ghost zone.

Extrapolating from where Vlad's portal in Wisconsin lay in relation to his parent's portal entry in the ghost zone Danny was able to find Clockwork's lair in just under an hour. It was a long flight and tiring but he was glad to see his sense of direction wasn't totally worthless. It had been a little rough, as he had had to dodge both Walker and Skulker. He didn't have time or the patience to deal with the warden of the ghost zone and knowing that Vlad and Skulker had been allies for several years didn't want to take the chance of the hunter rushing off to inform Vlad that he had spotted Danny.

Entering Clockwork's castle Danny called out softly and looked around, not seeing the spirit right away as he landed in the main room and glanced at the glowing green portals that Clockwork used. He approached and after a few seconds of watching the green swirl an image appeared.

It was Johnny 13 and Kitty. They were sitting together on a floating rock, leaning against his bike and essentially cuddling. Both of them had looks of utter contentment and adoration. Kitty sighed, "It's very bleak today." She said with a small smile, "It's so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you, Kitten. I could spend all eternity watching the ether with you."

"Oh, Johnny." She sighed happily before leaning in to kiss him and cuddle closer.

The image changed to Ember and Skulker, the ghostly rock star yelling, "You leave all your hunting crap everywhere! And yesterday one of your stupid crossbows went off and totally wrecked my favorite guitar!"

Skulker looked a bit regretful at that and sighed, "I suppose I can...expand the island...I could build you a studio, a place you can have to yourself." he said begrudgingly though he did glance up at her with curiosity to see her reaction.

Ember's angry face faded and she gave a small if not kind smile, "Thanks, Skulker." and he smiled back, reaching out a hand and taking hers before he led her off-screen.

The portal went back to its green swirling glow just as a voice rang out in the lair, "Danny Fenton, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Clockwork asked as he floated down to join the young man near the portal.

"Hello, Clockwork, long time no see," Danny said sheepishly as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"Yes, I suppose, then again time isn't really long, nor is it short, it just is."

Danny glanced at him from under his bangs, returning the small smile the time spirit gave him.

"So, why are you here? You could have just called. I gave you that time medallion so you wouldn't feel the need to just drop by." Clockwork said with light annoyance.

"Yeah, about that. I didn't have it on me when I thought to come here. It's back in my dorm, and I was ...at a friends...seriously though, you don't know why I'm here?" Danny asked as he eyed the ghost in surprise.

"Should I?" and Clockwork stared at him, shifting between his appearances and waiting patiently.

"Oh, well...I guess not. I just assumed you would know, seeing as you kind of see everything."

"I do, but contrary to what you might think, time does not revolve around you. There are many timelines, in both the past present and future. I do not look at yours as often as you might think." Clockwork informed at he cocked his head to the side and smirked at Danny.

"Right. No, of course not. I guess it was pretty stupid of me to assume you would only focus on me. Sorry, I just… look, I really need your help."

"I'm sorry Daniel, I cannot allow you to hop through time anymore. I've already given you too much leeway-"

"It's not that," Danny said quickly, running a hand through his hair and refusing to make eye contact.

"Then what is it?" Clockwork asked.

Danny felt heat come to his cheeks and found this was much harder than he thought it would be. Part of him really wanted to forget this entire thing, but the information he needed to understand what was happening to him, well, Clockwork probably knew. He was a ghost, after all, and had been around a really long time, he must know or could at least point Danny in the direction of someone who might.

"Alright, look, I've found myself in a situation that is really uncomfortable, I mean, the _situation _I'm in is good, great actually, I like it? Maybe? But the_ position_ it has put me in is causing problems and I don't know enough about ghosts to know if the difficult position in the possibly good situation is bad...or...good." and Danny's shoulders sagged as Clockwork asked in a clipped tone, "What?"

Danny heaved a heavy sigh, "Damn it, I really didn't want to do this, but, could you possibly just...man this is humiliating, could you just look in your portal and watch like the last year and a half of my life? Possibly on fast forward and just tell me what the heck is going on with me and Vlad Master's ghostly cores. I really need your advice but I don't know how to explain the problem. Please?" and Danny made sure his face was extra pathetic and sad as Clockwork stared at him.

The time spirit sighed and turned away, "Very well, go wait over there, I need to focus."

Danny nodded but before he went he said quickly, "By the way, before you watch all the horrible mistakes I've made the last year just know how absolutely mortifying this is and know I wouldn't come to you unless this was really important and, Uhm, when the R-rated stuff comes up...you might just want to skip ahead."

Clockwork's brows narrowed and his frown intensified before he turned away and shook his head. Danny went off to the corner, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for Clockwork to catch up on the last year and a half of Danny's life.

It took about an hour, Danny had slid down the wall and had his forehead resting on his forearms which were balanced on his knees. He didn't look up, didn't want to know what parts of the last year Clockwork was actually watching.

It wasn't until he heard Clockwork clear his throat that the young man looked up and saw the time spirit waiting for him. Slowly Danny stood and walked over, rubbing at his arm as he looked at the ground, 'So, do you understand my problem?"

Clockwork gave him a rather knowing smirk and Danny blushed and looked away, "I saw your timeline, Daniel. But I don't see a problem."

Danny looked up at him incredulously, "What? How is all the stuff that's happened not a problem! Vlad and I are finally getting along, we've made a truce and it's great, but all the stuff going on with our cores, I mean what the heck is that? Neither Vlad or I know what is going on and every time we try to figure it out we end up getting more and more addicted!"

"You're not actually addicted, you're just not doing it right," Clockwork said.

"Huh? Doing _what_ right?" Danny asked.

"Mating." Clockwork offered casually as he continued to give that devilish smirk and waited patiently for Danny's reaction.

There was silence between them for a second before it finally registered, "What!? Mating? What the hell are you talking about Clockwork? We weren't, aren't...we were just exchanging energies...we didn't… we're both males!"

Clockwork's brow cocked again, "And that matters why? As I recall, there are plenty of humans in your world who are the same sex and still mate."

"No, that's different, mating is what you do to have babies! And according to Biology, you need two different sexes for that!"

"I suppose that is true. For humans, you do, anyway. Sperm and egg. But thanks to your human technology, the egg can be carried by any female and the sperm can be donated by any man."

Clockwork's portal lit up two show two women in a hospital holding each other and a newborn baby, one of the women having delivered it. A clear picture of a happy couple welcoming into the world their child, the sperm no doubt given by a donner.

"Okay. You're right, I wasn't seeing the bigger picture. But when you said it, it just sounded like you meant Vlad and me, as if we could actually have a-"

"You could. If you wanted to." Clockwork said.

"Yeah, if we wanted to _adopt_! If we were even in a relationship, which we _aren't_, which is part of the problem, and you went way off track because I want to know about what's going on with our ghostly cores, not the possibility of having kids with a man I'm not even in a relationship with!"

"Very well, if you will settle down, I will explain what I mean. Come over here and sit next to me." Clockwork ordered gently and Danny complied, sitting cross-legged in the air as he waited.

"You are both ghost and human. This means you can either choose to mate like a human _or _if you so choose, a ghost."

This caught Danny off guard, "Wait, so ghosts reproduce like humans?"

"Of course, or don't you remember the indomitable, Box Lunch."

"Oh, right, the daughter of the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady. That's still an eew by the way."

"It does not matter how you see it, what matters is that you understand what you've started. Ghosts can mate, but they do not do so the same as humans. When ghosts mate, they mate for all eternity. Johnny 13 and Kitty, Ember and Skulker and yes, eventually the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady. This is why it is not taken lightly and ghosts may wait decades or millennia before they choose a mate." and Danny watched as the portal lit up, showing all these couples before showing Danny and Vlad, the pair laughing as they worked on Danny's Jeep.

"When ghosts mate, they allow their cores to essentially fuse. That feeling you have after touching your core with Vlad's-"

"The withdrawal?" Danny asked and Clockwork nodded, "You're not actually becoming addicted to each other, what you are feeling is each of your cores trying to draw you back so you can maintain the connection long enough to fuse your cores and become permanent mates. Partners for all eternity. This is another reason why ghosts are mostly solitary creatures. If they grow to close with another of their kind but don't mate, it can cause the same disruptions you are currently experiencing with Vlad Masters."

"So_ that's_ why it's so rare the ghosts in the Ghost zone work together," Danny said in sudden understanding

"Yes. It can cause more harm than good for ghosts to unite and connect the way humans do. However, both you and Vlad Masters are still part human and so are still afflicted with the human condition of seeking out friendships and connections. It will be very dangerous for you two to remain as you are without completing the rites of mating and fusing your cores."

"So, when you say Vlad and I could have a kid, you did mean _adoption_ right?"

"No. Ghosts can reproduce like humans, but differently. They don't have a physical body, no fluids, so to speak, to exchange. So, when a pair decides to mate and then reproduce the only way to do so is for each partner to take a small piece of their core out of themselves and donate it to the creation of their child."

Clockwork changed the portal to show the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady, both carefully reaching into their cores and pulling out a shimmer of light. They gently brought their lights together and suddenly the shimmers merged. The light grew brighter until it was too bright to look at. When Danny turned his head back to the screen after wincing and glancing away there between the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady floated Box Lunch, just opening her eyes and glancing between them before she squealed happily and hugged them both, Box Ghost and Lunch Lady gazing at each other lovingly.

"Whoa," Danny said, both shocked at the beauty of it and disgusted by the fact he had just witnessed Box Ghost and Lunch Lady having...what? Ghost sex?

"So, Vlad and I, we could do that? Even though we are only half-ghost?"

"What is a child but half of you and half of someone else? It only takes patience, commitment, and love."

Danny swallowed, "So, Vlad and I, we either need to...choose to be together...forever...or-"

"Or you must separate, and learn to exist in the same world without connecting." Clockwork said with a rather final tone.

Danny sighed, "Why did this never happen before? I spent years fighting him, spending days at a time with him when I was a kid. I mean, I've never felt-"

"You were not ready. In human terms, your core was not sexually mature. Now, however, you've reached that maturity and therefore are now susceptible to other cores around you."

"Wait a second, Vlad told me he was unable to reach out his core to anyone else, ghost or human… do you know why? I mean, if what is happening to us really is just a natural ghostly thing, shouldn't we be able to connect with other ghosts too? And for that matter, shouldn't this have happened to Vlad like, years ago? He's like way beyond the point of having a susceptible core."

"Your cores are currently locked onto each other. Once he made the connection with you, he laid his claim to your core. Unless you separate your self from him permanently, his core will be the only core you crave and will continue to draw you to him and him to you until you fuse. Unless you cut ties your ghostly cores will not be able to connect with another. This is our way, and for us, it is as natural as dating and marriage are to you humans."

"Dating?" Danny asked even more confused than before.

"When you reach out to his core or he to yours, it's essentially like the dates you humans go on. It's how ghosts test the waters of compatibility. How we get to know each other and how we decide if we wish to continue to see the other. If things go well, if the feelings are good and pure it eventually leads to bonding and then fusion."

"Fusion is like a ghostly version of getting married?"

"Exactly. As for Vlad Masters's core being sexually mature, yes, he could have at any time chose to seek out another ghostly core, but there was something else in the way."

"What?" Danny asked.

"You and your mother. Vlad's focus and fixation on your mother and eventually you did not allow for his core to seek out another. He was essentially blinded by his love and desires, unable to hear the call of his core to find a mate. When he no longer had those feelings for your mother and instead focused directly on you, things changed. I have no doubt his core started to take control and eventually led him to you. That night in the fields of Wisconsin was no coincidence. And when he bit you, your own core was essentially marked. It reacted as it should, accepting the feelings from Vlad's own core readily to give you a better understanding of the possible mate before you. It was all done very naturally, though biting isn't usually involved, most ghosts simply join hands or hug while their cores explore each other. Do you understand now?"

"Yes. Only I wish I didn't. I have one more question, and it's kind of personal-"

"You wish to understand why that night between you and Vlad ended as it did, instead of like a normal ghostly encounter?" Clockwork asked, the image of Ember and Skulker hugging as their cores met, the look of ease and contentment wrote all over their faces. But neither of them descended into the thrills of sexual pleasure. They simply parted and with kind smiles, went their separate ways.

"Yes, actually. All these images you have shown me, none of the ghosts go as far as….they don't….I mean...why did Vlad and I….when they obviously didn't-"

"You keep forgetting, Daniel. You and Vlad are only half-ghost. You still retain your human half, the half that I stated earlier, still craves human connection and companionship. When you two joined that very first time, it was a fusion of two different cultures. The human connection and the ghostly. Your cores followed their natural instinct to experience the potential mate before them, as did your human half."

Danny shook his head, brow furrowing as his eyes closed and fingers came to rub angrily at his eyes, "Can nothing ever be easy for me? Why does this have to...fine, I can handle this...I can...damn it."

"So, you understand then? You know what it means?" Clockwork asked, watching Danny carefully.

"This _means_ I have to make a choice, and I really don't want to do that. Making a choice, separating from Vlad or...staying attached to him forever...I never thought I'd be this conflicted over losing Vlad Masters. But apparently..." but the words fell away from him. Saying anything more was pointless. Danny knew what needed to happen, either yes or no, but no longer could he exist in-between.

"I am sure with enough time and consideration you will make the right one." Clockwork offered.

Danny nodded but didn't feel any better. Still, he thanked Clockwork before he left only stopping long enough to look back and ask, "Hey, by the way, this whole thing kind of sounds like what happened with Dark Phantom, is there any chance that this could ever lead to-"

"No Daniel. Dark Phantom is a thing of the past, no longer your future. His existence was based solely on loss, fear, and pain. Fusing your ghostly core with another in the way I have shown you will bring only love and peace. As long as Danny Phantom exists _inside_ of Danny _Fenton_, you will never have to worry about Dark Phantom again."

Danny gave a soft smile and nodded before he turned to go, finally having answers but dreading explaining it to Vlad.

**A/N: **


	5. The Talk

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews guys! **_**Freegirl333**_** and **_**oneshotgoddess and Guest**_**, I appreciate the support! I hope you are enjoying the story so far, my other readers too! These chapters are all written but I have been going back over them to check for inconsistencies and to update the A/N. I didn't leave one at the end of my previous chapter because I posted it while I was at work. It was a late-night shift and I was too tired to write something. Anyway, R&R if you feel like it, and I always welcome constructive criticism. Peace and love! **

**Warnings: MXM in this chapter, lemon. **

**Entry V **

_As I look back on it now I cannot begin to explain how much it makes me laugh that I received the ghostly version of the "sex talk" from Clockwork. Nor how hilarious it was that I was the one to give it to Vlad Masters. That being said, Vlad was not very happy with me when I returned. He had been worried, unjustly mind you, but worried nonetheless. _

_He ranted on and on about how he thought I had run away or went looking for some other ghost to try swapping energy and emotions with or gone to end myself because I was unable to handle the pressure of it all. Needless to say, I allowed him his rant, allowed him to drag me upstairs to his office and treat me like a child who got caught doing something naughty. I waited until he had worn himself down and sat in his desk chair with his face in his hands. _

_I saw how he shook, noticed that he was visibly pale and consumed with both relief and fading worry. At that moment he was vulnerable and while I didn't want to dump all the facts on him we had a decision to make and the sooner we made it the better. _

_We couldn't keep going back and forth, either we had to commit to each other or we had to separate. I had spent the entire time I was with Vlad worried about developing feelings for him so that when College was over, I could leave here without any consequences. I didn't want to fall in love, I didn't want to be bound to one place and never travel or make my own way. _

_But I had met someone incredible, and when that happens, plans always change. The question was for me, did I want to spend the rest of my life connected to Vlad? Or was all of this, just some temporary bandage I had made because I missed my friends and my family. I knew I couldn't put it off, I needed to talk to my friends, I needed to tell them everything and I needed to tell Vlad what I had learned. _

_Only from coming clean to both my friends and to Vlad would I be able to make my decision. The wonderful but short time I had spent with Vlad had burned itself into my heart and mind much the same as our first night together had with Vlad. He hadn't wanted to forget or let go, and deep down I knew no matter what I told myself I hadn't either. I went to UW because I wanted to, but I also went because that's where Vlad was. It wasn't until I had gotten "the talk" from Clockwork that I realized I had wanted to experience more of this new Vlad ever since that terrible night in the farmlands of Wisconsin. _

_Clockwork was right, I was mature now, ready and my entire body and mind told me so. I was no longer scared of loving Vlad or being so intimate with him. Honestly, the only fear I had remaining was that if I decided to break our connection and leave, would Vlad actually let me… _

**Chapter Five **

**The Talk **

Danny had waited for Vlad to end his tirade, having not stopped since Danny reentered his lab from the Ghost Zone. The man had forcibly taken him upstairs to his office and had spent nearly ten minutes railing him for going into the zone without telling him. The note Danny had left was vague and could have meant anything and Vlad had been worried out of his mind.

It went on and on until Vlad had finally plopped down into his chair and put his face in his hands, heaving a massive sigh and murmuring to himself. Danny allowed the silence to sit, not wanting to give the man reason to explode again.

The silence stretched on until Vlad finally pulled himself up and leaned back in his chair, looking far older than his years and extremely exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked.

"No-" the man started, his eyes closed, "I am _extremely_ angry and I am trying not to do to you all the horrible things going through my mind. The least brutal being chaining you to that chair. Calm, find your calm, center yourself, just breath-"

"Wow, you really got your temper under control." Danny said, highly impressed, "Would have loved you to be this chill when I was younger. It would have been a lot easier to fight you."

Vlad's eyes opened and flashed red as he glared before saying, "Well, are you going to tell me _why _you went in there? Did you find whatever it was you were looking for?"

Danny licked his lips and rubbed at his forehead, suddenly feeling just as tired as Vlad looked.

"I did. And I want to tell you, but Vlad, you aren't going to like it. What I found, it...well, it changes everything."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Vlad asked, leaning forward in his chair and his brow worrying in distress.

Danny looked at him a moment, hands now fisted together before his mouth and he weighed how he was going to do this. After a moment he stood, walking slowly around the man's desk and saying softly, "Come on." Danny took the man's hand and guided him over to the couch in front of the crackling fire.

It was now dark outside and the lamps were extremely dim, so only the fire gave any real light. Apparently, Vlad hadn't been joking when he said bright lights hurt his eyes, his private rooms were never fully lit.

"I went through the portal to find answers because I knew a ghost that could give them. He explained to me what has been going on, why allowing our core's energies to touch is causing such strange side-effects."

"Really? Well, spit it out, Daniel! The sooner you tell me the sooner we can fix it!"

"Yeah, about that-" and Danny spent the next two hours explaining everything. From the first time it happened over a year ago until now. He told Vlad the truth, every ounce of it. About his own reluctance to grow closer to him, his fear of what might happen if he allowed himself to indulge in their newfound friendship and how much he had grown attached to and cared for the man even if the core problem hadn't been an issue. He explained about the mating habits of ghosts, how they reproduced and that both of them had a very serious and long term choice to make.

Vlad had mostly said nothing, only asking two questions in total as Danny talked and when the young man finished Vlad was staring with a rather unreadable face into the fire. The silence stretched on and Danny sat there waiting.

After awhile Danny could no longer take the man's lack of response and asked softly, "Vlad?"

"Hm?" was all he got, a pensive and quiet thing, his dark blue eyes not even sparing Danny a glance.

"So, what do you think? What do you want to do, I mean, what happens now?" Danny asked.

Vlad's eyes closed, a soft sigh escaping him as he tapped a fist to his mouth, "Well, what is there to do? There is no choice. We need to separate. It's the only way for us to exist in the world without our cores trying over and over to compel us into ...mating. I assume you have no desire to let that happen?" and Vlad finally looked at him, his face still unreadable but his brow cocked.

Danny looked away, eyes sad as he spoke, "I don't know. Is that what you want? To separate? Or to ...mate?"

Vlad near growled as he stood, "You've been very mature about this Daniel. You've been truthful with me about everything, including your feelings so I will do you the same kindness. No, I do not want to separate. I still...I still love you and if the choice was solely mine to make, we would be finishing these rites of mating right now. But the choice isn't mine alone. And I am no longer the type of man who could force it upon you. So, I leave it up to you. My answer now and always is yes, I would fuse my core with yours and happily do so. That being said, what is your answer?"

Danny stared at him, eyes wide and lips parted before he shook his head, "I don't...I don't know." was all he could say.

"Then that's that. You don't know because you aren't ready for that kind of commitment. If you loved me as I love you... if you truly felt the same you know as well as I that there would be no hesitation, no uncertainty. So, therein, our best option is to separate."

Vlad had looked into the fire as he spoke, a hand resting behind his back as another arm rested above on the mantle. Daniel couldn't see his expression and it bothered him to no end. He stood and crossed to the man, placing a hand on Vlad's shoulder before gently turning him. A lone tear had traveled from his left eye down to his chin where it then dropped to the floor.

Danny had never seen the man cry, not like this anyway. His drunken sobs from that terrible night had been hidden by the rain. Only the sound of his voice had given away that he had been crying. Vlade's rage often replaced any sadness he might feel. But Vlad was a different person now, his emotions worked differently and at this moment Danny realized how much the man loved him. Seeing that lone tear spoke more about his current emotional state than his sobbing ever could have.

"You'd let me go, just so I could be happy? Possibly even find happiness and love with someone else?" Danny asked carefully, not wanting to set the man off and start a fight.

"It's taken me a very long time to realize it, Daniel, but that is truly what love is. Putting someone else's happiness before your own and striving to make sure they never have to suffer needlessly. I know how you feel about me, I have felt it when you reach out to me. You have always been conflicted, but now, it's even more so. I can't ask you to do something with me that would eventually bring you so much dissatisfaction. I won't."

Danny didn't know what to say, though he felt a warmth swell in his chest at Vlad's words and carefully brought his lips to Vlad's, giving him a real kiss, pressing his tongue gently against Vlad's and the man let out a soft yet longing moan.

Bringing their foreheads together Danny whispered, "I am not as opposed to it as you may think, Fruitloop. I just...I need time. Will you give me time to think about it? To consider if I am really capable enough to make you as happy as you have made me? To make sure it's not only what I want but that I am ready?"

Vlad's face was a mix of suppressed hope and true gratitude, "I suppose. But Daniel, you understand that I've been in this situation before? I waited years for the person I loved to feel the same for me, I went through hell and lived in an angry, bitter, denial and I don't want to be put through that again. It hurt too much, I can't take the pain anymore. I will give you your time, but please, don't take too long."

Danny nodded, knowing exactly who Vlad was talking about and understanding the damage it could do to him if Danny didn't make a choice soon.

"And one other thing, please?" Vlad asked and Danny smiled softly, "Yeah?"

"Will you...kiss me like that again? Perhaps for longer than a few seconds. I want something to remember you by, in case ...well, just in case."

Danny gave a soft smirk, "Sure." he said with a small laugh. Vlad handed him the bracelet from earlier, the miniaturized modified version of the Specter Deflector, "It will help so that I… we...can just enjoy the moment."

And Vlad pressed up his sleeve to show he was still wearing his, obviously, the man had hoped it would suppress their ghostly powers enough that they could exist in the same room once Danny returned from the Zone.

Danny took it and slowly put it on, "It won't auto-lock, you can remove it whenever you like, but not before I get my farewell." and Vlad grabbed Danny's wrist, taking him quickly to the couch and pulling the young man onto his lap.

They stared at each other for a moment and Danny felt a blush spread across his cheeks before he looked away, but Vlad's hand came to cup his face and gently turn his face back towards him, "I know we haven't really….not since that night….it feels so long ago-" Vlad started before his cheeks also took on the faintest shade of pink and Danny's eyes grew wider as he stared at it, "But I've wanted to do this...with you… ever since. It's just… in light of this new information...and the fact that I may never see you again...I just want-"

"I know." Danny said, "And I get it. I don't _want _to admit it, Vlad, I really don't, but...I've kind of...I mean...I understand because I kind of wanted to….with you….too. So let's just...let's just-"

Vlad leaned forward, catching Danny's lips and silencing both their awkward attempts to ease into this moment.

Danny spent the next half-hour in Vlad's lap, their lips meeting, tongues together and hands roaming. The young man wanted to say he was doing it for Vlad so that if he chose to not fuse their cores together Vlad would have some form of closure. But Danny would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't aroused and he would be lying if he said his choice hadn't become just a little easier to make.

The next week found Danny taking the bus to work, the young man not wanting to try and move his Jeep and all the parts that still needed to be put back in across town. The pair had also just started working on removing all the rust and rotted metal as well as buffing and polishing the grille, bumper, and fender. The vehicle couldn't be left to the elements in its current state. Danny had no place to keep the parts and no way to protect the exposed body now that they had ground the old layers of paint away. He honestly also had no good place to work on it himself nor did he dare try and do the extensive repairs to the body without Vlad's help. He had promised Vlad that when he came back to work on his Jeep Vlad would have his answer. They agreed to come back together at the start of February.

It was eight days into January when Danny decided that he needed to tell his friends the truth. Things had gone well when he told Vlad and Danny hoped things would go well when he told his friends. As the days had gone by and Danny had spent time focusing on his school work as well as going back and forth on what he wanted to do in regards to this new situation with Vlad, thoughts of their short moment in Vlad's study came back to him.

Vlad had been most adamant about kissing, rarely giving Danny a chance to breathe, the man's hands sliding up under his shirt and exploring his skin, lips moving to his neck and jaw before finding his lips again.

It had crept into his mind over and over, causing the young man to shutter and feel light-headed, butterflies erupting in his stomach as his body would react to the memories. Danny was fully aware now of how he enjoyed the man's touch. But about a half-hour into their kissing the mini Spector Deflector was no longer able to dull their ghostly cores. Energy seemed to somehow sneak through, seeking out the other core that was so close. As soon as their emotions started to share between them Danny had pulled away, standing and moving to clear his head.

The bracelets worked for the most part, but it seemed they were not a long term solution. That would explain why the night they had had sex they had still been able to join cores. The mini deflectors were nothing more than a deterrent, only able to subdue small amounts of energy, but once their cores started to put out excess energy the bracelets were near useless.

Danny had decided on Wednesday that no matter what he was going to tell his friends by the weekend. Preferably Friday night as that seemed to be the day he was always free. As soon as he made the decision dread filled his stomach as Thursday flew by and he felt like time was working against him.

Friday night came, the night he had chosen, his homework was done, he'd just gotten out of the dorm's showers and had dropped his roommate fifty bucks to go out for the night so he could have some privacy. While his roommate had misunderstood the bribe for Danny wanting privacy with a girl, Danny was glad he would have the dorm to himself. He had a feeling this conversation would be a very long and brutal one.

When the screens came up Tucker and Sam greeted him happily, both reporting they had exciting news to share.

"Yeah, well...I have news at least. Don't know if it's exciting. But you two go first, I want to hear what's going on with you." Danny said and so Tucker went first.

"I got into the tech club at school! I get to shadow a technician at one of the leading tech development companies in the country!"

"That's awesome Tucker!" Danny congratulated as Sam said, "Excellent!"

"Also….I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! And she is really amazing!" and Tucker sighed in utter happiness as he leaned on his hand and stared off dreamily.

"You sly dog, didn't I tell you you'd be a chick magnet at that school? You're like a nerd girl's dream guy!" Sam offered.

"Guess you're right. Ever since I got here the ladies have been all over me! I had no idea there were so many female nerds in the world."

"Well of course. What's her name?" Sam asked.

"Angela and she is both beautiful and brainy. The perfect combination of woman!"

Danny and Sam laughed as Tucker's eyes moved to Sam's screen, "So what's up with you, find a dreamy goth guy to go with? Start your own creepy goth cafe?" Tucker asked.

Sam blushed and her eyes looked from Tucker's screen to Danny's, "Actually...yeah. I, uh, I have a boyfriend. Isn't that cool?" and both Danny and Tucker could tell she had been extremely nervous in saying so, her eyes continually flicking back to Danny's screen as her nerves continued to grow.

Danny only smiled and said with much affection, "I'm really happy for you, Sam." and he truly was.

Danny and Sam had dated all through high school, and just after they both had turned seventeen they had spent the night together. It was true, Vlad had not been Danny's first, but Sam had been the only girl Danny had been with. After that night they continued to go steady until they graduated at which time Sam, having always been the most mature of the three, sat Danny down and had a very serious talk with him.

She loved him, cared for him, but she really didn't want to do long distance. She wanted to be able to experience college without the worry of jealousy, drama or missing her boyfriend. Sam wanted to be practical about it and had planned to continue to date him if Danny decided to go to her college but was _harshly_ adamant that he shouldn't choose that school just for her. Since he had chosen UW she felt it would be good for both of them to go to college stress-free from temptations and misunderstandings. She didn't want to feel the jealousy she knew she would if Danny were spending time with other girls, even if they were just friends, and she didn't want Danny going through the same issue if Sam (who preferred male friends to female ones) did the same.

After talking about it through most of the night, Danny realized her points and honestly, as much as it hurt him, he agreed with her. College was stressful enough without having to worry about your significant other across the country. They would stay friends, and if things worked out, after college or even perhaps later on while they were still in college they could start seeing each other again.

It took a while for the hurt to fade, but in the end, Danny was still glad they had made this decision and glad for Sam's intuitive and practical outlook on life. He asked her all kinds of questions about the young man she was seeing and made Sam no promises he wouldn't beat the snot out of the kid if he hurt her. Tucker agreed with a laugh but stated Sam would probably be able to do more damage than them if the young man went astray.

They talked some more, about both Tucker and Sam's new significant others and about the goings-on at their schools before it was finally Danny's turn. He instantly went into how college was for him, his job and how awesome it was and how Vlad had been kind enough to give it to him.

Gaging their reaction to that and noticing neither responded too negatively to the news though they told him to be extra careful, Danny continued to share more about Vlad. He explained how the man was helping him fix up his Jeep and about how it was technically a vintage vehicle even though it wasn't worth all that much even in mint condition.

They still didn't say much and so after a while he kind of got lost in sharing, not noticing how silent Sam and Tucker had been. He felt good finally telling them the truth and sharing how awesome Vlad was being and how relaxing it was to hang out with him. When he finally realized they were no longer talking and responding his words slowed to a complete stop.

His friends stared at him through the computer screen before Tucker asked, "Uh, dude, what's going on? I mean, I know Vlad's been in silent mode for three years but...well...you're getting pretty chummy with the guy who has tried to waste you like a billion times."

"Yeah, are you sure it's such a good idea to get so close to him like this? He might be trying to trick you or something-" Sam offered.

And that was when Danny knew he couldn't lie anymore, "Yeah. Uh, guys, I have something to tell you. I need you to just listen and try to understand because I really need your advice, I need your help. Please? Can you do that?"

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other's screen before they moved closer to their computer's cameras and said in unison, "Yeah."

"Okay, well, in truth it starts with a story. Do you remember the summer before last? How we all went on that trip to visit the colleges we wanted to go to? Well, something happened, something I never told you about…" and Danny Fenton spilled his guts.

Danny told them everything but had kept it as PG as possible, not wanting to give them too much information as one, Danny had no clue how either of his friends really felt about two guys being together, two didn't want to gross them out and three didn't feel the need to share all the intimate details. He did, however, try to explain how sharing energies between cores felt and how he knew for certain Vlad was no longer evil because he had felt his goodness first hand. Danny felt how much the man was capable of love and kindness and being thoughtful. He told Sam and Tucker how Vlad was prepared to let Danny go so that he could be happy and find love with someone he truly cared about even though Vlad was in love with him. He shared about how Vlad helped him study for school and how they had worked on what they had thought was a new power together.

His mouth kept going, rambling it all out as quickly but clearly as he could. He took the time to explain the pain of the faux withdrawal that felt so real and how he genuinely enjoyed spending time with Vlad even when they weren't sharing their energy.

The apologies came about being so distant over the holidays. He explained how he had been going through those same fake withdrawal symptoms but he hadn't been truly aware of how debilitating it was.

Eventually, he got to more ghost-related information. Danny told Sam and Tucker about how ghosts could also reproduce and how they went about it. All in all, it wasn't until the mention of Clockwork being the one to explain this all to Danny that ended up bringing the pair around. The spirit of time wasn't worried about the situation at all. He didn't tell Danny to not get involved but that the young man simply had to make up his mind. There was no danger in Vlad and Danny's core fuzing in the ghostly equivalent of marriage, Dark Phantom was not going to come back as the situation that had created him in the first place was vastly different than what was going on now.

Danny shared any and everything he could think of in hopes of making them understand how important it was that they see Vlad as a person and not an evil entity. He wanted their opinions and advice but knew he couldn't take them for what they were worth if they were jaded by their hatred.

When he was finished he waited and Sam and Tucker seemed both over-whelmed and stunned by the development their friend's life had taken while the three had been separated.

"Come on guys, please, say something, anything...I've been really freaked out about telling you and it's killed me every day that I didn't. What do you think?"

"I think that I wish you had told us about what happened that summer sooner." Sam finally said, looking angry and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, dude, if you had told us we could have been there for you. The entire thing may not have happened the way it did." Tucker offered.

Danny looked down, ashamed but also annoyed, "I know I should have told you, but I didn't, so this is where I am now. What are your opinions?"

Sam sighed and Tucker glanced to her screen, waiting for the wisest of the three to speak before he gave his two cents, "Alright, Danny, I am going to be a grown rational adult and suspend reality long enough to forget that Vlad was literally your greatest enemy for most of your half-ghost life in order to try and give an unbiased opinion."

Danny nodded quickly, "Right, suspended reality, got it, what do you think?"

Sam rubbed at her eyes before she looked directly at him without blinking and asked, "Do you care for him, at all, in the slightest?"

"Well, yeah, I mean I know I do," Danny said with a nod. He knew and could admit he was attracted to the man, and he enjoyed spending time with Vlad. He might not admit it so readily out loud, but he knew truthfully that he did like Vlad, liked him enough to make-out with him, anyway.

"But is it love? Or is it just friendship?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, that's the problem! I mean, how do you feel about your boyfriend? Is it love or just friendship?"

Sam seemed surprised by this but gave it some honest thought, "No, it's not love, _yet_, but it could be. I feel it, I know that with time and if nothing goes wrong, I _could _fall in love with him. Eventually."

"What about you, Danny? Do you think you could fall in love with..._Vlad_...over time?" and Tucker tried to hide his cringe as he said the man's name and Danny sighed in sadness as he looked down and pulled in on himself.

"_Tucker-" _Sam shamed adamantly.

"Right, sorry Danny, I'm just not used to the idea of...well...any of it. But it doesn't change my feelings. You're my best friend. If you want to be with Vlad, I will support it, I trust you to know the difference between Vlad acting and his sincerity, but you gotta let us know how things go. He turns all crazy psycho again you need to get out of there. Look for the red flags and just say no."

"I'm with Tucker, you want to be with him...I mean...I understand. If he really _has_ changed it makes perfect sense actually." Sam agreed.

"Perfect sense, how?" Danny asked.

"Well, I don't know how you feel about the fact that Vlad is a man, I mean, you and I, we...were together, I never even thought you might...anyway…" and Sam blushed far too hard and Tucker rolled his eyes, totally aware the pair had gone all the way as both had talked to _him _about it separately before and after.

"My _point_ is, you and Vlad are _both _halfas. No one will ever understand you or your powers and experiences as well as he could. If there was ever a perfect mate for you, it would be Vlad, I mean, as long as him being a guy doesn't...bother you...I mean obviously, it doesn't because of what you told us-"

"Sam, relax. _That_ fact is the least of my worries. It doesn't bother me, never has." Danny said simply, "Hope that doesn't weird you out, Tuck." Danny said, glancing at his friend's screen, "Naw, I'm cool with it, it's just the fact it's, you know, Vlad. Two guys together doesn't do anything for me, but it doesn't bother me either."

"Good, now that _that's _settled-" Sam started and Tucker smiled sheepishly, "All I want is for you to be happy if it's with Vlad fine, but you need to be absolutely sure it's not a trick, and that you have a way out if things get bad. And I want regular updates and you have to swear to me that you will tell us if things go south. Got it?"

Danny smiled softly, "Yeah. I got it. But, well, it's not like I am asking if I should date him, I am asking if I should spend the rest of eternity with him."

"Well, would it really be eternity?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I mean, your half-ghost but you are also half-human. You might not live forever, dude."

"_Or you might_," Sam said in a tight voice as the three of them realized that they had never stopped to consider how long Danny might live since half of him was now a ghost.

Danny leaned back in his chair and brought a hand to his forehead, "Oh crap, I never even thought about that! What if I live forever, or live longer than you guys or my family. I could outlive everyone I know!"

"Except Vlad." Tucker chirped.

"What?" Danny asked as he glanced at Tucker's screen, "Well, he's half-ghost too. Even if you guys don't live forever, the possibility of having a longer life expectancy is a very distinct possibility which means he faces that issue as well." Tucker said.

Danny hadn't even thought of that, and the more he did the more he realized perhaps a long life with Vlad, as he was now, was much better than spending a possibly extended life alone.

"Do you think he knows? And that's why he's made this sudden change? I mean, the dude's always been alone, but finding out something like that, it could change a person. Maybe this is a trap, but not for the reason we might think."

"What do you mean, Tucker?" Sam asked.

"Well, let's say Vlad found out at some point that he is going to live a few hundred years longer than everyone else. Longer than anyone he knows, longer than your mother and father. He supposedly loved your mom, right? I mean, watching the woman you loved for so many years grow old and die...knowing he is going to be alone...I mean, maybe that's when he started focusing more on you, realized you might be the only one who could outlive _him. _You are younger than him after all."

Danny thought about this and sighed, rubbing at his eyes which burned, "Man, this stinks! I have no idea what I'm going to do!" and Danny once again ran his hand across his forehead and through his hair, his friends sitting in silence as they watched his inner struggle.

"Hey, Danny, what's that on your wrist?" Sam suddenly asked and Danny looked to his wrist to see the miniature Specter Deflector, "Oh, I guess I forgot to take that off. Vlad had me each wore one so we could...actually never mind. It's like a mini Spector Deflector Vlad made accept instead of shocking me when I'm in my ghost form it just helps to suppress my ghost half. The one I told you about from last summer, the thing he used to stall my powers when he-"

"Whoa, yeah, TMI, got it." Tucker said before glancing at his watch and making a face, "Hey guys, I got to go. I'm getting up early for the tech club. Have a good night, and let me know what you decide to do, Danny. I'm behind you either way."

"Thanks, Tuck, will do." He and Sam continued to hash over the problem for another half hour before Danny called it quits for the night.

"I just wish I knew for sure I had these feelings for _him _and not because our cores have been trying to fuse," Danny said as he prepared to say good night. He couldn't begin how much better he felt now that his friends knew the truth. It was a massive weight off his back and he had the greatest love for his friends and their willingness to accept him and what was going on with him.

"Yeah, but for that to happen, both of your powers would have to be completely gone. That way when you guys spent time together or did...uh...ya know...stuff...you could feel your human emotions and not your ghost ones-" Sam said and Danny's hands dropped and his eyes went wide, "My _human _emotions, Oh my god, Sam you're a genius! I got to go, I'll talk to you later!" and Danny left the chat before Sam could even say good night.

Danny arrived at Vlad's doorstep around midnight, not even getting a chance to knock as Vlad opened the door with a rather frustrated glare, "Daniel, what is this about? You sent me a text with no explanation and it's rather late. You should be sleeping, don't you have class tomorrow?"

"It's Friday," Danny said with a rather bemused tone.

"Ah, right, well...perhaps you could come back-" and Danny realized Vlad was trying to dissuade Danny from being here. He peeked around Vlad's body and tried to spy the large entryway.

"Is someone here?" Danny asked.

"Wha, well, no I just don't think it wise for you to be here considering our proximity can have rather damning effects on our-"

"I know, I know, but I really need to talk to you. Do you still have the Plasmius Maximus?" And Vlad's brows shot up to near his hairline as he stared at the boy, "I suppose so, somewhere, why?"

"Awesome. I want you to zap me with it. And zap yourself too." The young man said as he walked passed Vlad and into the mansion.

"What? Why on Earth would you want me to zap you with that? It neutralizes our ghost powers and-"

Danny gently touched the man's arm, a soft hum of energy flowing between them, Vlad's eyes fell to that hand, a look of longing etching across his face as their cores started to hum awake and try to pull them together.

"Over the past week, I've been thinking about the choice I need to make. And honestly, I've been having a hard time doing it. But I think I know a way to help me find an answer. I want to...stay here with you tonight, see what it's like to be with you and how I feel about it without our ghost powers getting in the way."

This time the look on Vlad's face was priceless, somewhere between disbelief, excitement and utter horror. He took Danny's hand in between his own and looked at the boy incredulously, "Daniel, are you absolutely positive this is the course of action you wish to take?"

"I am. I've been so worried that my feelings for you were based only on what I felt when we shared our core energy. All those feelings and emotions, the memories and...I just want to know if the way I feel for you is real or not before I make such a huge decision."

"You mean, you _do _feel something for me? Right now?" and Danny blushed, looking away and trying to get up the nerve to explain when he suddenly felt fingers gently touch his cheek, he turned back towards the man, the hand moving to cup his cheek before running up and into his hair, "I do. I care about you, and I like you a lot. I won't lie to you and say that I...that I love you but I know it's something I could feel for you, given enough time. If you could be patient."

"I could." Vlad said quickly, "Very patient." he assured and Danny laughed, reaching up and taking the man's hand, "So, can I stay?"

Vlad looked at him, worry on his face before he nodded once and Danny moved forward and hugged him, their cores humming slightly louder and both winced at the sudden pull, "As much as I want to do this, I'm not looking forward to the painful zap of the Maximus."

Vlad sighed, "Yes, well I am sure I can do something about that. After all, when I originally designed the thing it didn't actually hurt to use it. I may or may not have added the electrical shock to simply annoy you."

Danny looked up at him with annoyance, "You're such an ass hole."

"Was, I _was_ an asshole," the man corrected before he took Danny's hand and the pair headed deeper into the house.

They were back in Vlad's study, having gone into the lab to locate the Maximus and once found, returned upstairs to work on it. Vlad spent about ten minutes digging through the small handheld machine's inside rewiring it to no longer deliver the painful shock. Once that was done he replaced the covering on the backside before looking at his younger counterpart and saying clearly, "Alright. I rewired the Maximus, you have no fear of a painful shock, I also reset the duration meter, instead of four hours we will have seven. As there hasn't been and won't be any ghostly activity you need to worry about I think giving us more time will ease the pressure."

Danny nodded, starting to feel said pressure right now. It had been a great idea in his head, but at the same time what was to come after this would be the real thing. The mini Spector Deflector simply protected the wearer from ghostly attacks and when put on essentially muted Danny's powers so they weren't as strong and couldn't be relied on for defense or attack.

But the Maximus was a different beast entirely. It removed all ghost powers, sending a ghost's core into a sort of hibernation. Powers went inactive, which meant they would both essentially be human. Their cores wouldn't interact and so everything Danny felt after this would be a direct result of his own feelings and not a call from his core to mate and fuse with Vlad's own core. To say he was a little nervous to see how the night would progress and how he and Vlad would end up was a little daunting.

Still, this would be the perfect way for Danny to honestly know how he felt about the man. The way Clockwork had described it reminded Danny of a video he had watched in his high school biology class. Everything that had been happening between them with their cores was sort of like an animal's instinctual need to find a mate and reproduce. Clockwork said that this issue Danny and Vlad were facing was why ghosts were so solitary. They didn't want to get caught up in the pull of their instincts and end up fusing with another ghost who they did not want. To control the overpowering instinct to fuse they remained singular and kept their distance from other ghosts unless absolutely necessary and for then for only short periods of time.

Because Danny nor Vlad knew much about the mating habits of ghosts, neither had seen what was happening as natural, but instead, a side effect of some new power. In reality, they had simply been experiencing their ghostly halves natural instinct to mate and the push that came with that. The more they experimented the more they had to fight it and the more they fought it the more dangerous and painful it became.

It was finally time to see how Danny Fenton felt about Vlad Masters as apparently Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius had already made up their minds. So, when Vlad powered on the device Danny walked up to him, took the man's hand and brought the Maximus to his chest.

"Here goes nothing." The giant shock didn't come and instead, Danny felt a strange shift inside his body and he jerked a little as he could actually feel his core grow dormant since the massive electrical shock wasn't there.

"Whoa, that felt really weird. I almost prefer the painful agonizing shock to actually feeling my core disappear."

"Your core hasn't disappeared, it's simply been negated, put to sleep if you will. In seven hours it will return to full power and you will feel right as rain." and then Vlad turned the machine on himself and pressed it to his chest.

The man shivered and winced before he looked down at himself, "I see what you mean." he murmured, also finding the feeling of his core shutting down rather unsettling.

Danny laughed lightly before he took the man's hand and dragged him towards the hall, "Come on, let's go watch a movie in your room."

"My room?" the man asked before he was yanked out of the study and towards the stairs.

Danny put in the first movie he saw, a rather satisfied smirk on his face as he did. He just needed something to help keep his nerves under control and something that would be on for a while. Vlad sat next to him on the bed leaning back against the headboard, suit jacket gone, white sleeves rolled up and shoes off while Danny had simply kicked off his shoes and sat cross-legged next to him.

Vlad had a massive tv on the wall across from his bed and just about every form of entertainment hooked up to it. It had taken Danny a minute to figure out which one of the items was actually the DVD player but now that the movie was up and running Danny focused on that and little else.

Vlad had made popcorn and grabbed a soda for himself and Danny while the young man had gotten everything ready. They sat quietly while the movie started. The menu screen came up and Vlad made a face, "Daniel, Lord of the Rings? This movie is over three hours long-"

"Yup." said the young man with an evil smirk as he glanced over his shoulder at Vlad, whose eyebrow cocked in confusion, "But it's nearly one in the morning, Little Badger-"

"I don't have class tomorrow. There is plenty of time." And Danny gently leaned back to rest against Vlad, his head on the man's chest and an arm wrapped over Vlad's stomach. He waited to see what Vlad would do and felt the man slowly relax, a hand coming to rest on Danny's back.

_It's a start_, Danny mused as he honed his eyes in on the screen before him. Now that their cores weren't an issue Danny could take in Vlad's human warmth, much more soft and soothing than the burning heat he released from his core. He could smell Vlad's cologne and felt his body, lean and firm. He felt the rise and fall of Vlad's chest under his head and he gave a very soft laugh when Vlad flexed the toes on his left foot and his big toe popped.

About forty minutes into the movie a hand came to his hair and started to gently feather through, nails occasionally scratching faintly at Danny's scalp before once again pressing through and playing with his hair. Danny gave a soft sigh and his own body relaxed even more.

It was going well, just existing next to the man as they enjoyed the movie. Occasionally Danny would reach his arm out to take a small handful of popcorn from the bowl and bring it to his mouth before once again resting his arm across Vlad's stomach. He felt comfortable, content and relaxed.

After awhile Vlad placed his free hand on Danny's, pulling it up to rest on his chest by Danny's face. It was a small but tender gesture and Danny raised his head, looking up into the face of the man above.

Eyes met, both pleasant and soft before Danny leaned in and their lips met. This is what Danny had been hoping for. He wanted this to happen, so he could know, but he hadn't wanted to force it. He only hoped Vlad felt the same.

The movie played on, the music swelling and changing which each scene, both tender and intense and characters played their parts, Orcs growled and Elves spoke wistfully but neither Vlad nor Danny were paying attention.

The older man having rolled slowly, pressing Danny onto his back while a hand slide upon soft skin and lips met. Danny jerked when Vlad's thumb moved over his nipple, and he shivered when the man kissed at his neck, "Your shirt?" Vlad asked softly.

"Yours too." Danny panted and his fingers came to the man's dress shirt, slowly working on the buttons as his body shook, "Are you scared?" Vlad asked, placing a kiss to Danny's temple.

"Not of you," Danny whispered softly, the truth was he didn't know why he was shaking, excitement, nerves or fear, perhaps of what was coming but not because of Vlad, "Then what?" Vlad asked, giving another kiss to Danny's jaw.

"It's going to hurt this time. No ghost core voodoo to distract me from the pain. Just not sure how well I can...manage." and when the final button opened Danny pressed his hands to Vlad's chest, running across his warm skin and around to his back.

"We will go slow. If you want to stop we stop. Sex isn't the end all be all of a relationship, anyway. I'd much rather have your company than make you feel obligated to share my bed." and Vlad took Danny's shirt and began to pull it up.

"It really wouldn't bother you if we didn't do this stuff?" Danny asked between pants of breath, shifting so Vlad could take his shirt off.

"It might seem odd, but I long for your companionship, Daniel. I love you, therefore it seems only fair to me to listen to what you want. If this...isn't what you want from me, then we can focus elsewhere."

Danny thought about it, their skin pressing together as hands explored and lips continued to meet and teeth nipped.

"Let's just do it once, and after, after we can decide what..what should happen next."

"Very well." Vlad offered and as his hand skimmed down Danny's side the younger sighed, pressing closer. They continued to explore and move slowly through the motions. Pants found their way to the floor, followed by socks and eventually boxers. Danny couldn't help the blush, though he hated to admit he couldn't help it. The same thing had happened when he and Sam had…

_Really not the best time to think about your ex-girlfriend, Fenton… _and Danny brought hands up to Vlad's head, gently pulling out his hair and running fingers through. Vlad reached across him, pulling open a bedside drawer and taking out a small bottle.

"What's that?" Danny asked as he kissed at Vlad's throat, chest and collar bone, "Do you really need to ask?" Vlad chuckled and the young man sighed, "Oh."

"As you said, no core voodoo, I want to make this as easy on your body as possible," Vlad said softly. Though instead of opening the bottle he put it down on the side of the bed and brought his hand back to Danny's side. Gently pulling the young man closer their hips met and Danny's felt their bodies finally flush against each other.

His head rested just below Vlad's chin, one arm wrapped around while the other was pressed between them.

"Look at me," Vlad ordered softly and as Danny looked up and their lips met Vlad's hand strayed down before carefully taking hold of Danny's length. Breath hitching in his throat and body stiffening he felt the man's hand give an experimental squeeze before Danny groaned, "Damn it, Vlad. Easy. I'm-"

"More than ready." the man cooed softly and Vlad spent the next few minutes gently touching and squeezing, occasionally giving a few gentle strokes while his free hand came up to cup the back of Danny's head and kiss him deeply.

When Danny finally pulled back he whispered, "Do it now."

"Yes. Yes, that's...now...yes." Vlad managed as his hand left Danny's length, reaching for the lube and sitting up. He pressed Danny onto his back, spread his legs and got to work. Danny watched through lidded eyes as Vlad coated his own length, before applying some to his fingers and bringing a hand to Danny's entrance.

The younger man hissed and squirmed a little at the foreign feeling but tried to remain calm, he wanted to do this. He wanted to experience this without the added feelings of their cores joining, without actually sharing in how Vlad felt in the moment.

Vlad pressed in a finger and Danny hissed and felt his body tense, "I know it hurts, but try to stay relaxed." Vlad offered.

"Right. Relaxed. I can...I can do that-"

And then another finger entered him and Danny tried to think of something else. His body just couldn't calm down, he was still aroused and his length was all the evidence he needed to prove he was still good to keep going. But the discomfort of being breached by two fingers was obvious, and all he could think about was what came next.

"Daniel," came Vlad's soft voice, "Mm?" the younger man hummed in stress, "Look at me, Daniel."

Slowly his eyes opened, connecting with Vlad's instantly, "It is going to hurt, but only for a while. Think of something better than the moment, and when it's over I promise the pain will be too." his tone was reassuring, his eyes so tender and gentle and Danny nodded, forcing relaxation to come, as those fingers rested inside of him.

_I loved it in the woods, but I couldn't actually feel the pain. Is this how it would be all the time? Or only when our cores are shut off? If we fuse would there be more pain or less? _

His thoughts were silenced when lips found his and Vlad's spare hand gently took up his length and started to slide up and down, more lube coating his own shaft and suddenly the pain eased considerably. His mind fell into a hazy mess of want and his heart started to thump faster in his chest as the heat came to his face and pleasure sparked softly in his gut.

He groaned, hands fisting the bedding as the pleasure grew. The feelings building inside of him were his own and things became much easier. The fingers left him slowly and then the head of Vlad's length was there, slowly starting to press in.

Vlad groaned and the sound of it sent Danny deeper into his desire, hearing his lover make such sound was enticing and he focused on that as Vlad shifted in deeper, still slow and steady but no longer stopping to allow Danny's body time to adjust.

The hand on his length continued to gently move but after a moment Danny's hand came to stop the movement as he felt close to falling over.

"It will make the pain less intense," Vlad panted out, "Yeah, but it will also make me go too soon. I want to make this last. I'll deal with the pain, just don't touch it anymore." Danny said and Vlad nodded, giving another grunt then groan as he slid in deeper, reaching his end and coming to rest inside his younger counterpart.

"The worst of it is over. I'm...I'm in and you're... god, you're a tight little thing." Vlad breathed and Danny loved the sound of Vlad's voice, so constricted and desperate as he lay rooted inside.

"Are you ready?" Danny panted, memorizing the feeling of every last detail at this moment. Now that Vlad was in Danny knew he wouldn't make it very far and said, "I'm not going to last, so if you want to just...I swear I won't make fun-"

"Hush, Daniel. Let's just see what happens. I'm not sure I am any better off. You're awfully tight and it's been nearly a year since...well...don't hold out much hope for a long night."

"That's good, sounds good. Let's just…" and before Danny could finish Vlad started to move. Pulling out and pushing in at an agonizingly slow pace. He brought arms around Danny's head and shoulders. His face burrowing into Danny's hair and the young man wrapping his arms around.

Their bodies aligned and after a time, the rhythm was set. Gasps and grunts filled the air, skin moving against skin as sweat formed on their bodies and the heat grew between them. The smell of sex filled the air and Danny's body finally reached the point of melting into the man on top of him as the pain faded and pleasure spilled out between them.

"Faster-" Danny whispered as his nails gently dug into Vlad's back. Vlad hummed as he picked up the pace and Danny gasped and stuttered at the pressure that was building.

He started to whisper the man's name, over and over as his stomach grew tight and pleasure burned through his body like fire. Vlad brought his mouth to the scar on Danny's shoulder, "Say my name, Daniel, god keep saying it-" Vlad hissed before he bit hard onto the spot he had marked over a year ago.

Danny let out a guttural sound, his body squirming but Vlad held him tight and started to move faster, he sucked and bit on the tenderized flesh, Danny calling out his name, begging for him to slow his movements or he would surely fall over.

This seemed to spur Vlad on and he dug in deeper, bringing sharp quick thrusts that made Danny's body tremble and jerk in delight. Emotions swelled, but pleasure overrode them, Danny's heart hammering madly as his entire body seemed to tense, and then he jumped into glorious oblivion. Yelling Vlad's name, nails breaking skin as he held onto him tightly and rode out the earth-shattering pleasure.

Vlad followed him shortly after, swearing and grunting against Danny's neck as he crumbled against him and finished with several deep rocks of his hips. Vlad lay on top of him, breathing heavy before kissing Danny gently, pulling out and moving to lay beside him.

"Are you alright?" Vlad asked, his voice soft and laced with fatigue.

"Mm." was all Danny could manage.

"If you need anything, you'll let me know?" Vlad asked tentatively.

"Isn't there some sort of obligatory post-sex cuddle thing that is supposed to happen?" Danny murmured lazily, the feeling of a calm, content and relaxed mood settling across his body.

"I suppose, do you wish to-"

"Come here, Fruitloop. Geez, I gotta spell it out for you?" Danny teased softly as he pulled the man close and cuddled down into the bed.

"We are a tad messy-" Vlad started and Danny groaned, "You're a billionaire, can't you just have it dry cleaned tomorrow?"

"Yes, actually. But I wasn't referring to the bedding. A shower would be nice, or how about a nice soak in my tub?"

"Eeeeh, Vlad, come on let's just take a few minutes and-"

"It's a jacuuuuzziiiii…" Vlad sang out softly.

Danny was silent a moment before he murmured, "Can we both fit?"

"Yes, we can." Vlad offered with excitement.

"Okay. You start it, I'll just lay here limp and ruined."

"Very good, Little Badger, be back in a jiff."

Danny sighed, "Even when Vlad's my lover he's a damn nuisance."

But even as Danny snoozed lightly, hearing the sounds of Vlad in the bathroom, turning on the water and muttering to himself about oils versus bubble bath Danny was content. He felt so comfortable and calm. He was okay ...happy ...and he felt like this had been the right course of action to take. He knew now, without a shadow of a doubt that Vlad and he, were indeed compatible, with or without the pull of their ghostly cores. Now, all he had to do was make the biggest decision of his life.

_No pressure, Fenton. _

The thing was, it wouldn't just be Danny who was affected by this choice. Vlad would be affected as well. If Danny chose to stay, well, Vlad would finally have someone with him, on his side, in his corner...however you want to look at it or say it, Danny would become Vlad's significant other. And while the man was a perfect upstanding member of society now, there was always the possibility that he could revert.

Danny had felt it when the pull to join had been something he couldn't resist. When he had forced his way into Vlad's core. He had found it, buried under this new outlook on life, was Vlad's twisted old self. The man had perhaps suppressed it, tried to change and learned to ignore his old habits but he hadn't completely gotten rid of that drive and lust for power.

They'd had the sex, but now Danny knew they needed to talk. He rolled onto his back and brought the heels of his hands to his eyes, pressing in and rubbing soft circles before he took a deep inhale of breath and let it out.

His body was still relaxed, his mind still calm, but the stuff he wanted to talk to Vlad about, well it wouldn't be easy but it would answer some questions that were rather important. Danny also needed to ask Clockwork if any mated ghosts ever unfused their cores, if it was possible.

It had occurred to him when Sam and Tucker had brought up the idea of eternity, or an elongated life. He wanted to ask Vlad if the man had ever considered such a thing, as well as if Clockwork knew of any ghosts that might have broken their bond and what happened if and when they did.

So many questions and he felt like he had no time to answer them. But Vlad had given Danny plenty of time. He still had nearly a whole month and if Danny asked nicely and explained he needed just a little more time Vlad would probably acquiesce. But it would be a good idea to try and get this sorted sooner rather than later. If the problem that was happening with their cores wasn't a thing, it would be so much easier to simply try and date the man and see where it went. I mean, after all, Vlad really just wanted company and affection when you get right down to it.

_Maybe we could just keep zapping our cores for a few months, spend time together as humans and really dig into getting to know each other. I wonder if long term exposure to the Maximus would mess with our cores- _

"Daniel, the bath is...my dear boy, are you alright?" and Danny peaked out from behind his hands and gave a soft smile, "Yeah. I'm fine. What'd you choose, oil or bubbles?"

Vlad just smiled.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Finally got a decent lemon. More MxM to come. Next chapter will have a lot of talking and thought but also a lot more sexy time. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Phantom Folly

**A/N: This one is really long. Lot's of MXM so reader beware. A lot of thoughts and thinking and going in circles but there is a little self-discovery. Only a few chapters left. I keep the posting spread out in case I decide I want to change something. Every time I post a chapter I re-read the whole story, tweaking the finished chapters that are to come next. I really found a passion for this story. It's the first time an idea I have had has ever flowed so easily from my fingers. Also, I add the A/N before I post a chapter so I can write one in response to reviews if needed or change warnings and such if there are any. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! **

**Entry VI **

_I wish I could say that after that night all my questions were answered, that I knew exactly what I wanted and everything after that night was easier. But there wouldn't be a story to tell if that were true and honestly I was much too practical for my age. Between growing up with Sam always making me think things through, having an older sister that was more like a live-in psychologist and becoming a superhero at such a young age I was the master of overthinking and trying to get certainties when none existed. _

_There are never any certainties in life. No person is ever one hundred percent good, nor one hundred percent evil. I had done some not so good things in my life and Vlad had on occasion dabbled in doing what's right when the bottom line risked his own well being. That being said, I knew Vlad had changed, there was no doubt in my mind as I had felt the change whenever our cores joined. He genuinely wanted to do right by me and the love he held for me was real. I could feel the doors he had created in his mind that he used to lock away his evil thoughts, his love for manipulation and lies. I knew that half the time he did such wicked things in the past was just to see if he could. _

_He hadn't been lying when he said the fires of his power-hungry furnace had died but there was still a glow of embers. I wanted to be sure he could keep himself on the straight and narrow and resist the temptations that he would face on a daily basis. He had done well the past three years, slowly pulling back from the evil genius he had been to become the gentle calm businessman he now was. _

_And deep down I knew, if he could remain the way he was, I wouldn't hesitate to see where this newfound relationship could go. But the uncertainty nagged at me, chewing slowly away at the walls that held my worries and fears at bay. Vlad had been a figure of pain, suffering, and torture in my life and while I never wrote him off completely as a bad guy only, the entire time I'd known him he never strayed far from playing the part of the villain and honestly he made it so easy for me to hate him. _

_The part of me that still didn't trust him was shoving me towards finding some sort of guarantee, asking the man to do something that could absolutely prove he was no longer capable of the wicked things he had done in the past. _

_I know now that there are no absolutes, no guarantees, and no hundred percent. Life is unpredictable and anything can happen, both good people and bad. But I was still only eighteen, and I still held within me the righteous hopeful and unrealistic belief in absolutes. My standards were too high and the friction it would cause between Vlad and I would nearly drive the man back towards the very life I wanted so desperately to keep him from. _

_The bath was heavenly, and we did talk...among other things. Our human bond was sealed, our hands were no longer tentative or scared. Vlad openly touched me, and I openly accepted it. That is one of my most fond memories, that damned bathtub, and Vlad ...before things went wrong...whispering into my ear as the hot water washed away the sweat from our night together and the oils made his hands slide across my body in such a sinful way. _

_If I could change anything, it would have been to keep my mouth shut and just enjoy the wonderful gift I had been given. Sadly, I always had to do things the hard way, you can ask Clockwork, he still thinks I am an utter idiot…. _

**Chapter Six **

**Phantom Folly**

Danny rested his chin on Vlad's shoulder, legs straddling the man's hips as Vlad gently pressed inside him. His body was sore, having only had about forty minutes between now and their last time. The tub was massive, set into the floor but on an elevated platform off to one side. Honestly, you could probably fit four people in this tub but Danny wasn't complaining.

Vlad said he mostly showered, only using the bathtub when his entire body needed a soak to relax stressed muscles or to alleviate his headaches. Once again the room was dim, lit only with candles and lowered ceiling lights. Vlad promised it was not his intention to make it romantic but to simply avoid the pain of the bright lights.

They had relaxed in the swirling waters of the tub, the scent of the oils very soothing and Danny's body released the last remaining shred of stress or worry. Moisture rose from the hot water and swirled in the cool air. For a while neither had said anything but after some time passed Vlad had pulled Danny over to him, turning the young man so as to be able to gently massage his shoulders.

Danny was in heaven and they spoke in hushed tones casually about nothing. Danny was the one who had initiated their current state. He had turned to the man slowly, floating easily in the water and sinking down until just his eyes remained above, looking up at Vlad through the dim light.

Their eyes met and Vlad seemed to notice what those baby blue eyes were asking. Hands had pulled Danny back to him, legs straddling and lips meeting. It only took a moment of tongues battling and hands roaming before Vlad gently pressed at Danny's entrance.

It was easier this time, as Danny's body was utterly relaxed in the heat of the tub, the oils making their skin soft and pliant while his arousal helped with the rest. Water sloshed out of the tub as Danny moved against Vlad, trying to get closer than was physically possible. Vlad held him too tight but he didn't care and he moaned and asked for more, no shame coloring his cheeks or fear clouding his mind.

Vlad stood with him at one point, turning to lay Danny on his back next to the edge of the tub as he continued to rock into him. A particularly deep thrust sent Danny over, and the noises and yells Danny gave so willingly seemed to be what sent Vlad.

After, Vlad using his thumb to wipe water from Danny's face and press his wet hair away from his forehead, the pair sat on the edge to cool off. Danny leaned against Vlad's shoulder, neither speaking as their legs remained in the bath and their eyes watched the swirling churning water below them.

"So, got any plans tomorrow?" Danny asked, continuing to lean against the man next to him who smiled softly, eyes gentle yet happy, "Hm, considering our late night, if I had a choice it would be to sleep. But considering I don't have a choice, I have a meeting with my board of directors, otherwise, no plans."

"Oh, why didn't work call me? I don't have school. Aren't I supposed to take the minutes or something?"

It would be the first instance of him doing so as the entire time he had been working for Vlad he had yet to be scheduled to take meeting minutes.

"Yes. Normally you would, but this meeting isn't to discuss the quarterly profits and losses. This meeting is being held to discuss the possible non-hostile takeover of a failing business."

"Non-hostile?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Essentially instead of boxing my competition into the corner and taking his company out from under him via force and some rather sneaky paperwork, I will sit down with the companies owner and negotiate a buyout. He will be able to make recommendations on what parts of the company to keep and what parts to get rid of as well as retain most of his control over it. It will simply be owned by me now, but he will still have a hand in the pie of the company he created."

Danny glanced up at him, "Wow, that's….really nice of you to do that."

"Yes, well it seems to be the only thing I _can _do now. As anything else makes me feel rather…"

"Guilty?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Sometimes I _really _wish I didn't have a little Danny Fenton on my shoulder whispering into my ear and telling me how awful I was."

Danny sat up straighter and sighed, "Yeah, I kind of know the feeling. For a long time whenever I would mess up or lose a fight, all I would hear is you in the back of my head, mocking me for all the things I should have done. Most of those shoulda's weren't that nice either."

It was Vlad's turn to sigh, "I can't imagine what horrible things your mind concocted for me to say."

"Just junk about showing no mercy, being ruthless and kicking your opponent when they are down. Ya know, jerky stuff. But the truth is, I know it's only me. It's my thoughts and regrets for not playing more dirty even though most of my enemies do. I guess hearing your voice instead of my own was the easiest way to cope with the fact that sometimes I just wanna-"

"Be bad?" Vlad said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, something like that. It was easier to blame you than hold myself accountable."

Vlad looked away, a sadness in his eyes, "Hey, don't take it that way. I didn't mean to upset you-" Danny started but Vlad cut him off, "It's alright Little Badger. I'm not sad for the reason you think. I just wish I had been able to change sooner. Both my scars and yours could have been so much less if I had just ...let things go."

Danny's lips rolled together in thought before he scooted forward and dipped back into the tub, "Yeah, maybe. But honestly, even if you had managed to change sooner, it still would have been an uphill battle to win my trust. If our cores hadn't joined that night, I don't think I would have ever believed you or given you a chance. I mean, I could literally feel how much you cared about me, I could feel how much you had changed. I was a dick for a while, but I knew deep down that you were different."

Vlad eyed him curiously before sinking back into the water himself, "Oh? So, you've no fear of me returning to my old ways of evil?" he gave a soft playful smirk and Danny's small smile faded.

"Yeah, about that. I wanted to talk to you about something-" and Vlad's attention was on him, the sound of reluctance in Danny's voice catching Vlad off guard.

"What is it, Little Badger, you can talk to me about anything," Vlad assured.

Danny sighed, moving through the large tub to come up behind Vlad and wrap arms around his shoulders. They were both low in the water and Danny pressed his head next to Vlad's as he said softly, "That night I came here after Christmas break... when I-"

"Assaulted me, yes," Vlad said matter-of-factly and the word _assaulted _hung heavy in Danny's mind. He had apologized to the man repeatedly for it but he still felt ashamed by his actions. He'd never done anything like that before and he hoped to never do anything like that again in the future.

Danny sighed, "When I was trying to reach into your core and find those feelings, I know I accidentally found something you wanted to keep hidden."

Vlad's head turned just slightly, Danny kissed his temple gently before he said, "I know those feelings are still there, dormant but burning, Vlad. Honestly, it scares me a little. I know you've been trying really hard, both for me and yourself to be better. And truthfully, you've managed to go beyond anything I thought you'd ever be capable of. But, well-"

"You are worried that I might relapse. Return to my evil ways and turn on you." Vlad said calmly.

"Don't get mad," Danny said quickly, moving from the man's shoulders to his front and placing hands on the man's chest, "I trust you. I do. And I'm not thinking this is some evil scheme. I just, well, your lust for power, to control and dominate ...I've felt it. It's still there even if it has faded and-"

"Daniel, I can assure you, the Vlad you knew growing up is gone. I am better now, no evil plots or schemes, no trying to recruit you to the dark side. I just want to focus on my business...well...alright...I may try to recruit you, but only into my bed." and Vlad pulled him close and kissed him, hands caressing Daniel's skin and the boy hummed and moaned softly.

"One more time, before bed?" Vlad asked softly, lips caressing his ear and Danny nodded, wrapping arms around Vlad's neck and locking legs around the man's hips. All thoughts of finishing the conversation disappearing for now.

"How's the pain?" Vlad asked as his nails dug gently into Danny's backside and the boy hissed, "Not bad, a little sore is all."

"A _little_ sore? Better fix that," Vlad teased and Danny glared playfully, "Hey, take it easy, it's my first time with a man. I need to be able to sit through my classes without wincing the whole time."

"Nonsense, you look absolutely radiant with a little wince." and Vlad pressed Danny through the water until he rested against the rim, snaking a hand between them Vlad took hold of Danny's length and worked him into a frenzy. Danny began to melt, neck resting on the edge, head back and eyes closed as the heat of the bathtub mixed with Vlad's ministrations became too much.

"It's too hot-" Danny panted and he turned away, knees on the tiled seat below the water, upper stomach and chest resting on the cool outer edge as his arms splayed out and steam rising off his body.

"Not very bright tonight, are you, Little Badger." Vlad mused from behind him and Danny sighed in sweet relief as the cool tile outside the tub pressed against his chest and face, "What?" he asked groggily but Vlad's response was to take up Danny's hips in his hands and press into Danny's entrance with his length.

"Vlad!" Danny gasped, the shock of the sudden intrusion not hurting so much as knocking him for a loop, his body jerking and squirming in shock.

"Shhh, relax. Calm down. You should know better than to turn your back on me." and though his voice was teasing and laden with affection Danny felt a small droplet of fear mix with the pleasure and slight discomfort. Vlad had breached him with one smooth push, Danny's body now used to it giving little resistance, but it had been a pure shot of pleasure mixed with a firm entry that made his head spin and his stomach jerk in shock.

He lay there breathing heavy as one of Vlad's hands ran up and over an ass cheek, moving slowly up his spine and then his neck before running into his wet hair and gripping gently. His other arm wrapped around Danny's hip and he pressed hard into him, holding his length in at the furthest most depth it could go.

Danny squirmed more as the pleasure spread through his body, "Vlad-" he gasped, knees losing purchase on the edge. Vlad shifted, raising Danny a little further out of the water so his hips were on the edge and his feet couldn't find grip below the surface of the water.

"At my mercy now," Vlad cooed with affection, and he continued to press hard against Danny, his length still rooted in at such a depth Danny nearly felt impaled. An arm snaked around the front of Danny's throat, the other coming up under his right arm to hug across Danny's chest, "I could stay inside you like this for hours." Vlad said softly, a kiss finding Danny's temple, "But that'd hardly be any fun for you would it."

Finally, Vlad eased out and Danny breathed a sigh of relief only to gulp down air and near choke when Vlad shoved back in. It was a white-hot pleasure, burning sweetly in his gut and humming throughout his body, but the hold Vlad had him in was so reminiscent of that night in the field. Danny had been utterly terrified by the fact Vlad had tried to break his neck and in response to this memory, Danny jerked against the man in an attempt to get away from that tight hole, "Stop-" he gasped under his breath, barely audible but Vlad heard and froze.

"Easy, does it hurt? We can stop." Vlad offered and Danny stilled himself, closing his eyes to focus on the pleasure, the feeling of Vlad inside him and how his body was begging for release. His own length was hard, pressing painfully against the tile of the tub and waiting for Vlad to brutalize his sweet spot in the most delicious way.

"N-No, I'm fine, don't stop...what's sex without a little struggle." Danny offered nervously in hopes of hiding what had just happened.

"I didn't realize you were into that sort of thing-" Vlad replied in shock, the hand that had hooked onto his shoulder releasing its hold to come and gently grip Danny's jaw and turn his head sideways, "If you want to play rough we can, but for now, let's just keep things light. I don't think we've built enough trust for that kind of thing yet, Little Badger."

Danny gave a quick nod as his face burned red and Vlad pressed a kiss to his temple before he adjusted his grip and pressed Danny to the floor. He started to rock against him hard, thrusting in over and over at an alarming rate, though his hold was more relaxed and he whispered adoring things into Danny's ear.

He was quickly lost in those murmured words of affection, relaxing completely in the man's hold as thoughts of danger fled and his body submitted to Vlad's eager strokes. It didn't take long for Danny to climb and he started panting Vlad's name, his hands coming to latch onto Vlad's arms for support, "Say it, say my name, scream it-" Vlad hissed and he gave a particularly deep shove into Danny's body and the young man spilled over, yelling Vlad's name as he dropped into ecstasy, nearly drowning in it as his body squirmed and gently moved against Vlad, the man moaning as Danny did so, the tight contractions of his muscles and his body bidding him move as the throes of passion overwhelmed him.

Though Danny had tumbled over Vlad had not and the man continued to pump into him as Danny fell limp. The pulsing of his pleasure fading as Vlad continued to thrust against him. His body jerked against the tile and though the pleasure was fading Danny closed his eyes and allowed himself to focus on Vlad, the man's nails digging into his skin, his labored breathing, his length moving in and out as the man grunted and pressed at him without pause.

He swore he could feel the moment Vlad's length stiffened, could hear the man's sudden irrational thoughts as he reached his peak and tumbled over, hugging Danny to him too tightly, saying his name in such a sweet yet mournful way, his mouth coming to Danny's shoulder and biting gently as he finished his fall and gave those weak exhausted final thrusts.

"Exquisite." Vlad sighed as he continued to lay against Daniel's back, the young man still panting lightly from his blissful fall. Vlad was still inside him, his length giving gentle jerks every few seconds as Vlad's body fully relaxed.

"I don't want to stop." Vlad whispered against his ear, "I want this, forever." and he adjusted his hold to be more tender, kissing at Danny's now marked shoulder and easing some of his weight off the young man below.

Danny sighed in contentment, wishing that he too could stay like this. While his body was spent and there was no hope of having another round when they got to the bedroom, part of Danny, perhaps the more kinky side of him, wished Vlad and he could stay like this forever. No worries, no choices, just sex, each other and this content and exhausted feeling.

Yet, his mind was starting to register the entirety of what just happened. His latent fear that had apparently not ebbed away. The playful banter and intimate conversations they had been having throughout the night seemed to fall away as Danny came to a very worrisome conclusion. No matter how far they had come, part of him somewhere deep down was still mistrusting of Vlad. Danny was still worried the man was lying and that this was some evil plot of his.

_No, that's ridiculous. I know for a fact it's not, I've seen his thoughts, feelings, his overall goodness. So why, why do I have this sudden feeling of fear, why did I suddenly lose myself to that fear right in the middle of sex. It's the absolute worst time to not feel secure and yet…._

Vlad slowly pushed up from him and Danny's thoughts trailed away, "Come here, Daniel." And slowly Danny pressed up from the tile and sank into the still steaming water. Vlad pulled him close before grabbing up a washrag and a bottle of body wash. He added some of the liquid onto the rag before working it into a soapy mess and said softly, "Stand up."

Danny complied, watching the man with tired eyes as Vlad and he stood in the middle of the tub. Vlad started to gently wash him with the rag, from shoulders all the way down to where the water met his upper thighs and back up. There was no embarrassment about the man cleaning Danny's more intimate areas, no worry as Vlad ran the rag up under his armpits and between his thighs or over his backside.

"Rinse off," Vlad said as he started to clean himself but Danny disobeyed, taking the rag gently and meeting the man's eyes. Something hung between them in that small space of time, some unspoken thing that Danny couldn't put his finger on. Vlad's face was neutral, with no real emotions aside from those same gentle eyes that Danny had come to know so well over the last few months. He started to wash the man slowly.

He cleaned the man as thoroughly as Vlad had cleaned him, not shying from the more intimate areas. Even though he had never touched Vlad down there he breezed over it as if it was normal. That's what Danny wanted, he wanted this to be normal. Just two lovers enjoying each other's company, bathing together and being utterly human.

"Vlad-" Danny started as he worked on gently washing the man's trim stomach and his sides, "Yes?" Vlad asked.

"What would happen if we used the Maximus regularly, would it cause long term damage to our cores?" Danny tried to ask casually, though he was sure the curiosity and worry in his voice were evident.

"I'm not sure. I've never used it for any long period of time. Honestly, I've only ever used it on you and a handful of other ghosts. Theoretically, there shouldn't be any side-effects. All it does is negate our core's natural existence, sending it into a state of suspended animation. There shouldn't be any long term effects, but I can't say for sure, why do you ask?"

Danny moved around to scrub at the man's back, moving his hair out of the way so he could have access to Vlad's upper shoulders. As he wiped the rag over Vlad's skin he noticed the muscles and the faint tan, small scars here and there as well as some vague outlines of what looked to be an ectoblast.

Just as his fingers touched it Vlad's voice broke through his musings, "Daniel?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you ask?" and Danny quickly finished washing the man down before he sat in the water and started to clean the soap off. Slowly Vlad followed suit, turning to look at him as he too cleaned his body of the soap.

"Well, it's just...I think the reason I am having such a hard time making a decision is in part because of the fact that...well….the rest of my life is a long time, Vlad. And I want to make sure...it's what I really want. Otherwise, I mean, it could end up being just as bad for you as me. So...I thought….maybe...we could continue to spend time together...get to know each other more...but we could do it….as humans. If we use the Maximus….well….we could….try dating...ya know….first?"

The man stared at him with wide eyes, seemingly surprised by Danny's thoughts on the matter before he said slowly, "So, in fact, you wish to...test the waters….as normal humans...before you make a decision regarding-"

"Look, I know it sounds really dumb. I mean, obviously, we've been getting along, obviously, I like you a lot. I mean, I'm sitting in a bathtub with you and we've just…..we had….we were….well ya know! Compatability isn't the issue, I know we are compatible. But...no matter how much I enjoy our time together...it's only be six months. Prior to that our interactions were limited to a few run-ins inside the Ghost Zone and then beating the crap out of each other a year ago. I don't want to rush this, I need….I need more time to think...but since thinking takes a while for me….and I don't want to not see you but seeing you causes problems with our cores….I just thought….if we use the Maximus...we could see each other, and spend time together and hang out while I figure out what the hell it is I want...and….how I feel about all this."

Vlad thought about it for a moment before he said in a thoughtful voice, "I suppose I could run some tests, see if the computer can calculate what damage, if any, the Maximus might do from repeated uses. There's also the matter of school and work, we can't be together all the time anyway….so I suppose if we space it out… don't zap ourself every day….I suppose there is merit to your idea."

Danny glanced up at him, "Really?"

Vlad brought a finger to his lips, tapping at them absent-mindedly as he mused, "Yes." he finally said, looking at Danny with a smile, "Indeed, let me do some tests, run some theoretical probability modules on the computer and if the risk factor is below 10 percent then I will agree to your request and we can…" but Vlad paused and looked at Danny.

The young man waited but when Vlad didn't say anything Danny offered up in confusion, "Date?"

Vlad's brow furrowed as he asked, "By date, what exactly do you mean? Dinner and movies? Seeing each other exclusively or do you mean casually? Are we to treat this as if we are a couple or just friends with the benefits?"

Danny stared at him a moment before a smile spread wide across his face and he started to laugh, "What's so funny?" Vlad asked with a glare.

"It's just friends with benefits, no the, and I don't really know. I mean, I am your personal assistant and you are a family friend. Thanks to my dad, the whole world knows it. So, I guess, if you want to go out together and do stuff we can, it wouldn't be odd to see us together. But I wouldn't expect much PDA."

"Personal digital assistance?" Vlad asked in confusion.

"Oh my god, your so old, no, public displays of affection," Danny said thinking of Tucker's little handheld device and laughing at the idea.

"Oh, right, I knew that," Vlad said, "So, then, we would have a hidden romance?"

"Uh, I guess, for now anyway. It's just…. I mean….there is a kinda large age gap...and like I said…. you're my parents' college friend. I'm just barely getting the hang of not being your enemy, I don't think I could handle the public eye judging me or my parents finding out….not yet anyway."

Danny stood and left the tub, Vlad following behind as the pair grabbed a towel each and started to dry off, "So...would we maintain this sort of relationship behind closed doors….or do you wish to stop and consider if you want to continue?" Vlad asked as Danny looked at himself in the large mirror and yawned.

He stared at Vlad's reflection as the man secured the towel around his waist and when he didn't respond Vlad looked up at him, "Daniel, it's alright if you don't. Don't feel obligated to-"

"Yeah, we... could still be... intimate." Danny said with tension and Vlad's eyes met his in the mirror, the pair staring at each other for a moment before Vlad gave a soft smile, "Come on, Little Badger, let's go to bed. It's nearly four in the morning and I have to be at the meeting by one tomorrow afternoon."

Vlad ushered him out of the bathroom gently and the pair headed towards the bed. Vlad took out a fresh pair of boxers and slid them on before discarding his towel. Danny realized all he had was his pair of boxers from the day before and cringed at putting them back on.

Vlad seemed to notice Danny's indecision and reached into his drawer grabbing a pair of gym shorts, "Here, they have a drawstring, should get you through the night."

"Thanks," Danny said sliding them on before he also tossed his towel and slid into the bed next to Vlad. A rich man's bed was far more luxurious than the cots in the dorms and Danny felt it mold to him and a heavenly feeling of silk and downy softness pressed a sigh from his mouth.

Danny lay there for a while, reflecting on the last few hours he had spent with the man next to him. Was there really a need to be so worried? Why was he still so on edge when everything seemed so perfect? He wished he knew what was really bothering him. Part of him thought it was just the fact that this whole situation that he was currently in revolved around Vlad. Danny had never seen this coming, never expected to go down this road. Danny and Vlad were now lovers and on top of that, they were dating. They weren't enemies anymore. Vlad could help him in ways Danny had only ever thought about in passing.

But he still felt like something was off. He didn't know if it was just old wounds from their previous years, the battles and wills pushing against each other so hard that now being at peace with the man next to him was just too unbelievable. But Danny knew for a fact Vlad was good, the times their cores had joined...there was just no way Vlad could have hidden an ulterior motive from Danny.

The man who was laying next to him had so many emotions that were so strong, anger, hate, aggression, love, sadness….all of them mingled together and Danny had witnessed the man's newfound patience and kindness first hand. He _knew _Vlad had changed, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was all just too good to be true.

Maybe he needed some more time to himself. He could see if Vlad would let him borrow the Maximus and Danny could zap himself for a few days while simultaneously staying in town and away from Vlad. It wasn't a bad idea and Danny didn't think Vlad would mind as long as Danny didn't abuse the use of the Maximus. He would ask the man tomorrow before he went to work.

An arm suddenly came around him and pulled Danny more towards the center of the bed, Vlad wrapping his body close and pressing his face into Danny's neck, "Good night." the man said softly, giving a kiss to Danny's bare shoulder and Danny smiled softly, "Night, Vlad."

The pair drifted off peacefully, cuddled together in the center of the massive bed and Danny for a moment forgot all his worries.

The next morning Danny woke up and looked at the clock with groggy eyes, it was nearly noon. After a moment he realized he didn't sense someone next to him and turned to see Vlad was gone. Sitting up he looked around the room and noticed the bathroom door was cracked and the light was on. Suddenly the shower turned on and Danny smirked.

He got out of bed and as he stood he felt a twinge from his backside, "Damn." he winced out, realizing that he and Vlad definitely overdid it last night, literally. He didn't spare a thought for the discomfort as coffee sounded like a far better thought and so he headed down through the house towards the kitchen.

It took him about ten minutes to find everything he needed to start the coffee maker and once that was going he took a moment to get his barrings and went about making a simple breakfast. Vlad had to be at his meeting at one and it was already past twelve. He decided on scrambled eggs with toast and by the time it was done Vlad had found him in the kitchen.

"Daniel, I'm about to leave-" but Vlad stopped halfway in the kitchen, seeing two plates with food and two mugs of steaming coffee. Danny was mid pour of cream before he took a spoon to the sugar bowl.

"Didn't know if you like cream and sugar so I just left yours black." Vlad just continued to stare, looking between the food, coffee, and Danny with an unreadable expression.

Danny cocked his head and asked in confusion, "Everything okay? Don't like eggs?"

The man finally approached, his movement slow as he continued to take it all in before he placed a hand on the island where breakfast was waiting and he said softly, "No, it's...wonderful. Thank you, Daniel." the man said before he picked up his coffee cup and took a small sip.

Danny continued to watch him carefully as he took a sip from his own mug, Vlad picked up a fork before scooping up some eggs but stopped halfway between his mouth and the plate.

Danny was already well into eating before he noticed Vlad's hesitance and he joked, "I didn't poison it if that's what you're worried about."

Vlad smiled a little before he said softly, "This is really nice." and then he popped the fork into his mouth and chewed the eggs before swallowing.

"It's just coffee and eggs, Vlad. I would have made bacon too but you don't really have the time to wait for it. Your meeting is at one, right?"

Vlad took another bite before he said, "Yes, but that's not what I meant. It's nice not to wake up alone. To have someone to….share….the morning with….to have breakfast with." he mused softly before he took another bite and then took a gulp of his coffee.

Danny mused on that, continuing to eat and sip at his coffee as he thought about the fact that this might be the first time in Vlad's life that someone he cared for had actually made him breakfast. He took his now empty plate and put it in the sink. He noticed a travel mug next to the sink and took off the lid and glanced inside.

The mug was clean and so he poured some fresh coffee into it and screwed the lid back on, "It's almost twelve-thirty, you better get going." and Danny handed Vlad the mug of coffee and took his now empty plate and fork to the sink.

"Damn, very well, I will see you tonight, Little Badger. That is, _will_ I see you tonight?" Vlad asked as he looked at the young man before him and Danny thought about it. He didn't have homework and he didn't have work so really he had no reason not to. There wasn't enough time to talk to Vlad about taking the Maximus and spending a few days away so he might as well wait until tonight. Perhaps over dinner.

"Sure, wanna work on Chief for a little bit if you aren't too tired?"

Vlad nodded, "Of course. I will see you then. We can have dinner." and Vlad walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss before he turned and headed out of the kitchen.

The action was so domestic, so simple a thing that Danny was a little shocked by it. Vlad had stopped in the doorway, looking over his shoulder he said softly, "Is that alright?" it had been so quiet, such a soft tone but Danny could hear the man's worry underneath and though it had caught Danny off guard he managed a small smile and said, "Yes, now go to work, or you will be late." and Vlad nodded as he left.

Then Danny was alone and the quiet started to sink in. He stood in the kitchen by himself, unsure of what to do. He knew he could leave the house, come back later when Vlad was home but something stopped him.

_Well, you wanted to get to know the man better. Spend a day in his shoes. In this massive house...by yourself… Vlad's done it for as long as you've known him. It can't be that bad. _

Danny was wrong.

He spent the first hour walking from every room on the bottom floor to every room on the top floor. Poking his head in through every door, looking at every item. Well, not _every_ item. But he made sure to scan every room thoroughly. Eventually, the silence of the large castle-like home started to get to him so he pulled out his phone and played some music as he explored. The man had everything a person could want, anything a person could need. But even with the music playing loudly from his pocket, the hollowness of it all, the sheer emptiness was unnerving.

After awhile Danny started to feel a little creeped out, the music was playing but he could still hear the emptiness around him. He knew he was alone, but somehow even though the mansion was empty, it felt so oppressive, so….cold.

_Doesn't he have servants? I haven't seen one since I started coming over nearly three months ago. He really is in this house all alone. Well, except for the Dairy King but I doubt he has the most riveting conversations to share. Vlad's lived like this for years, nearly all his life...I wonder what his life was like before all this….before the accident that changed him. Did he have a family? I wonder if I could find an album or some kind of information that would- _

Danny nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone went off, standing in a near-empty hallway on the far backside of the second floor he felt spooked and isolated. He glanced at the screen and realized it was Sam.

He breathed a sigh of relief and answered quickly.

"Hey, Sam," Danny said.

"Hey, Danny. I just wanted to call and see how things were going. I didn't have anything going on today and Luke had to work so I just wanted to see….ya know, how things were going with...stuff."

Danny smirked, "You can say Vlad, Sam. You don't have to tiptoe around it, I know how utterly weird and kind of creepy it is."

"Kind of? It's beyond kind of….I mean, no I didn't mean-" hearing Sam trip over her words and back-peddle was so strange Danny almost thought it couldn't possibly be his outspoken and often abrasive friend he was talking to.

"Sam! Relax. It's not like you to be so anxious about saying the wrong thing. I know what this looks like, and I know both you and Tucker are really uncomfortable with it. For now, will you please just say what you want to say when you mean to say it? It would mean a lot to me if you would maintain the blunt, honest and forthright personality I am used to and not pussyfoot around the issues. Honestly….I could use your bluntness right about now. It might help me think more clearly about the issues at hand."

There was a long pause before Sam said, "You sure, I mean, you're right, I'm not the type to pussyfoot, but...the things I want to say…"

"Trust me, a little bit of Sam Manson tough love could be really helpful right now." Danny offered.

Sam sighed and said really quickly, as if she was trying to restrain herself but couldn't, "I think this entire thing is insane, I think you're crazy for even humoring it. I think he brainwashed you, or hypnotized you or replaced you with a clone or made a wish deal with Desiree. I want to come see you, talk to you face to face, run tests, take blood samples. I want to shoot Vlad now and ask questions later because this whole thing is so unbelievable that I don't trust it, I don't trust your judgment of the situation, which in and of itself is also insane because, for the most part, your judgment is usually sound. I don't trust him and I definitely don't trust him with your heart or for having the best intentions towards you and I don't trust the entire situation! It's just….it's wrong….on so many levels. And no, I don't mean the fact he is a guy and you are a guy, I mean he is your enemy, WAS your enemy and he's a lot older and he used to be in love with your mom and wanted to kill your dad and tried to kill you so many times, manipulated you….he…. hurt you….over and over…...and I was always the one who had to patch you up after he took his anger out on you. It's like you're willingly running into an abusive relationship….and you just don't care….about anything….even yourself."

Danny had walked from the hall he was in to the top of the staircase and sat down, allowing his friend to say everything that was on her mind and listening carefully to everything she said, truly hearing all her concerns, her discomfort and her rejection of the whole thing. It didn't offend him, it didn't upset him or piss him off, all it did was confirm his own fears, the things he himself couldn't seem to put a finger on.

Sam Manson had always been able to do that, she could always make him see beyond the end of his nose, even when he didn't want to. Her view was something he treasured because of her view….well….Sam's view on matters such as these…. was invaluable.

Danny sighed and leaned against the stair rail, "You're right. The whole thing is insane. But I'd really like to talk to you about it. Do you have time for an old friend?"

The relief in her voice was evident as she said, "No, but I have time for my _best_ friend. Talk to me, Danny. I want to know what's going on. Tell me everything, and since Tucker isn't here….don't hold anything back…._anything." _

Danny shook his head and smiled, "Hold on to your seat, it's a long story."

Danny told her the whole story again, but this time, he left absolutely nothing out. He didn't give a play by play but he did share far more than he had when Tucker had been on the line. He told her about the sex, the kissing, the conversations. He told her about laughing until his sides ached, their now intimate knowledge of each other, how absolutely incredible and potent Vlad's feelings of love were. It was a relief beyond compare, a total free fall into the honest truths that he had wanted to share for so long. He had just finished telling Sam about his conversation with Vlad from the night before and that's when Danny finally started to speak the truths he had been denying himself.

"It's been just over five months Sam, and I've had sex with him in both my ghost and my human form. I've given him everything of me and he's given me everything of himself. I know him, I've felt the very depths of his feelings for me. I _know _for a fact he isn't evil anymore, I know I am safe because I feel safe and I have felt how much he truly cares for me and my happiness. But...for some reason….I'm still reluctant to commit. I'm scared of something...and I don't know if it's something inside of me….or something inside of him. So...now we are dating...but...only because we can use the Maximus and keep our cores dormant. I still feel drawn to him, I want to be with him. I've never felt so….so…"

"Complete?" Sam said softly and Danny thought about that word, thought about what it meant and he sighed into the phone, "Yeah. It's corny, really mushy-gushy romantic bull shit, but...I do. I feel complete."

"So why are you still scared to commit. That's the question?"

"Yeah, the one I've been asking myself since I found out about what was really going on with our cores. This perfect thing is laid out before me on a silver plater, everything I could hope for. Love, support, a half-ghost partner who can understand all of me….so why am I refusing to just accept it and have some kind of wonderful happy ending?"

Sam made a noise that closely resembled a raspberry and chuckled, "Because, knucklehead. I'm really glad to finally get the full story, in all it's sordid, forbidden love, dirty details but the fact remains...it's Vlad. You trust him on the surface, this new Vlad that he had presented to you….and the intimate stuff, well it came hard and fast. It's a lot to handle. But what you won't admit to yourself is...well...as much as you do trust him... You remember what he was like before...and though it may hurt your pride...the old Vlad….you're still terrified of him."

"What? Terrified? I was never terrified of Vlad." Danny rebuked with annoyance.

"Oh yes, you were. You may not have shown it when you fought him, you may not have admitted it even to yourself, but I remember you waking up sweating and totally out of it. I remember you dreading every time you knew you'd have to fight him. I remember the nightmares, the way you'd shake but try to hide it after you had to take him down or stop one of his stupid evil plans. You are the hero Danny but that doesn't mean you weren't afraid of the villain. On top of that, if you fuse your core with his...it could be forever. If he goes back to how he was….you'd be stuck with him and you'd be stuck with all his anger."

Danny felt his stomach grow cold at the thought, utterly shocked by the revelation Sam had just brought to him. He didn't say anything, too stunned to speak.

Sam took his silence as a means to continue, "Look, before I ever get on board with any of this I want to see you, and...regrettably, I want to meet this new and improved Vlad. I _also _think that at some point down the road you need to talk to Jazz and tell her everything. She will be able to help you work through this better than I can."

"God, not Jazz."

"Yes, Jazz. Ya know, your sister the Brain Surgeon with the minor in extensive therapy? She can help you wrestle all these complicated emotions you are feeling. I'm not saying right now but definitely the sooner the better. Jazz can help, and you and I both know she won't judge."

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's just...I didn't want to mention anything to my family until...well...I guess I hadn't even really thought about my family yet. It hasn't gotten that far."

"Did you ask Vlad about the whole long life thing?"

"Oh, no, I guess I forgot, a lot was going on last night."

"Don't you mean there was a lot of getting _off_ last night?" Sam said teasingly and Danny blushed horribly red but laughed lightly, "Ya know, I think I liked it better when you were tiptoeing."

"Too late for that. Can't take it back. You now get one hundred and ten percent of the full Sam Manson experience."

Danny chuckled, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Just take care, alright? Keep in touch and don't forget you are there for school. Vlad doesn't have to become your number one priority just because you're sleeping with him. He's important to you, I get that now, but just….take it a day at a time, alright hotshot?"

"Yeah. No worries, I won't forget what my priorities are. And Sam….thanks….for….well, everything. Thanks for being you and just….thanks."

"No worries Danny. You got me, and Tucker, no matter what."

"Bye," Danny said and when the phone call ended Danny leaned back against the baluster and closed his eyes, thinking about what had just been said.

_So, somewhere, deep down, I am still scared of him. Scared he will turn on me, hurt me, if I am connected to him permanently….there wouldn't be a way for me to ever get away from him if he were to go back to his old ways. It's the most simple trap, but it doesn't feel like one….but I can't ignore our history. I have to make sure….I have to be one hundred percent on this….I have to make sure Vlad isn't a bad guy anymore. _

Suddenly an idea came to him and he stood and headed for the car Vlad had continued to let Danny borrow. He left the mansion and went back to his dorm.

When Danny arrived he was happy to see his roommate was gone. He went to his tiny closet and dug through all his stuff until he found the time medallion Clockwork had given him. He held it up, gave the cool metal a flick of the wrist and when it stopped spinning an image of Clockwork appeared on the surface.

"Daniel, so good to see you again." Clockwork said and Danny smiled, "Hey. Look, I know your busy and time doesn't revolve around me but I just have one question and hopefully, I won't have to bug you again for a long time."

"Very well, ask." Clockwork said.

"I just want to know, is there a way to...has any ghost ever...if Vlad and I were to join our cores would there be a way to undo it? Ya know, in case things didn't work out?"

"Why do you want to know?" Clockwork asked as he raised a brow.

"Oh, just cause, I was curious-"

"Daniel-" Clockwork admonished and Danny stared at him a moment before he heaved a huge sigh and said with a pinched tone, "Because I really like him but I am really scared of fusing my core with his because he might go back to being evil or this could all be a trick and if it is or he goes all crazy messed up Fruitloop on me...he's... he's… he's scary alright? He's hurt me a lot, he can do a lot of damage. He could kill me….I mean, I'd put up a fight but when it comes down to it...he told me he had been holding back. I finally thought I was getting good enough to stand toe to toe with him and he admitted to holding back. Then he nearly snapped my neck….and...I'll just say it...my ego be damned, I am terrified of the man he used to be. And I don't think I could survive him if he went all wicked crazy again. Our cores would be fused, and I don't even know what that means in the grand scheme of ghostly co-existence! I need to know there is a way out if things go bad."

"There is always a way out of a bad situation for those willing to fight for it." Clockwork said cryptically.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, just as humans can divorce and separate, so too, can ghosts. But you must understand something. The divorce of humans is widely superficial, all paperwork and legality. For ghosts to separate after joining their cores….it can be done….but not without severe pain...both physical and emotional. When you join cores, you're merging your very essence. Untangling it and pulling apart, well, it can be very tricky."

"But it can be done," Danny said, silently urging the ghost to confirm his thoughts.

"Yes. It can be done. But Daniel, you have nothing to fear of Vlad. He is not the demon you remember, he _has _changed."

Danny stared at the time spirit and was about to ask him to elaborate when suddenly he heard the dorm room door start to open, "Gotta go! Thanks, Clockwork." he whispered hurriedly before he stuffed the medallion in his pocket and stood up to turn and see his roommate enter, "Hey, Remy, uh, sup?"

"Whoa, dude, I thought you were dead, where you been? Shacking up with your girl?" the young man asked.

"Uh, yeah, actually, exactly. In fact, I am going back... now…. to shack up, uh, with my girlfriend! Talk to you later!" And Danny zipped out the door before his roommate could ask any more questions.

The rest of the day found Danny driving the country roads, music playing and his mind wondering over the possibilities, over his feelings and over what Clockwork had said.

_He is not the demon you remember, he has changed. _Did Clockwork really know that for sure? Had he looked into the future? Or was he aware of something Danny wasn't?

_I can't keep bothering Clockwork, every time I have some unsolvable problem I always turn to him. I need to focus and figure this out on my own. I am an adult, I can do this. It's not Clockwork's job to hold my hand, especially in regards to my love life. No, I can do this on my own. I will just take his last comment as a good omen. _

The sky had been a thick gray all day and near three o'clock it started to snow. He headed back to Vlad's but once he got there instead of going inside he decided to wander the grounds. He zipped up his coat and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, yanking his cap down further over his head as he walked.

The snow came down in slow thick flakes, the silence of the snowy afternoon his only companion. He viewed the grounds, stopping at dead but perfectly edged gardens, looked at the trees, noticed a rather large hedge maze, a tennis court, covered pool, basketball court and a really nice patio area with a hot tub and fully built outdoor kitchen.

_I used to think he had all this stuff just because he could, but after spending a few hours in that house alone...I'd want a bunch of stuff to keep me busy too. Why have a house like that if you don't have someone to share it with? Why have any of this stuff? Were you so fixated on trying to impress and win over my mother that you never even tried to date or start a family with someone else? How could anyone fixate on someone else like that, how could he have gone so utterly insane...how is he so sane now…..how could he survive in such isolation with any form of sanity intact? _

Danny had walked the massive grounds, knowing that in spring this place would be a thing of beauty. His mind continued to hash out his thoughts and feelings on the matter at hand as his nose grew colder and his toes started to become numb. Still, he didn't want to go inside. The oppressive silence, the emptiness, all of it just made his insides churn with dismay. He was near what he assumed was the furthest end of the property when his core gave a little hum.

_Vlad's back. _Danny thought though he didn't turn to go great him. The Maximus's effects had worn off so no doubt Vlad would be able to find him. Danny had thought about reaching out earlier out of habit but had pulled back at the last second. He didn't want to start the cycle all over again.

He continued to stand in the snow, admiring the now thoroughly covered landscape and the natural silence that was much more comfortable than the staleness of inside.

"Daniel? What are you doing out here?" came that all too familiar voice and he felt his core grow with more energy. He tried to school his emotions, keep his core under control as Vlad grew closer and the energy started to vibrate inside of him.

"Daniel, what on Earth-" Vlad started but Danny turned to him and interrupted, "Stop. Not too close. My core's being a little hyperactive." he watched the man come to a stop and waited. Vlad said nothing and so Danny sighed, turning to look back out over the grounds.

Vlad was wearing a long black coat and had a deep red scarf around his neck. In the fading light of the day, surrounded by falling snow and the grays and whites of winter Vlad looked perfect, like a guy out of one of those feel-good Christmas movies that Danny hated but his sister loved.

Danny glanced back around, his eyes studied Vlad's face, an older but handsome one. White hair, blue eyes, and flawless skin, yet Danny could see his age, hidden and tired somewhere behind his worried expression.

_He __**is **__a lot older. It doesn't really bother me, but… so many years more than me, having lived through so much, his experience and wisdom, it's daunting to think about. I'll be nineteen in October. I'm just a child compared to him. It's...unnerving. At least I know he doesn't see me that way, one of the pluses about our cores is that I can hear and see his thoughts and memories. Even when we first became enemies, even though he called me a child, treated me like one, he saw me more as a threat than some weak little kid. He never admitted it, but after that first year...he saw me as nothing but an adversary, all thoughts of my age...they just stopped. He was so cold...so….thoughtless of the truth…..so….merciless… to a child. _

Danny's eyes fell from the man's face to his shoes, buried in the snow and soaking wet, "How long have you been out here Daniel?" Vlad asked.

Braving another glance at him Danny said softly, "Since around three-thirty."

"Dear boy, it's half-past five now, you mean to tell me you've been standing out in this blizzard for two hours? You must be freezing." Vlad said.

"Just my nose and toes, cold-core, remember?" he said with a small smirk, "That is true, but still no excuse. Come, let's go inside." and Vlad moved closer, coming to stand next to him and Danny swore he could almost hear his core begging to connect with the man in front of him.

"I don't know why, the Maximus was set to dull our cores for seven hours, but my core didn't bother me this morning. It's only seeming to act up now."

Vlad placed a delicate hand on Danny's shoulders, "More than likely because this morning you weren't thinking about it and our cores came back to their full power while we were still together. The feeling of it must have faded over the day. When I came back they sensed each other and started to proactively seek the other out. I felt it too, as soon as I pulled in the drive."

"Why can't anything ever just be simple." Danny mused as his eyes turned from Vlad to get one final look out over the grounds, the sprawling white hills beyond and out into the gray mist of falling snow and fog.

"Life is never easy. You must rise above the obstacles, Daniel. They are placed there so that you may learn from them and grow stronger." Vlad offered gently. He moved to stand behind Danny, wrapping arms around as he leaned down a little and pressed his lips to Danny's ear, "Only when we struggle can we understand what wonderful things life has in store for us, only when we face the bad can we learn to see how much good there is. It's not a curse to have to fight, it's actually a gift."

Danny finally gave in a little, leaning into the man's warm embrace and listening to his soft voice and wise words, "Is that sort of thinking how you survived so long on your own?"

Vlad was silent for a long while before he kissed the shell of Danny's ear gently and said, "No. It's a new philosophy I've come to understand in just the last few years. Before that….there was only hate and anger pushing me. A wicked resentment that was unfair to hold onto. I was...broken. But, I've worked hard to fix myself. I hope you see that Daniel, I did it for me, but also for you. Even if this had never happened between us, I wanted to become the man I knew you wished I was. And, I did it. Positivity in the wake of anguish, it can be a very powerful thing."

"Love is too," Danny said softly, holding out a hand and watching as the thick flakes landed on his skin and started to melt. After a moment he carefully drew energy from his core and made in the palm of his hand a beautiful ice flake, the thing spinning and shinning though there was no sun.

"And beauty," Vlad said. The man held out his hand next to Danny's, the black leather of his glove a stark contrast against all the white. A soft spark occurred and in his own palm sat a small ball of snapping electricity, the colors ranging from blue to red, pink and green, yellow and purple as it slowly popped and fizzled against the snowflakes.

"I love you, Daniel. That will never change, even if you can't stay, know my love will never fade." Vlad cooed gently.

Danny closed his eyes, let those words resonate in his mind as he allowed his heart to hear what the man was saying and allowed himself to accept it. He knew what he wanted to say, the words already on his tongue and in his mind as he felt his emotions swell a little. How he wished in this moment that their cores were still under the spell of the Maximus, that way, when he said what he said next, he could have been sure he meant it.

He turned in Vlad's arms, his crystal creation falling from his hand as he said so softly, "I love you too." and as their lips met, he knew he'd regret saying it, that he shouldn't have, but in that moment out in the snowy landscape, with Vlad so close and his core humming with such sweet delight, he swore he felt it and the moment had felt….right….the words felt….true….honest and sincere.

Vlad kissed him gently, so tenderly as the depths of true winter took hold around them and their cores swelled with energy and heat.

"Do you mean it, Daniel?" Vlad whispered as he pulled away, pressing his lips to Danny's forehead and closing his eyes, "Say you mean it, even if you don't, I just want to hear you say you do." Vlad begged so gently, arms still holding Danny tight and Danny said softly, "I mean it, Vlad. I don't understand it, but I mean it."

"Come, let's go get warmed up and start dinner." Vlad purred out as he kept an arm wrapped around Danny and they began a leisurely walk back inside.

**A/N: Phew, that was a long one to write. R&R and I hope you enjoyed it! I need you to know I am changing a small section of the next chapter. Should be posted soon this story only has a bit left to post but I want to adjust something in the next one. **


	7. Betrayal

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this took so long to post, I wanted to re-read the previous chapters again and make sure there wasn't something I wanted to change. I did end up changing this chapter a little to push the story forward and create a little more conflict. Also, I haven't posted bi-weekly or weekly as promised as I recently just got a promotion. I am working two jobs at the moment and every time I have a few moments to read over this chapter I keep changing stuff, and then don't want to post until I have re-read it again. Really sorry. It's all written I am just being overbearing. Anyway, thanks for the patience R&R. **

**Entry VII **

_I remember that moment in the snow, like a delicate ripple on the surface of a pond, we stood amongst the white covered hills of the countryside and expressed words of love. I said it in the heat of the moment, but as I have taken to the habit of looking back over my life while I write out this story, I know now that back then I was speaking the truth. I did love him, but I didn't understand it. I wanted to hide from my feelings, from the truth of what was happening between us. It was all moving too fast and I didn't know how to slow it all down, nor did I want to. _

_To this day there are so many things I wish I had done differently, yet I'd not change anything at all. Standing in the snowy landscape, his arms around me, our cores burning and hearts beating I felt at peace and a certain level of calm came to me. It was such a perfect moment and after we went inside it only grew more intimate. _

_It was that evening that I allowed myself to really get to know the man. We sat on a white fur rug, shoes, and socks drying by the fireplace as we enjoyed hot chocolate. I pressed him for anything he would give, and Vlad gave to me so willingly. My defenses were down, and I was totally at the mercy of that evening. _

_I recall the darkness, only fire giving light, and the heat of his stare, the feel of his hands so freely touching me, the sound of his laugh and the feel of his lips. It was, one might say, the perfect night. I asked questions and he answered, I worried and he soothed me with kisses, I questioned my very existence and his voice brought me comfort. _

_Vlad had been a lot of things in the past, but a terrible or inconsiderate lover he was not. I could not fathom for the life of me how he had fallen in love with me, I couldn't understand what changed and I feared to allow myself to be so thoroughly wrapped around his finger that he could break my heart in two. _

_Little did I know, the part of Vlad that I feared the most, the selfish, manipulative and cruel beast I used to have nightmares about would show his face that night and our feelings for each other would be tested. I would be forced to grow up and see the truth of my reality, the truth that nothing is certain, that you can't predict what will happen nor how it will affect your future. I would learn that there is no such thing as absolutes. _

_While the blizzard raged outside and I had no desire to go back to my dorm, my heart started to beat for him. Vlad would apply pressures I couldn't see until it was too late and I would resist and fight back out of instinct. In the morning I would mentally scream at both him and myself and Vlad would take a rather large step in the wrong direction. We broke each other that night, and it would take months to fix…._

**Chapter Seven **

**Betrayal **

Danny laughed lightly as he tripped over the entryway and stumbled into the kitchen, Vlad right behind with gentle hands that came to steady him. Danny felt those warm hands, one on his back and the other on an upper arm. Turning his head to offer thanks their eyes met and Danny caught the affection and tender amusement in the man's face. He gave a small smile before placing his lips to Vlad's, "Thanks." he whispered after.

Vlad stood up straight and blushed, a rather odd sight but one Danny enjoyed, "No worries, Little Badger. Now, what would you like for dinner?" Vlad asked crossing to the fridge and opening the door.

"Uhm, actually, I'm not that hungry at the moment. Maybe later?" he asked with a small smile.

"As you wish. How about I make some hot chocolate and we reconvene in the living room?" Danny nodded, "Sure. Want my help?" he asked and Vlad shook his head, "No. Go ahead, the fire should be going, deposit your shoes on the hearth and they should be mostly dry by morning."

Danny nodded and slowly excited the kitchen while Vlad prepared a tray of hot cocoa and snacks. Wandering across the entry hall and into the rather large living room Danny didn't bother with turning on lights. Instead, as he noticed the warm welcoming light of the fire a small smile came to his face. Taking the matchbox from the rather ornate mantel he walked around the room and started to light any candle he found.

There were quite a few, most simply for decoration, but he had a feeling Vlad wouldn't be too upset with him if he cleaned up any messes from the running wax. By the time Vlad joined him Danny was sitting by the fire with his shoes and socks perched close by the heat.

He turned his head when Vlad entered and the man stopped in the doorway, looking around at the rather mythical appearance of the room. The home was modeled after a castle after all, and Vlad spared no expense in keeping with such a theme. Between the large fireplace and the scattering of lit candles, he came to find himself in some great castle hall, filled with the trappings of modern-day and a young man smirking at him calmly over a shoulder.

Vlad chuckled, "The fireplace not enough?" and his feet moved again, coming to set the tray down before the fire as he took a seat and removed his own shoes and socks. Danny noticed the Maximus sitting on the tray as well and he made a note not to forget to use it.

"No. Hope you don't mind. I'll clean up any mess the candles make, promise." Danny offered and Vlad gently set his shoes aside before he ran a hand through Danny's hair, "No worries. I prefer the dim light of the fire to anything brighter."

"Sure you're not a vampire?" Danny tease and Vlad chuckled, "No. Just a man with a little bit of light sensitivity." Vlad mused.

"Why do the lights bother you?" Danny asked as he leaned forward to take up a cup of cocoa as Vlad sighed, "I've never been able to figure it out, honestly. It started after the accident with the proto-portal. The entire time I was in the hospital I suffered from migraines and inflammation to my eyes. I figured it was because the hospital had such bright lights. For seven years I requested the hospital staff keep the lights low. It wasn't until I left and realized most bright lights bother me that I connected it to the accident. Obviously, it's not very serious, I can function during the day and can have the lights on in my home without too much trouble, but over time the pain and headaches build. So, when I have no need for bright lights, I keep them low." Vlad said as he too reached for his drink.

Danny thought about that a moment and then asked, "Why do you seem to have so many bad side effects when I didn't? The migraines you get from too much light, not to mention I came out looking pretty normal after my accident, I mean, compared to my human half. You look so different from your human half, you had ecto-acne, you're ghost half...I mean… you have fangs...why-"

Vlad sighed and looked into the fire as he spoke softly, "The blast I took from the proto-portal was filled with impurities. The portal that turned me was also smaller so the blast was more condensed while your exposure was more even and spread out over your body. And honestly, by the time you were turned, your parents...well...mostly your mother and I don't mean that offensively towards Jack, had worked out the kinks. You received an infusion of clean and filtered ghost juice, so the blending of ghost DNA with your human DNA was far less painful and created far fewer problems for you. I am sure you think your little sojourn into the portal and subsequent explosion while inside felt excruciating but honestly, it took months for the ghost DNA in my body to fuse with my human DNA, and I felt every single second of it. It was like there was another entity inside me, taking me apart molecule by molecule and changing me over the course of nearly two years. And the entire time I felt that pain, the entire time I dealt with doctors that had no clue how to help, while they poked and prodded and studied me like some strange lab rat, my anger swelled and the hurt and betrayal I felt festered. Sometimes I think my anger at the situation I found myself in was part of the reason my ghost half came out so….twisted and strange. I was always angry, even when I was a child before I ever met your parents. It was like that anger was in my DNA from birth. I was never happy, never normal."

"What do you mean? Was your childhood...was it bad?" Danny asked, unsure how to really go about asking such a thing in a delicate way.

"No, not really. My father was strict but he could also have moments of kindness, my mother was...well...she was loud, bold and stubborn. They fought a lot but never hurt each other. Overall, considering how poor we were, they were actually very kind and caring parents."

"What happened to them?" Danny asked.

Vlad glanced at him, gave a small smile and offered, "They died when I was sixteen, car accident. It was rainy and they wanted to pick me up early from school. Rather cliche actually. I was left in the care of my grandmother and I remember the anger grew more intense after that. I could still manage it, I was always able to pull myself back and keep from snapping no matter how bad I wanted to."

"Was your grandmother nice?" Danny asked hopefully.

"She was….adequate. Not mean per se, but she wasn't the affectionate type either. For the most part, she just left me to my own devices and I found my own way. I left for college at eighteen on a scholarship and made it through my first year. I actually felt happy for a short time…" and Vlad trailed off, eyes still staring into the fire as he sat there thinking about his past with a rather unwanted nostalgia.

"Then the accident," Danny said.

"Yes. And my anger grew beyond my control. I couldn't keep a harness on it anymore, and it drove me to do many things that I shall regret for the rest of my life."

Danny glanced at Vlad's haunted face, still staring into the fire unblinkingly, "I...I'm sorry about your parents, Vlad. And I am really sorry you had to suffer for so long on your own."

Vlad finally turned to look at him, "You needn't be sorry. It happened so long ago, and honestly, I am done feeling sorry for it. What happened happened, I can't take it back, I can only try to be better." the man said with a sigh and Danny nodded.

"Vlad?" Danny asked softly and the man gave a small hum in acknowledgment, "Does it feel….better….at all? Not hating my parents, no blaming them so much. I know they were partially to blame….okay….I know they are fully to blame for the accident. But, now that you've...sort of….maybe….a little bit let it go, moved on...does it feel better?" Danny asked nervously, not wanting to spark the man into a rant about how everything was Danny's father's fault.

Vlad took a slow sip from his cup and seemed to think about it a moment before he set his drink aside and looked at the young man next to him, "Yes. I still have moments, where I get angry, where I feel like I lost out on some wonderful life I could have had, but I rise above it, try to appreciate what I have. I realized that given my penchant for anger and isolation, the chances of me ending up like this without the accident...well...they were just as likely, though I don't want to admit it, I know somethings are inevitable."

Danny leaned in and said softly, "But, you're not alone anymore." and he kissed Vlad's lips softly as he smiled.

Vlad closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Danny's, "Would you like to know a secret Daniel?"

And Danny's eyes caught Vlad's as they opened and an earnest expression could be seen hidden in those darker blue eyes, "I've never been so happy as I am now. I'd go through it all again, everything. The pain, the loneliness, and the heartache if it meant I could have these little moments with you. The ache has left me, I would no longer change anything as long as I knew, after all the torture, pain and anger, I could have you, just like this."

Vlad leaned in and kissed him again, hands coming to cup the young man's face as he did before gently pulling Danny closer and humming so softly.

Their lips brushed softly as Vlad whispered, "Forever, Daniel." and through the haze of enjoyment and calm a thought came to him and Danny pulled away, bringing knees to his chest and wrapping arms around as he felt a heavy dread come to his stomach, "Daniel, what is it? Have I upset you?" Vlad asked with a nervous uncertainty.

"No. It's not you."

"Than what is it, please, tell me." Vlad asked, moving to sit more comfortably next to the young man and place an arm across Danny's shoulders, "Vlad, I need to...I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."

"Of course. I promise." Vlad said softly.

"Are we, are you and I….can we...can we die?" Danny asked, eyes locked onto his toes as he waited and the silence that greeted him was heavy, and his stomach twisted more.

Vlad finally answered and the response was ungodly soft, "Yes, Daniel, we can die. Why do you ask?"

"Cause part of us is a ghost. And they exist...I mean...some of them have been around for millennia. I...I figured there might be a chance that you and I...that we might have some sort of...longer life. That I might have to watch everyone I know and love die because our ghost half would...keep us from...from dying."

This time the pause was so heavy with reluctance it was palpable and Danny sighed as tears came to his eyes, he knew the answer, "We do don't we….have longer life spans….how long?" he asked as he buried his face into his knees and felt Vlad sigh with an extreme heaviness.

"I'm not sure Little Badger, I've yet to study my own aging process well enough to tell. But, well, since I turned forty, I've not aged a day. I was...I am too….scared to try and figure it out." Vlad admitted though it sounded like it hurt him to say it.

"You're scared?" Danny asked looking up, "Yes, Daniel. Though I have none as close to me as you do, I am scared of the same fate. I do not want to watch the world around me grow and die, to watch new generations be born knowing I shall experience it all on my own. I do not know how much longer we will live than those around us, but I do know we will."

Danny dropped his head and felt sadness and despair fill him, "Don't weep for the unchangeable, Daniel. Focus on what you have now. There will be plenty of time to spend with those you love, well over eighty years. And, no matter what you choose to do, I will be here to help aid you if you ever need it. I will always be here, to be a light in your darkest hours."

His body pressed closer to the man next to him, felt his heat, as the hand on his shoulder burned and he looked up slowly, eyes red-rimmed and nose stuffy, "We didn't zap our cores." Danny sniffed.

"No. But the Maximus is right there, however, I do not think at this moment we shouldn't shield our cores from each other."

"Why," Danny asked, taking the handkerchief offered to him by Vlad as the man held him closer, "Because, just at this moment, I think it important you know my sincerity. I _will _be with you, through all the pain and suffering the future may bring. I need you to understand I say this in love, and not in manipulation." Vlad cooed and Danny nodded, allowing his core a moment to very carefully reach out and caress Vlad's. The man gave a faint gasp and shiver before he said, "That is much better. Your restraint and control have improved."

Danny smiled softly before he slowly dropped his legs and turned to meet Vlad's eyes, "Yes. Thanks to you. I can feel it, your sincerity-" and Danny gave a small gasp and looked away. It came in soft gentle pulses, but Danny felt it. With no protection from the Maximus Danny felt Vlad's emotions, his love which remained as ever, intoxicating and alluring.

"What is it?" Vlad asked softly, his eyes half-lidded as his pupils dilated and he used a hand to cup Danny's cheek and gently urge the young man to look up at him, "I feel it again, god, Vlad. Pull back, just a little it's so….good….so damn...wonderful….I can't….I need...I want to…" but Danny was stopped by a pulse of arousal, Vlad's arousal, and his fingers gripped into the fur rug beneath them.

"I can feel yours as well," Vlad said softly and he leaned in and their lips met, the older man pressing him back and Danny going willingly. The fire crackled on and soft gasps filled the otherwise quiet air.

Danny felt a sort of warm calm fill him, thick contentment and desire settling in his core while that amazing feeling of love and lust coated his mind in a hazy shell.

"Vlad?" Danny sighed out happily.

"Yes, Daniel?" The man hummed softly as his lips gently tickled the young man's throat.

"When exactly did you realize you loved me?"

Vlad's body stilled, his lips hovering over the young man's shoulder before he shifted. His body rested on top of Danny's, hips between the young man's legs. His pressed up, resting on his elbows as hands come to Danny's face, one pressing the young man's hair back while the other glided a thumb across trembling lips.

"It was at your graduation. I was invited by your father, but I came on my own accord. Kept hidden and out of sight. I didn't want you to see me, I didn't want to ruin your big day...I...just wanted to...to…" and the man trailed off.

"Vlad-"

"Close your eyes, Daniel." Vlad said softly, leaning down to press his lips to Danny's ear, "Close your eyes and I will show you."

Normally Danny would protest, but the moment was once again too intimate to break and so he obeyed, closing his eyes as Vlad carefully reached out his core and like so many times before the memories and feelings came to him.

_Vlad watched from behind an erected pillar, the football field decorated for the commencement ceremony of Casper High. The theme, though such a thing seemed silly for graduation, was ancient Greece. Despite the heat, he wore a thin but long black coat, sunglasses and a fedora, all meant to keep young Daniel from noticing him. Though on such an exciting day he doubted the young halfa would. Still, his emotions were mixed, a bit of pride, a dash of regret, a scoop of jealousy yet there was admiration and respect. Vlad had been doing his best to change, had even done young Daniel the favor of keeping the ghostly activity in Amity Park to a minimum so he could focus on his school. It had paid off apparently as he seemed to be wearing some sort of honors along with his robe. _

_One by one the students were called and as Danny's last name was Fenton he was up and walking to the stage and podium all too soon. It had been a while since Vlad saw him and he noticed how Danny as now taller, more filled out, with broad shoulders. He heard a familiar voice call to the young man now on stage shaking the Principles hand and the young man looked, bright blue eyes finding his mother in the audience as she took a picture. _

_His eyes locked onto Maddie, but the rush of joy at seeing her simply wasn't there. Jack stood next, waving at his son who was currently blushing three different shades of red. Jack placed a hand around Maddie as his loud and boisterous voice boomed to his wife about how proud he was. Yet, rage for the man, anger, and jealousy did not come. _

_The indifference to their existence was shockingly new and as his eyes fell back to Danny his heart beat a little harder, warmth filled his stomach. After months of playing nice, months of trying to change and show Daniel things could be different between them….he had found a peace within himself he had never known. _

_Vlad stayed out of sight, watching the rest of the ceremony, and after when Daniel found his family, his two closest friends trailing behind him also in gowns he realized how he wished he could be there standing next to him. Pain and sadness filled him, a longing he hadn't realized was there and before he could stop himself Vlad's feet moved. _

_As he approached Danny's eyes found him and they grew wide before a glare appear. It cut him hard, made his heart sink and his stomach twist and so despite his desire to congratulate the young man he made a minor correction in direction and walked right passed the small group. Not saying a word, nor looking back, though he felt Danny's eyes burning into him the entire way to his car. _

_Once inside and spared from the scrutiny of the young man's glare he felt emotions shooting through him. Pain, hurt, shame, regret, yet, still, he felt admiration, respect and to his surprise, a pulsing warmth coupled with anxiety and desire. He wanted to return, talk to the young man, try to create some form of truce, some semblance of trust and of a relationship. But, no….it could not be. The damage was done. _

_Despair filled him, a choking and cruel fist squeezing at his heart, he needed to be even better, he had to try harder to show Daniel that he had changed. There was no other option if he tried to approach the young man now….Daniel would never trust him...there was no way...the damage was done and that despair came back tenfold. _

_Vlad started the car, a shakey breath leaving his lips as he fought back sorrow and more pain, "You've done it to yourself, accept it and move on, Daniel's….Daniel's….gone. You are nothing to him…" and Vlad sat there staring at the road for a moment before he whispered, "But he is everything to me." and the tears finally came, though Vlad simply put the car into drive and left Amity Park behind. _

Danny gasped a little as Vlad pulled back, their cores once again separating though the pull was stronger than expected to rejoin.

"I knew I cared for you that day, that I loved you, but it wasn't until a few weeks later that I realized I was _in_ love with you. The fact that I no longer held resentment for your father, that I no longer coveted your mother was the first sign. But it wasn't until I started to have dreams that it came to me. I tried to pull back, return to who I was in a desperate attempt to remove those feelings for you, but I couldn't do it. More time passed as I sat in denial but eventually, I accepted it, and when I did I spent the day drinking in hopes of numbing myself to it. I felt like my heart was trying to punish me, forgetting the love I held for your mother, a person I could not have, and moving on only to fall in love with you, another person I could not have. I wanted to die, Daniel. I didn't want to spend another twenty years loving someone who didn't, wouldn't and couldn't love me back."

Danny felt the man's core shift closer, Vlad's feelings, and memories a faint ripple in the back of his mind and he gasped and buried his face into Vlad's neck in hopes of grounding himself in reality.

"The night we fought, the night I admitted to you my feelings, I thought it was all over. I didn't want to exist without you and I thought I'd never with able to have you. Killing you and ending my life seemed like the only way to end my suffering. I was ready. But when the time came I just couldn't do it. I love you, Daniel. I could never hurt you, not anymore. I will do whatever it takes to prove it to you. Name it and I shall do it." Vlad whispered to him before his lips left Danny's ear and came to the boy's throat, kissing and biting gently.

"Vlad, wait. Please, the Maximus, we shouldn't do this without….ohmygod…." Danny felt the man's burning hands press up his shirt, lips trailed kisses from Danny's sternum towards his belly button. Those large hands roamed and messaged his body slow and steady, everything becoming less important than this moment.

"Don't worry, we'll go slow, Daniel. So slow...so beautifully slow." Vlad whispered as fingers came to Danny's pants and worked to remove them, Vlad's body sliding up his own so that he could kiss the younger man and swallow his worries.

Danny hummed as his own hands, still shaking though the pair had done this many times now started to removed Vlad's clothing. Still, as his fingers moved and Vlad's mouth left him and skimmed down the young man's throat towards his shoulder he managed out a whispered, "But w-what if we accidentally….what if we….can't control it….what if we accidentally-" but Danny didn't finish, a wave of euphoric pleasure gently shooting through his core made his back arch and Vlad made a rather low grunt as Danny felt fangs gently sink into his shoulder.

"Vlad!" He cried but it wasn't in anger, no, the call of the older man's name was nothing but lust and want and all Danny craved was to be closer.

Vlad sucked gently, and Danny felt it, their cores pouring into each other, joining in a poignant yet perfectly timed rhythm.

Unable to stop himself, Danny squirmed and pressed against the man, "More, deeper, do it, I feel it, it's happening…." he felt compelled to urge the man on, it was important Vlad didn't stop, so important they stay this way for as long as possible. An instinctual drive to remain like this and allow their cores to...to…

"Inside, need you inside, you have to be inside-" Danny whispered out desperately, his eyes wide, pupils nothing but tiny black specks in an ocean of bright blue as his fingers dug into the man's back.

Vlad hummed, groaned, bit deeper, sucked harder but did not release Danny as his own hands and then his knees and feet tried to press Danny's jeans down and off. The younger man awkwardly using his own feet to finally free himself and then Danny was pressing as Vlad's pants, boxers and spreading his legs much too wide.

"Inside, now, Vlad please, inside, you have to be inside to-" and Vlad didn't hesitate, as soon as he was able and the blasted pants had been removed he aligned himself with Danny's entrance and started to push in. There was no lube, no ability to stop and get the bottle either but Danny didn't feel pain, only the man above, his lover breeching him and not stopping. He pressed in, through the resistance to reach Danny's end and take root inside of him.

That's when it happened, Danny felt a surge in his core and though he tried to stop it he couldn't, it came quickly and Danny let out a loud grunt of discomfort as he transformed into Phantom without his say so. A second flash of light and a jerk from Vlad let Danny know the man also seemed to be unable to stop his transformation.

"W-whats happening?" Danny asked desperately as another surge of Vlad's emotions swirled through him and the arousal was a potent and undeniable pull towards oblivion.

"V-Vlad, Vlad wait! We are….we are...we're bonding...stop...we have to s-s-stop!" Danny panted out and as the words left him Danny felt yet another surge of emotions from Vlad, but these were unlike anything else he had felt. An excitement and want so sharp Danny near couldn't handle it, greed and disobedience surging up through Danny's body.

Words came into his mind, broken sentences and Vlad's voice echoing as Vlad's hips finally started to move and the jolts of pleasure shot up Danny's spine.

_Now, do it now, yes, bond with me, please don't stop this, don't stop me, happy, want to be happy, with you, forever, don't stop, don't resist, please don't ask me to wait anymore….Daniel, Daniel, just a little longer, together, a little more...just need...inside, joined, a few more minutes….don't stop me, please don't stop this...almost there….almost…. I love you…._

"Vlaaad-" Danny whispered out desperately as his nails dug deeper and he felt as if his life force was growing weaker as if he was suddenly being drained and yet the pleasure was near blinding in his mind as Vlad continued to move against him, "Please...wait…"

_Can't stop….can't...so close...I don't want to stop...must...finish….Daniel, Daniel we are one, can't you feel it ...don't be afraid of it, of us, so close, just a little bit more, I love you, I want you and this and I can't stop...can't...your mine, mine forever, I want you forever...my beautiful Daniel, MINE…_

Passion, love, and desire swarmed inside him, pleasure shooting through his body and Danny felt their cores start to grow, brighter, hotter, humming loudly as they began to fuse and Danny felt Vlad wrap arms around him, holding him so close, too tight and he found he couldn't move, couldn't stop or keep it from happening.

As his body readied for his climax, as the pleasure came so sharp and intense his head fell back, his body went rigid and he felt his core fully open and Vlad's energy flooded in.

It was ecstasy, pure bliss, but Danny felt fear surge in him, his body started to jerk as he tried to get Vlad to stop.

_It's almost done, we're joining, he's mine...all mine...forever. Bonded for life...I love you, Daniel. Please, I hope you can forgive me...I couldn't stop...can't stop...never...not when it comes to you...not now...after everything...he's going to be mine...you're mine….and I'm...I'm yours….lover, guardian, slave...whatever you need of me...always...forever. MINE MINE MINE! _

Those feelings that Danny had feared for so long came rushing into his core, that desire to claim and control, burning greed and a need to acquire, to conquer and to force Danny to submit because this is what Vlad wanted and he was so lost in his desire he no longer cared about what Danny wanted.

The pleasure was building too fast, but somehow Danny got a hand free, his body jerking hard as Vlad slammed into him and his voice started to scream inside Danny's head. The young man reached out, knocking over their mugs, batting the small plate of cookies aside as fingers managed to just barely touch the Maximus.

_MINE! NO ONE ELSES! MY DANIEL, SO CLOSE, SECONDS, I CAN FEEL IT, ALMOST THERE, MINE MINE MINE ONLY MINE! YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE, YOU'LL STAY WITH ME FOREVER! I LOVE YOU! DANIEL I LOVE YOU! _

Danny jerked and his hand finally grabbed the handle, he pressed the button and jabbed Vlad's ribs hard with the Maximus.

The pain was near excruciating as Vlad's core was ripped away from his own, the bonds that had been forming yanked apart and snapping painfully and Vlad screamed near bloody murder as Danny let out a yell as well. Vlad's body went stiff, and as Danny went to turn the Maximus on himself Vlad managed to slap the thing out of his grasp.

It landed in the fireplace and seconds later sparks came and then there was a small explosion. Vlad covered Danny with his own body and pulled him close, rolling so that Danny was hidden from the pieces of metal and hot-wiring that spewed from the flames.

When it ended, Danny still panting and his core feeling like it had been kicked and beaten with a stick, he said softly, "Is it over?"

Vlad did not respond, his own breaths coming in pants equal to Danny's and for a moment the man just held him in that protective embrace.

After a few more seconds Vlad's breathy voice came and he asked softly, "Why...why did you...why did you stop me...us….from…"

"I'm sorry, Vlad, I...I panicked-"

"Why did you stop me!" Vlad suddenly growled out loudly as he shoved Danny away before rolling on top of him and pinning the young man's wrists to the floor, "You could have killed us! You could have damaged our cores! You….you stupid….you.." Vlad was extremely upset, his eyes narrow and cold as his teeth ground together and he shifted stiffly to straddle Danny's waist, applying more pressure to his wrists and the pain of it shocked Danny.

"Get off!" the young man suddenly yelled and Vlad gave another growl, raising Danny by his wrists before slamming him back down onto the floor, "You could have killed us!" Vlad yelled.

"I told you to stop! You didn't! I wanted you to stop! I didn't want to join our cores! I told you we needed to use the Maximus, you didn't even listen to me! You just decided to _take _what you wanted without any care for what I wanted!" Danny said and he gave a mighty thrust with his hips and managed to shove Vlad off. He stumbled to his feet, grabbed up his pants and shoved his legs into them. Not bothering with his boxers as he got them on and buttoned them.

Danny headed for the door, anger finally swimming to the surface but he wasn't willing to let it control him. He was too angry to talk about this, and if he tried now he might say something he would regret.

Suddenly hands came to his shoulders and Vlad swung him around, the young man stumbling before those large hands slammed him into the doors of the living room.

"You do want it! I have felt it! I felt your desires, I have felt your feelings and emotions! You want to join with me! You are just scared! Scared I will turn on you, but I told you I've changed! Why won't you believe me!" Vlad yelled, his fingers gripping hard into Danny's bare shoulders and the young man brought his hands up quickly, shoving the man's hands off of him, "You say you've changed but I felt your emotions, I heard your thoughts! You didn't care about how I felt, all you wanted was to make me join my core with yours! You would have forced it on me! If I hadn't zapped you, you would have gone through with it, I heard your thoughts! You didn't care about anything but making the bond permanent, what's that saying? Better to ask forgiveness than permission?"

"I don't need to ask permission, not if the person I love loves me in return! You _want _to bond with me Daniel! I've heard your thoughts too! I have felt your feelings-" and Vlad took Danny's face in his hand, pressed him to the door as he leaned in and finally lowered his voice as he closed his eyes and whispered so sweetly, "You are in love with me. I have felt it. I know the truth Daniel, you don't have to hide it from me anymore. Just embrace it, stop resisting what you want because you are scared. I won't ever hurt you, I will take care of you...I'll...I'll do anything you ask….give you anything you want...just don't deny me anymore….not when it's something we both want." and Vlad suddenly fell to his knees, pressing his face into Danny's bare stomach, "I love you, Daniel, please...just...stop...just...stop this and come home to me. Be with me. Let yourself love me." the man begged, his hands gently taking Danny's hips as he kissed the young man's stomach.

Danny had never seen Vlad beg a day in his life, but right now, Vlad was desperate, utterly destroyed by the turn their night together had taken. He had been so close to finally getting the one thing he truly wanted and once again Danny had denied him, as he had done for so many years before this.

A calm hand came to Vlad's head, and Vlad looked up, eyes glossy and tears on the edge of falling but still holding firm to the corners of those dark blue eyes.

"I'm not trying to trick you, Daniel. I'm not trying to hurt you or trap you. I didn't mean to be so greedy, I didn't mean to ignore your wants...I just...I've been alone so long...you don't have to be scared of me. Please, I only want to be...something to _someone_."

Danny sighed and closed his eyes, felt his core aching, it felt bruised and raw and he realized that in doing what he did Vlad's core was most likely also damaged. Danny wanted to be mad at the man, wanted to rationalize the man's sudden shift back towards his more dark inclinations could be explained away, but he didn't think he could actually justify them.

"Vlad...I-" and Danny stopped, continued to think on what to do before he finally sighed and said, "Stand up, please." and Vlad complied, slowly, his face wincing as a hand came to his chest and he wheezed and then coughed.

Danny looked at his feet as he waited for the man to gain his balance and then said softly, "I'm going to...to take some time to think about this. I need some space. I meant to ask you yesterday...but...we got distracted and I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Daniel, please-" and Vlad's voice was thick was tears but he still wasn't crying.

"Easy, Vlad. Just...hold on...I'm not ending this. I can't. You are...you're right...I love you. I am in love with you. And I want to be with you. I won't lie to myself anymore."

"Then why won't you-" Vlad started, moving closer, reaching out a hand that Danny gently stopped from caressing his face and he laced their fingers together as he met Vlad's eyes.

"I just need some time. I told you this before, time and some space to think. I came back to you, asked you to use the Maximus so I could be with you without our cores causing problems. But...I need some time-"

Vlad suddenly pulled away, crossing the room to snatch up his pants and put them on. He buttoned them and zipped them before he looked to Danny who remained by the door and crossed his arms, "No. I am not doing this anymore, I can't do this anymore. It's my turn to give the ultimatum. You want space, I will give it to you. I don't want to hear from you, see you, no texts, no calls. You have a month, Little Badger. You make up your mind because I can't play these games anymore. I love you, I know what I want. You love me and I know damn well you want me too. In fact, I'll give you two months just to make it easier for you. You need to decide what you want by the end of March."

Vlad crossed back to him, taking up Danny's jaw in his fingers and he jerked the young man to look up at him, "I've had too many years of chasing after love and affection, I am not going to chase it anymore. You make your choice by the end of March. If you don't want to be with me, fine, I will let you go and let you move on. But if you want to be with me, if you don't want me to move on with my life, then at the end of March you surrender to_ me_. You will join your core with mine and we will become mates. Partners and lovers….forever." Vlad let go of Danny's jaw and gave a rather acidic glare, "Now, collect your things and go. I would prefer to lick my wounds in private and you have school and work to focus on. And take the car, it's too cold for you to be standing at a bus stop. You may return it to me if you decide you no longer wish to continue our little _dalliance_." and his voice was cold and uncaring as he said it but the words themselves gave away how much the man still cared.

Danny said nothing, simply looking down at the ground as he crossed to get his shirt, shoes, socks and boxers. He said nothing as he crossed back to the door, keeping his head down and shoulders hunched.

As he headed towards the main entryway, pulling his shirt on and dropping his shoes to the ground so he could slide his feet in he heard Vlad call to him, "And keep that blasted core of yours under control! And don't go ghost, you core needs to rest! And don't try to use it to reach out to me! Cold turkey, no communication for the next two months! And drive safe you little brat!"

Danny felt tears come to his eyes as he realized Vlad was essentially locking down his walls, blocking Danny out and trying to protect himself from more hurt. However, he was struggling to do so as he did still care and thus his message was coming out mixed. Danny gave a rather pathetic smile as the tears fell, both hurting from Vlad's sudden rejection and amused by his inability to stop showing just how much he cared.

"And make sure you eat, foolish boy!" Vlad's voice called out and Danny laughed a little more as he whipped at his now runny nose and reached a shaky hand for his coat.

"Take care of yourself, fruitloop," Danny said, his voice thick with tears as he opened the front door and left, feeling all the world like a horrible person while also feeling like he did the right thing in stopping Vlad from going too far.

He had stuck to his guns, kept the ground rules that he had set so long ago. Vlad had pushed him and Danny had given a resounding no. But it ate at him because Danny had heard Vlad's obvious desire to push Danny to bond, to simply make the connection and fusion of their cores happen and beg for Danny's forgiveness after; when it was done and he could no longer stop it.

_He was ready to commit to it and force me to bond, hoping after it was all over I would simply accept it and not hate him for forcing me into it. That...that was the old Vlad, the Vlad I have been so scared of. Yet, once I zapped him after he realized I had refused to simply let him have his way, he didn't resort to violence, he didn't hurt me or try to subdue me. He yelled...I yelled...we both yelled...but he didn't lash out in violence. He let me go, in fact, he kicked me out, gave me two months to figure it out...an ultimatum….in which...if I choose him...then I submit to bonding. Not very romantic, but it is very Vlad. He's falling back to his old ways because he is at the end of his ropes...he wants this so badly...am I pushing him to this? Am I trying to push him to relapse to justify my own denial…._

Danny got into the car that Vlad had been letting him use, slamming the door shut in frustration and turning it on to let it warm up before he drove back to Madison. Tears continued to fall, and he wiped at his nose again and gave a rather nasty groan as fingers dug into his eyes and his teeth ground together, "Damn it. What the hell am I doing to him? To me? Why am I so-" and Danny looked back at the house, through the thick fall of snow he gazed at the castle and felt his heart twinge. His desire to return inside and beg Vlad to let him stay was acerbic.

"I don't want to leave." Danny suddenly sobbed out, leaning forward in his seat and pressing his forehead to the steering wheel.

"Why, if I love him so much, if I _want_ to stay am I fighting this so hard," he asked out loud, the silence of no answers ringing out around him. He leaned back again, unable to really sit still as he realized in his haste to leave he hadn't cleared the windshield of the snow. He looked in the seats behind him but didn't see a scraper brush and sighed in fatigue.

He couldn't fly home, his core felt shredded and even though he didn't get a chance to zap himself with he Maximus he could tell he wasn't going to be able to go ghost for awhile. Slowly he pulled out his phone and with shaky fingers texted Vlad.

_I know you don't want to hear from me, but I can't find the scraper for the car. Is it in the trunk? DF_

It was a pathetic attempt to simply talk to the man because he wanted to. Danny knew all he had to do was go check the damn trunk himself, but he wanted to see if Vlad would respond, he hoped desperately that Vlad would.

After about three minutes his phone pinged, _I checked the weather, the roads are dangerous and the storm won't be ending until around five am. You may stay here tonight, but tomorrow you need to leave. VM _

Danny was turning off the car and heading for the front door before he had finished the text, walking into the warm house and shutting the door much too quickly.

Vlad was exciting the living room, still shirtless with only his black slacks on as he stopped to see Danny standing there with what the young man could only guess was a face of utter anguish. His eyes ached and felt swollen, his nose was still running and he knew his face was red and splotchy from the strain of crying.

He took several steps towards the man, knowing he wanted to feel Vlad's arms around him but he stopped himself and looked away, more tears falling as he grit his teeth and then said softly, "I...I promise to be gone before you wake up." Danny heard how his voice was near hoarse, "I'll just use a spare room and...uhm...I'll...shit." Danny whispered, turning away from the man and gripping his phone too tightly. He felt extremely vulnerable and humiliated and suddenly his desire to actually leave took precedence over his desire to stay.

He suddenly felt overwhelmed and his emotions became erratic as his breathing increased and panic set in. Danny's head seemed to spin and his toes went numb and when he felt a hand come to his shoulder instinct took over and despite the agonizing pain, he felt himself go ghost and a yell ripped from his throat at the shock of it.

"Daniel!" Vlad suddenly called with worry, "What are you-"

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm not...I can't...I need...you're right...space...we need space. I'm sorry, so sorry…" and he shoved up from the ground and shot out of the house, phasing through the ceiling and floors until he was outside and a gust of cold wind hit him hard.

His core gave a painful jolt but Danny simply forced himself through the pain and headed towards Madison. He didn't stop until he reached his dorm and in the empty hall transformed back into his human self and stumbled in. His roommate was sleeping, his earbuds in and blaring and Danny felt wasted, utterly weak but as he climbed into his bunk he managed to send a single text to Vlad.

_Made it back. DF_

Vlad didn't respond and Danny was passed out seconds later. His core throbbing and his heart shattered.

**A/n: Alright all you happy people hope you enjoyed it! Just going to double-check the next chapter, see if I want to adjust anything, otherwise going to post it at the end of this week, probably Saturday or Sunday. Thanks for your patience! **


	8. Epiphany

**AN: I'd like to make note that since PP didn't happen in this timeline things are going to be revealed in slightly different ways. Not going to say much more. Also, this is one of the last few chapters, almost done. At the end of the final Chapter I am going to give the synopsis for my next Vlad Danny story after I finish Love Me Do, and if anyone is still wondering, yes, that title was based on the Beatles song. Have a good read and I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R if you have time and feel like it! **

**ENTRY VIII**

_Everything was static. My brain, my body, and my surroundings. I was greeted by shades of gray, black and white, nothing seemingly able to break through the sudden appearance of this numbing sensation I was experiencing. It hurt worse than when Sam and I had decided to go our separate ways. It almost felt worse than when I watched my friends and family nearly die in the Nasty Burger explosion. _

_I woke up the morning after the fall out with Vlad and my thoughts screamed at me, urged me to fix the mistake I made. To return to Vlad and submit to him so that I could finally find myself back in his arms and his good graces. I wanted to be with him so badly that I spent two hours after waking typing out message after message which I would erase and retype, save to my draft folder but never send. _

_The physical pain I was in from the damage done to my core felt like acid reflux times a thousand and I worried that Vlad was suffering the same if not more so than me. He was alone, in that big house, dealing with the pain and trauma his core suffered on his own. _

_I remember the near overpowering desire I had to go to him, the rationalizing my mind try to do in order to get me to go to him. Still, I stayed away because that is what Vlad wanted. He wanted me to stew in my emotions and not return until I was either ready to end our relations or commit to him. _

_But even through the numb static of my depression, there still remained that smallest call from my right mind that I had done the correct thing. Vlad had no right to take control of the situation as he did, to force it onto me, to try and make the bonding of our cores happen without my consent. _

_I felt both lost and confused. I felt betrayed and yet I felt like I understood his motivations and desires. I knew so much more about him now, that his actions didn't surprise me, and I could put myself in his shoes and see his perspective. _

_Vlad loved me, he also knew I loved him. He knew for certain I wanted to be with him and so calculated that if he simply pushed me into doing the thing he truly believed I wanted but wouldn't admit to, in a very twisted sense, he was simply helping me by taking the decision out of my hands. _

_It was yet another wonderful gift and curse of our cores joining. I had the ability to think more like Vlad, make better guesses at what he was thinking, why he did certain things and why he might make a certain choice. I could literally step into his shoes and completely understand his perspective even if I didn't agree with it. _

_This also meant that Vlad could do the same for me and I hoped that is why he had been more rational than what I was used to in regards to Vlad. Then again, as I mused over that horrible night I wondered if perhaps Vlad had changed to such a degree that even our bond could not share with me the extent to which he had shifted and grown. _

_Still, my days blurred by, I barely ate, had fitful nights of sleep and essentially shut down from the outside world. My grades didn't plummet but I was no longer striving for the straight A's that I had used to covet. I settled into the comfortable zone of my early high school days, C average, and I didn't bother to try and apply the grueling study schedule I had managed to follow the last two years of high school. _

_I still cammed with Sam and Tucker, though they could tell something was wrong. I also talked to my parents and sister on the phone, who said I sounded upset all the time. I went to work and even visited my favorite cafe, but it all felt so hollow, no satisfaction came from the things that had been so important to me growing up. My focus was gone, my desire to care, gone. I wanted to just curl up and pull a blanket over me and forget the world and let the world forget me. Even flying did little to soothe me. _

_It took three weeks for my core to heal which brought me quickly into the early weeks of February. The weather got worse, as did my darkening depression. I'd come back to the dorm after school or work and lay there for hours until the sun faded trying desperately to get my mind to function and sort out what I was going to do. _

_I had until the end of March to figure out if I would submit to him and my mind raced with thoughts. Really it was the only subject that seemed to get my brain working. I loved Vlad, I was attracted to him, and I wanted to be with him, so why was fusing my core with his and committing to the man so terrifying to me. _

_He had proven time and time again he had changed, even with his slip-up in regards to trying to force the bond on me, I knew deep down he had simply been trying to push me towards what he was so sure I wanted. _

_Thoughts came to me in succession, always the same, was I just scared of commitment? Why was I still so scared of a man that I had now been so intimately involved with? Was there a fear of missing out on some other fantastic relationship if I made this commitment to Vlad? Was I scared I would fall out of love and then be stuck with him? Clockwork had said we could, in fact, separate, but that it was both physically and emotionally painful. Judging from how it had felt when our cores had been ripped apart via the Maximus I could only imagine the pain of separating two cores that were fused. Like trying to take apart two pieces of metal that had been welded together. _

_I had beaten Vlad many times over the years, kept him from his evil schemes and outsmarted and outmaneuvered him to the point of driving the man near mad with rage. I had an out and knew for a fact I was brave enough to defend myself against him. I had proved that when I used the Maximus on him mid-sex. _

_Yet, I was still scared to allow myself the thing I most coveted. It ate at me, and the only way I can describe it would be to say that my soul was howling in protest. All I saw in my mind was Vlade's anguish and pain, years of isolation, rage, and torment. Those red eyes once again haunted my dreams but not for the same reasons as they did in my youth. No matter how I justified my actions, no matter how in the right I knew I was, I felt like I had done something horribly wrong and as the days passed I regretted it more and more. _

_Dread started to settle heavy in my chest and stomach, a fear that Vlad wouldn't wait the two months he promised and that he would give up and move on. The very idea of Vlad with someone else filled me with such apprehension and crippling anxiety I stopped sleeping at all. The idea that I had in fact messed up my chances with the man causing a sort of detached delirium. I had never felt this type of pain before. I had dealt with the physical pain of fighting, the pain that came with having to push through and endure even when I had no energy left, the pain of loss and the pain of rejection. _

_But all of those paled in comparison to this pain. It was different somehow, perhaps because I had become so invested, intimate and emotionally connected that I could no longer see any way to exist without Vlad. _

_This had all happened so fast, the previous six months swirling together in my mind as I tried to control both my emotions and my wandering mind. I had no answers and I desperately wanted one. Still, I continued to circle the drain of my life, trying to search within myself for the right course of action to take, to try and figure out why I wouldn't commit to Vlad when really it was all I wanted. _

_The answer came to me late one night, in the form of an old friend. Unable to sleep and unwilling to simply lay in my dorm and stare at Vlad's old initials I went out. I would find the answer for which I so desperately had been searching. _

_I had gone to my favorite cafe, open 24 hours and well worth the money they asked you to pay for coffee and tea. I got an iced chai despite the brutal winter outside and decided walking in the cold might help to clear the static haze my life had become. _

_There is an old adage, 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer.' It's a useful passage at times but I can promise you, despite the wise nature of that statement, allow this old man to amend: when you're truly in trouble, there will never be anything more useful to you than an old friend with good advice…._

**Chapter Eight**

**Epiphany **

Danny had been wandering for several hours. It was nearing one in the morning and once again he found himself with a frozen nose and numb toes, though the cold really didn't bother him.

His core finally felt normal again and it hummed softly in his chest as he looked at the empty streets around him. He spied two people kissing under a street lamp outside a club that seemed to be rather busy despite the cold and he sneered at the pair with jealous derision.

His depression settled heavily over his heart and he frowned and stared at his shoes. Taking a sip of his drink he noticed it tasted like ash and was about to toss the barely drank beverage in a nearby garbage can when a familiar voice rang out to him.

"Danny? Hey, is that Fenton I see?" And Danny turned only to realize that Valarie Gray had just left the club and was crossing the street towards him.

"Valarie?" Danny asked back in shock though he knew it was her.

"Oh my God! Danny!" And she came up to him quickly, wrapping her arms around him and giving a rather tight hug which Danny returned.

"God, I can't believe it's you! I heard you got into UW, but I never heard if you accepted."

"Yeah, well, it's my parents Alma Mater, kind of felt right to...you know...follow in their footsteps." There was a bit of a pause before Danny seemed to remember how to interact with another person and asked quickly, "So, uh, what are ya doing here? I heard you went to Cal Tech. Watcha doing in Wisconsin?"

Valarie smiled, "oh, you know...visiting my boyfriend." And as soon as she said it a young man came walking over while calling her name. He had just exited the club and smiled friendly at Danny.

"Hey, sugar bear, who's this?" And the young man looked at Danny who gave a weak smile in return and waved.

"Devon, I'd like you to meet Danny Fenton, we went to high school together. He's an old friend."

"Hey, nice to meet you man," Devon said as he held out a hand and Danny shook it. The handshake was firm and it made Danny think of Vlad which made him wince.

"Devon and I met after I graduated from Casper High. We were both doing a summer internship at the company my dad worked at. He got into UW and I got into Cal Tech but we've managed to make the long-distance thing work pretty well." Valarie said giving Devon a rather tender smile.

"Yeah. It hasn't been easy but I think it'll be worth it," and he winked at Valerie who smirked and playfully rolled her eyes, "So, Danny, what are you going to school for? Haven't seen you around so I assume you're on the North quad?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Actually, I'm not sure yet. I'm mostly focusing on my freshmen electives and my entry-level classes. Paranormal studies, Space 101, Astronomy and Astrometry Mechanical Sciences. I wanna work for NASA, if it pans out."

"Whoa, that sounds pretty intense for freshmen year, bet you got to study a lot. Can't imagine how difficult Mechanical Science is."

Danny nodded and sighed, "Yeah, it's...it's pretty rough...I had a tutor for a while...he uh...he made it a lot easier but...we kind of had a falling out...grades aren't so hot at the moment-" and every word pained him as it was Vlad who he was talking about. The man who, though not as NASA obsessed as Danny was highly intelligent and could essentially help Danny solve just about any of the mathematical and scientific problems he had faced in regards to his homework.

"Danny's parents are two of the foremost experts in Paranormal phenomenon and study and world-class inventors. It's not really surprising how brilliant he and his sister are considering the way they grew up-"

Sadness swelled as Valarie spoke, and had Danny been in his normal mind, he would have blushed and spoken of how Valarie was exaggerating and that he had to literally do nothing but study and practice to keep on top of his school work. Yet, he was not in his right mind and the idea that Vlad and Danny would no longer be studying together, that Vlad would no longer be helping him made his chest tight and he cleared his throat softly cutting Valarie off.

"Well, it was good seeing you. We will have to cam some time and catch up." Danny said as he rubbed at the back of his head and made to leave only to feel a hand come to his arm and he looked back at Valarie whose face looked at him suspiciously.

"Hey, Danny...you okay?" She asked, "I didn't want to say anything but...you look a little…"

"Depressed." Devon finished and Valarie gave the man a light elbow before glaring at him.

Clearing his throat again Danny glanced at her as flashes of his current situation hit him and he looked away as tears started to build behind his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, fine. Just, you know...college...stuff and I am _super _exhausted and...and...I'm going to go. It was great seeing you, Val. Catch you later." And he turned and headed around the corner and moved quickly towards the city's Central Park.

He followed the winding path through the frozen trees and brushes, spied the dead flower beds and statues from some of Madison's aspiring artists and found himself sitting on a bench next to a frozen pond about ten minutes later. He still held the chai though he wasn't really drinking it and stared out into the darkness, the surrounding city giving just enough dim light so that he could see a few feet ahead of him.

He wanted to kick himself for being unable to maintain his composure, yet it seemed even the smallest and totally unrelated things seemed to spark his mind to think of Vlad. He pulled out his phone, hand shaking as he typed out a text.

_I'm sorry, please forgive me. I can't stop thinking about you. About what I did, how I hurt you. Please, forgive me, let me come home. I want to come home. Please…. _But he stopped typing and knew how desperate and pathetic he sounded. Danny never thought in his entire time of knowing Vlad that he would ever beg the man for anything.

_But I would give __**anything**__ to have his arms around me, to hear him talk to me softly, to just have him around. _Danny's eyes closed tight and a single tear fell, landing on the screen and obscuring the words he had yet to delete.

_He doesn't want to talk to me, and if I go against his wishes on the matter I will just be dismissing his wants again. Besides, Vlad would only see my pleas as pathetic and weak. I still don't understand how he could ever be interested in someone like me. He'll probably just toss me aside when he gets bored with me. Me and my wreck of a life that I have no idea how to live. _

"Danny?" Came the soft call of Valarie and he looked up in surprise to see the young woman approaching him from the dark.

"Valarie? What are you doing here? Where's Devon?"

"I sent him home. I told him I'd catch up with him later, that a good friend of mine is in trouble and I need to help him." And Valarie sat down next to him on the bench carefully, judging his comfort level with her proximity by whether or not he moved away from her.

Danny looked away but didn't get up or shift apart from her, "What makes you think I'm in trouble?"

Valarie gave him a quizzical look and crossed her arms, her puffy purple coat and yellow scarf complimenting her make-up and winter hat perfectly and Danny smirked at how put together Valarie always was. No matter the hardships that came into her life, she always found a way to present and simply be the best parts of herself. He'd give anything to have that kind of strength.

"Don't give me that, I may not be as close to you as Sam and Tucker but I _am _your friend and we did date for awhile ya know. I can tell something's wrong. I want to help if I can."

Danny sighed and winced out his concern, "I don't know Valarie...it's a really long story, and really complicated and it has to do with someone...well...two people you aren't very fond of and it's pretty unbelievable-"

"Does it have to do with Phantom?" Valarie asked and Danny looked at her with wide eyes before the young woman reached out and took his hand, "It's alright Danny. I know. I figured it out a long time ago. You're Danny Phantom and I am The Huntress. Big whoop."

Danny was shocked, for the first time in weeks he felt something other than despair and his heart sped up a little as he asked, "What? How, no, wait... when did you-"

"I figured it out." She said with a playful cockiness and she gripped his hand a little tighter, "I wanted to tell you after graduation...but...well...there were a lot of things going on and college prep and then I met Devon and...I figured it could wait. You're still my friend Danny and I know you're a good person. So, why not tell me what's going on...maybe I can help."

He looked at her and sighed before he leaned against her and said with fatigue, "I fell in love with Vlad Masters." and Danny felt her stiffen and her tone was confused as she asked, "Say what?"

"Yeah. After I graduated I came to UW to see if I wanted to go here. Well, Vlad is from here and we had a run-in. Fought like cats and dogs, nearly killed each other. Through a very twisted series of events, our cores sort of semi bonded, which is the ghostly equivalent of mating. For the last six months, Vlad and I had been testing the waters of existing together as partners and mates. And, honestly, it's probably been the best six months of my life."

"Are you playing with me right now? You, Danny Fenton, are trying to tell me you and Vlad Masters, the evilest guy on the planet are in love?"

"I told you it's unbelievable. And to add to the disbelief, by the way, Vlad isn't evil anymore. In fact, he gave up his evil ways nearly three years ago, give or take, and has been leading a brilliantly dull life as a real businessman. No evil schemes, no plots, plans or world domination. He's gone straight, and with that, all his anger is gone. He's….nice, caring, tender….kind. I've finally gotten to know the real Vlad Masters and he's horribly broken, but trying really hard to put himself back together. He's...changed."

They sat in silence, Valarie trying to digest this sudden and shocking information that Danny had just laid out to her.

"So...okay...uhm...well then...what are you going to do?" She asked carefully.

Danny sighed, "Do you really want to help?" Danny asked softly as he looked down at the path under them.

"Yes, Danny. I want to help, and I want to understand. Tell me everything and let's see if we can figure this out." Valarie said gently as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Danny sighed and went into the whole story. The one he had recited so many times now it was as if he was explaining the plot from a book. Valarie said very little as he explained it all. Danny took the same approach he did with Sam and Tucker and told her everything, keeping it PG and mainly inferring when sexual relations between him and Vlad occurred. She was quiet, understanding and after a time, accepting.

He made it all the way to the events of the month before that caused his downward spiral and subsequent depression, his voice growing weaker and more guilt-ridden as he talked.

"So, I panicked. Zapped him with the Maximus. I...I literally forced our cores apart and hurt him in so many more ways than just… I rejected him, and I rejected the feelings I have for him. God, he begged me Valarie. Vlad Masters _begged _me to stop fighting what I wanted. And the worst part is, he is right. I _do_ want to be with him, I want to join my core with his. But all I could do was ask for more time and space, having no clue as to why I need it in the first place when I know what I want."

Valarie gave him a rather pointed look, "To be fair, he did kind of go behind your back, at that moment when you were the most vulnerable he tried to force something on you that you weren't ready for and didn't want….right? I mean, that's pretty bad. Like being forced into an arranged marriage or-"

"He isn't wrong Valarie. I do want it. He didn't take into account all the variables, but in a way, he was trying to be kind by simply taking the weight of the decision off my shoulders. And I know, as horrible as it sounds, if he had succeeded, I _would_ have forgiven him. Maybe even felt relieved."

"Really?" Valarie asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I know it's messed up. You probably think I'm brainwashed or something, but...it would have been so much easier if I had just...let him take the choice from me. I know I love him, and I know I want to be with him. Yet I'm making this big deal over something that doesn't really bother me...maybe I _am_ brainwashed...I don't know."

"I don't think you're brainwashed, I think you're in love."

Danny sighed and gave a bitter chuckle, "God help me, I am."

"So...what happened after you zapped him?" Valarie asked, trying to process exactly where Danny was at mentally and how damaged his relationship with Vlad currently was.

"Well, being Vlad, and no longer driven by hate and rage, he decided to give me an ultimatum. I need to decide by the end of March if I want to fuse my core with his. Granted, you need to keep in mind, because of the core problem, we can't date like regular people. If we forget to zap our cores, if we get too close or try to be...overly intimate we have these horrible side effects. I truly believe if our cores weren't an issue we could and would take it slow, feel it out, date like _normal_ people do. And on top of that, it isn't like we can maintain our friendship even if neither of us wanted to be together as lovers. Even if we weren't in love our cores would try to join...so...here I am at 2 AM with a chai I can't drink, sinking grades, class A depression and no closer to the answer than I was before this whole mess started."

Valarie digested that a moment and then sighed, "Well Fenton, you got a real tough problem to solve. But it makes me wonder, and just answer me directly, don't think about it, I want you to say the first thing that comes to your mind-"

"Okay?" Danny said looking at her with confusion.

"What are you really afraid of?"

"What?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Well, you say you know you love him. You are certain you want to be with him. You _want _to bond with him and fuse your core with his. So….what are you afraid of?"

Danny looked at her and before he could think his mouth opened and the softest word came out, "Everything,"

"Okay, maybe elaborate a little more-" Valarie pressed gently and Danny sighed and let his head fall back to rest on the back of the bench as he slid down in annoyance.

"Just what I said, everything, the whole damn thing. I mean, here's this guy who's perfect for me. Literally my other half and for so long he was the evil to my good, an arch-enemy and wicked mastermind that I time and time again managed to beat by the skin of my teeth. He probably knows more about me than just about anyone aside from Sam and Tucker. He can understand everything I've gone through cause he's gone through the same and now he's mister born-again-nice-guy and we get along so well and I love him but it's not just dating or spending time together, it's not even just sex, it's everything! It's a full-time commitment to him and us being together as partners and lovers and...I haven't even finished college! I mean, I'm a freshman! I have no real-world experience, I have no sense of taste or class, I have no idea what I want to do when I graduate, no plans to be anything aside from just a guy getting through life a day at a time! Sure, I want to work for NASA but who knows if that will happen! How could he ever see anything in me aside from some scrawny kid he used to beat up, a total loser, I've got nothing to offer him aside from sex and hanging out with him. No money, no real future, I mean...I can't even buy the guy a gift cause he's got everything...how could a guy like him be in love with a guy like me!? And to top it off, what if we fuse our cores and then Vlad realizes he's made a mistake. The man has always been impulsive, seriously, absolutely _no _impulse control...he's been obsessed with me for so long...and he's going to jump into this with me simply because I am finally willing to be with him, just because he's lonely and then two years down the road he's gonna regret it and realize I'm not really worth it and...and he's going to….dump me..."

Danny trailed off, the answer coming to him like a bolt of lighting to his skull, "It's not _him_ I'm worried about, is it." He says matter-of-factly.

Valarie smiled softly and cocked an eyebrow, "Figured it out did you?" She asked with a small chuckle.

"It's...it's not about Vlad….it's about me….I mean, it is about Vlad but not about him going dark, it's about me not being good enough and-"

"You love him, and the idea of Vlad someday not loving you back is pretty scary, huh?" Valarie asked while also hinting subtly.

"I _am _scared of Vlad hurting me, but not for the reasons I originally thought." Danny mused as he looked down at his chai and sighed painfully, "I don't understand-" he groaned out miserably.

"Let me lay it out for you, Fenton. You are terrified of committing to Vlad because you are worried he won't _stay_ in love with you. You're afraid he's going to leave you. I mean, think about it, you've only just found out you will probably have a longer life expectancy than the rest of us, than those you care about. Vlad's in the same boat, but if he leaves, I mean your not only looking at a painful break up cause you are in love with him but also the pain of splitting your cores. It's like divorce but ten times worse. It _is _a lot to think about and not something you should take lightly." Valarie agreed, "But you also got to realize, considering everything Vlad has gone through in his life, how obsessive he can be...do you really think he'd turn his back on the only other person in the world who is like him? And even if he does….so what?" Valarie asked and Danny gave her an incredulous look.

"So what? This is me taking a two-month break from Vlad, how do you think I'd survive Mr. Money-bags dumping my sorry ass." and the young man groaned, "Not to mention dealing with a shredded core if he suddenly wanted to separate because he came to his senses and wanted to date someone his own age who knows what the hell is going on in their life like Vlad _should_!"

"How does someone get over any break-up...it just takes time-" Valarie shrugged, "Besides if you really think Vlad will be over you in a few years you're better off figuring it out now while you still have your friends and family around to help pull you out of it. You've always been a strangely emotional guy, Danny, but even so, if things end badly, you have people to help you. You're not alone. And even when we are all gone, you really don't think charming, kind thoughtful Danny Fenton won't have made some new friends?" and she nudges him playfully and to her satisfaction, she sees the barest trace of a smile.

"So, what would you do if you were in my position?" Danny asked.

Valarie thought on it a moment before she said with a smile in her voice, "What if I was half-ghost and found the perfect partner in the only other half-ghost that existed and he was no longer an evil creepy psycho? You better believe I'd take the chance."

"Really?" Danny asked in surprise.

Valarie sighed and smiled as she looked up at the sky, the stars faint but visible in the freezing night, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Danny. But, honestly, if the only thing holding you back from being with Vlad is the fear that he might leave you...that you're not good enough…. I mean, don't you think the pain of never knowing would be worse? Think about it, you can move on from a bad break up, but if you never even try...that'll eat at you for the rest of your life... however _extra long_ it might be."

Danny thought about that before he gave a great big sigh, "You're right. The fear I have of Vlad rejecting me down the road if the relationship doesn't turn out how he hoped isn't near as bad as going the rest of my life without him, or never knowing what could have happened. I need to at least try. I can't act like I don't love him, and I can't pretend like I don't want to be with him. It's a lie, one I don't feel like telling anymore."

"Good choice." Valarie said and the pair stood, Danny, taking her hands and smiling calmly, "Thanks, Val." and he kissed her cheek gently, "Hope Devon realizes what a Wonderwoman he has."

"Oh, he does. But, in case he ever forgets, and things don't turn out with you and Vlad, why not look me up, okay, Fenton?" and she leaned in and kissed his cheek in return before Danny chuckled, "Deal."

They hugged and as Valarie pulled away she asked, "Are you going to go see him tonight?"

"I want to, but, no. I'm going to take the two months he gave me and focus on getting my grades up and putting some cash away. If I have any hopes of keeping on par with a guy like Vlad, I need to get myself back to the top of the pile where I belong."

"Go get'em, ghost boy." and Danny gave her the chai with a laugh and transformed into Phantom before he took off into the night sky, the brilliance of flying finally coming back to him and making him feel free. He soared up high, looking down at the city of Madison and saw Vlad's lone mansion off in the distance, standing like a singular ship in the darkness of the never-ending sea.

He pulled out his phone and re-read the text he had yet to send, modifying it to resemble the newfound determination that was inside him and hit send.

_I want to come home. I am sorry I hurt you. I'll earn back your trust and I'll be ready for our future together come March. Just wait, you'll see. I promise I will fix this. DF _

Danny was good to his word and for the next month, he muscled down and got his grades back up to where they needed to be. He also squirreled away all the cash he could get his hands on from his job. He did not hear, see or feel Vlad for the duration of that time though the older halfa was never far from his mind. Still, he focused on his personal life and mental state to such a degree that the next time he talked to Sam and Tucker he was ready to tell them his big decision.

They took it in stride and while Sam seemed more okay with it than Tucker, due to their shared conversation the month previous, neither discouraged him. It felt much better to be able to talk openly now with his friends about what was going on with Vlad and his choice to pursue the older halfa seemed more natural now that he had figured out what his biggest fears were.

Spring break was coming up and Danny wanted to make sure that break was going to be one to remember. He discussed his idea in-depth with Sam and Tucker and both of them seemed to like the idea he presented to them.

When Danny wasn't working or getting caught up on his homework he spent time simply existing with himself and trying to rationalize why he shouldn't let his fears get the better of him.

Making the realization that his fear of commitment stemmed from the idea that he wasn't good enough and that Vlad would eventually grow tired of Danny and his woefully lacking life experience, the young man was determined to be better.

He wasn't going to let his own lack of self-worth stand in the way of the things he wanted. This was his moment to stand because he realized this wasn't just about Vlad. How would he ever make something of himself, get the type of job he wanted, succeed in life if he didn't invest in himself and have the confidence needed to push forward.

He would make his stand now, prove to himself that he was good enough and that he could not only commit but he could put his self-doubt aside and embrace the life Vlad was offering to him. And after doing so, he was going to continue to move forward and excel and if Vlad decided to leave him, Danny would force himself to keep going.

But for now, just for now, he wasn't going to think about the possibility of loss and instead chose to think about the possibility of love and happiness. Any time doubt tried to creep in he forced it away, choosing instead to focus on the positive memories he had made with Vlad over the last six months.

The only time he truly struggled was when he slept. Now that he had sorted out most of his inner issues sleep came more readily and he felt much better since he was back into his old sleep schedule.

However, any remaining doubt that Danny had been unable to chase away came in spades while he slept, his dreams bringing to him the horrors that came with uncertainty and no guarantees. Vlad leaving him, Vlad refusing to open his door, Vlad saying such acidic things about how Danny was just a child and had no future, spitting off that he needed a more mature partner and that he was going to take his core back. The feeling of Vlad's love draining from his, his core being shredded to such a degree he could no longer function. The sound of Vlad laughing at how pathetic he was for thinking someone like Vlad could ever love an awkward freak like him.

It came in horrid torrents of a subconscious deluge and Danny would wake sweaty and shaken, reciting to himself that Vlad loved him, that it was all in his head and that he was worth the man's love if Vlad wanted to give it to him.

He fought it, never let his mind stray down the road of excuses and justification for negative thoughts. He became a stone against his own inner demons and he often wondered if this was how Vlad had felt for so long. An inner struggle that was nothing but Vlad justifying his actions when he knew they were wrong and battling with his subconscious as well as the morals he had been raised with but chose to ignore.

It was something that had hit Danny hard, thinking that Vlad had not been born that way, he had not been born evil or a half-ghost. His life and choices had shaped him into the villain he had been and the new man he had become and Danny couldn't take that knowledge for granted.

At the beginning of March Danny finally caught sight of Vlad. The man had come into the office for some reason or another and when he looked up from his desk he saw the man standing there and talking to the main manager of the office.

Danny's eyes honed in, his core ignited without Danny's say so and in a moment of utter shock, he slapped hands to his chest and heaved in deep breaths. He pulled back with all his might, reeling in his core's energy that was like a bloodhound on the scent and fell out of his chair in a sad attempt to keep the energy from essentially jumping out of him and surging into Vlad.

Sweat came to his brow and his heart felt like it was thundering out of his chest but he lay there on the ground for a few minutes before he felt his core calm and he was able to slink back up into his chair and sit down. He tried to catch his breath, wiped at the sweat, felt how hot his cheeks were and as he looked up through the small windows of his office his eyes locked with Vlad's who was now alone and staring directly at him.

Danny felt his core slip again and he closed his eyes, grit his teeth and slammed fists down onto the desk as he nearly yelled, "Stop!" Thankfully his door was closed and so he drew very little attention. When he managed to open his scrunched eyes he saw Vlad was still staring at him, a look of half-formed worry and confusion at the younger man's antics and Danny mouthed out the word, "Sorry." before giving a gentle wave and a smile.

Vlad made a face Danny could only interpret as longing mixed with sadness before he turned and walked away. Danny instinctively holding out a hand though Vlad didn't look back and simply kept walking.

Danny made a decision that day that he was going through with his plan. When his shift ended he pulled out his phone and sent a rather adamant text.

_I don't need to wait until the end of the month. I'm ready now. I want to come home, Vlad. I've made my decision, we don't have to do this anymore, I'm ready. DF _

He packed his bag slowly, waited to see if Vlad would respond, knew the text was a little desperate-sounding but hoped it was also sincere enough that Vlad didn't dismiss it.

He had just turned off the light in his office when his phone pinged and he quickly read the text.

_Are you certain? VM _

Danny swore he could almost hear the man's skepticism through the text but smiled nonetheless and responded.

_I am. I want to come home. DF_

_Come to my office on the top floor. VM _

It never really occurred to Danny that Vlad might actually be in the office today. Even though he had seen the man earlier it was rare for Vlad to actually be in the office more than once a week or for any length of time. But as he pulled his bag more securely onto his shoulder he felt the excitement grow and dismissed his thoughts on the matter.

Danny went to the main lobby and rode the elevator all the way up to the top floor before he stepped off and noticed it was nothing but a long fancy hall. There were smaller less noticeable doors that ran along with it, with nameplates and such to denote those that ran the companies directly under Vlad, but it was the large pair of double doors at the end of the hall that caught Danny's attention.

"Show off." he murmured with an affectionate smirk before he started to head in that direction. As he grew closer he realized his core was humming more brightly and he felt the distinct pull of his core trying to reach out. It took him several seconds to get his core under control and prepare to speak with Vlad.

He felt nervous, excited and his stomach was filled with butterflies but he was determined to prove to the billionaire that he was ready to commit and spend the rest of his life with the man, or at the very least until Vlad got bored and tossed him aside.

Danny came to stand outside the doors and waited a moment, his hand resting on the doorknob. Part of Danny wanted to let his core reach out so he could see how Vlad was feeling but Danny shook his head and refrained. Once again, doing so would be a breach of what Vlad had asked Danny to do. Still, he needed to be strong in this moment and not second guess or doubt himself.

He turned the handle and opened the door, coming to spy Vlad behind his desk with a man standing in front of it, hands held tight behind his back. The unknown individual glanced over his shoulder as Vlad continued to talk to see who entered.

Dark green eyes met Danny's before they dismissed him quickly and refocused back on Vlad.

"So, as you know, the situation might resolve itself before the deadline, if that is the case I want everything ready. We keep it simple, classy and down to earth. I don't want something over the top and I most assuredly don't want anything that will overwhelm the possible parties involved. You think you can handle it?"

"Rest assured Mr. Masters, everything will be well in hand and ready to be put into action should the business arrangement come to fruition. Have no fear, I will take care of it. I shall wait to hear from you. At your command, I will make sure everything is perfect."

"Excellent, that is all, Robert." and with that the man turned and headed for the door, sparing Danny a rather sharp glance before he turned up his nose and left, closing the doors softly behind him.

Danny looked after him before turning to Vlad and asking, "What was_ that_ about? He looked like he wanted to punch me." Danny said with a bit of amusement and confusion.

Vlad looked at him, face open but unreadable, a solid mask with zero emotion. "That was my Events Manager. He doesn't like anyone, it's nothing to worry about or take personally."

Looking to the older man across from him Danny noticed a sharpness to Vlad's eyes, a sharpness he hadn't seen in a long time. Danny felt his heart beat a tiny bit faster at the sight of it, and he felt his core pulse.

"Please, sit down, Daniel. It seems we have much to discuss." Vlad offered with a small gesture of his hand and the young man sat down slowly, his eyes locked onto Vlad's face, ears honed in on the man's voice. He inhaled slowly, catching the man's natural scent and for a moment he felt relaxed and finally content.

Nothing was said for a moment before Vlad threaded his fingers together and placed them on the desk before him, rather business-like as his face still revealed nothing of his mood, "So," Vlad stated, "You really think you're ready, do you? You've made your decision?"

Danny nodded as he said with certainty, "Yes, I've...I've taken the time to think about it and I made a few realizations and I think I'm ready...I mean...I want to...do this...with you." and he gave a rather weak smile, knowing he probably sounded unsure but in fact, he wasn't. It was just strange to hear Vlad talk in such a perfunctory way. He was nothing but an unreadable stone, his movements minimum and Danny was having a really hard time reading him.

His core gave a frustrated pulse and Danny brought a hand to his chest as he winced and closed his eyes, "Damn it-"

"Something the matter?" Vlad asked with the pop of an eyebrow, "Yeah, my core, it's been acting up more than usual. It's actually starting to hurt. On the way up here, it surged a little. And it pretty much tried to explode out of my chest this afternoon when I saw you on the main floor."

"I see. I was wondering why you were flailing around like a fish out of water." Vlad mused though there was no humor in his voice and it put Danny on edge.

Vlad stood and crossed to the far side of his office, coming to stand next to the massive floor to ceiling windows and staring out over the city of Madison, hands held tight behind his back.

"You're absolutely sure? Obviously, your core is more than ready, my own core has been humming much louder since you came in and I could literally feel you coming up the elevator. No doubt our ghost halves are ready. But I need to know that _you_ are also ready. I'm not going to continue this little game of cat and mouse, I've too many things on my plate as it is, and as you know while my patience has been well-groomed over the last thirty years of my life, it's been growing very _thin_ as of late."

Danny felt like something was off, and he noticed his body tense instinctually, "Yeah...yes...ahem, I want to...commit to you. I'm ready...if you...if you still want me." Danny offered with uncertainty.

"I do," Vlad's voice was harder somehow, more clipped. It held a rather sly and wicked sound to it.

Danny swore his ears perked, felt his fingers twitch and his heart sped up a little more.

"Are you absolutely sure? Once we are joined there is no going back. Once it happens, you're with _me_, no take-backs, changes of heart and _no_ separating our cores." and Vlad's voice was low, the tone sent shivers up Danny's spine as a hint of fear started to peek it's head up in the back of his mind.

"Yes...I'm...sure. Vlad...is everything….is everything alright? Are you...okay?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Oh, yes, just fine." and the man turned slowly and headed for the main doors, coming to stand before them quietly and Danny heard a sharp snick of the locks before Vlad turned back to him.

"Vlad?" Danny asked softly, standing from his chair as he once again felt a familiar and potent terror run through his body. His eyes started jumping around the room, his core started to hum louder. He realized all too soon that he was instinctually preparing for a fight, studying his surroundings while simultaneously keeping Vlad fully in his sights.

Vlad's mask of indifference suddenly turned, a rather harsh frown and narrow eyes greeted him, "Don't be alarmed, Daniel. I simply want this conversation to remain private. You'd be surprised how many people like to pop their heads in when it's not wise to do so." and everything about that comment sent Danny's brain into overdrive. The tone, the look on Vlad's face, the hidden meaning underneath, it all reminded Danny too clearly of years long past.

He suddenly felt like he was in a trap, but was he? It felt like one, but he hadn't seen any signs of such a thing. Had he missed it? Was he blinded by his own excitement and unable to see this coming? Was it all in his head?

"Vlad, what's going on? You look...you sound...are you mad? I...I didn't mean to upset you. I just...I didn't want to wait another month but if you need more time to-" Vlad took a step towards him and Danny jerked back.

"No fighting," Danny said quickly, holding up hands in front of himself as his mind went to the worst possible outcome of Vlad being angry.

Vlad's frown grew more intense, his eyes flashed red as fangs seemed to appear but he did not turn into Plasmius, "So that's it, is it? I'm still hurt by your actions towards me, and a little mad about it to boot and because I _show it_, you assume I am preparing to attack, that I've spent the last month making some dastardly plan. You _instantly_ assume I've reverted, that I am some wicked evil villain again. Well, glad to see the last six months meant so_ little_ to you." Vlad hissed and Danny shook his head, hoping to god this entire thing was just a misunderstanding.

"No!" and Danny looked down in shame, his body relaxed just a little as he tried to explain, "The last six months, they're the best time I've ever had. I can admit it, I am not too proud to tell you it either. I _want _to be with you. I...I love you. Please, if I've misunderstood...forgive me...I'm just...I guess I went into autopilot. I shouldn't have assumed you were-"

"Maybe you assumed correct." and Vlad's voice came out next to his ear and Danny looked up in shock as Vlad stood right in front of him.

"What-" Danny started in surprise before Vlad grabbed him by the throat and quickly shoved him back, pinning him down onto the desk and holding him there, "This is what you expected, right? That I'd return to violence, that I'd have some horrible scheme waiting. Well, I didn't. But seeing you so terrified…. it brings back some rather delicious memories." Vlad said softly into his ear.

"V-Vlad!" Danny choked out as his hands tried to pry Vlad's fingers from his throat, "You say you love me, that you want to be with me...but you are nothing but a _lier_! If you truly loved me, after six months, _some _form of trust should have formed. Even a _small _droplet. I've been _inside_ you, Daniel. We've been intimate, spoken to each other like lovers, but you can't even give me the benefit of the doubt, you can't give me one shred of trust. So...if you really think so little of me after everything we've been through, perhaps the last...what is it now, how long have I been trying to change? Ah yes, it's going on four years….the last four _years _of my life have been pointless, meaningless….my heart_ hurts_ Daniel and I cannot do it anymore! I...I...can't...I WON'T!"

"V-Vlad, please...let me...let me explain...it wasn't you-" Danny managed to wheeze out.

Vlad's fingers released their hold and Danny jerked up to a sitting position, "Save your excuses. I'm mad and hurt and can't deal with your lies."

"Vlad, please! I do trust you! Clockwork told me months ago-"

"Clockwork? The spirit of time? You _know _him?" and Vlad looked over his shoulder at Danny and the young man slid off the desk and nervously nodded, "Yeah. It's a long story, but he's sort of my...a mentor...and a friend. He told me you've changed, that I didn't have anything to worry about...that being with you...it isn't dangerous, that you really have changed. I do trust you. I guess after so many years of fighting, I just...you were unpredictable for so long! I never knew when you might attack, or talk or try and kill me...I will probably be on my toes a little longer...but you said you'd do anything for me...could you possibly just...you know...be patient?" and Danny glanced up from under his bangs and winced as he waited for either an explosion or for Vlad to aqueous.

For a few seconds, Vlad said nothing until finally he turned around to face Danny and crossed his arms over his chest, "You know, you aren't the only one who has friends in the Ghost Zone. This last month I went to see one of mine and got his two cents on the mating habits of ghosts. And your subsequent attitude."

Danny said nothing, simply waiting so see where this might be going.

"I was told that not all rites of mating go smoothly. In fact, sometimes it's not unheard of for two ghosts who are interested in each other to put off mating for several hundred years. There are also known to be cases of something called Dead Feet."

"Dead Feet? What's that?" Danny asked nervously.

"The ghostly equivalent of Cold Feet. And I know you know what _that _is."

"Yeah, I...I do." Danny said with regret as he looked down at the floor before sinking into the nearest chair.

"Well as it turns out while in the human world Cold Feet usually stops a marriage abruptly and can end the relationship all together...in the ghost zone...it's handled a little differently."

Danny looked up at him and his brow furrowed, "how?" He asked, though the rather obvious leer on Vlad's face gave Danny a pretty good idea.

"In the Ghost Zone, Dead Feet is considered to be based in certainty. While the human equivalent of cold feet is based on uncertainty. A human man isn't sure if he wants to marry his fiance so he gets Cold Feet and calls off or pushes back the wedding. In the ghost zone, when a romantic partner gets Dead Feet...it's a sign for action. Dead Feet signals that the party in question who is having the doubts needs to be eased of their concerns swiftly and the only way to do that is to push the bond forward, ease their mind by _making _the bond. It's a tad over-dramatic but the results I saw were rather gratifying."

"S-so what are you saying? Do you want to force me to bond? There's no need, I'm coming to you willingly, right now, I'm here ready and waiting."

"Are you?" Vlad admonished with a cock of his brow.

"I've told you so. I've done my thinking and I've had my space. I'm done with it. I want to do this with you. Why won't you believe me?" Danny asked and it was his turn to sound annoyed.

"Because I think you're lying!" Vlad suddenly yelled and Danny was quick to yell back, "I'm not lying, Vlad!"

Vlad gave a frustrated growl as he rubbed at his eyes with fingers and then suddenly as if it was an afterthought he said swiftly, "Fine, if it's not a lie, then release your core," Vlad said, glaring at Danny doubtfully.

"What?"

"You heard me, Daniel. Don't play dumb. If you are invested in this final decision of yours and are ready to take the next step and bond with me than release your core and let it touch mine. We have no fear of feeling pain or withdrawal if we plan to join our cores anyway. Let me feel it, feel how much you want it."

And Danny stared at him, his hands gripping onto the back of the chair as he turned in his seat to look at Vlad.

"A-alright." Danny stuttered out as he slowly stood and turned to face Vlad. He let down his guard and released his core, the energy instantly rushing to Vlad and encapsulating his own quickly. Danny saw the man's eyes twitch, his fists clench and jaw set tight but otherwise, he made no noise or indication that the sudden wash of cold-core energy affected him.

Danny didn't feel Vlad's energy and realized the man wasn't sharing his own core. Though it distressed him he kept his mouth shut, knowing Vlad was purposefully keeping his own feelings under lock and key.

He watched as Vlad closed his eyes, his brow furrowing as he took in Danny's thoughts and feelings, most likely little bits of memories from the past month and his desires.

After nearly a minute, which to Danny seemed to stretch on and on Vlad opened his eyes and looked at him, "You suffered." He said softly though his eyes still looked angry and his frown was firmly in place.

"I knew I made a mistake that night. I can't tell you how badly I wanted to come back to you. How I wanted to fix everything between us, admit I was wrong, beg you to forgive me. I was scared of a lot of things, but I wasn't scared of you, not of who you were and not of what you might become-"

"You were scared I'd leave," Vlad said matter of factly.

"Yes," Danny said looking down swiftly, regret weighing heavily in his chest.

"You think because you are so young and I am so much older I will lose interest...that I will toss you aside for someone more acclimated to my way of life, someone more mature, educated and business savvy. You do not see yourself as a worthy counterpart." Vlad stated though the look on his face was more akin to an annoying surprise than anger now.

Danny sighed and felt shame radiate across his cheeks, "It's true. But, I met an old friend in the park a few weeks back and she helped me come to terms with my issues. the truth is though I'm not-" and Danny hesitated because he didn't know how to explain it and as his frustration mounted he cursed, "Damn it, Vlad! I'm too young for you! I've got no life experience, no money or fame, no power or education, I am just some stupid kid with no grooming or class and I have absolutely no taste! I can't offer you anything! I can't go to fancy parties with you and rub elbows with the elites, I don't know anything about business, I can barely keep my grades afloat unless I do nothing but study and memorize everything I read! I am an idiot! What a guy like you could possibly see in a guy like me, I just don't understand it," and Danny walked over to the window and angrily pressed a hand to the glass, "The only thing we have in common is that we are both halfas and we both know my mom and dad! It's very frustrating to know the only way I would be any use to you at all is as a pawn in one of your evil schemes from four years ago or for sex and company. I'm not...not anything...I'm no one….but….I fell in love with you. I want to be with you desperately...but the fear I have of you leaving me...realizing you made a mistake...that I'm not all you thought I would be-" and Danny turned to look at him and pointed, "So I stalled, and fought you and resisted and blamed it on my fear of you going dark again. But in reality, the only thing I am really scared of is losing you down the road when you realize I'm just some young punk who wants to join NASA but doesn't have the skills or mind for it and will end up flipping burgers for the rest of his life."

Anger swelled in Danny's chest while frustration and regret swam in his mind about wasting so much time on petty fears. He just wished he had been honest with himself sooner so he could have told Vlad, maybe things could have been different. Instead, he was here, having come in hopes of Vlade forgiving him and the pair moving on with their lives together, but only to find all the trust they had built the last six months was gone, both of their love for each other replaced with hurt and anger.

"I've...I've ruined everything...again...like I always do." Danny muttered and he looked at Vlad from under bent brows, "It's something you never really knew about me. I mess things up a lot, usually nearly kill myself in the process of trying to fix it. I always screw up everything, I can never get anything right. I'm so sorry I screwed this up, screwed us up. I wanted to fix it, but I guess...I guess….I should just go-"

And Danny headed towards the doors, moved past Vlad swiftly but as he fumbled to unlock the handles he felt heat come behind him, Vlad's chest pressing into his back, "You want to know why I tried to force our joining on you? Why I seemingly reverted to my selfish ways?" and the man's lips came next to Danny's ear as he waited and Danny took a deep shaky breath as he said softly, "Why? Why did you do it?"

"You asked me to, Daniel," Vlad said softly, a pair of hot hands coming to the young man's shoulders as lips gently kissed his neck and Danny shivered and didn't even try to stop the moan of want that escaped him.

"When we join, we can hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's emotions. Do you know what your loudest thought was, Daniel?" Vlad asked, the hands on Danny's shoulders sliding down his arms to take his hands and Danny gave a little whine, "Your inner voice, the one you tend to ignore...it begged me over and over to do it, to make the bond happen, to remove the choice you couldn't make and ease the burden. You wanted me to force it on you so you wouldn't have to keep trying to fight the fear inside of you. The fear that is still there."

"I'm sorry." Danny suddenly whispered, "I've tried so hard to overcome it, so I can be with you, so I can come home. I failed you and I've failed myself. I don't know what to do, Vlad. Between our past history, my own fears of being rejected, the first relationship I've ever had with a man which happens to be with someone who's older and has his life fully established and your dominate personality I just got overwhelmed. I got lost in it all. Then there's school, my job, the fact I'm going to outlive my family, and... Jesus, I haven't even thought about how to tell them about my ghost powers let alone a relationship with my parent's old college buddy. God, it's all so much and it's happened so quickly." Danny said feeling woefully insufficient compared to his much older counterpart.

"Turn around, Daniel," Vlad said as he gave another gentle kiss to his temple and the young man turned, head down and eyes on the floor.

"Do you want to know how to fix this?" Vlad admonished gently and Danny looked up at him, eyes wide and mouth parted, "Yes." he said quickly.

Vlad brought a hand to his face, cupping his jaw as he leaned down and said so softly, "You will come home with me, you will go to bed with me, and you will let me join our cores, you will become my mate and stop fighting me, and yourself." and Vlad leaned in and kissed him tenderly, an arm snaking around Danny's waist and pulling him close.

When they pulled apart Danny's light blue eyes met Vlad's dark ones, "And if I panic again?" he asked.

"You'll trust me to do right by you, you will trust me to guide you, protect you and care for you. Give me your faith, Daniel. I will not let you down." Vlad said with determination.

Danny stared into those sincere eyes and felt himself relax a little before he pressed into the man's arms and hugged him, "I've missed you, Fruitloop." he whispered into the man's chest.

"I've missed you, Little Badger, more than you will ever know."

They remained like this for several seconds before Danny sighed, "So what now?" and he met Vlad's eyes as the older man took on a rather serious gaze.

"_Now_, we go home and we join our cores. There is no longer a choice, either you let me join our cores or we never see each other again, your call, Daniel." and Vlad's eyes were a mix of hope and worry. He was essentially ordering Danny to comply but he held within himself a fear that such force would make Danny reject him again so he had given Danny an out by saying he had a choice.

Still, Danny nodded and took Vlad's hand in his own before he said softly, "Whatever you want."

"No, Daniel, it has to be something you want too. I can take the lead, guide our cores together, start the process of joining, but if you resist me….our cores can't take much more of this tug-of-war we've been doing. For both our safety and health we need to do this or you need to let me go and say goodbye."

Danny sighed and looked down, "I know."

"So? What do you want, Daniel?" Vlad asked as his eyes stayed honed in on the young man before him.

"Take me home," Danny said as he looked up at Vlad and gave a soft if not worried smile. Vlad in return finally smiled back and he looked somewhere between relieved and excited.

Vlad held Danny's hand all the way from his office to the sub-basement where the car park was. He held his hand to the car and once they both got in he took the young man's hand again. Danny didn't ask why or try to pull away. Instead, he savored the feeling of that big warm hand wrapped around his and glanced between Vlad's profile and out the window.

He had yet to feel anything from Vlad's core though he was letting his own core stay exposed and nestled around Vlad's. He felt good to feel connected to the man again and Danny's emotions were running between the emotions of relief, excitement, nervousness, and worry.

Still, he had planned to do this and while he may have rushed it, not wanting to wait a whole extra month he was mostly sound in his decision.

"You're very emotional tonight." Vlad murmured softly as they turned down the final road that led to Vlad's house. Farmlands whipped by and Danny noticed the man accelerated a little more.

"It's a life-changing decision, Vlad. Wouldn't you be more worried if I wasn't emotional at all?"

"Perhaps." The man said softly, not taking his eyes off the road as he continued with the final stretch of the drive.

"You're not nervous at all? I mean, not to ruin the moment but, you're about to commit to spending the rest of your life with _me. _An eighteen years old whose only a freshman in college, who chose to be a superhero when he was just a kid and barely has a grasp on adult life. It doesn't worry you at all?"

"No," Vlad said, his eyes still not leaving the road.

"But I'm-"

"You're young. Yes, that is true. But...you won't be young forever, and you have no clue how you might change or grow over the next twenty years. It hasn't even occurred to you that of the two of us, _you _might tire of _me _before I tire of you. You're not the only one taking a chance, Daniel. You're not the only one who could get hurt. I'm simply used to it, and I know what pain awaits me if you decide to do so. I'm acclimated to it and will greet said pain as an old friend. I'm not scared of it."

Danny thought about that the rest of the way home, keeping Vlad in his peripheral as he did. Vlad was right, the thought had not occurred to Danny that he may be the one who chooses to leave in the future and the pain of it would fall more squarely into Vlad's court if the man did not want him to do so.

_We're both taking a risk, both committing to something that could eventually hurt us if it doesn't work. I keep seeing Vlad like a man who doesn't concern himself with the trivial emotions of regular people. I didn't even consider that it would hurt him to leave me or the idea of me leaving him, I just assumed he'd easily toss me aside like it wouldn't phase him. God, why am I so thoughtless, maybe I really am as stupid as I think I am. _

"Whatever you thinking, Daniel...don't. Your thoughts are a jumbled mess that I can't decipher but your emotions are clear as glass. Do not descend back into that black cloud of depression. If you do I will make you go to counseling, and trust me, it stinks."

As the car pulled into the driveway Danny looked at him with doubt, "_You_ went to a counselor?"

"For a time. How do you think I learned to control my anger? A lobotomy?"

"I don't know, I guess I just assumed you did some Vladdian type stuff, meditation, insane workout, punching a dummy with my face on it over and over."

Vlad actually smirked a little before he put the car in park, "all true-"

"Hey." Danny chirped with annoyance.

"I'm joking, Daniel, obviously...partially anyway. Meditation, talking out my issues and a series of self-help books helped me to learn how to balance my mood swings and once again reign in my aggression. However, things like self-deprecation, depression, and anxiety are often fixed needlessly with pills. And I'd hate to have to drug you."

Danny shivered at the thought, memories of Spectra and how she had played with Danny's often negative and self-harming emotions making his skin crawl.

Vlad let out a small shiver himself and looked over at Daniel with a rather sour face, "Careful of your cores output."

"Yeah, sorry," Danny said with a sheepish smile.

"And remind me to kill that she-devil next time I see her."

"Uh, what?" Danny asked as he opened his door and got out of the car.

"Nothing, another jest," Vlad said as he walked around the car and took Danny's hand once again.

"You're not serious right?" Danny asked.

"No, but I may toy with her in the future if she ever comes near you again." Vlad hissed and Danny winced and pulled back his core so as not to let more memories like that escape to Vlad.

"Don't!" Vlad said suddenly as he tightened his hold on Danny's hand and looked down at him, "you are not to pull your core away from me. Do you understand?" And Vlad sounded angry, even a little anxious so Danny quickly nodded.

Vlad took his jaw in hand and stared into Danny's eyes, "Tonight you must remain open to me, keep your core exposed. I want to know exactly how you feel. No hiding from me, understand?" Vlad said adamantly.

Danny once again nodded and as Vlad released his face and pulled Danny towards the front door the young man protested just a little, "But you're hiding your core from mine. Why won't you share your core with me?"

Vlad phased through the door, his ghostly energy extending around Danny and pulling him along behind.

"Because I don't want you feeling my emotions right now. It would not do." Vlad offered as they both became tangible again.

"What does that mean?!" Danny asked incredulously and he finally pulled his hand from Vlad's though he continued to follow the man towards the stairs.

"My emotions need to be kept from you. After we are bonded-"

"What? No! That's not how this works. If we do this we do it together, I don't want you to hide your emotions from me, especially right before we bond. Neither of us should hide the truth about how we feel, not about each other or this situation or for what we are about to do." And Danny stopped walking and crossed his arms, glaring at the man with determination.

"Daniel, do not test me right now. It is best if for _once _you listen to me. My emotions, my feelings are hard for _me_ to control as the moment, I don't want to overwhelm you when you're finally ready to-"

"No way, Vlad. You share or this doesn't happen. I can't be a good friend, let alone lover if you block off your emotions from me every time they get a little overwhelming. Share them with me, or I walk." and Danny made sure his voice was strong, determined and irrefutable.

All night long he had played the repentant fool, all night since he reached out to Vlad he had kept his tail between his legs and hoped to God Vlad would take him back. But he wasn't going to back down on this, Vlad was going to share or Danny was going to...okay….he wasn't going to walk but he hoped Vlad wouldn't call his bluff.

Vlad stared at him a moment before he let out a very heavy and tired sigh and squared himself up, closing his eyes and letting his core finally go. The jolt of burning heat was shocking, no longer resembling that of a warm blanket, it was like fire in his chest and the emotions clashed and banged around inside him.

Seething anger, aggression, pain, anguish, the love that Danny had been so fond of feeling was nearly toxic in its power, making Danny's head spin and he dropped to his knees as he shook. A jolt of concern, Vlad's concern and yet a sort of twisted satisfaction that Danny was finally understanding Vlad hadn't been joking.

He gasped and clutched at his chest, "Pull back, Vlad, pull back!" Danny wheezed out and he felt arms come around him, he was being lifted up as a voice said softly, "I can't. That's why I didn't want to share them with you, Little Badger. I've always been overly emotional, it has been a constant torment in my life. And for the last month my happiness, my inner calm, my tranquility has rested solely on you and your decision. When I got that text from you this after-" and a very sharp throb of anxiety and excitement rushed through him and Danny jerked.

"When you thought I might attack you-" Vlad continued and rage and anguish hit hard, doubt, feeling alone, so much regret and guilt, more anger at himself...at the world...at anything and everything. Danny twisted in the man's arm, "Stop!" Danny yelled.

"I can't!" Vlad barked back, "I told you I didn't want to share my core with you. That it would be too much. Now that I've done it I can't pull back. I can't turn it off!" Vlad growled out. Danny realized the man was taking him towards the bedroom and part of him was soothed by the thought while another started to panic.

"Will it always be like this after we join, will I have to suffer through all your mood swings, these suffocating emotions, feelings, all this hate." Danny started to cry as another bout of sadness and regret hit him.

"My hope is that once it's done and we've mated our cores will even each other out. I will give you confidence and you will teach me control."

"Me? T-teach you?"

"There are many things you can teach me, Daniel. Some things you already have. And I am grateful, which is why I am going to repay the favor, right now." And Vlad laid Danny down on the bed, standing only long enough to strip off his clothes.

The excitement and fear inside him grew but these were Vlad's emotions and they made Danny jerk and whine. He watched through blinking twitching eyes as Vlad came to kneel at his bent legs and take a deep slow breath, letting it out carefully before doing it again, his eyes closed and his face focused.

The emotions Danny was feeling lessened considerably as he lay there panting and sweaty, "You're terrified, I can feel it. But I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Vlad offered.

"Maybe we should wait until your emotions are calmer; until you've gotten them more firmly under control." Danny offered as his heart pounded and his body shook, "No more waiting. I can't...I won't wait anymore. You've told me you want this, so I am going to make it happen, whether you're willing in the heat of the moment or not." Vlad said sternly and then his hands were pressing up Danny's shirt, pulling at his shoes, socks, and pants.

He started to massage and rub along Danny's stomach, side and chest, his eyes still sharp and focused though his hands shook too.

"V-Vlad." Danny moaned and the young man felt a potent shot of lust rush through him and his length began to harden. A hand suddenly gripped him, gently started to work him and Danny moaned again.

His hands came up, ran across Vlad's chest, over his shoulders, fingers gently scratching down his back before also coming to grip Vlad's length, the first time he had actively touched the man in a sexual way with his hands.

The noise Vlad made drew Danny's focus and as he finally looked up to Vlad above him his heartbeat double-timed and heat pooled. Vlad moaned and whispered out, "There it is, your arousal, so potent, you're ready for me." and another shot of Vlad's own want started to pulse inside Danny.

"We're finishing this tonight, Daniel. And heaven help you if you try to stop me." and Vlad shoved Danny's legs apart, pressed his hips forward and started to push. He didn't wait to be fully inside before he laid down on top of Danny and wrapped arms around, pinning him again and giving the young man no room to move and then Danny felt the man's fangs bite hard into that beautiful sweet spot.

He jerked, started to gasp out breaths and whine as his body squirmed and the pleasure built inside of him.

The man's voice came clear as a bell into his head and Danny jerked at the sudden sound of it.

_Five minutes, that's the minimum. Don't pull away, don't refuse me or resist, just allow me five minutes of control and dominance over you, then I swear, Daniel, never again. I promise...give yourself to me completely, five minutes…._

_**Vlad...Vlad wait...please…**_

_NO! You will submit, you will give yourself to me! _

_**Yes, I will, I will give you control…**_

Danny tried to relax, tried to allow Vlad the time needed to make the bond and connect. His body wanted to move, wanted to touch the man, kiss him but also move away as the emotions were very powerful this time around. Still, he tried to remain motionless and let Vlad do what needed to be done.

_Four minutes now, just relax, enjoy it, feel me, love me, focus on me...nothing else matters, Daniel. Only us. _

_**Only...us…**_

And Danny was lost, images, feelings, pleasure, pain, and want, all of it Vlad's, burning into him and as it did before, Danny's core opened and Vlad's energy rushed in, covering and filling Danny's core and then he heard Vlad's voice again.

_I'm opening to you, don't panic, let your energy flow into my core. _

Danny couldn't explain it, it was as if he could feel a door opening and then his energy rushed forward into Vlad and the man started to move. He began to thrust near violently but Danny didn't feel pain, just shot after shot of pleasure, his mouth opening to grunt and moan with each thrust and he felt Vlad squeeze him tighter.

_Two minutes...lay still, be with me, don't panic, we're joining, don't pull away, don't stop, give yourself to me and I'll give myself to you. So close, so close! _

"Vlad, don't stop!" Danny suddenly yelled and he felt his nails dig into the man's back, more surges of lust, desire, and love. Pleasure shot up his spine and near blinding ecstasy in his mind as he felt their energies start to merge. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and Danny transformed, the shock of it making him jerk and grunt. Seconds later another flash came and Vlad transformed as well.

_One minute, god, say my name Daniel, SCREAM IT! _The man's voice growled inside his head.

Danny's mouth opened, the man's name pouring out in between expletives and blasphemy and Vlad moaned into Danny's throat as he bit a little harder.

The sensations were overwhelming and Danny's body started to act out, squirming and jerking as his thighs gripped tightly around Vlad's thrusting hips in an attempt to close and Vlad's voice suddenly screamed in his head.

_Thirty seconds! Lay still for me, calm, god Daniel, so close, lay still, easy, calm down...almost there! _

"It's too much, Vlad! Too much! I can't, I can't do it, stop please, too much!" Danny begged out loud but Vlad's bite once again intensified, he shifted to bring more weight to Danny's chest and his arms squeezed tighter and nails dug into Danny's back. He continued to pound into Danny's body, moaning and humming as Danny felt that all too familiar spark in his gut.

_Ten seconds, Daniel! T-TEN! _

"Vlad, VLAD, VLAAD!" and Danny felt his back arch off the bed into Vlad, his orgasm potent and long as he cried out and felt his length twitching.

_Almost there….Almost…..and…._

Danny felt it, their cores seemed to solidify for just a moment before their own energies finally came back to each other and less than a second later Vlad fell over. He whispered Danny's name urgently as he gave his final strokes from his completion and when he fell limp on top of Danny he didn't pull out.

Danny was panting, his body suddenly aching and covered in sweat and he thought his heart might give out. They both reverted back to their human forms, the transition back happened slower than normal and after Danny felt spent.

"Vlad...pull out." he said and the man continued to breathe into his neck as he whispered out a horse, "No. Not yet, still...still…" and he felt the man's length twitch and Vlad moaned and pressed in a little deeper.

"I'm staying inside tonight, I'm staying inside you forever." he whispered and Danny moaned, "You can't…"

"We're bonded, I'll do whatever I please." Vlad part protested and part teased.

Danny sighed, not having the strength to fight him nor engage in a battle of teasing.

"So...it's done?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Daniel. It's done. You'll need to stay with me for the next few days, allow our fused cores time to fully settle and cement the bond. But otherwise, it's done."

"Wait, do you mean...Do I have to nest?"

Vlad gave a dry soft chuckle, "Actually we both do. Which means, for the next few days, you're not getting out of this bed. And neither am I."

"Oh God Vlad, we can't just bang for the next three days!" Danny complained, "My body can't handle that!"

"It can and it will. Besides, you're mine now, and I am yours. If you are good for me, I'll let you have your way with me." Vlad hummed as he finally moved off Danny and pulled out. He rolled to the side, pulled Danny close and the young man murmured with exhaustion, "You mean, you'll let me top?"

"Perhaps, if you're good and allow me my harmless indulgence."

"Mmm, wouldn't that be nice." Danny offered out sarcastically.

The pair lay in the silence of the room, basking in the afterglow and thinking their own separate thoughts. After awhile Vlad finally spoke, bringing his lips next to Danny's, "Tell me, Daniel, how do you feel now?"

Danny thought about it a moment before he opened his eyes and whispered in surprise, "Wait a second, I feel….I feel normal again. I feel...regular. My emotions, my thoughts...there-"

"No longer feeling depressed, anxious or self-destructive?"

Danny sat up pulling out of Vlad's hold as he looked at his legs, "What happened?" Danny asked.

"A little bit of my confidence, mixed with your own satisfaction. Our cores will help balance each other, just as you and I will support each other. As long as we are bonded- you will never feel not good enough, Daniel because you are everything I have ever wanted ." Vlad mused as he wrapped an arm around Danny's torso and pulled him back down to the bed, "You're a mess, young man. How 'bout a nice hot bath?" And Vlad kissed him gently as Danny hummed in delight.

When the kiss ended Danny look at Vlad and he finally was greeted with those soft adoring eyes, a gentle smirk and the warm blanket-like hum of Vlad's core and he sighed happily as he smiled, "Sounds great."

"Excellent," Vlad said as he kissed Danny softly and rolled from the bed. However to Danny's shock the man's legs suddenly gave and he fell to his knees, "Vlad! You okay?"

"Fine. Just a little weak, no worries, Daniel. Do be careful getting out of bed."

Danny watched the man enter the bathroom and he laid back against the pillows, Vlad popping his head out to ask swiftly, "Bubble bath or oils?"

"Hmmm, bubble bath." Danny chuckled.

"Oh, goodie! It's lavender scented!" Vlad said with excitement and then ducked his head back into the bathroom.

And just like that, Danny's billionaire ex enemy lover was back to being a teddy bear. Danny shook his head, chuckled and gave one last happy sigh as he stared up at the ceiling, content and relaxed and not at all sure what the big deal had even been in the first place. Everything was finally starting to fall into place. And Danny was suddenly very grateful for the turn his life had taken and if he was asked if he would do the last six months again...actually...seven months now...he most definitely would. There was no doubt in his mind.

**A/N: Long chapter, sorry it took a bit longer to post, **


	9. Knowing Me, Knowing You

**A/N: Hey all, sorry this post took so long. I've had it sitting but between my job and this damn Corona I have been run ragged. I am considered "essential" so I am working double time and I just didn't think to finish posting this. That was my fault! I hope you enjoy this. We get a little bit of Vlad's perspective and get to see what he has been dealing with which Danny doesn't know about. **

**WARNINGS: Scene between two males. MXM **

**Entry IX **

_Things seemed to slow down a little after that night. I spent the next two days with Vlad and honestly the man was as clingy as a groupie. Not to say I didn't like the attention, but of the two of us, let's just say Vlad "nested" harder. I was mostly trying to come to terms with the effects our joining had on me. I felt...well...confident, secure, and focused. Vlad, on the other hand, seemed highly energized with a youthful vigor yet somehow more relaxed and far less paranoid. _

_The old bastard had been right, our cores balanced each other, my far less jaded emotions and youth giving him a much more healthy perspective on his interpersonal relationships, while his experience, age, and mental discipline delivered to me a sort of confidence and focus I had never had before. _

_All that being said, while I was trying to understand how this all worked and how it would affect me in the long run, Vlad had only one thing on his mind. He couldn't keep his hands to himself, and while it didn't bother me, I found myself under him and at his mercy far too many times. He was hungry for attention, affection, and sex and now that our cores were joined I could see a small hint of entitlement towards me and my body had started to form. I remember making a mental note to keep an eye on his entitlement and simply allowed the man his wants until this "nesting" period was over. _

_After all, the sex and attention were incredible and though it left me fatigued I wasn't going to say no to something so enjoyable. There were other things I noticed as well, such as our emotions still flowing between each other, but at a much less intense volume. It was now more like a small tingle in the back of my mind, and less an overpowering surge through my chest. I was aware of how Vlad was feeling but it did not overwhelm me or cause a physical or vocal reaction. Another change was that the only way we could hear each other's thoughts was if we both focused on it. I couldn't simply send him a thought, image or memory unless Vlad himself was alert and actively trying to receive it. I was relieved and yet confused as to why these things were less intense now than they were prior to joining our cores. _

_I didn't voice any of this to Vlad, simply allowing myself time to think about it, come up with my own theories and possibly an answer. That was another thing I had come to find, I seemingly enjoyed solving my own problems more than I did before. While previously I was often more apt to ask questions of friends, family or others I now seemed just as happy trying to solve problems on my own. Another trait of Vlad's no doubt. _

_There was a part of me that felt unsure about it, and Vlad did pick up on those feelings, but the man was quick to soothe me, quick to tell me that we both just needed time to adjust. He himself found it difficult to control his sexual desires, feeling more akin to a twenty-year-old than the fifty-year-old man he was. He also found while his emotions seemed to flux more, he had a rather good hold on them and was more easily able to dismiss his feelings and accept them for what they were rather than obsessing over how those feelings felt in general. No longer thinking his emotions and thoughts were attacking him he was much more expressive and less quick to anger than before. _

_I felt better than I had in months, but it wasn't until Monday that I realized just how big a benefit bonding with Vlad would be for me. He had picked up some of my traits, but I had also picked up some of his, which meant complicated and annoying things like science and math….well….let's just say I wasn't worried about keeping up with my courses anymore. Vlad, on the other hand, seemed to inherit some of my more mischievous and playful tendencies and gave me a rather shocking surprise when Spring Break hit. _

_To this day, I still think he either spied on me during my month-long exile back to campus or he had picked up on the idea when he had ordered me to share my core with him the night we joined. Either way, he took my idea which I had shared with Sam and Tucker the previous month and amplified it by ten. _

_Damn, Fruit Loop. _

_I still felt a hesitance in our coexistence but it scared me far less than before. I was still trying to come to terms with how different we were. I sought answers on how to best fit into Vlad's life, how we would make such a relationship work when we would need to hide it for quite some time. I went back and forth on whether to tell my parents in the next few years or never tell them at all. I thought of the life Vlad lived, the world he was surrounded by and no matter how hard I tried to dismiss it, all I could see was my bumbling and unrefined self saying or doing something horribly stupid at some fancy party, or being considered nothing but a passing pleasure for Vlad amongst his colleagues. It made my insides crawl but anytime I even brought such things up Vlad knew just what to say and for a short time, my fears were sated. _

_I continued to get to know him, continued to submerge myself in his life and his desires. I found myself propelled towards trying to embrace this new path my life had taken while remaining grounded and level headed. I was happy, and really, that's all I wanted to focus on. But given who I was and how my life worked, things always cropped up. A random party here, a ghost attack there and never in a million years would I have ever imagined Vlad and I fighting side by side, but then again, there are no certainties in life…._

**Chapter Nine **

**Knowing Me, Knowing You**

Danny smiled excitedly as he expertly flipped the meat in the pan, "And I knew all the answers. It was like they were in my head the entire time but I could actually find them. It was great, I spent three hours studying and laid waste to the test. I guess it's true what they say, the pen is mightier than the sword." Danny mused, turning the heat down a little as he browned the beef.

"That's excellent, Daniel. Nice being able to focus isn't it." Vlad mused from his spot at the island as he looked over some papers from work and signed a document seconds later.

"Yeah yeah, thank you, Vlad, the almighty super tester. Look, I know this new ability of mine to focus and retain is from you, but could you just let me have a little pride of my own? I mean, come on, I _did _do all the studying, after all, your little boost of mental acuity wasn't the only reason I passed, ya know."

"Of course, Little Badger, I didn't mean to detract from your accomplishment. Now, tell me, do you find you actually retain more information in general or is it only what you study in school?" Vlad asked near absent-mindedly.

"Huh, I'm not sure. I mean, obviously I noticed the difference in my mental clarity pretty quickly, but so far as I know I've only gotten better at keeping what I've learned in my head and regurgitating it. Why?" Danny added water and a flavoring packet to the beef and started to mix it all together, eyeing the rest of the taco fixings as they sat in bowls further down the counter, his stomach grumbling angrily as it waited impatiently to be fed.

"Well, Little Badger, I myself, have a strong ability to recall things I've seen in passing. I thought perhaps you might gain that as well, but I wasn't sure." Vlad mused as he moved on to the next document.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked as he finished stirring the meat and moved to pour it into the last empty bowl.

"Well, for example, I remember what I wore January 1st, 1968, I was eight years old. A yellow sweater, blue jeans, and tiny orange trainers."

Danny laughed lightly as he brought the pan back to the stove, turned the heat on low and wiped the remaining grease away. But his laughter suddenly died when his brain did the math, "Wait if you were born in 1960….that would mean...your fifty years old." Danny said turning to look at the man in shock.

"Yes? You're point?" Vlad asked, his eyes never leaving the paper and his voice sounding less than interested, "You...you really haven't aged a day since forty have you." Danny said softly walking over to him and looking at his face. Vlad didn't look like a young man, but he certainly didn't look fifty. The youngest Danny would guess was actually just that, forty, definitely not younger but the man didn't have a single line or spot on his face that would indicate he was as old as he was. Even people that took care of themselves, around fifty tended to lose some of their youthful lusters. An age spot here, a heavy laugh or frown line there, bags under their eyes, some veins sticking out just a little bit more, but Vlad seemed to have stopped aging just prior to such small things setting in. His skin still looked healthy, with no spots, deep lines, wrinkles or dryness. His hair had no signs of thinning, and his hands didn't show a single sign of veins starting to show under thinner skin.

Vlad's dark blue eyes finally looked away from the work in front of him and at Danny, "No. I was waiting for the issue to arise, for my eyes to get worse, for joint pain and hair loss to start but it never came. I ran a few short tests and made the realization that I wasn't aging but have yet to look into how long I will actually remain this way. It is something you need to come to terms with Daniel. Honestly, it's not so-"

W-wait! What if I've stopped aging now!? I'll look nineteen forever! No one will ever take me seriously if I look like a stupid kid!" and Danny felt panic set in but a pair of firm hands came to his shoulders and Vlad spoke calmly, "Daniel, stop. I was twenty when I was turned and I didn't stop showing signs of aging until I was forty. You were thirteen, so, taking that into account what can you theorize about when you will stop aging?" Vlad asked.

Danny stopped to think about it and looked at Vlad sheepishly, "I'll….I'll probably be in my thirties."

"Excellent. Yes, assuming it works the same for you as it did for me you will stop aging in the prime of your life….lucky little thing you are." Vlad said with annoyance.

Danny's eyes lit up then as he smiled teasingly, "So...that means...I'm always going to look younger than you. Even when we get to the point of being old and gray."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Charming." and he leaned forward and kissed Danny softly before he whispered, "That being said, I expect you to be nicer to me in my old age."

"Not a chance, Fruitloop." and Danny wrapped his arms around the man's neck and found those lips again.

After a moment he felt Vlad's arms come around him and hug him closer, the man humming softly as Danny's hips came to rest between his knees. The kiss deepened and those large hands tentatively started to roam his body.

"Let's go upstairs-" Vlad purred when they finally stopped and Danny scoffed playfully and pressed his foreheads to Vlad's as he said, "No way, Fruitloop. You've had enough attention the last few days to last a lifetime. Besides, I'm hungry and dinner is ready." and Danny went to pull away but Vlad held him stubbornly in place, "But-" he whined softly as he kissed the young man's neck and let out a long slow breath.

Danny's skin erupted in goosebumps but he remained stoic and said with a chuckle, "No buts, I don't want the meat getting cold and my stomach has been rumbling for the last hour. Maybe after dinner, if you get your homework done." Danny playfully mocked as he motioned to the papers strewn all over the islands marble surface.

Vlad finally relented and let Danny move towards the taco fixings as he held on his face a look of regret, "What is all this again?" Vlad asked as he eyed the bowls and the small pile of tortillas.

"Build your own tacos. See, shredded cheese, diced tomatoes, lettuce, sour cream, and beef with taco seasoning. You just put the tortilla into the warmed up pan like this-" and Danny did just that, taking a softshell and placing it in the now clean pan over low heat, "Wait until it's nice and warm and then stuff it full of whatever you want and eat the crap out of it!" Danny loaded his tortilla with beef, sour cream, cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes. He then professionally wrapped it before taking a big bite and turning to look at Vlad who was staring in horror.

"Wha?" Danny asked through a mouthful of food, "It's delicious, mom used to make them all the time." Vlad's dark blue eyes went from the rolled-up tortilla to Danny's mouth and then quickly to the fixings before he sighed and shook his head.

"Right. Let's give it a go." and the man stood and prepared his own taco, his ability to roll it correctly and keep the insides from going anywhere not near as good as Danny's. The young man laughed a little at the mess he made as Vlad ate. The next time through Danny showed Vlad the best way to wrap the tortilla so as not to make such a mess.

"Put all your ingredients to one side, that way you have more room to roll, and halfway, tuck one of the sides and roll over it so it works to hold the stuff in." and Danny showed him as he spoke, handing the man a much better-wrapped taco.

"That's not how a taco is meant to be, both sides are usually open-" Vlad commented sourly and Danny laughed, "They are tacos, yes, but it's much less messy to eat if you do a sort of half-burrito style role. Anyway, what do you think?"

Vlad was on his second one and had yet to say anything but as he took a bite, chewed and swallowed he smirked, "I must admit, better than I expected. Though, they hardly compare to the food I am used to."

Danny's smile faded and he took his plate and his third taco to the island where he sat and a gray cloud seemed to form over his head. Vlad both noticed and felt the young man's sudden shift and he brought his own plate and food to sit next to him, "What is it, Daniel? Have I offended you, I didn't mean to-"

"No, No, I am glad you like them. It's just...well...I've been thinking about that. The things you're used to. Being a billionaire and all, and I was just...well….do you really think this will work out? I mean, the other night, you were right, about me growing and changing in the next however many years. I am barely at the beginning of my adult life and...well...considering who you are...I mean...would you be...do you think you'd be...would going out to some fancy restaurant with someone like me...an average person… I've never had a hundred dollar meal before… would you be embarrassed to be seen-"

Vlad's hand came to Danny's shoulder and he looked up to see Vlad staring at him intently, "No, Daniel. I'd not be embarrassed to share dinner with you at some fancy restaurant."

"Really? I mean, I don't even know proper etiquette or anything, I can't speak French or any other language and I really wouldn't even know how to order-"

"Daniel, you always seem to forget one very important thing." Vlad offered softly as he brought a hand to the young man's chin and raised his face back up, "What's that?"

"I was born into poverty. When I was thirteen, I was lucky to have three meals a day. Comparatively, how you grew up with your mother and father, your family would have seemed insanely wealthy to me. I had to _learn _how to exist in the world of wealth and fame. And there were plenty of people voting for me to fail. I made a lot of mistakes, in both etiquette and the proprietary lifestyle. I don't expect you to fall in line the way I did. I _want _you to stay just as you are. And I don't expect you to play the rich man's housewife either. You have your own thoughts and opinions, you have your own way of doing things, I expect you to want to work and travel and experience life. I don't ever want that to change and I certainly don't want you to feel like you have to be someone you aren't just to please me."

Danny shook his head softly as a smile finally crept back onto his face, "I love you." Danny said, the words having slipped out as a wash of emotions such as affection, gratitude and disbelief came to him.

Vlad stared a moment, not having heard those words straight from Danny's mouth since their conversation in the snow. Vlad leaned in then and kissed him, taking Danny's face in both hands and moaning as he did so. As he pulled away he whispered, "Say it again. One more time."

Danny chuckled and looked Vlad in the eyes, saying so softly, "I love you, Vlad." The man moaned before pressing their lips back together and his hands left Danny's face only to start pushing at Danny's clothes.

Vlad's lips left his and skimmed down his throat towards the sweet spot between Danny's neck and shoulder and Danny's hands gently pressed at Vlad's chest, "Vlad, wait, dinner, we need to finish dinner. I just...we should wait, go upstairs and-" Vlad bit, his fangs sinking in and Danny felt his arousal which had been a dull ache ignite.

It was still a very odd thing, everything had faded since their bonding. Danny's ability to feel Vlad's emotions now a more subtle pulse in the back of his mind. They could only hear each other's thoughts if they focused directly on each other and in general one could even say they were mostly back to normal. Yet, whenever Vlad's fangs broke Danny's skin it was as if they had returned to their very first time out in the farmlands of Wisconsin.

Danny often wondered if he had fangs and he bit Vlad if it would have the same effect. Unfortunately, Danny didn't have fangs and he wasn't so sure he'd want them anyway. But the ability to put Vlad into such a euphoric and helpless state would be really useful.

Still, all thoughts seemed to slide away from him as his arousal pulsed to life and food or the bedroom became obsolete. Fingers yanked at his pants, the sound of stools clattering to the floor and plates being shifted aside came to his ears but Danny's eyes were locked on the ceiling at his pupils dilated and his length became ungodly hard.

His hands went to Vlad's pants, yanking at the belt, buttons, and zip, wanting to once again submerge in the waters of love and lust.

"Please, do not think of me as a beast for what I am about to do," Vlad whispered out as he finally removed his fangs and kissed at Danny's lips.

"What...what are you going to do-" but Vlad's hands came to Danny's hips, pressing the young man's loose jeans down and they pooled around his ankles. He turned Danny swiftly and pressed him against the island, bending him over and coming up behind him.

"I love you, Daniel. I don't want you to think...this seems a little rough and crude, but I...just.." but the man didn't finish, instead, pressing into Danny's back before aligning his length and then slowly pushing in. Danny gasped, the feeling of being stretched never failing to surprise him as Vlad took him from behind while he was bent over the island.

Vlad wrapped one arm across Danny's front, the other coming to press fingers into his hair and gently fist at the black locks. He continued to slide in, and when he reached the young man's end he shuttered and placed kisses on Danny's ear, temple and cheek.

Their emotions flowed back and forth between each other as Vlad took Danny in the kitchen. Love, affection, lust, desire and need swirling in and out, using their bond to create a heightened state of euphoric bliss that turned both men into the moaning, grunting messes currently on display.

Danny came quickly, hands fisted before him on the island as he felt the pleasure pulsing through him. His mouth opening to let out a long groan and his legs shaking from the release. Vlad followed a few minutes later, hitching into Danny hard as he gasped and gave a gentle bite to the back of Danny's shoulder.

The two remained standing in this position for several minutes, panting, resting and trying to come down from the high.

"You're so unfair," Danny muttered when Vlad finally took the time to carefully pull out and allow Danny to stand, the young man reaching shaking hands for his pants which were still pooled around his ankles.

"I apologize, but if you weren't so damn enticing this wouldn't be such a problem." Vlad countered as he too righted his clothing and made to start cleaning up the disheveled kitchen. Danny helped him pick up the stools before going to the sink to grab a rag so he could wipe up the spilled tacos that had been pushed out of the way.

"You have no respect for food, you know that?" Danny teased as he wiped the mess of taco innards from the counter onto one of the plates and headed for the garbage can.

"Not true, I love food, I just love you more and you are far more delicious than any food I could eat." Vlad sniffed as he began the process of packaging up the unused taco fixings, "You are done, correct?" he asked, looking towards Danny who was now putting the plates into the dishwasher.

"Yeah, yeah, but you did ruin taco night, so I want compensation." He said crossing his arms as an evil smirk came to his face.

Vlad glanced at him, his hands working to move the ingredients from the bowls to a plastic container and pressing a lid on it, before bringing both the stack of dirty bowls and the leftovers to Danny. The young man placed the bowls in the dishwasher next to the plates as Vlad said contritely, "What, the pleasure you received wasn't compensation enough?"

Danny let out a soft scoff of amusement as he took the Tupperware from Vlade and raised a cocky eyebrow, "Not nearly."

Vlad leaned forward, a rather wicked smirk of his own lingering on his lips as he gave Danny a quick kiss, "What then, must I do to make up for my egregious mistake, Little Badger?"

Smiling Danny looked Vlad in the eyes and said, "Oh I don't know, maybe some ice cream, and a couple of hours worth of working on Chief. Sounds fair to me."

Vlad sighed before he stood and walked to the fridge, Danny walking behind him and placing the leftovers on the right side before Vlad opened the freezer on the left, "Pick your poison, young man."

Danny's eyes grew wide when he saw the selections of ice cream and he glanced at Vlad and said softly, "Wow, sweet tooth much?"

"Yes, well, you know us _bitter_ people, we do love to wallow in self-pity and the only way to do so efficiently is with large quantities of ice cream and television."

"Damn-" Danny mused before a soft chuckle came from his chest and he reached for one of the many quarts of ice cream that filled the space, "Alright, let the self-pity begin."

Two hours later found the pair of men in the garage, surrounded by half a dozen half-eaten or empty quarts of different flavored ice creams while they were bending over the engine.

"Well, this should be it. Still a lot of work ahead of us, but the final cap is on. Why don't you give her a start." Vlad said, wiping an arm across his forehead and standing up straight.

"Really? You think she's ready to go?" Danny asked with excitement and Vlad took the keys from the front pocket of his mechanic overalls and dangled them before Danny, "Well, obviously we have a ways to go on the bodywork but I think the engine is finally put back together. Let's see if she turns over." and Danny snatched the keys quickly before jogging to the side and getting in the driver's seat, taking a deep breath and putting the keys into the ignition.

He hesitated and glanced at Vlad through the windshield only to see the man give a thumbs up and Danny turned the key. The engine purred to life sounding a million times better then it had before and then idled quietly as it waited to be put into drive.

"Oh my god, we did it...we...we did it!" Danny said with excitement and he launched from the seat and rounded the front, looking down onto the engine to see everything running smoothly, no grinding, knocking, sputtering or high pitched whirring.

"Yes!" He said with so much pride and excitement, throwing fists in the air and jumping in circles, "HELL YEAH!"

"And there you have it, with a little TLC and patience, even something as old as Chief gets the opportunity of a second chance," Vlad said with a smirk as his eyes filled with affection and he watched the young man before him running around and cheering.

Danny swiftly turned and ran to him, knocking the man over as he wrapped arms around him and they tumbled to the floor.

"Daniel, what on Earth-" Vlad had started with annoyance before Danny's lips came to his and silenced the older man with a kiss. When he pulled away he smiled down at Vlad and said softly, "Thanks, Fruitloop, I couldn't have done it without you."

Vlad gave a soft smile and was about to pull Danny down for another kiss when suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and he frowned, "What the hell, a ghost? Here?" and suddenly Danny was jerked off of Vlad and tossed across the garage, slamming into a wall before falling down and landing on the roof of one of Vlad's many cars. His head smacked the windshield, the glass breaking from the force before Danny's limp body rolled off and landed with a harsh thud on the cold cement ground.

Vlad was up and transformed within seconds as his red eyes narrowed dangerously. He continued to scan the space as he slowly inched towards Danny, desperate to get to him but not willing to let his guard down and fall victim to the same invisible attack.

"Show yourself, coward!" Vlad yelled and as soon as he spoke Skulker suddenly appeared with a gun pointed right at Danny.

Instant relief and excessive annoyance spread through him and Vlad growled and his fists clenched, "Skulker, you blundering imbecile! What in the _hell _do you think you are doing!" Vlad yelled as he stomped over to the hunter and shoved the man's gun away and off its line of sight on Danny.

"The whelp was attacking you! I thought-" Skulker started but Vlad turned swiftly and smacked the ghost across his face.

"You idiot! He wasn't attacking me!" Vlad snarled before he kneeled down and brought a hand under Danny's head, it was retracted swiftly when Vlad felt a wet warmth and found blood swept across his palm and fingers.

"Damn you, Skulker!" Vlad hissed as he fired a small burst of pink ecto energy at the hunter who managed to dodge and looked at the man with utter confusion, "I don't understand, Plasmius, the whelp is your enemy, why are you acting like he is of any consequence too-"

"Enough! I don't have time to explain! Daniel? Daniel, can you hear me? Wake up!" Vlad was greeted by a soft groan and a weak, "Vlad? What, what happened? Is there a ghost or…." but Danny was utterly knocked for a loop, his eyes hardly able to stay open and after a moment he was unconscious again.

"Jesus, Daniel, hold on, I am going to take you to my lab, we will get you patched up, Daniel? Daniel!"

"Uh...did I miss something?" Skulker asked and Vlad took Danny up in his arms and moved passed the hunter with quick even steps, "Plasmius?" Skulker called and the man turned swiftly as he hissed out, "Wait here you stupid fool!"

Vlad turned intangible and headed straight for his lab, sinking through the floor and reappearing in the center of the space. He quickly laid Danny down on a table and went about hooking him up to several monitors before he placed his hand on Danny's chest, closed his eyes and willed his energy in the young man before him. Suddenly Danny transformed into Phantom though he remained unconscious.

"I swear to God, Skulker, if he is seriously damaged I am going to kill you...repeatedly." Vlad quickly moved to grab a small metal cube which he raised high above Danny before pressing a button and an odd sound was made.

He then took the cube over to a scanner and spoke quickly, "Computer, display the images that were just taken."

On the large computer screen, three images of Danny's skeletal structure came up. The cube having taken several x-rays as well as having analyzed the youth's vitals. Vlad's red eyes moved swiftly over the images, noting that there were no broken bones, ruptured organs or internal bleeding. He'd be bruised but fine and didn't require any surgery.

Finally, Vlad's eyes moved to the x-ray of Danny's skull and his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Computer enlarge section D-6." The imaged zoomed in and Vlad saw a small hairline fracture in Danny's skull, no longer than an inch.

"Computer, is there any indication of swelling of the brain tissue or blood gathering in area D-6 of image."

"Negative. No swelling of brain tissue or blood gathering, a hairline fracture is detected."

Vlad seethed, "Likelihood of recovery without any lasting side effects or damage?" Vlad asked.

"98.7 percent chance of full recovery without any lasting side effects or damage." The computer responded and Vlad finally relaxed, "You are a _very _lucky ghost, Skulker." and Vlad turned and walked over to Danny. He placed a neck brace on him to hold Danny's neck and head still, before carefully turning the young man onto his side and looking at the back of his head. The cut was small and thankfully not very deep but Vlad would have to bandage and disinfect it, as well as remove a little hair.

"Daniel is not going to be happy about that." Vlad murmured. It took him about 15 minutes to shave off the hair around the wound, clean it and wrap it. After that, he injected a small amount of sedative and painkiller into Danny's arm and then took him up again in his arms and phased through the ceilings and floors above before entering into his room and laying the youth down on his bed.

He heaved a sigh of relief and very gently kissed Danny's lips before he pulled up the blankets and looked down at him. His heart was still pounding, even now, fear and anxiety finally starting to slip away before Vlad seemed to realize just how much danger Danny might come to find himself in in the future. While Vlad had been good going on four years now, he still had plenty of enemies. None would be above using Danny as a means to get to Vlad.

"Perhaps I was too impatient. Perhaps I should have forced myself to wait until my affairs were in order; until it was safe to pursue a relationship with someone. I suppose I was once again too selfish. I only hope you can give me the same patience I have given you. I still have a few hatchets to bury, but I promise it won't interfere with us...nothing will...ever...only us, Daniel, I promise." and Vlad sighed, turning away from his lover and placing his face in his hands.

The silence was soothing but wasn't meant to last, for as Vlad tried to get up the energy to go down and slice Skulker apart a soft cough met his ears and the man's hands fell away, his head turning slowly to look at the hunter who was now standing by the door, no doubt having phased up through the floor.

"I told you to wait." Vlad hissed out in hushed tones.

"I know, but the whelp is dangerous and you'd been gone a long time. I thought he might have-"

"Quiet." Vlad said in a whisper, "Outside, go in the hall." he urged and Skulker phased through the door and Vlad followed, glancing over his shoulder one last time before he stepped through.

"What is going on Plasmius? You have asked me to keep you apprised of the going's on in the Zone and I've been doing so, like a damn errand boy, you owe me an explanation of why you are suddenly so concerned with the little whelp's health."

Vlad glared daggers at the ghost but after a moment took a deep breath and finally transformed back into his human form, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Contrary to what others may think of you, I happen to know you're smarter than you are given credit. So why don't you just put two and two together, hm?"

Skulker looked from Vlad to the door, his eyes studying it as if he could see through to the youth resting on the other side. Perhaps he could, the technology was not beyond his ability and Vlad realized he was when those eyes flicked around as if searching the space of the room. No doubt he noticed Danny's dirty clothes, a book bag, homework strewn across the desk, a video game console that had been thoroughly used and even the spare toothbrush in the master bathroom.

Skulker's face morphed into one of shock before he slowly turned to look back at Vlad, "So...last month...when you were asking me about the mating habits of our kind-"

"Yes," Vlad said smoothly, waiting for the hunter to put it together.

"So...the ghost child….he was why...he was your selected, you chose him to be your-" Skulker trailed off for a moment before he looked down at his feet and winced, "So I….I attacked-"

"My mate, yes," Vlad said, his eye twitching a little as he studied the ghost before him.

"But I saw him, he was on top of you...he was going….to...oh….he was on_ top_ of you-" Skulker trailed off when he realized what else such a thing might imply and he brought the heel of his hand to his forehead, "Stupid."

"Yes, very stupid," Vlad said with quiet venom.

Skulker nervously rubbed at the back of his head before giving a big sigh, "Damn."

Slowly, he removed a machete from his belt, the thing extending while giving an ominous green glow, "Very well, make it quick." Skulker said holding the blade out towards Vlad.

"Whatever are you doing?" Vlad asked with annoyance.

"In accordance with our laws, the few we actually follow anyway, an unprovoked attack on someone's mate is punishable by death. I am an honorable hunter and ghost, so...do it." Skulker said and Vlad looked between the glowing blade and Skulker. Part of him, the part that was still rather angry, was tempted to do it. But in truth, Skulker hadn't known and so the law didn't really apply.

Reluctantly Vlad pressed the blade back towards its owner and sighed, "No. You didn't know. I had meant to tell you sooner and I put it off. You cannot be held accountable for your ignorance. You are forgiven. Now, what do you have to report?"

Skulker seemed surprised by this but didn't hesitate to take the out and as he put away the blade he spoke quickly, "There is movement, but nothing you need to worry about. High Priest Blasen seems to have taken your appeal for a truce and the territory you gave him as recompense. He isn't advancing and doesn't seem to have any interest in moving against you further. His followers and sycophants are standing down, they are no longer calling for your head."

"Good, one down, three to go. Any news on Lester and his rouges?" Vlad asked.

"Skulker shook his head before saying, "And Phineous Flame has withdrawn back into his territory. You may have talked your way out of a conflict with both Phineous and Lester but we won't know for sure until I speak to them. Though, I wouldn't consider giving them any territory unless you must. Anything you give them will fall too close to the territory you gave Blasen and they may see this as an attempt to insight a war between them. The less contact your enemies have with each other the better."

"Yes. Yes, good advice. I will have to come up with something for each, a peace offering that will soothe their aggressions and placate their need to retaliate."

"You could just give back what you stole," Skulker said as he put a hand on his hip and gave a rather quizzical stare.

Vlade glanced up at him and barked out, "I _would_ if I still had the items I took! Pariah Dark's ring is gone and I no longer have access to the Book of Ages thanks to that blasted Spirit of Time! No, I will have to come up with something else." and Vlad brought fingers to his eyes as he grit his teeth and felt the muscles in his neck twitch.

"All that matters is Daniel. I want him to be safe. I can't risk simply walking away and those I have wronged coming after him. He's...He's become a weak spot for me and I can't afford to lose him. I'd...I'd not recover." Vlad managed, not looking at Skulker as he felt fear and worry wash through him and suddenly he felt cold.

Skulker watched him carefully, waiting to deliver the final blow. Vlad's eyes finally found his and the man sagged a little, "Earnestra?" Vlad asked though his voice sounded doubtful.

"Oh, she's pissed," Skulker said matter-of-factly as he crossed his arms over his chest and jutted a hip.

"Damn!" Vlad hissed out with annoyance.

"Well, you did reject her offer, which was pretty much rejecting her. A female like her would take it personally." Skulker said with a shrug.

"_Obviously," _Vlad said as he ran a hand down his face, "Thirty-some years of preferring female companionship and wanting to rule and dominate and Earnestra offers me the crown to her kingdom three months after I give it all up and fall in love with a young _man. _Guh, the irony!" Vlad said as he turned and headed for the stairs.

"No one said life was fair." Skulker offered and Vlad scoffed, "Tell me about it."

"You never told me why she wanted you to be her king, was there a reason?"

Vlad was heading for his study, needing a stiff drink and dimmer lights, his head was starting to hurt, "The only reason she wanted me as her king was because she thought I might give her insight on how to rule both the Ghost Zone and Human realm. If she had been a year earlier I might have taken her up on the offer, as it were, by the time she realized I was a halfa and how that might benefit her I was already interested in Daniel and had gone to great lengths to try and start some form of relationship with him." Vlad said, phasing through his study door and heading straight for the mini cocktail bar in the corner.

"Yes, about that, what made you suddenly set your sights on the whelp, uh...the ghost boy? Surely it's much more trouble than it's worth to try and coax an alliance out of him. Not to mention to try and get the little...uh...pup to consent to bond." Skulker asked as Vlad poured them both a drink and headed over to the couch in front of the fire, Skulker glancing as the amber liquid and cocking a brow before he followed Vlad over to the couch and sat next to him, resting an elbow on the armrest as he studied his quasi-friend carefully.

"It's a long story, Skulker, one I am sure would bore you to tears." and Vlad took a long sip of his drink before swooshing the liquid around a little and leaning back with a sigh.

"I'd like to hear," Skulker said carefully, having spent the last six years working for and trying to understand the half-human half-ghost before him.

Vlad's head slowly turned to look at him, "You would?" the man asked with confusion.

Skulker noticed the look in the man's eyes, a sort of doubt mixed with curiosity and as he had noticed over the last four years a certain lack of anger or annoyance.

"Yes. That's what...friends do….they share...don't they?" Skulker asked with a slightly nervous tone as if he had never had a friend before, which he probably hadn't, still, the hunter held Vlad's gaze and shrugged.

Vlad seemed to think about that a moment before the soft word, "Friends?" left his lips and he actually took a moment to register the idea as he too shrugged and finally said, "I suppose we are. I'm a piss poor one, but we are more than acquaintances and-"

"We are as close to friends as creatures like us can have. Will you share your hunt with me?" Skulker asked.

"My hunt?" Vlad asked as his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes. Finding and selecting a mate is much the same as a hunt. Very dangerous with a lot on the line, not to mention proving yourself worthy of their affection. It is a mighty challenge. So tell me of your hunt." and Skulker held out his glass and Vlad looked at it before he gave an almost amused smirk and clinked his glass with Skulkers, "Alright, I will tell you about my..._hunt." _

When Danny woke up his head was pounding. He groaned and went to sit up only to be hit with a wave of dizziness and a sudden twist of his stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick-" he moaned as he closed his eyes and tried to make the room stop spinning.

"What the hell happened?" and as he looked around he didn't see his companion and called out weakly, "Uh, V-Vlad?" his vision kept blurring and everything seemed to be doubled. He held a hand up in front of his face, seeing two instead of the one and as he shook his head to try and dispel the blurry images a sharp pain hit him and hands came to his head.

He felt bandages but his brain didn't seem to want to recall how they got there. He also realized there was something stiff around his throat but couldn't figure how to get it off.

"Eh, is that a neck brace?" he said groggily out loud as his hands touched the thick item that sat around his neck. After several seconds of trying to recall what had happened, he stood from the bed and carefully made his way towards the door, hands stretched out before him in hopes of steadying himself only to realize he couldn't grab the doorknob.

Aside from the fact he was still sort of seeing two of them his hand had gone intangible and as he tried to focus on his hand and making it solid he didn't notice he was slowly starting to sink through the floor.

By the time he realized the doorknob was at eye level, it was too late and Danny sunk through the floor and was falling. He landed rather brilliantly on a couch, the yell dying from his mouth as he opened his eyes to see two faces peering at him, though they seemed to smear together.

His legs were splayed out awkwardly over Skulker while his head was in Vlad's lap and his butt rested on the cushion in between them.

Danny's head was still swimming and he pointed at Skulker and tried to shake his head and blink multiple times to clear his vision as his words came out in what sounded like a drunken stupor, "Skulkmer, fuckn'en Skulkmer, was he doin' herr-" and Danny took a weak swing which missed the ghost by a mile before his arms slow momentum propelled Danny off the couch and onto the floor.

"Dizzy, so dizzy, V-Vlad, what the hell...is...ugh." and he lay there dazed and unable to do much else.

"The whelp is helpless." Skulker said with a happy lear, "Don't you dare, you're already in hot water for attacking him in the first place. As I was saying, we have a truce and are now bonded, you don't get to attack or hunt him anymore." Vlad said just as Danny felt arms gently help to raise him from the floor and then pick him up.

Danny saw Skulker again and gave a weak thrash, "The hell you want, Skulkness, go away, I'm….hell I'm dizzy, you're fault, Vlade, Vlade punch him….I can't...too many of him...can't see-" Danny continued to try and get his words out as Vlad let out a heavy sigh before gently shushing him, "Calm yourself, Daniel. Skulker was your enemy, but he is my friend. And as you expect me to respect your friends, Miss. Manson and Mr. Foley I expect you to respect mine. Skulker didn't know we had a truce, he only attacked you because he thought you were attacking me."

"We were kissing!" Danny blurted out angrily, though Vlad saw the young man's eyes cross and he seemed to fall unconscious for a moment before snapping his eyes open and shaking his head.

"Good God, Skulker, you gave him a damned concussion. I will need to babysit him for the rest of the night, go back to the Zone and let me know the instant Earnestra makes a move towards my portal."

"Awe, but Ember and I were going to-"

"You nearly killed my mate and gave him severe head trauma. I chose not to kill you and instead request you keep an eye on my portal, just for tonight. I can retain watch by tomorrow, Daniel should be alright by then. Give Ember my apologies."

Skulker sighed but nodded, turning intangible and phasing down through the floor. Vlad looked at the young man in his arms who was moaning a little as he light blue eyes cracked open and he sighed, "Did you...did you drug me? I can't move my neck or h-head...everything is spinning."

Vlad sighed as he turned intangible and flew up through the ceiling towards his bedroom. Once there he laid Danny back on the bed and tucked him in, "Yes, I gave you both a sedative and a pain reducer. Between that and the knock to your head you are going to be relatively out of it."

"W-what happened?" Danny asked.

"I put a neck brace on you, it's uncomfortable but you can remove it tomorrow. You're in your ghost form and need to stay that way, for the time being, you will heal faster. That idiot Skulker came to visit me and saw us together on the floor and made the assumption you were attacking me. He...he thought he was saving me. Do try not to hold it against him, Little Badger."

"He's an asshole," Danny mumbled before he seemed to pass back into sleep and Vlad rubbed at his eyes again.

"To you perhaps, to me...he's...he's the closest thing to a friend I have." but Vlad was speaking more to himself than to Danny who was hardly in a position to talk. He took Danny's hand and brought it to his lips, giving a soft kiss before he left the young man's side long enough to disrobe and brush his teeth.

He took his hair tie out and looked at himself in the mirror, the fatigue of the day clearly written all over his face. His worn face hardened as he mumbled out softly, "Don't go soft. You need to maintain a little longer." Vlad urged himself as thoughts of Lester, Phineas and Earnestra came to his mind.

_They can't know about my bonding with Daniel, you have to get this sorted soon. They will use Daniel against you. He can't be made to pay for your mistakes._

Vlad heard Danny groan and looked out to the young man in his bed, his heart swelling with affection but his mind filled with apprehension and anxiety.

_No one is going to take you away from me. I'm yours and you...you are mine, Daniel. Nothing and no one is going to touch you. _

Vlad finished his nightly ablutions and then came to bed, laying down next to the young man and watching him snooze.

_If he knew how often I watched him sleep, resting so peacefully next to me...I don't think I can get much more creepy. But it's hard for me to believe this is real. Someone...someone actually chose me and it turned out to be the last person I would expect. It took me four years to reach this point. Months worth of patience and understanding. I don't even know where it all came from. Somehow...at some point...I simply learned how to wait...I suppose I have always waited. Waited for Maddie, waited for something to happen for me that I actually wanted. I have everything I need to give Daniel the best possible life...money...connections...power...but that isn't why he chose me. I still don't understand why he did because none of those things were ever a factor for him. Still, I have him now, we are bonded for life, he can't leave me...he took a risk larger than any other by placing his trust in me. I cannot break it, I have to resolve this and make sure my past mistakes don't come back to haunt us. _

Vlad scooted closer to his lover, wrapping an arm around as he tangled their legs together, breathing in the young man's scent and feeling his body resting calmly next to his.

_To not be alone anymore is a blessing, but to lose this….this proximity, this intimacy...I'd go mad. I cannot let anything happen to him. I must remain strong awhile longer, then...finally...I can just be. Just exist in this space with Daniel and be...I can be...happy. Happy for the rest of my life, with Daniel. Together, forever. _

"Good night, Daniel," Vlad said softly into the young man's ear and he pressed his face into the side of Danny's head and took a deep soothing breath before settling in for a long night of snoozing on and off while checking to make sure Danny was doing alright.

His lover continued to rest peacefully beside him.

**A/N: This had been a filler Chapter meant to set up for the last two which I will post next week. I didn't mean to make you guys wait this long. I am so sorry, Fanfiction just hasn't been the first thing on my mind. Too much crazy with the Rona I am so sorry. Hope you enjoyed this. **


	10. Time Bandits

**A/N: 2nd to the last chapter. This is a pretty long chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

**Entry X **

_The conversation Vlad and I had after the incident with Skulker was interesting, to say the least. To my great distress Chief had also been left running overnight and so Vlad's garage was filled with exhaust and Chief was nearly out of gas the next morning. Thankfully the engine didn't overheat and Vlad seemed rather proud of that fact. _

_After airing out the garage we spent the morning preparing to start the process of getting Chief ready for her fresh coats of paint. While he did this we discussed Skulker. It almost felt like a negotiation, our conversation mostly focusing on how Vlad and Skulker met and how over so many years had become some semblance of friends. I didn't hesitate to point out that while I did want Vlad to be kind to Sam and Tucker they also weren't a huge safety threat like Skulker was. _

_To which Vlad rebuked that Sam and Tucker had proven themselves just as dangerous in regards to helping me fight other ghosts. I just smirked at the idea Vlad would consider the pair dangerous and Vlad tried to hide his blush and distaste for admitting such a thing. _

_I eventually relented and promised to try and not kick the snot out of the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter the next time I saw him. Vlad thanked me and we continued on with our morning. My head ached but overall I felt alright. I was miffed that Vlad had to shave some of my hair in order to dress my wound but was mostly just thankful it hadn't been worse. _

_Spring Break would start in a week and honestly, I still wanted to go through with the plan I had discussed with Sam and Tucker. Little did I know Vlad was one step ahead of me and the upcoming week would be the start of a rather long and taxing adventure that I was not ready for. Our relationship would be tested and I'd suffer a great loss, but as always, Vlad would be there right by my side. We'd fight together and we would nearly die together, which at the time and still to this day, didn't bother me one ounce. _

**Chapter Ten **

**Time Bandits **

Danny wiped at the sweat on his brow and looked at the spray booth which Vlad and he had expanded to better fit Chief as a whole. They had placed plastic and taped her up to such a degree that there wouldn't be any chance of spray landing where it shouldn't. At around noon, the pair had gone inside to have a light lunch of sandwiches and chips at which time Vlad brought up the idea of dinner.

"You have class this afternoon, correct?" Vlad asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Danny nodded as he took a chip and placed it in his mouth, "Yup, I have classes this afternoon and one in the evening. I'll be done around six. No work."

"Then, I was wondering Daniel, if you might consider joining me for dinner," Vlad said and Danny swore the man sounded nervous, his dark blue eyes focusing on his plate and not even looking at the younger man before him.

Danny's baby blues landed on Vlad and he chewed slowly as he tried to figure out why the man looked so uncertain, "Uhm, sure...here...or-"

"It would be at one of my favorite restaurants in downtown Madison, L'etoile...it's french for The Star. It's rather good, upscale but not...it's not..._too_ upscale. Expensive but relaxed. I had hoped to discuss a few things with you, things we haven't really discussed and I think you'd like the pasta-" and Vlad was rubbing at the back of his head nervously, his eyes still not meeting Danny's and the young man smirked.

"So... you wanna go on a date? To discuss….things?"

Vlad seemed to freeze, eyes still on his plate as his cheeks erupted in red, and Danny couldn't help but look at the blush on Vlad's cheeks and smile.

"I...well...y-yes." Vlad said and Danny let out a soft chuckle, "Sure. But you're going to have to pick me up something to wear. I don't have anything but that old suit from your college reunion party and it really doesn't fit anymore."

Vlad looked incredibly relieved and smiled gently at him, "I can do that while you are at school." and the man reached out and placed his hand over Danny's, the young man pointing at him with a free hand and said in a playful yet adamant tone, "Nothing too fancy. Just a nice dress shirt, some black dress pants. I have shoes, but I don't want a jacket. Are ties required?"

"Not at all. As I said, it's fancy but it's relaxed, suits aren't required as long as you look nice. You can wear jeans if you like, just no rips please."

"It's fine, I need to get used to it anyway, for when you take me to a black-tie type joint. So, black slacks, a nice button-down, and a belt. I can get some money out and pay you back after-"

"My treat. Consider it an early birthday present." Vlad urged.

"About seven months too early for that excuse," Danny said with a smirk as he stood and took their plates to the sink. He was rinsing the crumbles from them when he felt Vlad come up behind him and places warm hands on his shoulders, "Please. I just want to do something nice for you. Let me give you this gift, please?"

Danny sighed and shook his head as his eyes rolled and he chuckled, "Fine, fruitloop. But next time I choose the restaurant and I pay."

"Deal," Vlad said kissing the top of Danny's head before wrapping arms around him and letting out a soothed sigh.

"You're ridiculous." Danny mused and Vlad chuckled, "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Love you." Danny near whispered and Vlad hugged him slightly tighter, "Love _you_, Daniel."

Danny spent the rest of the day in an emotional tailspin. He was mostly excited but also a little nervous. He went to his afternoon classes and somehow managed to compartmentalize his feelings for the upcoming date and focus on his classes. The hour between his earlier classes and his final evening class found him sipping a caramel latte at his favorite cafe and wondering what things Vlad might want to discuss with him.

_I had hoped to discuss a few things with you, things we haven't really discussed-_

Danny had played it off as if those words didn't affect him but honestly long after Vlad had said it his mind had been chewing on it and turned it over and over trying to figure out what the man had meant. Did he want to discuss their relationship? Obviously he did but what aspect of it? Their bonding? Their life span? Danny wasn't sure why Vlad would want to take him to dinner in order to discuss such sensitive things but perhaps Danny was just overthinking.

His phone went off about thirty minutes before class and Danny answered with a small sigh, "Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"Not much, just wanted to check-in. See how you are holding up. And see if you put your plan into action." And Danny could hear the wicked smile in her voice.

Danny smirked back as he headed for the building with his final class of the day and took a sip from his coffee, "Not yet. But catch this, Vlad asked me out on a date. Fancy restaurant and everything. Says he wants to discuss stuff. I think I might feel him out tonight about what he has planned over Spring Break. If he isn't going to be out of town then I will put my plans into action."

"Whoa. A date, huh...that's interesting. We talking fancy as in twelve utensils and candles with a view of the city?"

"Not sure, he said it was fancy but relaxed, even said I could wear nice jeans instead of slacks but it sounded like a really nice place so we'll see."

"What do you think he wants to discuss?"

"No clue. I'm a little nervous but he's going to pick me up after class. I'll keep you posted. Have you heard anything from Tucker recently?"

Sam made a raspberry sound over the phone and then laughed, "Oh man, dudes on cloud nine. He and Angela...uh….well they-"

"Really!?" Danny asked in surprise and Sam laughed even louder, "Dude, he called me like right after. I heard Angela yelling at him in the background, he couldn't keep it to himself. But I guess it was really good."

"Well, it was his first time, I mean he doesn't really have a basis for comparison," Danny said but inside he felt happiness swell for his friend.

Sam seemed to agree but her voice sounded a little more sober as she said softly, "He's pretty serious about her. I think he thinks she is the one."

"Whoa, really?" Danny asked in surprise, stopping on the top steps just outside the main entrance to the building.

"I know it seems a bit sudden, but they've been together just a little longer than you and Vlad, so I mean...considering how quickly you and Vlad...no I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay, I get what you are saying. I really hope it works out for him. Honestly, I'm surprised he called you first. Not to say he shouldn't have-" Danny back-peddled quickly.

"Oh, trust me, I'm just as surprised as you that he told me instead of you. But I think it's just because he knows you have a lot on your plate. I wouldn't take it personally, he's just...I think he's just excited and didn't want to bother you. Considering everything you've been dealing with."

Danny looked down at his feet, feelings of guilt and regret washing through him, "I guess I have been a little self-centered. I should text him and check-in. I haven't really been pulling my weight in the friend category."

"Hey...you know we understand, right? I mean, it isn't like we don't get it. It's been a pretty weird first year for you. All things considered."

"Yeah. I guess it has. Hey, um, I got to get to class. We should try to cam soon, the three of us. I'll let you know how things go tonight. I also got a story to tell you."

"Oh? Something fun happen?" Sam asked.

"Oh, ya know, just Skulker giving me a hairline skull fracture and Vlad nearly killing him."

"What!?"

"Like I said, a story for another time. Give Tuck a text and see when he is free."

"Hell yes I will, I wanna know what happened."

"Alright sounds good, talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."

Danny hung up and put his phone away, taking another drink from his coffee as he thought about the fact Tucker had finally lost his virginity and had so quickly fallen head-over-heels for Angela. He only hoped his friend wasn't in over his head and that the relationship worked out. Tucker had never really had a girlfriend, so he had never really gone through a break-up. Danny had no clue how Tucker would handle it.

Will it wasn't unheard of for first-time relationships to last forever, it was rarer in today's world than it used to be. He wished the best for his friend and hoped that Tucker and Angela were that ten percent but Danny also knew that if they weren't, he wanted to be there for his friend. He'd dropped the ball lately, so focused on his own life, school, and of course his relationship with Vlad that he hadn't been giving his friends enough support or attention. He needed to fix that.

He entered his classroom and sat down, waiting for class to start and thinking of his friend and his upcoming date. He noticed some of his classmates were glancing at him and Danny realized it was because his head was still wrapped.

The girl who usually sat next to him, her name being Sarah, leaned in and asked softly, "Whoa, hey Danny, what happened to your head?"

Danny smiled at her and whispered back, "A little accident while I was working on my jeep. No worries, nothing serious, just a nasty cut. I had to get a couple of small stitches. I could remove the wrappings but then you'd have to see it, figured this would be better than a hat. I look awful in hats."

And Sarah laughed lightly and focused back on the teacher, the girl giving him a wink, and Danny smirked and focused on the board. Putting all his thoughts to the back of his mind as he focused on this week's Mechanical Science notes

After class ended Danny crossed the quad to where Vlad said he would be waiting and as promised Danny noticed the fancy car of his mate sitting amongst all the cheaper student and professor owned cars. He couldn't help rolling his eyes as he noticed it was one of the few "modern" cars Vlad owned.

A rather fancy dark red Camero and Danny was about to open the door when he was stopped by the sound of someone calling his name. He turned to see his dorm mate Remy running over, "Dude, where the hell you been. I mean, it's not really my business but...I mean...you haven't been back to the dorm in days. I thought you got into trouble or something. What happened to your head! Are you okay?"

Danny looked at the young man sheepishly, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just a little accident while working on Chief. Sorry, dude. I uh, I was spending some time with an old friend of the family and I guess I didn't think to let you know."

Remy held up his hands and said quickly, "Ah, no, I mean like I said, it's none of my business, I'm not your mama, just was a little worried...I...wait...is this your car?" and Remy's eyes landed on the Camero and Danny rubbed at the back of his head nervously, "Oh, no. It belongs to that family friend I mentioned, he invited me out to dinner. I'll probably crash as his place tonight, so...I'll do better about letting you know and stuff-"

"Daniel? Is everything alright?" And Danny looked over to see Vlad had gotten out of the car and was staring between Danny and Remy suspiciously.

"Whoa, wait a minute...you're….you're Vlad Masters….that billionaire dude, you own like half the buildings in Madison….wait...V_lad Masters _is a family friend?" Remy asked looking to Danny in shock and the young man blushed profusely, "Oh, uh...yeah, he actually is friends with my parents, they went to college together….actually this college, UW...they were dorm mates and stuff...He's been helping me get acclimated to college and helping me study...he's kind of a genius and my course load is pretty hard so-"

"So, this entire time you've just been chilling at his mansion and living it up, dude, no wonder I haven't seen you," and Remy laughed, playfully punching Danny in the shoulder, "If I had a billionaire friend I wouldn't stay in the dorms either. Shit. Sorry to keep you, have fun. Let me know if you'll be coming back to the dorms, I kind of want to have my girlfriend over, wouldn't want you walking in-"

"Got it, yeah, I will let you know. No worries."

"Ten-four, buddy. Have a good night. Chill meeting you, Mr. Masters." Remy said giving a salute to Vlad and the man smirked, "You as well, young man."

Danny watched Remy walk away for a moment before he opened the car door and got in, "So, that is your roommate?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah. His name's Remy. He's pretty cool." and Danny sighed as he let his head fall back with a thump onto the headrest.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Vlad asked, eyeing the young man carefully.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine just...it's the first time I've lied about our relationship I guess, didn't realize how easy it would be." Danny mused softly, his eyes looking out the front window of the car as all the college students passed by.

Vlad continued to glance at him before he said softly, "You know, it wasn't really a lie. I am a friend of your parents. And I have been helping you study...it wasn't completely dishonest."

"I know." Danny said softly, seeming to think on that a moment before he turned to look at Vlad and asked softly, "Did you get my fancy clothes?"

Vlad seemed to perk up a little and reached into the back seat, "Yes. Here, hopefully, it all fits and I kept it casual."

"Alright, I'll jump in the back and change. The window is tinted, should be fine."

"Very well, the restaurant isn't far so best do it quickly." Danny nodded and once again got out of the car and jumped into the back seat. He pulled his dress shoes he had brought out of his backpack and began the arduous process of changing in a moving car.

Vlad was on par with his clothing size and while a long time ago that would have creeped Danny out now it just made him smile and gave him a warm feeling in his chest.

_Yeah, I've lost my mind. It's amazing how the little things that used to bother you about a person can become endearing when you fall in love with them. _

By the time they reached the restaurant, Danny was ready and after Vlad parked the car Danny got out and tucked in his shirt, rolled the sleeves up to his elbow, and adjusted his pants to sit right.

Vlad had gotten him a black button-down, the fabric itself feeling much too expensive but Danny didn't ask. The belt was also black as were the slacks and overall, the appearance was casual but nice. He was comfortable and very happy he could forgo the tie and suit jacket that he often despised so much.

Vlad rounded the car, Danny seeing the man's outfit much better now that he was out of the car. He also had black slacks and a button-down, though his shirt was white, the sleeves also rolled up and for once he wasn't wearing his bolo tie or black jacket and he left the top two buttons undone.

It was about a casual as Danny had ever seen him. The night was still chili despite they were already in Marsh and Danny shivered as he realized his normal jacket would not cut it for even the most relaxed fancy restaurant.

"You look nice. I like the casual look on you." Danny said as he came to stand next to Vlad.

"Are you cold?" Vlad asked.

"Not really, my cold-core helps fight off the chill, just the breeze on my neck," Danny said and Vlad thought a moment before he pulled out his keys and popped the trunk. He dug around a moment before he hesitated, "I got this for you as well but wasn't sure if you'd want to wear it, I suppose it was fate." and Vlad pulled out a dark blue scarf from a shopping bag.

"It's cashmere, high quality, I actually got you a few accessories, a nice jacket, scarf, gloves...a vest…"

Danny moved closer to the trunk and eyed the items and when his eyes spied the vest something inside him told him to grab it. He took it out and put it on, buttoning the front and looking down at himself.

"Wow, I guess…..I like vests….who knew." Danny murmured as he realized he really liked how it fit and rested on his body, making his stomach and waist look firm and solid but narrow. He took the scarf, so soft and light, wrapping it around his neck before letting the ends dangle around the front.

"What you think? Too much?" and Danny looked up to Vlad who was staring, "No, not at all." the man said quickly, taking in Danny's appearance with eyes that screamed of approval.

"Come on, Fruitloop. Let's go, I'm starving." Danny urged.

"Oh, right. Yes, let's go." and Vlad shut the trunk, locked the car, and placed his hand on Danny's lower back, guiding his young companion across the street and towards the entrance of the restaurant.

When they entered Vlad gave his name for the reservations and the pair were led to the far side of the restaurant, Danny taking in the layout, and realizing Vlad hadn't been lying. It was a fancy restaurant but it had a much more modern feel to it, the people around him at the many tables all having that casual air, with very few suits seen but plenty of people still dressed up. They were taken to an area near the bar, with massive floor to ceiling windows and a rather beautiful view of Capital Plaza and the Capitol building itself, the dome lighted up against the night sky.

"Wow, that's cool," Danny said, looking at the building across the way and admiring the architecture.

"Yes, it's one of the reasons this restaurant made my top five. Not to mention the atmosphere." and Danny felt himself relaxing, looking at the table and noticing there were not, in fact, twenty different utensils and he laughed a little.

"What?" Vlad asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just glad to see I can use my fork for both my salad and my dinner." and Vlad chuckled as he leaned back in his seat, something caught his eye and he hummed in approval, "Ah, here comes my favorite waitress."

"Mr. Masters! So good to see you again!" and Danny froze and he recognized the voice, glancing up to see none other than Sarah, from his Mechanical Science class.

"Holy cow, hey Danny. Long time no see." the girl teased, and Danny nodded, "Yeah. I didn't know you worked here...or had a job at all, actually." Danny said.

"Oh, yeah, well...I mean it isn't like we talk much in class. Just glad to see you're still doing okay."

"You two know each other?" Vlad asked and Sarah turned her attention back to Vlad, "Oh! Sorry, Mr. Masters. Danny and I are in the same class, Mechanical Science. We literally saw each other an hour ago. So yeah, soon as I get out of class I come here and work until close." She said to Danny and the young man nodded, feeling a little nervous at seeing a classmate while out on a date.

"Ah. I see. Well, Daniel is actually a family friend of mine. I went to college with his parents, we were friends for a very long time. Now that he is going to my Alma Mater we have been spending some time together."

"Oh, I see, well that's nice. It's always good to see family." Sarah said and Vlad nodded, "Yes. Now, would I be able to trouble you for the wine menu?" and Sarah gave an apologetic face, "Oh my gosh, sorry Mr. Masters, of course. I got a little off-topic. Here you go!" and she pulled the wine list from her servers apron and handed it to him.

"No worries, my dear girl. I've just been looking forward to a nice Chardonnay. Do you have anything new?"

Sarah promptly went through their most recent updates to the list and Vlad chose one, ordering a bottle. Sarah went to get it with a smile and Danny sagged in his seat, "Damn, it seems like everyone I know is running into us today."

"So it would seem. You never mention Sarah or Remy to me, are you close with either?" Vlad asked.

"Not really. Sarah and I were partners for a group project and well, I mean, you met Remy, he's just my roommate."

"Sarah though, she's rather pretty," Vlad said casually as he continued to gaze at the menu and Danny glanced up at him with confusion, "I guess? I've never really thought about it. She's not really….my type."

Vlad glanced up at him from over his menu and Danny's eyes grew wide, "Oh hell no, do not read anything into it. She is just a classmate, I am _not _interested and I swear to god if you throw a tantrum because I did a class project with her I will pout all night!" Danny whispered out hurriedly.

Vlad laughed and put down his menu, "I was just playing Daniel, I've no concerns over such things. Now, do be a good boy and figure out what you want to eat."

Danny stared at the man in surprise before he shook his head and scoffed, "Man, you're such a fruitloop."

Sarah came back with the bottle shortly after and poured some both for Vlad and Danny, the young man ignored when he said he wasn't twenty-one. Sarah only giving him a wink before tucking the bottle into the ice bucket next to the table. She took Vlad's order and as she turned to Danny he sighed, "Any chance you could order for me? I don't know french, you said the pasta was good and I assume you know my allergies?"

Vlad cleared his throat and give him a slight glare before ordering on Danny's behalf and Sarah went off to put in both their order for appetizers and their main entrees.

Taking a drink from his wine glass Vlad smirked at Danny and said softly, "You don't have to drink it. I am sure Sarah was simply trying to be nice. Considering you're underage, she probably thought she was doing you a favor. We can get you a soda if-"

"It's fine. It's not like I haven't tried wine before. Mom used to let me takes small sips of her on occasion when I was younger. I just...never been much into the idea of drinking. Considering I used to fight ghosts all the time, being drunk wasn't a top priority."

"Yes, that was a wise decision on your part. As was focusing more on your studies in your later years of high school. Tell me, how are your grades now? You told me you aced that test this morning, are the rest of your classes going well?"

Danny finally took a sip of the wine and felt his cheeks burn from the rich sweet flavor, deciding he really liked it and so took a slightly bigger drink.

"Yeah. So far so good, everything is going smoothly. I'm sitting in the A's for every class. Honestly, I don't think I would have made it this far without your help. So thanks for that. Having a tutor has made all the difference."

Vlad nodded, "I can imagine. I do think you would have been fine without me, you would have just had to apply yourself even harder, triple-checking your work. I've no doubt you would have still succeeded if I wasn't here."

"Well, that makes one of us. Still, I do appreciate the help." Danny said and he reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Vlad's, the man smiling softly at him before clearing his throat and pulling his hand away subtly.

"Oh, right, sorry," Danny said, a massive blush hitting his face as he looked away.

"It's alright. Please don't take it as-"

"Oh, don't worry, I know damn well I need to be more careful." Danny nodded as he glanced around and was glad to see no one had noticed, "So, what were the things you wanted to discuss?" Danny asked as he eyed Sarah from across the room and watched her beeline over with a tray full of their appetizers.

As the young woman laid out the plates of steaming goodies Vlad spoke casually, "Ah yes, well I was hoping to speak with you about your future. Your plans for after college, if you have any laid yet, and if you might be interested in helping me in the future with a new program I might be starting."

Sarah finished up and asked if they needed anything else, she was dismissed by Vlad politely, and as soon as she was gone Danny dug in, "Really?"

"That is one of a few items I wish to speak to you about. But we can start there."

"Alright, well honestly, as I am just a freshman, I have no plans as of yet. Aside from possibly working for Nasa if I can get my foot in the door. I was thinking of checking to see if they have any summer intern programs and thought about starting there, maybe my junior and senior year."

"Very good idea, but until then...well...I was thinking about what you said the other day, about not being good enough for Nasa, and while I do not agree with that, and think you are fully capable of doing anything you set your mind to, I would like to offer up an alternative."

Danny wiped his mouth with a napkin before grabbing a piece of bread and covering it in butter, "What's that?"

"I was thinking of expanding Vladco and Dalv Groups' space programs, and I think it could be a very good place for you to start. How'd you like to spend freshman and sophomore summer working to help me renovate and reinvest in our space programs and work on getting a new series of satellites up in orbit?"

Danny stared at the man in shock, butterknife froze mid slather of butter, eyes wide as he stared at the man and breathed out, "Are you messing with me?"

"No. Honestly, even before you and I...became friends...I had been considering gutting and renovating the space programs inside my company, wanting to reinvest and improve upon them. I think we could have a private sector of space study, as well as improve communications and-"

"Y-Yes…..YES!" Danny said a little louder, nearly standing as he leaned forward and licked his lips, "Yes, I will help, do it, all of it. We can start as soon as summer vacation hits, focus on satellite positions that would best service space exploration and communication, do you have a telescope, could we get a big one? I can help design it-"

Vlad chuckled at Danny's excitement and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, gently pressing him back into his seat, "Calm yourself, Daniel. We can talk about all of the specifics over our next dinner, I hope we have many to come."

"Yeah, right, okay, the next dinner….tomorrow? Maybe tomorrow?" Danny asked and Vlad laughed a little harder, "Perhaps, for now, focus on this dinner. We still have more to discuss."

"R-Right, yeah, sorry...I guess I got a little excited-" and Danny noticed his hands were shaking. He cleared his throat and went back to buttering his bread, feeling rather embarrassed at his sudden outburst but more than a little excited about the prospect of spending the next two summers focusing on creating a new space program with Vlad.

"I can see that. I apologize for getting you so worked up. Will you be alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just...what else did you want to discuss?" and Danny took another small sip of his wine before he had a bite of his bread.

"Well, there are a few things. The first one is, well….do you have plans over spring break?" Vlad asked.

Danny looked up at him and swallowed as he felt his brain short a little, "Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing." Danny said.

"Oh?" Vlad inquired and a rather sneaky and pleased looked came over his face. Danny's eyes narrowed and he said with slight annoyance, "Vlad, during last month….while we weren't talking...you didn't spy on me did you?" and Danny's tone was that of a parent admonishing a young child and Vlad crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair and gave a rather amused grin, "Now Daniel, I'd never do such a thing."

"Oh man, your sarcasm is so obvious!" Danny hissed as he leaned forward and glared daggers.

"Well then, I'd best be careful to keep my sarcasm in check. Tell me, what did you want to discuss with me about your upcoming spring break?" Vlad asked.

Danny continued to glare but gave a smirk as he took a few calamari from the bowl and dipped them in a rather delicious sauce before popping them into his mouth.

"Man, you're really going to be a handful aren't you." Danny said with a smirk and Vlad rolled his eyes, "No more than you are going to be. Now, did you wish to do something over spring break or-"

"Well, even though you won't admit it and I think you already know my plans I guess I will ask anyway. Are you going to be out of town over break, do you have any business meetings or anything?" Danny asked.

Vlad finally started to eat, munching on the calamari, bread, and fancy oysters which Danny had so far steered clear of.

"As of yet, I have no plans, business or otherwise. I figured you would want to try and get Chief finished, that way you could finally drive her over the summer." Vlad said and Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose I do, but I did have an idea-"

"Oh? It wouldn't involve your little friends would it?" Vlad asked lightly.

Danny sighed and gave a light chuckle, "You did spy on me. I knew. Yes, okay fine. So much for the surprise. I want to invite Sam, Tucker, mom and dad, and Jas over for a few days. I wanted to surprise you and see the look of shock on your face but since you cheated and spied on me I suppose I'll just put it out there."

Vlad refused to admit to spying on Danny during his month away but Danny figured either he had or the man had picked up on his plan when he had opened himself to Vlad during their argument in his office.

Either way, the cat was out of the bag and so Vlad and Danny spent the next half hour making plans for having his family and friends come to visit during the break. Their food had come during the middle of this conversation and Sarah had quickly cleared away their near-empty appetizers to make room for their food. Small but delicious meals sat before them and as they finished their conversation about Spring Break Vlad finally brought up something that made Danny pause.

"Daniel...about your parents-" but he trailed off. Danny didn't need the man to finish though as he set down his fork and wiped at his mouth with the napkin.

"I don't know." Danny said in a rather sulky voice, "I've thought about it ever since this started, I mean, on and off anyway. We can't tell them right now, at least, I don't want to. I'd like to be a little bit older...might make them more comfortable. Honestly, though, I've no clue how my parents feel about homosexuality, or how they would feel about their son being one. Let alone being one with their old college friend. So...I really...I don't know."

Vlad digested this before glancing around and leaning in, speaking softly as he met Danny's eyes, "I can tell you this for sure. Your parents are not homophobic. They actually had...well...I suppose I should say _we _had a few gay friends in college. Of course, back in the 80's it still wasn't necessarily something people were open about, and so...well...we kept their secret. Do you remember Harriet Chin, from the reunion?"

"Yeah," Danny said.

"Lesbian." Vlad said, "Though nowadays, it's much safer, she's been married to her wife for about eight years now. I can assure you having a gay son wouldn't bother them."

"Well, that's good to know. I mean, at least I know they could accept that. But...what about you and me?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. I think Maddie would try and kill me and your father would be in denial for a while before he also eventually tried to kill me. But...well...I do have a proposal."

Danny took another drink from his wine glass, motioning for Vlad to pour him a little more, "What's your proposal?"

"Well, I suggest….we tell them the truth about our ghost halves." and Danny nearly dropped his glass, Vlad gripped his own hand around Danny's to keep him from dropping it and causing attention from being pulled towards them.

"I, uh, what? Why? When?" Danny asked in shock.

"Calm yourself, Daniel. I don't mean right now. But I do think it would be better for them to know that truth before they know about our...uh...mating. It may help them come to terms with our relationship down the road if they were to ever find out. As far as I am concerned we don't even need to tell them that we are together, but letting them know we are half ghost would explain why we would be spending so much time together in the future."

Danny thought about that and realized what Vlad was implying, "You mean to use the fact that we are both half-ghost as the excuse as to why we would be spending so much time together."

"Yes. And honestly, it's not a lie. We could forgo telling them about our core bonding and the fact that we became mates. That fact that we are the only two half ghosts in existence would be enough to make them understand our want to be together. Not to mention, both of our accidents were in some way or another caused by them." and Vlad said the last part under his breath and with annoyance but Danny really couldn't hold it against him.

"So maybe...in a few years, maybe after I graduate college? We could sit them down...and we could...tell them the truth. But...you do realize if you tell them you are Plasmius mom and dad would realize you're the Wisconsin ghost? I mean, you've fought them a number of times, and you were pretty nasty."

Vlad nodded as he cut at his small portion of steak, "I realize this. That way, in the next few years, I would try to repair some of the damage I have done. Try to remember how to be their friends again and actually do it. It's been so long since...well it's been a long time since I've had friends...I don't even know if I remember how to...well it doesn't matter. The point is, I intend to make up for all my mistakes and hopefully, by the time we reveal the truth to them, I will have rebuilt some semblance of trust."

"Only to have that trust shredded by the fact you've lied to them for so long." Danny countered.

Vlad seemed to deflate a little at that logic but nodded, "Yes, I suppose it would. But Daniel this is the best course of action I can think of. Once you graduate college, if Nasa doesn't work out you can work for me, continue to help with our own space program, and if you and I take the step to let your parents know the truth about our ghost halves…" Vlad paused a moment before sighing heavily and rubbing fingers at his brow, "the truth is, Daniel, they will know something is going on eventually when you stop aging, especially because I am not aging either. So, if you don't want to, you would really never have to tell them the truth."

Danny sighed, "So they'd die...never knowing that you and I… that we found love." Danny felt a twinge of sadness and regret at the thought and Vlad could see how much the idea hurt him. The question Vlad had was if that hurt would eventually out way his fear of rejection.

They continued to talk over and hash out some of the details of their relationship as well as Danny's future and how their relationship might need to be perceived for the foreseeable future.

Vlad very carefully tested out the waters of how hidden Danny wanted to keep their relationship and what things they could and could not do. Trips and vacations were okay, but they had to be careful of how they presented themselves in public as Vlad was a celebrity of sorts and he never knew when cameras or reporters might be lurking.

Danny wanted to continue working for Vlad but it was a no brainer that at work they would absolutely have to behave though that was so much easier than a normal day out together as Vlad very rarely came to the office save for meetings.

Danny did tell Vlad that Sam and Tucker knew what was going on, and while Vlad was not surprised Danny had cracked and told them, the man asked that Danny not share too many of their intimate moments or give too many details.

It was near the end of their date while Danny was finishing his dessert and sipping on his wine that Vlad brought up his last order of business, and it honestly took Danny by surprise.

"Daniel, there is one last thing I was hoping to discuss with you before we head home."

"Sure thing, V-man, sup?" And Vlad winced a little at both the nickname and how tipsy Danny was.

"I do hope you are still sober enough to have this discussion."

"Yeah, I'm good, little blurry-eyed but just barely touching the "I'm drunk" line. Still totally coherent. Sorry, sweetness." And that pet name slipped so easily off Danny's tongue Vlad couldn't help but smirk rather smugly.

"Alright. Well, you mentioned a few days ago that you knew the Spirit of Time, that he was sort of a mentor to you."

"Who? Do you mean Clockwork? Yeah, I've known him since I was like 14. He's pretty damn cool." And Danny gave the slightest of hiccups but remained upright with eyes open.

"Well, you see, I have a request...more like a favor...and was hoping you might be willing to show me how to get to his lair. I haven't ever been able to find it and I would like to-"

"Why? Why do you wanna see Clock-hiccup-Work?"

"Wells, honestly it's one of a personal nature. I do hope you understand and would not ask me to-"

"Hmm, nope," Danny said good-naturedly with a rather affectionate smile at Vlad, "You gotta tell me what the secret is or I can't take you."

Vlad gave Danny a rather surprised look before he sighed and said in a rather careful tone, "Several years ago I may have...acquired something that didn't belong to me and since then I've been in a bit of hot water from those I took said item from. I'd very much like to be able to return to them what I took so that any bad blood that may remain might be...neutralized."

Danny gave Vlad a rather unimpressed half-lidded stare as he placed his chin on an upturned hand and said lazily, "So you stole something from someone and Clockwork took it from you to keep it from being used for whatever nefarious plot you had going on at the time." And the young man said it so matter-of-factly that Vlad couldn't help feeling a little annoyed.

"For your information, I didn't have a nefarious purpose or plan or plot. The item I took was more for educational purposes. I didn't actually plan to do anything but study it." And Vlad felt himself get defensive as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned to the side, not wanting to look at his young companion.

"Uh-huh, sure. Well, I suppose I can take you to Clockwork...but only on two conditions."

And the young man sat up, holding up two fingers as he smiled softly.

Vlad hesitated before turning back and saying softly, "Very well, and they are?"

"One, you gotta tell me what the item was. And two Clockwork has to approve of me bringing you." Danny said resolutely, crossing his own arms and leaning back in his chair.

Vlad studied him a moment before saying with suspicion, "And how exactly are you going to ask him? It isn't like the Spirit of Time has a cellphone."

Danny took the last swig of his wine and said pleasantly, "Get another bottle of this to go and I will show you."

Vlad stared a moment before a chuckle escaped from him and the older man shook his head with amusement.

The pair had paid for their meal, Vlad leaving Sarah a very nice tip, and as they headed for the car Danny was humming softly in a happy tone.

"You seem rather cheerful, was the food to your liking?"

"The food was great and so was the company but that's not why I'm happy." Danny said as the pair came to stand behind Vlad's car."

"What pray tell has you in such good spirits then?" Vlad asked as he popped the trunk and tucked the unopened bottle of wine inside.

"I guess it's cause I have a chance to finally do something for you. Never thought I would, considering you're a billionaire. I mean, what does someone like me ever get for someone like you? It's nice to be able to help you for a change."

Vlad was taken aback by the admission but Danny simply tucked his hands in his pockets and began to stroll away from the car and towards campus.

"Daniel? Where are you going?" Vlad called, shutting the trunk and hurrying after his youthful companion.

"I told you I have a way to call Clockwork. Come on, old man, try to keep up!" And Danny looked around quickly before he suddenly transformed into Phantom and took off into the sky.

"Daniel! Wait!" Vlad called softly before he too looked around and then transformed, shooting off into the sky and catching up with Danny. As they flew Danny laughed playfully, coming to glide below Vlad on his back, moving closer Danny leaned up and gave Vlad a peck on the lips before giggling a little more and shooting off.

Vlad was truly confused by Danny's playful behavior only to realize Danny was probably still feeling a light buzz from the multiple glasses of wine he had.

"Come on! Let's fly for a bit!" Danny called over his shoulder, "If you catch me, I'll give you a surprise!"

Vlad suddenly felt a wave of amusement roll through him while his heart beat a little faster at the prospect of such a game.

"Let's have some fun, Fruitloop!" Danny called as he took off at an alarming speed and Vlad smiled wickedly before kicking up his own speed and Pershing Danny with much enthusiasm.

The pair raced around the outskirts of Madison before Danny turned invisible and descending into the alleyways and streets of the city, Vlad able to follow due to his ability to sense Danny's emotions.

Danny felt the bond between them pulsing, the shots of adrenaline they were feeling amplifying their ability to sense the other and as the paid weaved and dodged through the city of Madison a sort of intoxicating thrill was swelling up inside them and Vlad heard Danny's mischievous laugh echoing on the wind.

Danny took a hard right and shot out over the farmlands, the city lights falling away and he became visible again only to look over his shoulder to see Vlad was gone.

With a rather confused hum, he turned around and slowed down, looking for the blue-skinned halfa but unable to find him.

He came to a dead stop when he realized he couldn't feel the man's core either and panic began to set in.

"Vlad!" He called out and he waited a few seconds before he went to call again only to catch the sound of something moving quickly from the air above him.

He looked up just in time to see Vlad right before the man plowed into him and the pair went falling to the ground. Vlad managed to turn them and seconds before they hit the older man slowed their decent and set Danny on the ground.

"Hey! No fair! You hid your core from me!" Danny protested as he wrapped his arms around the man and rested his head on Vlad's chest.

"Yes, well, I told you I wasn't evil anymore but in a game of cat and mouse I'm not above a little good-natured cheating." Vlad teased.

"You scared me, I thought something happened to you." Danny admonished and Vlad seemed genuinely surprised by that.

He tentatively placed a hand on Danny's back and said softly, "you don't need to worry about that. Nothing is going to-"

"You said at dinner you had stolen something a long time ago and that you want to try to make things right. That means whoever you pissed off must be pretty threatening even to you if you want to try and fix it. Don't play games like that, okay? Not until you get your stuff sorted with the jerks that wanna hurt you. Okay?"

Danny looked up towards Vlad's face and saw a sort of confused yet worried look, "You don't get it do you. I'm concerned for you. This is what it's like having someone who cares for you, you get in trouble when you do something reckless and get held accountable for your actions. No more disappearing until this stuff is sorted."

Vlad took a shaky breath before wrapping Danny up in his arms and holding him close. "I'm sorry I scared you, I suppose I'm not used to having someone else concerned for my well being. I will try to be more conscious of my actions in the future."

Danny squeezed him a little tighter and sighed before saying softly, "Come on, Fruitloop, let's go call Clockwork." And Danny floated up into the air, Vlad reluctant to let him go and so took the young man's hand and together they flew to Danny's dorm.

The pair had turned invisible upon arrival and Danny had popped his head through the wall to make sure Remy wasn't inside or spending time with his girlfriend, something he had no desire to witness.

Once he established the dorm was empty the pair entered and Danny hit the lights. He crossed to the tiny closet and opened it, digging around for the medallion he used to call Clockwork.

As he searched Vlad perused the room, smiling fondly at the memories he had. Danny found the medallion quickly and as he turned to Vlad he caught sight of the nude magazine Remy had jokingly got him on his eighteenth birthday and reached out to shove the corner more firmly under his mattress.

_At least someone is getting use out of that thing._ He mused with humor before standing and crossing to Vlad, the soft smile in the man's face giving Danny pause.

"What's funny?" He asked as he came to stand next to the man.

"Hm? Oh, nothing I suppose. Just memories of sharing such a small space with your father. He was a rather large man even in college and it was often rather difficult to fit us both comfortably."

Danny chuckled at the image such a thing evoked before holding out the medallion and showing Vlad.

"I got what we need. Let's go, don't want Remy walking in to find a pair of ghosts making an otherworldy phone call." Danny Rose from the floor and phased through the wall out of the room, poke ng his head back in to spy Vlad still standing in the space and looking around.

"Vlad? You coming?"

The man slowly turned to look at him and sighed, a certain air of sadness around him as he nodded and followed Danny out.

"You look sad...you….feel sad. Is everything okay?" Danny asked as they flew leisurely through the sky back towards Vlad's car.

"Yes. Just...memories."

They landed carefully next to Vlad's car as they transformed back into their human forms and Vlad unlocked the vehicle.

"Of mom?" Danny asked as he got in the passenger side and buckled up, holding the medallion firmly in his hand as he glanced at his partner.

"No actually, of your father. Jack and I...well, I suppose it doesn't matter." And Vlad didn't seem interested in talking more about it and while Danny was curious he could feel Vlad's emotions and decided now was not the time to push.

It had never really occured to Danny how much it would hurt Vlad to think of his mother and father now that he had moved on from his rage and let so many things go. But it was there, Danny could feel Vlad's guilt, shame and regret nestled in the back of his mind as the they drove back to the castle on the outskirts of Madison.

It wasn't until they reached the mansion and went inside that Vlad spoke again. Vlad had grabbed the wine and Danny's accessories bag and followed the younger man inside.

They went through to the main living room and as Danny held up the medallion he asked Vlad softly, "So what was the item you took?"

Vlad hesitated before saying with regret, "Any ancient ghostly book. I thought at the time it might hold the answers I was looking for at the time."

"Answers for what?"

"It doesn't really matter. But I'll say one of the things I was searching for was about my lack of aging. I thought the book I took would have answers."

Danny nodded, realizing now that part of him wanted to look at this book too if it meant it might explain how to counteract the aging process for them or lack of aging process as was the case for the pair of half-ghost hald-humans.

Still, Danny had made a promise so now wasn't the time to dwell on it. Danny held up the medallion and gave it a flick of the wrist, waiting for Clockwork's face to appear. After a moment Clockwork's face appeared but instead of the usual sarcastic greeting and signature knowing smirk Danny was greeted by the hazy image of Clockwork fading in and out and the Spirit of time calling out, "Daniel! Report to the clocktower now! I need your help!"

And suddenly Clockwork's image sputtered out of sight and Danny gripped the medallion and shook it, "What? No! Clockwork? Hey, are you there! Clockwork!" Danny yelled before shoving the medallion into his pocket and grabbing Vlad's hand, "That's going to have to do as far as permission goes, come on!" and Danny started beelining towards Vlad's lab dragging the older man behind him.

Vlad protesting as they went, "Daniel, Daniel wait! What are you doing!?" Vlad asked.

"What do you think I am doing! Clockwork told me to report to the clocktower, he needs our help!"

"And you would just blindly fly into a battle with an unknown enemy on behalf of this time spirit?"

Danny stopped halfway down the stairs to Vlad's lab, having shoved the older man's hand onto the identifying pad to gain access quickly.

"Yes! Now come on!"

"Daniel, do you realize how reckless that is? You don't even know who could be attacking him let alone-"

"It doesn't matter, Vlad! He is my friend, I can't just not do anything when he needs my help!" Danny said releasing Vlad's hand and continuing down the stairs.

Once in the lab, he gave his passcode to access the portal and as soon as it opened he transformed and prepared to jump through only to be stopped by Vlad's hand on his wrist, "I am not suggesting you ignore his calls for help, but I am suggesting you take a moment to think things through! Come up with a plan, Daniel! You can't just barge into a fight you know nothing about!"

"There isn't time!" Danny yelled out suddenly, "I can't wait and plan and hope he will still be alright and alive by the time I get there! Now, let go!" and Danny tried to pull away but Vlad held firm.

"I am not suggesting you let him die either, what I am suggesting is you go in with your eyes open! Now, will you wait and listen to me for a second you stubborn foolish boy!"

Danny went to rebuke but after turning to finally look at Vlad he saw the worry and determination in the man's eyes and forced himself to wait.

"Alright, fine. What do you recommend." Danny said with a huff.

"Thank you. Now, come on, we can discuss it on the way. Going headlong into battle is never wise, I want you to tell me the layout of the interior as well as the exterior of this Clocktower, that should allow us to approach the situation with more caution without compromising ourselves or your friend."

Danny sighed and then nodded, Vlad transforming into Plasmius and the pair jumping through the portal.

They approached the Clocktower cautiously, Danny from above and Vlad from below. The island was smoking, the tower itself looking to have crumbled in on itself as more smoke rose from the remains and the entire building looked like it had been ravaged by an army.

There were no signs of the attackers and once Vlad gave him the cue Danny quietly and carefully flew in, keeping himself low tot he ground as he flew while also keeping an eye out for any traps or remaining attackers.

He reached the main room without any issues and noticed almost all of the portals were destroyed, debris, and what appeared to be large ectoblast scorches on the walls.

"Clockwork!" Danny called out frantically as he searched through the piles of fallen stone and wooden support beams.

"Clockwork are you there?" Danny called out again before realizing the coast was clear and he looked up through the crumbling wreck of the clocktower, "Vlad! It's clear!"

Seconds later Vlad teleported in and the pair continued to look for Clockwork in the damaged building. After several more times of Danny calling out a dull voice echoed back, "Over here, Daniel." and the pair approached the corner. Laying under a wooden support beam and a pair of broken portals was Clockwork.

"Shit." Danny hissed as he took hold of Clockwork's arms, "Vlad, turn it intangible." Danny said and the man placed his hand on the pile of rubble and Danny was able to easily pull Clockwork free.

"What the hell happened?" Danny asked, kneeling down next to his long time mentor and watching as the spirit of time continued to change through the various ages but at a much slower rate.

"The clocktower was raided. There were too many and I wasn't prepared, there wasn't any evidence of such a thing occurring in the timeline. Daniel, it's an anomaly, somehow, the persons responsible shielded themselves from my eye…" Clockwork coughed, a nasty sound coming from his chest as he did so and Danny looked up to Vlad in desperation.

The older halfa knelt down as well, placing his hand on Clockwork's chest and closing his eyes, staying this way for a moment before he said softly, "Daniel, his core...it's damaged."

"W-What? H-how? How could his core, who could do that? I mean, it's Clockwork, he's the spirit of time, ancient and powerful, there's no way-"

"Even God's fall to their own hubris, Daniel. You would do well to remember that, cocky as you are." Clockwork admonished with what could only be described as an affectionate smirk.

"Oh, oh hell no! That's no happening. Vlad, can we get him back to your lab? Get him in some kind of animated suspension? Anything to slow it down until we can figure out-"

"Daniel….enough. I will be fine. I shall be reborn in the future. You can find me then. Heaven knows you still have much to learn from me. For now, you must focus on stopping those that have broken the laws of the Ghost Zone. I am a neutral party, the law prohibits attacks on the ancients, especially those of us who remain neutral."

"I...I can't just leave you like this….I can't…"

"You must, and there is not enough time to-"

"No! You're the Spirit of Time, come on, can't you just stop time and-"

"Daniel, there are times to fight and there are times to run. It is time to run. I am fading and so I cannot maintain the clocktower or the island, it will explode and fade from existence until I return. You must focus on this task I give you. Find the items they took, and return them to the rightful owners."

Danny felt the tears flooding from his eyes, his chest heaving as he watched Clockwork's form start to fade out, Clockwork coughing before the clocktower seemed to shake and more debris fell.

"Alright, shh shh, it's okay, I...I will, I promise. Now tell me, Clockwork what...what did they take?" Danny asked, trying to keep his breathing even though he felt like he might dissolve into sobs at any moment. A warm hand on his back soothed him slightly as he looked up to see Vlad staring down upon them with a somber face.

"Daniel, Vlad can help you. Trust him, he is not...he is not the demon he was. You can trust him, completely. Never doubt him, he will see you through to the end. You must trust him."

Danny took Clockwork's hand and nodded, "I know. You told me, I will I promise. Now, what did they take? Who was it?"

Clockwork looked to Vlad then and the man winced, "You know who. She took the book, if you wish to amend for your sins of the past you must trust Daniel to lead you towards the correct future. She took it to get to you. But...Daniel-" Clockwork stopped for a moment, closing his eyes and wincing before he said, "She took the thermos as well."

Danny's eyes went wide, a soft, "No." falling from his lips as he leaned closer, "No, please tell me this is a joke, one last joke before you fade away, this can't be-"

"Daniel, if you trust Vlad and he, in turn, trusts you, all will be fine and everything will be as it should be."

"What? No! You're not supposed to die! That thermos was NEVER supposed to leave here! None of this was supposed to happen!" Danny urged and after a second his hand fell empty and Clockwork faded, "Find the items taken, return them to their rightful owners, trust each other. I will see you in the future Daniel, seek your guidance from your mate until I return to finish your training."

And then the Spirit of Time faded to mist, seemingly blowing out a nearby window, and as Danny yelled his name the clocktower began to shake and Danny was suddenly grabbed and pulled up and out of the structure before it collapsed and seemingly self-destructed.

"NO!" Danny yelled, making the motion to zoom back down to the wreckage and search it, though Vlad grabbed him and yanked him back.

It took about a minute or so for Danny to wear himself out before he hung limply in the man's arms and simply stared at the empty space where the Clocktower used to be. He sniffed and continued to cry tears as he wiped at his nose and sighed.

"Damn it." he said softly as he finally turned and pressed his face into Vlad's chest, "Who was it? Who took the book, Vlad?" Danny asked into Vlad's tunic and the man seemed to swallow nervously as he said softly, "Her name's Earnestra. She's...she's a very bad ghost. A lasting offshoot of Periha Dark and a ghost not to be trifled with."

"You trifled with her, didn't you-" Danny said in a deadpan and Vlad scoffed, "No, she asked me to be her king and help her take over both the Ghost Zone and the human realm and I turned her down. Honestly, at this point, she is just nursing a broken ego and unwilling to accept my refusal."

"Why on earth did you refuse? It sounds like it would have been everything you wanted." Danny said, pulling away so he could look up at Vlad with curiosity, "Well, truth be told I was already interested in a young man with a stubborn and surly attitude who liked to insult me by calling me a breakfast cereal."

Danny stilled as he realized Vlad wasn't joking and said softly, "You...you turned her down….all that power, the chance to rule...for me?"

Vlad smiled so softly, a tenderness to it that Danny had grown all too familiar with, "Yes. And I would do it again in a heartbeat, Daniel." and then Vlad leaned down and kissed Danny softly, holding him close as he did only to feel Danny turn his head away and give a soft cry of, "Clockwork."

Vlad seemed to stiffen before he asked softly, "Daniel, were you and he...was he...important to you...like...I am?" Vlad had chosen his words carefully and Danny knew it but he smiled up at the man through his tears and said softly before giving Vlad a kiss, "No. Just a friend. But a dear one. He saved my life multiple times and that of my friends...he also let me spy on you when you were in college….dude...even in the '80s mullets weren't okay."

Vlad looked at him with wide eyes before giving a rather unimpressed humph, "When he gets reaffirmed I am going to kill him again." Vlad said and Danny pulled away a little and asked in shock, "Reaffirmed? What's that?"

"Honestly Daniel, weren't you listening. Clockwork said he would be back in the future. He's an ancient spirit and the protector of time. He's going to be reaffirmed, it's kind of like the ghostly equivalent of reincarnation. Accept he will be reincarnated into his previous self. Your friend may be gone now, but he will be back."

"That's...That's good to know. Actually, it's great to know. That means I can focus on tracking down Earnestra and getting back both the book and that damn Thermos."

"Yes, about that, Daniel, why is the Thermos important? Last I checked they were meant for storing food...soup and coffee?"

Danny swallowed and felt the dread swarm him as he realized he was going to need to tell Vlad the truth because on the off chance the Thermos got opened Vlad needed to know what would be in store for them.

"Alright. I will make you a deal. You get me to Earnestra and I will tell you on the way."

"Actually, I have a feeling it would be best we return to the mansion," Vlad said as his eyes started to look around them in a rather suspicious way.

"What? No, Clockwork said-"

"I know what he said, but if this really was Earnestra then I have a feeling she took those items in order to Blackmail both you and me into compliance. She will have a message delivered to my home. She won't act until she knows we know until we come to her to retrieve them. This is nothing more than a calculated move in the game of chess, she's putting her pieces into play. We need to wait, so I suggest we go home, rest, eat, and tell each other the truths that we have not shared."

"Wow, sounds like she would have been a perfect wife for you," Danny said with a snort.

"Nonsense, I prefer my mates short and obnoxious," Vlad said as he started to head back towards his portal.

"Hey! You jerk! Wait for a second, what haven't you shared with me? Come back here! Vlad!" The pair left unaware of watching eyes in the distance.

**A/N: Hey guys! Expect the next chapter this weekend or next week! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if I missed any editing! **


	11. Truth and Daring

**A/N: Reader beware for this chapter. Went back over it four times, editing, cutting and pasting, I'm not happy with it, but the warning is because the conversations that happen and the discussions held and what ensues in this chapter is the darkest part of this story. This has been one of the lighter stories I've written, but I can't ever seem to escape at least one dark chapter in all my stories, it's in my very nature as I love writing them. So strap in, suit up and wear a helmet. Hope you enjoy, things are about to get really weird, gross and uncomfortable. **

**Peace and Love, all! **

**P.S. If you want to avoid the weird, gross and uncomfortable, skip around where Vlad is relating his story of Ernestra to Danny. Also, sorry for any editing or grammar mistakes! **

**WARNINGS: Mentions and discussion of necrophilia in passing, mentions of unwanted sexual encounters, sex scene between two males, detailed, and mentions of mass genocide and suffering. If any of this bothers you please read around. **

**Entry XI **

_I was numb. The flight back through the Zone to Vlad's lab had been silent. Vlad led and I followed, head down and eyes awash in regret. In that humming silence of the Ghost Zone, I contemplated everything. Clockwork's ghostly death, my lack of ability to stop it, the words that Clockwork had said right before he left, and the last six months of my life. _

_He had instructed me to trust Vlad and allow him to be my guide and mentor until Clockwork returned. And Vlad was supposed to trust me, and let me lead him towards the correct future. Neither of those things seemed possible given the situation at hand and that numbness sat in my gut as I replayed the last hour over and over in my mind. _

_By the time we entered the lab the numbness had faded and anger had taken its place. I remember stumbling to the ground, tears pouring down my face as I yelled angrily at no one. I'd lost a dear friend in a battle I hadn't even realized was raging, Vlad's past sins seeping into my life and affecting those I knew and cared about. _

_I can't remember if I was actually angry at Vlad, or myself for letting Clockwork down. After everything he had done for me, all the times he had helped me or given me the wisdom I needed to carry on through so many impossible scenarios, I had been unable to return the favor by protecting him and keeping him alive. I had failed to save him. The blow was painful, and I felt like my heart was going to explode from the pain. _

_My anger and hurt came out, and I lashed at Vlad as if the entire thing was his fault. I don't think Vlad had ever seen me so angry and he took every drop I spewed at him, simply looking like a guilty kicked dog. I was twisted up inside and couldn't bring myself to face the truth of Clockwork's demise. The only solace I had was the fact that eventually in the future he would return. Though how long it would be was unknown. _

_The following discussions Vlad and I had were rough, sharing things we had never planned to share with each other, admitting to so many mistakes both of us had made in the past. No matter how much you trust the ones you love, there will always be events in your life, choices you make, things that you do that you are either ashamed of or too scared to share, because if those you love most reject you, then to who can you turn?_

_That night I learned things from Vlad about his past that I knew he had never planned to tell me. In turn I told things to Vlad I never planned to tell him. When we needed each other's core strength the most to balance ourselves and each other, it didn't seem to be there. Vlad's ability to focus and think clearly did little to help me in the tense moments that followed. I felt just as lost and screwed up as I always did, and my more practiced hold on my emotions did not help Vlad keep his own tumultuous emotions under control. _

_I needed Vlad to be strong and calm, and Vlad needed me to be focused and detached. We failed in that regard because we'd only just joined our cores, and we had only just truly started to trust each other in the ways that really mattered. In the aftermath of Clockwork's death, we both realized we had kept secrets from each other and so our first fight as a couple ensued. I regret everything I said and Vlad to this day still brings up that night and tells me how much he loves me for not leaving._

_I still don't think Vlad realizes that for me, leaving him would be impossible. In the grand scheme of things, Vlad would actually be the more likely of us to leave. Luckily such a prospect has never come to fruition, but that night, when I realized that Vlad's past mistakes were seeping like poison into my own life and hurting those who I cared the most about, well, as I explained before, I still regret everything I had said and to this day inwardly cringe at my own callous behavior towards the man I loved. _

**Chapter Eleven **

**Truth and Daring **

Danny stumbled through the portal falling to the ground as the numb sensation that had been filling him faded and he was suddenly burning with rage.

He gritted his teeth, his hands fisting on the floor as he let out a rather nasty growl and slammed his fists down on the ground, ice spreading from his spot across the floor in aggressive and cracked fragments.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! I've done everything you expected of me! I've put my life on hold to protect others, I've jumped through every hoop you gave me Clockwork! Why wouldn't you let me save you! Why didn't you fight! I followed every order, I listened to everything you said, I...I did everything you wanted me to do! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT! WHY WOULDN'T YOU LET ME SAVE YOU!" and with each hit of his fist the ice jerked and shot across the lab, covering the floor, climbing the walls, and coating the computers and their consoles. Snow flurries started to fall from the ceiling and the temperature dropped drastically.

Vlad was by the portal, eyes wide as he watched the entire lab become an icy tomb, cold emanating off of Danny in waves and Vlad's breath appearing as he realized Danny was going to freeze them both to death if he didn't calm down.

The older halfa had seen Danny angry before, but not to this level, as the sound of the young man's voice was so acidic and filled with anger he almost didn't recognize it. Vlad could also feel Danny's rage, pain, and fear pulsing heavily in the back of his mind and it felt so similar to Vlad's own from so long ago that the older man was quick to approach and bend down next to him.

"Daniel, please, you must calm down. Don't let the anger win, you must let it fade out, focus on what you _can_ do, and not what you couldn't stop from happening."

At first, the young man said nothing, simply resting on his knees and hands as he took soft gulps of air and glared at the floor. Carefully Vlad raised Danny's face to see frozen tracks of tears across his skin and Vlad warmed his hand, pressing it across Danny's cheeks and melting the ice away.

"Don't touch me!" Danny bit out with venom and he stood and headed for the stairs, "Wait! Daniel, please!" Vlad called as he followed. "Just get away from me! This is _your_ fault." Danny suddenly said, "What?" Vlad asked softly as Danny shoved the man's hand away and continued up the stairs. Vlad followed, a look of worry on his face, "How is it my fault? Daniel, I understand you are upset about losing your friend, and I get why you might misplace your anger as we weren't successful in saving him but-" Danny turned to him and in angry tones and clenched fists he said, "Your past actions have caused someone close to me to get killed! Ernestra was _your _enemy, not mine! Now she's got the thermos and that stupid book and whatever weird shit is written inside it! If you had taken care of her four years ago when you turned her down then none of this would have happened!" Danny said as he walked into the study and began to pace around.

Vlad just stood there, allowing Danny to fling insults and contemptuous remarks at him, the young man looking at Vlad with such angry and hurting eyes, Vlad himself remained silent as Danny vented.

"I never should have done this, never should have gotten involved with you! If I had just done what I told myself to do in the first place and focused on school, if I had just told you to fuck off none of this would be happening! Clockwork would still be here! I'd still have my friend!" and Danny turned to glare at Vlad, still in his ghost form and the aura around him glowing a bright white.

Vlad finally sighed, transforming back into his human form and unbuttoning his shirt as he pulled it loose from his pants and Danny turned away from him, arms still crossed as Vlad moved to sit on the couch, face in his hands as he said softly, "You're right. I should have handled all my remaining enemies before I ever approached you. I was impatient and selfish...I should never have put you and by extension those you care about in danger. I was in the process of tying up all of these loose ends, I swear, I was trying to fix it, take care of all the things I needed to in order for us to be together free of my past mistakes. Please, Daniel, I only wanted to do right by you, I know it was selfish of me to focus on us instead of the issues I needed to resolve but I-"

Danny suddenly burst in, "Big surprise, Vlad Masters doing something selfish because he was too impatient to wait. Why the hell did I agree to do this?" Danny had muttered the last part to himself but Vlad heard and the man was instantly up and moving to stand behind Daniel, "Please, you must believe me, I knew Ernestra was upset by my refusal but I _never_ thought she would do something as crazy as killing an Ancient! Daniel, please, forgive my foolishness." and Vlad sounded desperate, the man seeming to know where the conversation could lead if he didn't try to explain himself.

"Why the hell should I? Because of your _foolishness_, Clockwork is dead!" Danny nearly yelled as he moved away from Vlad's hands and the older halfa didn't hesitate to try again, taking Danny by the shoulders and swinging him around, "I was in the process of trying to control the situation and appease those who I had wronged in the past. I was very close to succeeding, once I had the book I was going to return it to the ghosts I had taken it from. And I thought if I just held firm and continued to ignore and refuse Ernestra's advances she would eventually go away. I...miscalculated both her desire for me to accept her offer and the lengths to which she would go to make it happen."

Danny's anger had faded but it was still there simmering in his belly and flared even more when he heard the word 'advances', "What the hell do you mean, by _advances_?" Danny asked, looking up into Vlad's eyes and glaring.

Vlad suddenly realized he may have said too much, but Danny caught the swirl of panic in Vlad's mind and he asked suspiciously, "This crazy ghost chick offered you the crown to her kingdom. You told me it was because she wanted you to help her take over both the ghost and human realms...but...even so...there is more to it...what aren't you telling me? Why is she so obsessed with making you her king...why does she seem to care so much that you chose _me_ over-" and Danny stopped, his eyes wide as Vlad's worried expression turned to one of utter panic and regret, "You...and her...were...together….wait...I'm confused. If you supposedly fell in love with _me_ around the time I graduated high school two years ago...but you tried to go straight nearly _four_ years ago-" and Danny looked down and muttered out a tired, "Of course," before he once again returned his narrow eyes to his companion and asked, "Vlad, how_ long_ have you known Ernestra?"

Vlad realized then that he was caught and so said softly, "I've... known Ernestra for nearly thirty years." Vlad said in a rather defeated voice.

"T-Thirty _years_?! You've known this crazy ghost woman for thirty years?! And you didn't think it was important to let me know she wasn't just some random ghost who wanted to use you for her own goals! You had an actual relationship with her! You've known her almost your entire half-human half-ghost life! Let me guess, now you're going to tell me that at some point you two were a couple!" and Danny's sarcastic expression faded when Vlad looked away and Danny's arms dropped to his sides in schock, "Wait, you two actually were...but what about my mother? You were so obsessed with her! I don't understand, if you were all about mom, how could you be with Ernestra?"

"It is complicated." Vlad said with a sigh as he rubbed at his face and Danny scoffed, "How the hell is it complicated!"

"I was lonely, Daniel!" Vlad suddenly yelled, "I was lonely and Ernestra knew that! She's the one who helped me learn how to control my powers!" Danny's eyes grew wide, he suddenly felt his knees give and he found himself dropping into a chair.

"I thought...you taught yourself." Danny said as he looked up at Vlad, all his anger finally deflated.

Vlad looked away at that, shame in his face and even more regret, "No, Daniel. When I first started out, I was just as lost and scared as you were. Ernestra and I met when I was at my most vulnerable and I was desperate for help." Vlad turned and walked away, coming to sit on the couch and Danny felt a massive swirl of utter disgust and regret wash through him from Vlad, the feelings stronger than was normal and he instantly stood and crossed to Vlad, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his leg, "Talk to me, please."

"Daniel, there are things you don't know about me, things I never planned to tell you. I wanted to leave everything behind, all the horrible, disgusting, cruel things I've done. I wanted to be better and so tried to leave it all in the past where it belongs."

"Please, Vlad. I need to know the enemy, _your_ enemy, if I am going to help you fight her. I am asking you to trust me. I...I have things I am going to have to tell you as well...things that I never planned to tell you. You aren't the only one with secrets. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Vlad glanced at him, a rather doubtful expression on his face as a cold fear settled in the back of the man's mind, a fear that was based in rejection and self-disgust.

"Vlad, it's alright. No matter what you tell me, I know you've changed and who you were back then, is not who you are now. Give me your trust, let me prove to you I deserve it."

Vlad sighed, the fear increasing as a shaky hand came to cover Daniel's and as Vlad talked he didn't let go, squeezing Danny's hand on and off as he spoke, "She's the one who taught me how to use my anger and hate to my advantage, she taught me how to manipulate and use my powers for my own gain. She's the one who…" but Vlad didn't finish, he stood and let go of Danny's hand, turning and stumbling to the fireplace, a palm coming to rest on the mantel as fingers rubbed at his eyes.

"She created Plasmius." Danny said softly, realizing that while Vlad had let his anger and pain from the accident in his college days fester and fed his desire for revenge, Ernestra must have been the one who fanned the flames into some semblance of purpose and an end goal. She had given him his drive. If she really was as nasty as Vlad said, a young and hurting Vlad, who had just left the hospital, lost his friends and recently discovered his ghost powers, would have been an easy target to manipulate and mold into a very powerful ally.

"Ernestra found me in the middle of a panic attack, I'd been out of the hospital only a few days and my powers...they came full force. I was phasing through things, shocking people accidentally, literally splitting in two and I was terrified as I was unable to hide it. My ghost powers were going haywire and I was nearly discovered. She saved me from that fate and taught me how to control and use my abilities. I told her what had happened, how I used to be a normal human, but that I had become half-ghost due to an accident. She took a heavy interest in me after that…" and Vlad trailed off. Danny moved closer, pressing his hands up the man's bare chest before he brought a hand to the back of Vlad's head and pulled him into a gentle kiss, "What happened next?"

Vlad's eyes closed, as if it was painful for him to keep talking, but Danny held onto him, giving gentle kisses to his chest as he tried to reassure the man it was all going to be okay. Vlad took a slow shaky breath and continued, "Ernestra kept showing up on and off for twenty years. She'd give me ideas, help me develop my plans, taught me how to get whatever I wanted by any means necessary and from her I learned how to be both Vlad Masters, a well-to-do billionaire and ruler of a fortune 500 company as well as Vlad Plasmius, a raving lunatic who always had a plan up his sleeve. I spent hours, days, sometimes weeks with her. And when I built my own portal and was finally able to go to her in the ghost zone...well...things became more personal between us. But I was still in love with your mother, obsessed with and dedicated to her. Anything that happened between Ernestra and me was...well...meaningless. She knew it too. She knew I still loved Maddie, but she didn't seem to care. A decade went by, her coming and going from my life, me running from my problems and confiding in her. I grew my empire, gained money and statues and she kept whispering things into my ear. It felt good to have someone, to not be alone. And she always welcomed me with open arms. I spent many nights with her and while I slowly began to realize how insane she was, I was still able to find comfort in her arms, even if it was fleeting."

Danny considered that, pressing his forehead to the man's chest as he tried not to think about Vlad with someone else. While Danny had been with someone before Vlad his relationship with Sam had been different. It wasn't based on some twisted game of manipulation but love and respect, still a thought occurred to him and he said softly, "Wait, she's a ghost...you're a human...and ghosts don't have sex the same way we do, how on Earth could you two ever-"

"Somethings are better left unsaid, Daniel. I'd rather not tell you, as I don't think you'd ever be able to look at me the same way again. And I've tried so hard to get you to look at me over the years." and Danny felt the man's arms wrap around him, Vlad holding him tightly as he kissed the top of Danny's head.

While Danny felt comfort swell, both in his own mind and Vlad's, he knew he could not let it go and so said firmly but softly, "No way, fruitloop, not this time. There can't be any secrets between us about our pasts. I need to know everything about her, so when you and I fight her I am prepared. I want to know the truth, and I promise, no matter how angry I am, I won't look at you differently."

Vlad swallowed, looked at Danny before moving back to sit on the couch, pulling Danny along behind him. They sat back down and Vlad brought a fist to his mouth and Vlad's eyes watered as a tear fell. Danny's worries intensified when he saw this, realizing what Vlad was about to tell him was bad, really bad.

"Ernestra is a very talented ghost, and she had a lot of powers. But her strongest was always...possession." Danny thought about that a moment before his face paled and he whispered out, "No. She didn't, you d-didn't…"

"She did...and I...I let her." Vlad said, the tears flowing softly as Vlad managed out, "At first I refused...it was too disturbing...even my own morals which Ernestra had twisted and corrupted wouldn't let me do something so perverse and disgusting. I told her even if the person wouldn't remember after, I refused to do that to another living human."

"That's...that's good-" Danny said with relief but Vlad let out a rather bitter and disgusted scoff before saying, "You would think. But Ernestra was determined to take our relationship into more intimate waters, perhaps she thought she'd have more control over me if she did. Since I refused to let her possess someone living as it was nothing more to me than rape, she solved what she considered to be my problem by possessing someone who had... very recently died."

"Oh my god-" Danny whispered, placing a hand on Vlad's shoulder, "Did you-"

"Not the first time. I'd spent the night drinking in a bar by myself. I was depressed and utterly disgusted with myself for letting Ernestra get so close. I had started to notice how depraved she was, and how abusive and psychotic she could be. I was drinking myself into a stupor, with hopes it would give me enough courage to speak my mind and tell her I was done with her. However, the drunker I got...the less aware I became. A pretty face lured me away from my plan, I figured it was just a girl looking for some company for the night. I myself, well...I don't need to tell you why I went with her. I thought it was just going to be a fun one night fling, and that maybe it could get my mind off Ernestra."

Danny went still as he softly said, "The woman...was it her?"

Tears started to pour from Vlad's eyes as he said through clenched teeth, "You have to believe me,I didn't realize until after that it was Ernestra...possessing... a... corpse. I felt sick for days after, like I'd been assaulted, tricked, betrayed. I could barely eat, couldn't go to work...I refused to talk to her, couldn't look at her. I told her to leave, screamed it at her, shrieking like a mad man. I thought she was gone for good, that my yelling and screaming at her about how it wasn't right, it wasn't natural and it disgusted me...that she disgusted me… had finally made her leave me alone."

"But it didn't." Danny said matter-of-factly.

Vlad let out a soft sob, "After a few months she came back. I was finally starting to get over what happened, what she had done, how she had tricked me and I was almost able to live with it knowing it hadn't been my choice and she had...she had lied. But, when Ernestra came back she was relentless. She wouldn't let me sleep, wouldn't let me eat anything or go to work, she just kept talking, whispering in my ear, filling my head with all these ideas and kept trying to make me see that it was all okay. I just sort of became numb to it all. And for about three years...I just let her have whatever she wanted."

"She wore you down...twisted your mind into knots, abused you relentlessly." Danny said softly as he realized that Ernestra had essentially broken him that night and after that, he'd simply stopped fighting her. Whatever soul, whatever moral compass Vlad had retrained after his accident, any healing and forgiveness he might have been able to develop with the passage of time, she had slowly crushed over the course of thirty years.

"I thought for a very long time...that she was my only friend. I thought she had my best interests in mind. But...after a time I began to see everything was a lie. It was around that time I started to change. Four years ago, I made the choice to try and be better, and I distanced myself from Ernestra, keeping her at arm's length. I fell in love with you, lost all of my anger and hatred, started to really feel like a human being again. The more I pulled away from Ernestra the more everything I had done in my past seemed so wrong and I felt...for the first time in a very long time I felt guilt, regret, shame...I felt...alive and real."

"So, when you started pulling away, that's when she offered you the crown to her kingdom? When she offered for you to be her king?" Danny pushed gently.

Vlad nodded, "Just before you and I shared our cores for the first time in the farmland, she had come to me, and offered me the crown. She explained her plans to me and explained how everything she had done over the last thirty some years had been meant to groom and prepare _me_ to be _her_ king and counterpart. I turned her down, said I wasn't interested in her plans for me and refused to let her manipulate or control me anymore. I knew I wanted you, and nothing else mattered. I had learned to live with so many horrible and unforgivable things, but for once in my wretched life, I wanted to live for someone else, and experience a life without pain, anger or the desire for revenge. I wanted to feel good again. And, the moment I decided I didn't want to be who I was anymore, changing became easy, and no matter how often I thought of going back, or returning to my evil ways, all I could think about was you and how you'd never give me a chance if I didn't try to make things right and become a good person."

"So, Ernestra stealing the book...taking the thermos...do you think she did it to control you?" Danny asked softly and Vlad sighed.

"Among other things. No doubt she must have realized there was a reason I turned her down. She'd spent so long helping me turn into the power hungry and corrupted person I was, that she probably couldn't wrap her brain around why I'd turn down what could have been the absolute seat of power. I think part of the reason she attacked Clockwork was because she realized if she could subdue him and get his staff she could look into the timeline, she could see everything, including what could have been so alluring to me to turn down the very thing she had groomed me to want. My guess is she saw my timeline and realized you were my goal. From there, if she watched your timeline and learned you were also a halfa as well as my lover she would try to extrapolate how to use you against me."

Danny's eyes grew wide, "_That's_ why she grabbed the thermos." Danny said softly and Vlad looked at him, "Yes, but that leads me to ask, what is in the thermos, Little Badger?"

This time Danny stood, walking away to look at the fire, staring into and realizing that although Vlad had just admitted to necrophilia with a ghost, his own secret was going to be much worse. Because everything Vlad had done in his past, while it was horrible, disgusting and bad, Danny knew that it wasn't all Vlad. Ernestra had played a major part in manipulating, torturing and abusing Vlad towards an end goal that was her own. For once, Vlad Masters had been the pawn. When Vlad chose a pawn and used them to win his battles, it tended to be a one off, and if he achieved his goal he let his pawn go. Danny was proof of that, having been used several times without even knowing it. But it seemed, when Ernestra had sunk her claws into him, she decided to keep him for the rest of his life. And what followed had been thirty years of manipulation, abuse and relentless grooming in order to make him her perfect mate.

All that being said, and as disturbing as it was, Danny's secret was no better, for the monster that rested within the thermos had slaughtered thousands and turned Earth into a wasteland and while it was true it was Vlad's evil ghost half that had corrupted him, in the end, it was Danny himself who had gone through with it all. It was Danny Fenton, who had annihilated the world.

"I suppose it's your turn. I told you about Ernestra and the horrors of my past with her. You need to tell _me _what is in that thermos."

By this point Danny's anger was gone, and in its place was a cold dread, as he realized Ernestra was not a ghost to be trifled with and now that she had the thermos they were both in very big trouble, "Alright, but...it's a really long story. And...honestly...mine's not much better than yours." and Danny saw the look of surprise on Vlad's face as Danny moved closer, wrapping his arms around Vlad's body as he leaned against him.

"It all started with an alternate timeline, one where the Earth was nothing but a post-apocalyptic wasteland. The only surviving city was Amity Park, partially because of Valarie Gray and her father, but also because of all the research my parents had left behind...after...after they were killed."

Vlad's eyes grew wide and over the next hour Danny told Vlad the story of Dark Phantom and the future that almost was. He left nothing out, including meeting a very old and bearded Vlad. He shared everything down to the last second, when Clockwork had stopped time in order to save his family and friends. When he finished Vlad sat in a pensive silence, eyes staring at the fire and Danny waited for the anger he knew was brewing inside.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vlad asked softly, eyes not looking to Danny who had sat up halfway through the story and was now sitting on the edge of the coffee table facing Vlad.

"Well, when this all happened, you hadn't even begun your whole turn over a new leaf thing. Honestly, I didn't trust you and I thought if you knew about Dark Phantom you would try to use him to your advantage. I don't know how you would, as he's not a thing you can really control, but in my mind I thought if anyone would try to figure out a way to control Dan, you would. I was worried you might-"

'What? Unleash a psychopathic ghost on the Earth and just let him slaughter everyone? I know I was crazy but I wasn't suicidal and if everything you've told me is true, even me in all my crazy would have known better-"

"You think so? Because as I recall, you are the one who let out Pariah Dark. Who I had to deal with by the way!" Danny said as he stood and moved to the fire place, letting out a grunt and growl at the man's utter stupidity.

"It was part of _my_ future too, I deserved to know!" Vlad countered.

"Why does that matter? I dealt with it! It was years ago! It was supposed to be over! I trapped him in the thermos, changed the decisions I made and because of that the alternate timeline was destroyed. Dark Phantom was trapped in the thermos and Clockwork was guarding him!"

"Yes, very good for you, but you don't seem to understand the complexities of pulling someone outside of the timeline! Now that he isn't connected to his own timeline and exists outside of it, he can be released and become part of whatever timeline currently exists. So, that post-apocalyptic future, it could still happen!" Vlad yelled back as he stood and came to stand next to Danny, fists on his hips as he glared.

"Hey! Don't treat me like I am some stupid kid! I know all of that! Which is why I left the thermos in Clockwork's care! Even if Dan had managed to escape Clockwork would have been able to handle him, freeze time or do something to restrain him until I could get there and figure out what to do! I never thought there would be a ghost that could kill an Ancient like Clockwork! God, you're so stupid!" and Danny turned from Vlad, heading towards the door only to feel Vlad grab his arm, "You should have told me! I could have helped contain the creature! I could have helped keep him from being stolen in the first place! We could have worked together to make sure Dark Phantom never got free!"

"And how was I supposed to trust you!?" Danny suddenly screamed and Vlad frowned as his eyes grew narrow, "Back when this all happened you and I...we were still enemies! I didn't trust you, you didn't trust me and no matter how much you want to believe you would have done the right thing and helped me contain Dark Phantom, we both know you had continuously struggled to do the right thing in the past! What makes you think this time would have been any different?"

Vlad's hand dropped away from Danny's arm and he hung his head, "You're right." He said softly and Danny looked to him in surprise, "What?" he asked and Vlad nodded with certainty, "You were right...not to trust me. While I know now I would never try to do something like that, back when this happened...I very well might have. Especially because that bitch Ernestra was still whispering in my ear. I just wish...that wasn't true. I wish I had been back then what I am to you now. I wish I had never met Ernestra, I wish I had forgiven your parents, I wish-" and Vlad trailed off, turning away as he said softly, "I am sorry, I have no right to be angry about this at all. I just wish I could have been better then. But...I was still sick...I was still...toxic."

Vlad went back to the couch, laying down and bringing a hand to his face and taking a deep shaky breath, "You made the right decision." he whispered out and Danny rubbed at an arm as he stared with worried eyes as the man who looked utterly devastated.

"Hey, Vlad...I-"

"Come here, Daniel, please." and Vlad held out his other arm in Danny's direction and the young man slowly walked over and took his hand. Vlad pulled him close, taking hold of him in gentle arms before pulling Danny to lay on top of him.

Vlad swallowed thickly, before he whispered out, "So...after everything you've learned...will you stay?" and the man's eyes were closed, his face turning away as he waited for Danny to speak. The young man studied Vlad's face, the older man seemingly waiting for the talk of breaking up to start. Danny could feel how hard Vlad's heart was beating and felt anguish and heartache humming in the back of Vlad's mind.

"Look at me." Danny said softly and Vlad reluctantly did so, red rimmed eyes gazing up gently at him and Danny focused and waited.

Soft words were heard in his mind, Vlad's voice, which was laced with tears whispering softly, _I don't want him to go, please let him stay, let him see something in me that is worth saving, worth redeeming, I've worked so hard to change, and having him...here...it's like I can finally breathe again...like I have some meaning to my life...like...I am not just a waste of flesh. I'll let him go if he asks...but the pain will be...my stars the pain of losing him...I won't think about it...not unless he decides to leave...just hope, pray...beg him to stay…._

Danny smiled gently down at him, a tear coming to his eye as he chuckled and whispered out, "Why wouldn't I stay?"

Vlad's eyes grew wide before he asked in a breathy voice, "Really?"

"Look, what happened between you and Ernestra is in the past. I can't change it and you can't change it. You're different now and want to be a good person. And the good person you are now, is who I fell in love with. So, if you promise me no more sex with corpses that are possessed by a psycopathic ghost queen, then I promise I won't leave."

Vlad gave a choked laugh as he said in a rather relieved voice, "You've no idea how easy that promise is going to be to keep." Vlad murmured, "I lost nearly ten pounds throwing up after I realized what she had done, scrubbed myself raw in the shower."

Danny chuckled, because honestly he wanted to break the tension, he wanted to defuse how strained they both were, "And you won't leave me right?" Danny asked, giving a gentle kiss to Vlad's lips.

Vlad smiled as another tear rolled from his eye, "Only if you promise never to go evil, slaughter the entire planet and turn Earth into a barren wasteland of near extinction."

"That's also a really easy promise to keep." Danny smiled before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Vlad's, the man opening up to him and returning the kiss with passion. Danny hummed and the pain of loss and his fear faded to nothing. When they pulled apart Danny met the man's eyes and asked, "So what are we going to do about your ex-girlfriend?"

Vlad scoffed and rolled his eyes, "First off, she is not my ex-girl friend, we were never officially together, if anything I'd say we were acquaintances with benefits… horrible, disgusting, vomit inducing benefits." Vlad murmured and Danny laughed and went to talk only to be cut off by a loud booming voice.

"We both know that's not true, my love." and before Danny could speak Vlad was up and grabbing Danny painfully by the arm before shoving him against the wall, placing himself in front and hiding Danny behind him.

"Ernestra?" Vlad asked in shock, Danny peering around the man to catch sight of a black and green spirit that kind of reminded him of Spectra, but with slightly more curves and body to her shadowy figure.

"Oh Vlad, it's so good to see you again. I've missed you." she said with a smooth sultry voice, legs appearing from her spectral tail and Danny's eyes bulged as she took the shape of a very voluptuous woman. She was transparent yet visible, with a full chest, wide hips and a tiny waist, a black void that seemed to swirl inside her form as dark emerald eyes glowed.

"What do you want?" Vlad asked as he continued to shield Danny and his blue eyes never left her as she seemed to swagger towards him. Vlad pressed Danny back a little further and he heard the woman laugh, something that sounded so hollow and empty yet filled the room. A shiver ran up his spine and his ghost sense went off and the bad feeling that suddenly swirled in his gut made him near sick.

"You know what I want, sweetheart. I've spent the last thirty years preparing you for it. I want your tight firm ass on the throne next to mine. And I want my kingdom expanded."

"I told you quite clearly that I am not interested. I've moved on, I appreciate all the help you gave me in the past but it's time for me to stand on my own two feet. Our friendship has run its course, it's time for us to go our separate ways." Vlad said firmly, and Danny noticed the man's hand lightly sparked and fizzed with electricity behind his back.

"My love, you don't seem to understand. You can't say _no_ to me. I have already invested too much of my time in you...and honestly….if I am being frank, I OWN YOU!" and she shrieked out the last part, the windows behind them shattering as she did. Danny covered his head, shutting his eyes and trying to keep from getting cut up by the flying shards of glass.

"Enough, Ernestra! It's over! You need to let me go!" Vlad yelled at her with confidence.

Another smooth laugh, a little hum and then Vlad was suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown into one of his books shelves. He lay there only a moment before he got up on his feet only to be shoved back to the ground by Ernestra's foot, "Mmm, I love when you're forceful, but mommy has had enough now. It's time for good little boy's to stop playing hooky and come home."

Vlad's eyes jumped to Danny who was moving to sneak up behind her and the most subtle shake of his head caught Danny off guard and the youth paused, Vlad's gaze narrowing dangerously and Danny grit his teeth and backed off, turning invisible but staying close by.

Once he returned his gaze to her, the female ghost taking his glance away as nothing more than pouting, he spoke with a firm voice as electricity crackled around his hands, "I know what you were doing to me." and Ernestra's smile faded a little as her own eyes matched his glare, "I realized it well over eight years ago. It took some time for me to get up the balls to admit it, but I didn't want to be who you planned for me to be. You manipulated and abused me in order to groom me into your perfect little king. But I don't want it, so go find someone else to be your damn puppet!" Vlad yelled back, the sparks in his hand intensifying and Danny prepared himself to fight, planning on using his wail the instant Vlad moved out of the way. Vlad suddenly grabbed Ernestra's ankle and set a very powerful and painful shock up the ghost's strange shimmering body and Ernestra let out a scream.

Her free foot went flying and caught Vlad across the face, the man still managing to scramble up only to have Ernestra grab him by the back of his shirt and rip it clean off. This made Vlad lose his balance but before he could even think to act she was flying with him across the room, throwing him against another bookcase before dragging him up and shoving him against the wall, "Behave, love, you don't want to make me mad. You do remember what I do to those who make me mad."

"Oh, I remember, I still have scars all over my back!" and Vlad punched her across the face, before sending another shock through her and she screamed again. She dropped Vlad to the floor, the man desperately looking around the room and Danny quickly popped back into sight, their eyes meeting and the man screaming in his head, _WAIL! NOW! _

Danny tucked his elbows into his side, took a deep breath and went to open his mouth and release it only to find an icy cold hand coming over his mouth and nose. The sudden explosive pain in his chest that came from his wail not leaving but instead being forced back down his throat left him shrieking behind the hand as he clawed at it and tears burst from his eyes as hot liquid flowed from his nose and ears.

"DANIEL!" Vlad yelled in utter fear before the sound of a laugh stopped him from moving, "Tut tut, my love, don't move or I snap his neck. We need to finish our little discussion and you have been such a naughty boy." Danny's terrified eyes glanced to her, saw how her eyes glowed near toxic green as the smile was pure cruelty and she reeked of death and decay.

Those green eyes suddenly turned to him and Ernestra said softly, "My, what a handsome young man you are. Full of life and youthful vitality. I can see why Vlad wanted you so badly. But, sadly, your new lover is my old one and I don't share well with others. That being said, I was nice. I gave Vlad his day in the sun, he got to feel all warm and fuzzy. I can be a rather nice person when I want to be. Unfortunately, I am not known for my patience. So, Vlad dear, now that you've seen how boring the warm and fuzzies are, and have had your little romp with love and affection, it's time to come home. I miss you." and Ernestra let go of Danny, the young man falling to the ground as fists came to his aching chest and he winced and cried, asking in a stressed and wheezing voice, "How did you...stop...m-my….wail?"

Ernestra gave him a rather small smile, almost as if answering him was beneath her but she wanted to see his reaction to her answer, "I'm a fast learner, it didn't take long for me to realize while I studied you in the time spirits portals that while your little wail can be rather devastating when let loose and allowed to grow and resonate, if one can stop it before it can grow, it's no different than stopping the sound waves of a normal human scream. Your wail only has power if you can get it out, but stop it at its source before it can amplify and it's nothing but a weak little yawn."

"Ernestra, please, stop this! Leave him alone! I'm not going with you! Let this go!" Vlad urged as he stood back up, taking slow steps towards her as his eyes flicked between her and Danny, who was lying curled up on the floor and softly crying from what was an excruciating amount of pain. Green ecto-plasim dripped from his nose and ears, his face looking much too pale.

"You don't have a choice! I originally intended to only steal the book you needed to smooth things over with Lester and his gallery of rogues in hopes it would leave you no choice but to come to me for help. However, plans changed when I viewed his timeline and realized I had a much better bargaining chip."

And Ernestra turned her seething green eyes towards Danny, her foot coming to rest on his head as she said with mild amusement, "Tell me, Vlad, do you know what's in that thermos?"

Vlad stopped walking the instant her foot came to rest on Danny's head and his eye twitched as he said carefully, "Yes. I know."

"Oh, he told you? Brave kid. But...did you ever see it? The creature inside, the one he became?" and she smiled wickedly down at Danny before turning to look at Vlad.

"No." Vlad said softly, his eyes glancing to Danny whose eyes continued to cry, who tried to shake his head in a silent urge to not listen to her.

"I did. His timeline may no longer exist, but I could still view it. Let me tell you, Vlad, if I didn't have to destroy you to create that beast I would do it in a heartbeat," and her eyes softened a little as she ground her foot against the side of Danny's head, "Do you remember? Did Clockwork ever show you all the horrible things you did in that future? How could someone as loving and kind as you, even with all of Vlad's evil consuming you….be such a horrible monster...did Clockwork show you?"

Danny said nothing and Ernestra stomped her foot on his head lightly, "Answer me!" Vlad took a step towards her but she held up her hand, "No no, don't move or I crush his skull, I want to know if he is aware of his actions, the things he did in his future. Well? Did you?"

Danny slowly nodded, tears pouring heavier as he laid there in pain, "Do you remember the little girl?" Ernestra asked softly, and Danny shook his head slowly, "I guess Clockwork decided to spare you. Oh Vlad, it was really nasty. Your lover...well...his future self...ripped a little girl...in half. Made her mother watch." and Ernestra started to laugh wickedly, Vlad's eyes wide as he looked from Ernestra to Danny whose face was scrunched up into one of anguish and rage.

"He didn't just slaughter them, he tortured and brutalized them just for fun! Oh the things you did, I can't even speak of it! You give cruelty a new name, a whole new meaning! Ripping off limbs, letting them bleed out, vaporizing them slowly, watching as they melted, the fires...the sheer destructive power!" Ernestra sounded near crazed as she talked about it and Vlad saw Danny's eyes twitching, his body starting to shake as he looked to be on the edge of his sanity, "Shut up...shut...up….shut...UP!" and Danny suddenly shoved her foot away and darted for her, tackling her and the pair crashing straight through the wall and into the foyer.

"SHUT UP!" Danny shrieked, "I DIDN'T! I STOPPED IT FROM HAPPENING! AND I WILL NEVER EVER LET THAT MONSTER OUT! I WILL NEVER BECOME THAT BEAST!" and he was firing at her, punching, kicking, grabbing her by the face and dragging her up before he spun and flung her down where she smashed into the marble floor.

Danny landed and took a massive breath, letting out his wail which hummed forward and shoved the toxic creature before him into the stairs, the marble cracking, wood snapping and the chandelier falling down behind him as he let his anger fly freely.

When his wail died out Danny stumbled forward as he pointed at her and said through gasping breaths, "The only monster here is you! And you aren't welcome!" and then he flew at her, his fist ready to deliver the final blow only to have it stopped by a black shimmering hand rising from the ruble.

Ernestra suddenly shot up from her spot on the stairs and turned the tables on the young man, flinging him around before firing him towards the ground where Danny hit and slid through the busted up marble floor. He came to rest in the large skid mark that was left behind and came to feel arms wrap around him as he looked up through blurry vision to make out Vlad, who was now in his ghost form and looking down at him, "Daniel, can you hear me? DANIEL! Talk to me!" Vlad urged with both fear and worry in his voice.

"I'm f-fine, you've given me a tougher beating than she did. Don't lose sight of her." Danny offered and Vlad smirked only to have it fade as he helped Danny to stand and the pair looked up to Ernestra who was in the air above them and laughing wickedly.

"Oh, Vlad, I just adore him! He's like a mini version of you! So much anger! So much regret! The perfect crown prince to our happy little family! I'd be willing to let you bring him with us!" Ernestra cried happily as he swung her arms around and leaned down towards them, "Two human-ghost hybrids are always better than one. And...since you're obviously so attached to him...well...I suppose….he could be my new body. That way...you'd still be able to enjoy him and me on a regular basis! Our glorious prince of darkness, the perfect royal family to rule over both the human and ghost realm!"

Danny took a step back, glaring at her before he said, "You take one step towards me and I swear to god I will level you, you disgusting freak!"

Ernestra's smile faded, her eyes narrowing as her teeth suddenly seemed to turn into needle like fangs, "Disgusting? Did you just call _me_ disgusting? I'm _not _disgusting you little brat, I. Am. Beautiful!" and suddenly a massive power surge knocked both Vlad and Danny back, Ernestra seeming to swell in both size and power as she shrieked and all the glass in the room started to shatter and the mansion started to tremble.

Vlad and Danny had to cover their ears, both falling to the ground and screaming in pain as their brains felt like they might explode.

After the longest moment of Danny's life she stopped, glaring at them as she pointed a clawed finger, "Now, Vlad, you will be a good boy and come home!" and she went to zoom towards them only to stop at the sight of both Danny and Vlad once against standing, aiming their hands at her which glowed pink and green, "You'll leave now, or we fry you!" Danny barked back.

Ernestra paused and glared between the two, seeming to weigh her options before she growled a little and looked directly as Vlad, "You'll come home to me, or I will let out your lovers better half from the thermos and make sure he knows exactly where to find you. I don't need the humans of this planet to be alive in order to rule it and I am sure Danny's other half will be very happy to oblige. You have twenty-four hours, love, or I am going to lay waste to EVERYTHING! Starting with your pathetic little boy friend!" and then Ernestra was gone, having disappeared in a swirl of shimmering black light.

Danny fell to his knees, unable to maintain his fighting stance now that the threat was gone, "We are in so much trouble." Danny murmured only to hear Vlad let out a blast of surprised air, the young man looking to him in surprise.

"She...she left-" Vlad said in utter amazement.

"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't she? She came to deliver her message, just like you said she would. Though, honestly, I expected a letter or a ransom note...hell...even some ghostly henchman or something-"

"You don't understand, Daniel, she...she left...she didn't stay-" Vlad said, the shock in his voice still clearly evident and Danny patted the man's knee and motioned with a thumb for Vlad to help him up, "Oh, of course my dear boy, how silly, come..let's get to the lab and patch ourselves up...I can't believe she left-" Vlad mused to himself and Danny shook his head, "Why does that surprise you? Aren't you glad?" Danny asked as both Vlad and Danny leaned against each other and limped slowly towards the lab, leaving the ruined foyer and study behind.

"More than you know. But what you don't understand is that Ernestra never leaves until she gets what she wants. She spent years haunting me, would take weeks, even months to pester and badger and brainwash until I caved. If she makes a personal appearance it means she intends to collect whatever it is she is after at that moment or will drive you insane until you give it to her."

"So what your saying is, if she left like that...without collecting what she wanted...that means?"

Vlad smiled, then laughed as they entered the lab and Vlad helped Danny onto a table, "It means she knew she couldn't take us both."

"Why would she need to? She has the thermos, she would realize the threat of her releasing Dan would be enough to compel us both to come to her-" Danny changed back into his human form and Vlad started to help him remove his clothes before getting to work on patching him up.

"She's not planning on releasing Dark Phantom. It's so clear to me now. It's an empty threat. She saw what your evil half did and while she claims she doesn't care if he kills everyone, I realize now it's a lie. Ernesta craves worship and praise, her vanity is massive and humans no doubt make better subjects than ghosts as ghosts don't tend to congregate in mass."

"Right...the core problem." Danny mused, "The only reason she came here tonight was to test us. She knows if she releases your evil counterpart she won't be able to control him or stop him. And while it is obvious she admires him, she also knows if Dan was released he could easily dethrone her and kill the very people she wants to enslave and rule. She also knows that Dan is a combination of you and I, our ghost halves fused together."

"Damn it, she was testing to see if she could take us together. She was learning how we work, how we might fight if both of us were pitted against her."

Vlad hummed as he examined Danny's old injury from Skulker and all his new ones, determining Danny was alright and would most likely just have to have a few scratched wrapped and a healthy serving of pain killer.

"Your little attack spooked her, because in less than thirty seconds you dealt some very serious damage and nearly leveled the house. If I had been quicker and not so dazed I could have joined you and both of us most likely could have won." Vlad offered.

"Well that's good, right? Let's take the fight to her and burn her wannabe kingdom to the ground." Danny said, punching the palm of his hand with a fist as he smiled at Vlad with determination.

"Oh no, we will need more than just you and me. Here, we are in our element and she has no backup. But if we take the fight to her, we will be stepping into her territory, where she has her soldiers. Legions of warriors who are much the same as the undead armies you watched in so many of those ghastly horror movies growing up. If we take this fight to her, we will also need back up. We cannot do this alone."

And Danny thought about that a moment before he carefully looked up to Vlad and asked softly, "Sam and Tucker?"

Vlad looked at him a moment before he gave a soft smirk and said with a sigh, "Sam and Tucker."

"Hellz ya! Team Phantom is back in business!"

"But not just them, I'm going to call Skulker. And I want you to send a message to Miss. Gray."

"You want to bring Valerie into this?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Yes, for two reasons. One, she's the best there is in regards to strategy and plans of attack, aside from me-" and Danny playfully rolled his eyes as he hopped off the table and Vlad took his spot, the young man working to wrap the man up where needed and check him over, "And two?"

"You told me that Valerie and her father were the ones who kept Amity Park afloat when Dark Phantom was released upon the world. Considering the person with their finger on the release button of the thermos is an unstable crazy ghost queen, I want Miss. Gray in Amity, as she would be the one to initiate the lockdown and protect them. She will be able to save_ them_, if _we_ fail. Miss. Gray will be our back up plan."

And Danny thought about that long and hard. Vlad stood and looked down at him, eyes gentle as he said softly, "It's a call to arms. I'll summon Skulker, you get your friends on the line. We need them here as soon as possible. I can send a jet if needed, or a car, whatever it takes." and Danny nodded going to one of Vlad's computer consoles as Vlad went to a separate one to summon Skulker.

Danny activated the computer and sent a call to Sam, who responded almost instantly though she looked and sounded like she was half asleep, "Danny? What is it? Are you okay?" she asked as she yawned.

"Sorry to wake you Sam, but we have a Code Green, I need you and Tucker in Wisconsin at Vlad's as soon as you possibly can. I need you here, now."

"Is it Vlad?" She asked, now fully awake and Danny glanced at his counterpart who had glanced over at his name and sighed before looking away, fully aware while he had established trust and a relationship with Daniel, the young man's friends were a different story, "No...well...sort of...maybe? Not Vlad himself, but a nasty ghost who thinks Vlad owes her his life."

"What?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Call Tucker and let me know if you need a lift. Vlad said he can send a plane or car, whatever you need."

"Right. I'll let you know." and she hung up. Danny turned to Vlad who was speaking in a hushed voice, "I need you here now, I understand you don't want to get involved, but...as my friend...I am asking you for your help."

Danny moved a little closer as the silence rang only to hear Skulker's familiar voice said softly, "I'll be there shortly."

"Have you contact Miss. Gray?" Vlad asked as he turned to look at Danny and the young man rubbed at the back of his head, "Not yet. I was kind of curious if Skulker was going to show." Danny asked.

"I think so. Though, it is debatable."

"Huh, some friend." Danny mused and Vlad smirked, "Don't hold it against him. Ghosts aren't like humans, the fact that we have any kind of attachment to each other at all is a miracle in itself. Ghosts don't form attachments the-"

"The same way humans do, yeah, I figured that out." Danny said with a smile as he turned back to the computer and started to track down Valerie. He still had her number memorized and hoped sending her a video chat would get her attention. It was almost four in the morning, which meant it would only be two in the morning in California.

To Danny's utter surprise she picked up and her groggy face looked at him before her eyes went wide, "Danny?" she woke up much faster than Sam had and Danny waved at her sheepishly.

"What's going on? You okay?"

'Yeah. Well, no not really, but not for the reason you might think."

"Okay, what's going on then?" and Valerie's eyes caught sight of Vlad who had stepped into view of the camera, "Whoa, why are you guys all bandaged up?"

"It's a long story but, well, look, I have a Code Green, and I know you don't know what that means but essentially it's a call to arms for ghost hunters. We got a bad spirit cooking up trouble and we need all hands on deck. I already called Sam and Tucker. Any chance you will help?" and Valerie was moving as she held her phone, "I'm already suiting up. I'll grab my board and be there soon...wait...where we meeting?"

"Vlad's mansion, in Wisconsin." Danny offered and Valerie smirked, "A short ride if I fire up the jets, give me two hours and I am there."

"Excellent. Thanks Val."

"Oh, I should be thanking you, I've been going stir crazy not hunting. This will be just what I need to get out some energy!" and Danny chuckled, "Always the fighter."

"Don't you know it. See you soon!" and her feed went dead, "Hm, must be nice to have friends." Vlad said as he pressed his hand through Danny's hair and the young man hummed happily, "Excuse me, I showed up didn't I?" and Vlad and Danny turned to see Skulker floating by the portal, arms crossed and eyes heavily annoyed.

"No shit." Vlad whispered out flabbergasted.

"Huh, shows what you know about friendship." Skulker murmured and Vlad was quick to rush over and place a hand on his shoulder, "I knew you'd come." and Skulker glared at the man's smiling face before he too smiled a little and punched Vlad's shoulder lightly, "Idiot."

Danny laughed lightly at the restrained displays of mutual friendliness and strange affection only to stop when Skulker's eyes landed on him and he frowned, "Ah, whelp, yes...uh...about the other day...I didn't realize Plasmius was your...that you were his….that you two…"

"We're mates, it's okay, you can say it. The world won't end." Danny said with a chuckle and Skulker smirked, "Very well. Our laws forbid attacking another's mate if they have done no harm to you. So... I wish to apologize-"

Don't worry about it. To be fair, Vlad should have told you and my head is fine...if not a little sore. So...just...truce?" and Danny held out his hand and the hunter carefully took it, Danny shaking his hand and for once not pulling an attack out of nowhere as he had done so many times before with Skulker.

"Truce." Skulker said with a smirk.

The three stood in silence a moment only to suddenly jump when a flash showed up in the lab and from out of thin air Sam and Tucker appeared.

"What the, Sam? Tucker? How the hell-" Danny started only to have the pair run and jump on him, the trio falling to the ground as they hugged him, "Man! It's so good to see you!" Tucker said, as Sam smiled, "Look at that, couldn't even make it a year in college before you got your sorry ass in trouble again!"

Danny laughed as Skulker looked to Vlad, "Why don't we hug like that?"

"Don't even think about it." Vlad said before he moved back a little and Danny sat up, Sam and Tucker sitting before him, "Well, ya know, I can't have a normal life." Danny mused sarcastically.

"Fuck no, what fun would that be?" Sam asked and Tucker laughed, "How the hell did you two get here so fast?" Danny asked and Tucker held up his arm to reveal a strange looking wristband covered in glowing lights, "Remember how I told you I got an internship shadowing that leading tech company?"

"Yeah.' Danny asked as he stood and his friends followed suit, "Well, one of their latest inventions was this! A transport device! Like, straight out of Star Trekkers, it's hella new and still in the experimental phase but I figured I could borrow it for the night considering you messed things up again. Glad it didn't boil our insides or shred us into a million pieces." Tucker said as he adjusted his glasses and looked at the device with curiosity.

"Wait, I messed things up again? Don't blame me! It was-"

"Yeah, you hear that? Tucker stole top secret technology for you and we risked being boiled from the inside! Don't ever doubt our loyalty again!" Sam said as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"_Borrowed_, Sam. I _borrowed_ this. I am going to give it back." Tucker admonished, "Like hell you are, we are going on summer vacation with that thing!" Sam said with a wicked smile.

"Oh no! I'm not losing my internship just so you two can go frollocking on some beach-"

"Guys guys guys! Calm down! We don't have time to….did you say frolocking on a beach? As in, I don't know...Daytona Beach?" Danny asked, moving a little closer.

"Yeah, ya know, where Humpty Dumpty is playing this summer?" Sam said with a smile and her and Danny turned to Tucker, "Oh no, hell no! Code Green remember! Emergencies only! You two better behave or I am the hell out of here!" Tucker said, shielding the transport device from their covetous eyes, "Oh come on Tuck, what's the worst that could happen?" Danny asked, taking a step towards him, 'Yeah, I mean, it got us to Wisconsin just fine." Sam said.

"Nu-huh, no way, you two always say that and then the worst things happen! Like that time Danny split himself in two with the dream catcher thingy, or when Danny went back in time and Vlad married his mother and wasn't born, or I don't know, he blew up Ghostwriters book and got stuck in a poem for all of Christmas!"

"Hey, take it easy Tucker, we were just kidding." Sam said and Danny nodded, "Yeah, totally joking. As soon as this is over I will personally make sure that thing gets back where it belongs."

"Yeah, sure, only to jack it later when I'm not looking." Tucker said rolling his eyes and Danny and Sam smiled, "I don't steal things, I only borrow….borrow long enough to go see Humpty Dumpty and come back." and Sam nodded in agreement.

"I hate you." Tucker said and the trio started to laugh again only to stop at the sound of a clearing throat and they all looked to Vlad and Skulker who had been waiting quietly for the trio to end their jovolity.

"Oh shit, right. Sorry. Okay, I got distracted. Code Green, we need to-" Danny was stopped by a hand in the face, "Snacks first." Tucker said and Danny sighed, "Come on, can't it wait?"

"Nope! War meetings and the like always have snacks and soda, it's in the handbook." Tucker said and Danny looked to Sam, "He's right. We always have snacks and drinks during war meetings. It _is_ in the handbook." and Danny deflated before he looked to Vlad with an apologetic smile and puppy eyes.

The man rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Very well, up to the kitchen. I'm sure we have something that will-"

"Alright! Rich people food!" and Tucker was beelining for the stairs, Sam and Danny followed with Vlad and Skulker behind them.

As they made their way through the house Sam glanced at him, "Hey, on a serious note, are we talking Pariah Dark bad...or...are we talking _him_ bad?" and Danny sighed, unaware Vlad was listening carefully from behind.

"Honestly, depending on what happens in the next twenty-four hours, it could be...both." and Sam stopped at the top of the stairs, "The Thermos?" she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders, "The thermos was taken and Clockwork….Clockwork's gone, Sam." and Sam saw Danny's eyes water before her eyes watered too, "I didn't think...how? Is that even possible? Are you okay? I know how much he meant to you."

"I'm fine. But we can't let Ernestra, the ghost that took the thermos, we can't let her let him out. Or everyone is dead. And all that work...all the pain and suffering I went through to lock him up...well...the world will feel it a hundred times over." and Danny started walking, Sam coming beside him and taking his hand, "He isn't you, Danny."

"He _was_ me-"

"Stop. Right now. We've had this talk a million times before. Don't let your fear control you. You aren't evil, you'd never hurt anyone and he isn't you. And no matter what happens we won't let Dark Phantom get loose. He won't kill anyone."

'I hope you're right. Because if he does get loose the first people he is going to come after is you, Tucker, mom, dad and Jazz. The people I love most, are the ones he will aim for. Then he will come after me...and what he'll do to me-"

Danny….stop...just….somethings are better left unsaid. We have to focus on what we always focus on. Making things right, fixing our mistakes and-"

"Never giving up. I know." and Sam leaned close and kissed his cheek as Danny smiled, "How's Luke by the way?"

"Oh he's great. When we have some time I'll tell you about it. We finally, ya know, spent some time together."

"Oh yeah? How was that?" Danny asked playfully, "Definitely good."

"I better get juicy details."

"We survive this and you will...whoa...what the hell happened?"

They came to join Tucker who was staring at the foyer, in all it's brutalized glory.

"That would be what happens when you piss off Danny Phantom." Vlad said, moving past the three as he ruffled Danny's hair and smirked as the young man chuckled, "Damn right."

"You did this?" Tucker asked, looking at the destruction with awe.

"Yeah. Vlad weakened her with a few well timed shocks and I got off my ghostly wail after slamming her around a bit. But as you can see by the large skid mark, it didn't do much in the way of stopping her from throwing me around like a rag doll."

"Damn. That's rough, dude. We're gonna have to really think this one through," Tucker said as they turned and followed Vlad to the kitchen.

"You got a run down of her powers? We're going to need to break each one down, figure out which of your powers can counter and-"

"Actually, which of _our_ powers can counter." Vlad said as they entered the kitchen and Tucker and Sam looked to him, "He's right guys. I know it's hard for you to accept, but Vlad and I were only able to do any damage to her working together. It's not just me, Vlad's going to help too. Not to mention, he's known her for _thirty _years. " and the tone in Danny's voice was slightly annoyed and Vlad gave a winced smile before moving into the kitchen and pulling open the pantry door.

"Yeah, that's...cool." Tucker said and Sam looked at Danny, "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, just...kind of annoyed with my boyfriend, because he didn't tell me about her until after-"

"I already told you I was sorry, Daniel. We need to focus on the task at hand, and deal with our personal issues _later_." Vlad said cutting the young man off as he disappeared into the pantry and Danny suddenly followed, "Give me a second guys, I need to talk to Vlad in Private." and Danny entered the pantry and shut the door.

Vlad stood at the far end, Danny coming up behind him and placing a hand on the man's shoulder, turning him around and looking up into his dark blue eyes, "I'm sorry. And you're right, there is a time and place for dealing with our personal problems. I just want to make sure you know, we _are_ going to talk about it." Danny said.

Vlad's face fell a little but he nodded, "Yes, very well. If we survive this, we will discuss all of this...at length."

"Thank you. And we will survive this, we have friends to help and I have confidence you can lead us to victory. But you are going to have to trust people you barely know, and I am going to have to trust your judgement. We have to work together and I need to know you will listen to me as well."

"You know I will." Vlad said softly, reaching hands out to take Danny's face and pull him close, the man kissing him in such a sultry manner that Danny gave a soft hum. When Vld pulled away he sighed, "Come on, let's get your friends the snacks they require so we can get this meeting underway."

The pair emerged a few seconds later to see Tucker and Sam glancing wearily at Skulker who was leering at them wickedly, "Tut tut, no attacking my mates friends. They are also part of the deal. You respect them and they respect you." Vlad said, dumping an arm full of snacks onto the island as Danny did the same and the young man nodded, "Yeah, same for you two. Now that Vlad and I are bonded your allies are also protected. Skulker is Vlad's friend and you two are mine, thus he won't attack you and you won't attack him...right?" Danny asked, looking at them.

Sam and Tucker muttered unsure affirmatives before coming to stand next to Danny as Sam said, "This is really weird."

"I know." Danny said and Tucker made a face of excitement and dug into the snacks, "Alright, the only person we are waiting on is Valerie."

"You called Valerie too?" Sam asked in surprise, "Yeah. It's a long story but essentially we met a while ago when she was in town visiting her boyfriend and we had a long talk. She knows I am phantom and she's cool with it. She agreed to help us deal with Ernestra."

"Wicked." Sam said with a smile, knowing full well how useful she would be in a fight, "Hell yeah, Val can definitely do some damage." Tucker added, popping a snack cake into his mouth.

"Actually...she's going to be placed in Amity. She's not going with us to fight Ernestra."

"Say what?" and all eyes turned to the door to see Valarie standing there holding her board. The trio walked over and greeted her happily, each taking turns to hug her and welcome her to the war meeting before Danny reintroduced her to Skulker who Valerie glared at and Vlad who nervously rubbed at the back of his head and gave a rather apologetic look.

"What did you mean by me being placed in Amity? I thought I was called here to fight?"

"We'll explain everything. I promise." Danny said as he motioned for her to come to the island.

"Alright. We are all here. It's time to explain the situation in full." Vlad offered and everyone went to the island, taking a stool and grabbing snacks as Danny tossed soda cans and bottles of water to whomever wanted one from the fridge.

"Thanks for coming guys, you too Skulker." Danny offered and the discussions began.

"Alright, here is the situation. About thirty years ago, when Vlad first became a halfa, he ran into a ghost called Ernestra, she's a nasty piece of work. Long story short, she's spent the last thirty years grooming Vlad to become her king. Her long term goal is to rule over both the Ghost Zone and Human Realm. Our job is to stop her."

The group looked at him and Danny in turn looked at Vlad, the man sighed, rubbed at his forehead before he said quietly, "There's….more to it than that but the paraphrasing is good. Ernestra is what you might call a Twilight Ghost. A sub-species of Succubus."

"You're kidding." Skulker said, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he glared at Vlad, "No. Unfortunately I am not."

"Why in God's name would you get involved with a Twilighter? They're completely insane, and-"

"Yes, Skulker. I know that now, but when I first met Ernestra I was just a kid. I was terrified of my powers, couldn't control them, and unlike Daniel I didn't have any friends to help me or protect me. I was completely alone. She came into my life at a very chaotic point and brought order to that chaos and gave me a purpose. I had no clue about ghosts or the zone, I didn't know anything let alone the difference between a standard ghost and a Twilighter."

"What's a Twilighter?" Sam asked and Danny nodded, knowing he and Vlad had not gotten this far into the conversation previously.

"As I said, Twilight ghosts are offshoots of Succubus. Your good friend Spectra is also an offshoot of Succubus but she is much less dangerous. Her only goal is to suck negative emotions in order to gain power. She's what you'd call a Shadow Ghost."

"Well that's good, we've beaten Spectra loads of times." Tucker said only to have Vlad shake his head, "While that may be the case, Ernestra's desires are much more sinister. She doesn't feed off your negative emotions. She...she feeds off your soul." and the silence that followed that statement was tense and thick.

"Everytime Ernestra came to visit me, everytime she came to help me or give me advice on how to better use my powers and abilities for my own gain….everytime she fed my hatred and anger...she took a small piece of my soul." and Vlad brought a hand to his face, rubbed violently at his eyes, before he glanced to Danny who had a very terrified look on his face.

"Everytime she took it, I grew more angry and a little more crazy. Any healing I could have done after the accident, any forgiveness I could have granted your parents, any good I could have done in this world was taken away a small bit at a time and over the course of thirty years she stripped me of my humanity. She haunted me non-stop, and the entire time she groomed and prepared me to rule alongside her. About eight years ago I came to realize what she was, and what she was doing and about four years ago I finally broke away from her. I forced myself to change, I forced her out of my life and began the arduous process of reclaiming my soul and my humanity. With each little act of kindness I performed and with each offer of help I made to those less fortunate I began to once again feel like I was….human...like I was real." and Danny placed his hand on Vlad's, meeting the man's eye, "My anger faded, my hate disappeared. I cared less and less about control and gaining anything and more and more about making meaningful connections and doing something with my life that really mattered."

"So...wait...are you saying the reason you were such a nasty guy is because Ernestra made you that way?" Sam asked, cocking a brow and giving him a doubtful look as she crossed her arms.

"No, Miss. Manson. I will not put all of the blame on her. The anger and hate she fed and helped me to grow was my own. I take responsibility for all my actions, for the dangerous situations I put both you two and Daniel in. But...I believe if I had never met her...things would have been much different for me. I would have been much different. There are many things I wouldn't not have done in my life if Ernestra hadn't been there to manipulate me into doing it. When I met Daniel for the first time at my class reunion, realizing there was another half ghost, knowing he was Jack and Maddie's son… I have a strong suspicion that would have been different too, had she not already taken so much of my soul. I am sorry...for everything...for so many things...but I am trying to make things right. And Daniel can vouge for me. I am….better now. Her poison is gone...I'm not...toxic anymore." and Vlad looked at Danny again and the young man looked to the group, "I know it will take time for Vlad to earn your trust, and I don't expect you to forgive him overnight, but I promise you, he is better. He's not what he was."

Valerie was the first to speak, "I don't forgive easily, and when my trust is broken it's near impossible to get it back. But I trust Danny's judgement implicitly. So if he says you're alright, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. But you've got a long road ahead of you in regards to proving you've changed, Plasmius."

"Ditto." Sam and Tucker said at the same time and Vlad nodded, "I know. All that being said, the real problem is the fact that Ernestra got her hands on the Thermos."

"The what?" Valerie asked in confusion, "Thermos?" Skulker added and Sam and Tucker swallowed as Danny spoke, "Alright, more back story, which also leads to why we want you in Amity Val." and Danny proceeded to explain about the alternate timeline, Clockwork and what resided in the Thermos.

By the end of it Tucker and Sam were staring at the table with sad eyes, Valerie looked shocked and Skulker looked worried.

"So, the thing is, if Ernestra lets out Dark Phantom, the chances of us winning are slim to none. And if that is the case, the only person who was able to protect Amity and hold him at bay...was you Val. We want you in Amity, ready to amplify my parents ghost shield around the town and defend and protect them. We can't save the world...but you could keep humanity alive...even if it's only a few thousand of us."

The girl looked pale, her eyes watering a little as she said softly, "So...I...became the last defense...Amity was the last bastion of humanity."

"Yeah. And that strength you showed, we need it now. We need you to be ready for anything. The only good news I can give you is that since my parents weren't killed in this timeline, they will be there to help you. The sole burden of protecting humanity won't rest on just your shoulders. But I do have one request...don't...don't ever let my parents know….if this fails...if Dark Phantom is released and we can't stop him...if the worst outcome happens...please...don't ever tell my parents that I became that...that monster."

Valerie says nothing, only nods and falls silent as her worried eyes just stare at the table, "I am hoping that won't happen. Ernestra witnessed the alternate timeline in one of Clockwork's portals. She knows if she releases Dark Phantom, all her plans will fall apart. She can't beat him, and she can't control him. Dark Phantom is absent of a human soul, so there is nothing inside of him to hook her claws into. He would destroy her and the Zone and the human realm. If we are lucky she will continue to use the Thermos as a threat only." Vlad offered.

"So wait, all of this is a lot to take in, but narrow it down for me, what exactly does Ernestra want? What's her end goal?" Tucker suddenly asked.

To everyone's surprise but Vlad's Skulker spoke, "Ernestra wants Vlad to be her king. The area of the Ghost Zone she rules is massive and her armies are vast. But she wants Vlad's help in gaining control of both the Ghost Zone and Human Realm."

"But why, is what I mean. If she's as tough and crazy as you say, why does she need Vlad? If he's told her no and turned down the crown, why not just find another person who wants to help her, why does it have to be Vlad?" Tucker asked.

Skulker looked to Vlad whose eyes grew wide and the man said quickly, "It doesn't matter. What does matter is getting the Thermos away from her, and hopefully sucking her into one as well-"

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"What was what?" Vlad countered and Danny crossed his arms, "That! The look you just gave. What aren't you telling me?" Danny asked and Vlad looked away, "It doesn't matter Daniel, honestly, you're paranoid."

"Oh hell no, I saw that look, so you better tell me or-"

"Ernestra's core has chosen Vlad to be her mate." Skulker suddenly said, crossing his arms as he looked to Vlad, the look on his face very reminiscent of a parent to a child, urging Vlad to come clean and explain.

Danny's eyes bulged as he looked between the two, "What? No! That's not...that's not possible! Clockwork told me Vlad's core never tried to bond or fuse with other ghosts because he was too caught up on his plans for my mother...on his revenge...he was in love with her...his human half-"

"Yes. _Vlad's_ core never tried to bond with another because he was so focused on his love for another human. However, _Ernestra's_ core...for the last thirty years….has been focused on Vlad." and all eyes turned to the older halfa who looked absolutely awash in guilt.

Danny's eyes flashed green as he slammed his hands on the island and he yelled at no one, "WELL SHE CAN'T HAVE HIM! HE'S MINE! FUCK HER CORE!"

"Whoa...dude...you okay?" Tucker asked and all eyes turned to Skulker as he gave a dry chuckle, "He's fine. It's a ghost thing. Once ghost cores bond and fuse, they do so permanently, and while it is a very loving and affectionate bond, the side effects also include territorialism and an innate urge to protect. It's no different with me and Ember. If another ghost tried to take her from me, I'd be just as incensed as the whelp."

Danny turned to Vlad who held up his hands in a sign of surrender, "Easy, Little badger, I swear, our cores never touched...we never joined!" Vlad said trying to ease the young man into a sense of calm.

"That you know of." Skulker murmured, "Will you shut up!" Vlad hissed at him, "What? That you _know _of? What does that mean?"

Vlad went to speak but once again Skulker cut him off, "While Plasmius never actively tried to initiate a bond Ernestra could still have touched her core with his in an attempt to draw him in and activate his core in hopes of starting the process of bonding. Even if Plasmius wasn't aware of it, which can happen."

"That's it-" Danny said angrily as he grabbed the man by a wrist and turned to the group, "Tucker, Skulker, start working on a design for a new thermos. Vlad should have the schematics for my parents original design in his computer in the lab. We are going to need something wicked strong for both Ernestra as well as Dark Phantom. Sam and Valerie, I want strategies and a plan of attack. Skulker, give the girls the layout of Ernestra's kingdom and go over her powers with them as well as her armies and their abilities. I'll be right back, Vlad and I need to have a little _chat_."

Everyone watched them leave only to look at Skulker as he laughed softly, "I love watching the whelp own him so thoroughly. It's the most amusing thing to watch. We won't be seeing them for a while, best get to work, come nerd boy, and female friends of the whelp, let's head to the lab."

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other before small smiles came to their faces as they realized they no longer needed to worry about their friend, as it was suddenly quite clear of the two half ghosts, who was in charge.

The group of four headed for the lab, glancing towards the stairs to see Danny dragging Vlad behind him as they disappeared down a hallway, "Daniel, will you please stop, just wait a moment and listen-"

"Shut up, FruitLoop!" and Sam and Tucker hid their smirks behind their hands as Valerie laughed, "Damn, Fenton's maaaaad."

Skulker spoke softly, "He has every right to be. The sharing of cores to ghosts is like sex to humans. Up until this point...Danny assumed Vlad had not shared his core with another so-"

"Shit, so...it's like Danny finding out Vlad had a chick on the side." Tucker said.

"Actually, since Vlad knew Ernestra first, that would mean the whelp was the 'chick-on-the-side,'" Skulker said.

The trio suddenly understood why Danny was so mad but Valerie countered with, "Yeah, but Vlad said he left Ernestra like eight years ago. So really, there is nothing for Danny to be mad about. You guys don't think he's overreacting a little? I mean he can't change what happened and neither can Vlad so-"

"The problem isn't that Vlad might have joined his core with Ernestra's, I know for a fact Vlad didn't. The issue is, if Ernestra's core has chosen Vlad's core, she will be locked onto him until she is either destroyed or Vlad gives in. It is impossible for ghosts to have more than one mate, a core cannot be split between more than two. If Ernestra tries to bond her core with Vlad's while he is connected to the whelp, the pain will be unbearable and Ernestra and the pup's core will have to fight for Plasmius's core...fight for dominance."

"So wait, why did Danny drag Vlad off if not to yell at him for lying about his relationship with Ernestra?" Tucker asked.

"You really want to know?" Skulker asked as the group descended the steps to the lab.

The three youths nodded and Skulker shrugged, "Right now, the whelp's core is driving him to establish his place by Vlad's side, and cementing their bond. The bonding and mating of cores is much more instinctual than when human's bond and mate, therefore, as there is currently a threat to the whelp's claim over Vlad, the pup is reaffirming their bond and establishing that Vlad and his core belong to him."

Tucker held up his hands, "Wait wait wait, are you saying he dragged Vlad upstairs to-"

"Yes. It's a normal response to the threat of another potential mate."

"That's messed up and gross," Valerie said, more in response to the fact she personally did not like Vlad nor did she find him attractive.

"Ew." Sam said as her eyes glanced to the ceiling and Tucker shivered, "Didn't need that image in my head."

"You might find it gross, but the truth of the matter is, both Plasimus and young Phantom are half ghost and therefore are bound like any other ghost in the Ghost Zone by their cores. They can't help it, and they can't stop it, so you best learn how to accept, respect and understand it. It's not something your friend can help, and even if he was aware of why he was doing it, he couldn't stop it. It will be much easier for him and less embarrassing if you just accept it for what it is." and Skulker walked over to the computer, the trio looked at each other with guilty expressions as they realized Skulker had just given them a sharp lesson on cultural difference, tolerance and acceptance.

"That stung." Valerie said.

"Yeah. I guess there is a lot about this ghost core stuff we don't know." Tucker said.

"Yeah, but let's promise, no matter what, when Danny and Vlad come down, we're all three totally cool. Got it?"

"Yeah." Valerie and Tucker said together and then the three turned and headed over to Skulker, ready to work.

Danny entered into Vlad's bedroom, slamming the door behind them as Vlad crossed his arms and sneered, "Are you through? You're acting like I am some child that needs to be punished, and I don't appreciate being dragged off as if...what are you doing?!" Vlad asked in shock as he realized Danny was stripping down, and within seconds was completely naked.

"Daniel, get dressed this instant, we don't have time for-" Vlad couldn't finish because Danny was suddenly pressing their lips together as he shoved the man back and they fell onto the bed. The younger man ripped at Vlad's clothing, yanking it off and pulled out Vlad's ponytail.

"Daniel, what in blazes are you-"

"Shut up, I'm not putting up with this crap. You are mine, you're core is bonded to mine! Ernestra can take a flying leap into the voids of space. I am NOT letting her have you!" and Danny suddenly changed into Phantom, his hands coming to Vlad's now bare chest as he sent a surge of energy through the man and Vlad gave a grunt as he was suddenly forced to change.

Danny's hands yanked at Vlad's belt before he tugged the man's pants and boxers down and moved to straddle Vlad's bare hips.

"Daniel...Daniel….DANIEL!" and Vlad's hands came up to grip the young man's face, Danny's eyes glowing bright green, "Calm down. I'm not going anywhere, my core is bonded to yours, Ernestra can't do anything about it. We are mated for life, you know this, why are you acting so irrational."

And Danny seemed to snap out of it for a moment, his angry glare softening a little as he he looked at the man, pressing his face into Vlad's palm as he sighed, "I don't know, I just...hearing that she may have tried to join your cores, the very idea that her core might be seeking yours...it drives me crazy. Like there is fire under my skin, and I need to...to be close to you right now. I need to protect you and keep you away from her. We need to join and just, exist together...it's maddening...I need to...just...lay back, it's fine, relax and let me...just let me-" and Danny pressed forward, finding the man's lips and kissing him deeply, hands rubbing and messaging at Vlad's chest and sides, his hips grinding against the man and though Vlad seemed really confused and reluctant after a few seconds he conceded and his hands came to gently take Danny's hips.

"We need to join, right now, Vlad." Danny whispered against his lips and Vlad's hands slid down to grip at Danny's back sighed before he groaned out, "Whatever you want-" and Danny positioned himself over Vlad's length, slowly sliding down on to it as both he and Vlad moaned with lusty breaths.

When Vlad's length reached its end Danny's head tilted back, eyes closed as his face pointed to the ceiling and he started to move. His core seemed to ignite and hum loudly as all his thoughts and feelings rushed into Vlad's core and Vlad's rushed into his. So many potent and intense feelings came, love, fear, want, need, anger...these were the most basic emotions and they were also the most intense. He felt reassurance when Vlad's feeling of love wrapped around him and his mind was flooded with images of himself, laughing, crying, cuddling next to Vlad, their conversations time spent together. Happiness swelled, such a strong and heady feeling of wanting those things forever and pleasure started to shoot up through Danny's body.

Finally he looked down to see Vlad's eyes locked onto him, so much love and lust swirling as he watched Danny move and thrust down onto his length. A sort of overpowering lust hit him and as Vlad's hands slid from Danny's hips to his sides the young man grabbed Vlad's hands and shoved them down on either side of his head. Their fingers laced together as Danny continued to ride him, sweat breaking out on his brow as his green eyes locked with Vlad's red ones and their foreheads came together, "You're mine, not hers, and this...this is us, together, forever...and I want to hear you say it." Danny whispered out between moans and gasps, moving faster as Vlad let out such decadent moans.

"Us, together, forever, yes, Daniel, I promise...together forever." Vlad managed, his own body growing slick with sweat as he started to climb. Danny was now shaking from the effort, keeping his pace and not stopping to give himself or Vlad time to breath or enjoy a slow build.

"Daniel...slow….slow down-"

"No!" Danny suddenly bit out as he instead picked up his pace and sweat started to drip from his forehead onto Vlad's, "We're going to do this together, we….are….going...to…"

Vlad's body went ridgid, the man letting out a yell completion as he shot into his climax and Danny slammed down onto the man's length and released. His seed shot out, falling onto Vlad's chest and stomach, his body trembling as he sat up and pulled Vlad's hands to his chest, gripping the man's hands so tightly his knuckles were white and his muscles were pulled far too tight.

They both gasped and groaned as they rode out the waves of pleasure, Danny's hips giving instinctual jerks as their cores seemed to settle and then after a few more seconds Danny fell over. Vlad's length slipped out and Danny shook as he lay curled up and breathing far too heavy.

"D-Daniel, are you alright?" Vlad panted out as he reached for the young man only to stop when he saw Danny nearly dragging himself over to him. He curled into the man's side, Vlad turning as he wrapped arms around him and pulled him close, the pair so sweaty and exhausted they were nearly unable to move.

"What...the hell...just...happened?" Danny asked as he started to shiver a little from the cold air on his now soaked skin.

"I'm not...not sure." Vlad pulled up the blanket, covering them both as he continued to hold Danny close and gave a gentle kiss to his forehead.

A gruff cough came from the doorway and both of them looked over to see Skulker standing there with arms crossed, "What the devil are you doing here! Get out! Have you ever heard of knocking!?" Vlad bit out as he pulled the blanket higher to near completely cover Danny who was still shivering though the youth seemed to care not at all about their visitor.

"Is the fire sated?" Skulker asked, "Because you're needed downstairs." and Vlad would have thought the ghost teasing if not for the straight faced and matter-of-fact tone he had said it in.

"We are fine, everything is fine. I'm not sure what the hell just happened but we will be down in a moment. We need to bathe, and Daniel is shaking like a leaf." and Vlad looked down to see Danny was passed out, still shaking but fast asleep.

"Don't worry, the whelp will be fine. He was just doing what he was supposed to. Give him twenty minutes and the fire should be completely gone."

"What fire? What on Earth are you talking about, Skulker?"

"What just happened between you, it's part of the bond. The pup felt threatened by Ernestra, thought his position next to you was being challenged. So, he followed his instincts and re-established his core on yours."

Vlad stared wide eyed, "Wait, so you mean...all that...the aggressive behavior, the dominate posturing-"

"Don't be too hard on the pup, he's young. He'll learn how to better control himself and grow more confident about his place next to you with time. It's one of the reasons most ghosts wait so long to mate. Maturity makes all of the core business easier to handle. I was surprised you took a mate so young for this reason. He'll probably do this a few more times before he settles down. At least you know he's serious about you. I'd reassure him, only those who are insecure continue to peacock and strut to keep their mates attention. And I wouldn't let him dominate you too much, or he'll become too aggressive when none suitors whom he feels threatened by come around you."

"I think you and I need to have a drink soon so you can fill me in on what else might befall such a young mate. I had no clue and Daniel nearly poured all of his energy into me, he's out cold."

"You best let him rest then. Come down and join us. He will wake when his core recharges." and Skulker disappeared through the floor and Vlad pulled the blanket down to look at Danny, the youth out cold, though he had finally stopped shaking.

The feeling of utter adoration and love that swirled in his chest, the happiness and soft amusement at the situation warming his heart, "So worried about losing me to someone I don't even want you wasted all your energy establishing your position with me when you didn't need to. We both know, you are my only. Rest now. I'll be back to check on you soon." and Vlad got out of bed, his legs a little shaky but overall he felt rejuvenated and fresh. He walked to the bathroom, intent on a quick shower before going to join the others in preparing for war.

**A/N: There you go! R&R Last chapter will hopefully be out by the weekend, just want to tweak some things and adjust and re-edit. I'm a little obsessed with making this story better than how I left it. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	12. Love's adversary

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I thought I posted this chapter months ago! I guess the upload didn't work! For all of you who have been reading this I am so sorry for the wait! I went back and checked my emails for the notification that this chapter was posted and I couldn't find it, but I swear I uploaded it! Damn, well, here is the last chapter! It's nothing special and I am so sorry it took this long! Love and peace, please enjoy and I am so sorry! **

**Entry XII **

_I find taking down notes on the main points in my life where major changes occurred has given me a unique perspective on the man I have become. The situation with Ernestra had come out of left field for me. This crazy Twilight ghost went from being just some annoying ghost who had a weird obsession with Vlad, to a ghost that had spent nearly thirty plus years trying to control, manipulate and groom my mate into her perfect little king. _

_I was curious, confused and caught so off guard that I honestly didn't have a chance to really register what all the stuff Vlad had told me might actually mean to me. It wasn't until after the battle with Ernestra and her army that I was able to digest everything. _

_Vlad and I had a very long talk, but it didn't come until much later. Remember how I told you there are no guarantees in life? There are no certainties? Well, I can honestly tell you we planned for just about every contingency we could think of and we still got our asses handed to us. _

_I found myself wondering what Vlad must have thought of me, seeing my evil future self, seeing what I had the potential to become. Yet, Vlad told me something months after the battle with Ernestra, as we watched the sun set from one of his many balconies. _

_The old fruitloop turned to me and said softly, "When I saw the monster you could have become, knowing it was my fault, I realized in that moment all the good we were capable of." _

_I thought he was just trying to make me feel better but really the old bastard was trying to make a point. Dan Phantom had been born out of my anguish and Vlad's hate. But as lovers, we shared only love and happiness between us. Whatever could have been no longer was, and what we had never planned to be was bringing with it the brightest of futures. I never thought I would take such solace in any of Vlad's wisdom but he carried so much more than I ever thought possible. _

_I still feel my scars burn when I think of what happened to me, and while they are now faded and mostly meaningless, I still have dreams of Ernestra's castle and seeing Dark Phantom looming over me. I wake up and roll over, finding comfort in my partner and pressing it back to the recesses of my mind. _

_The fight between my friends, Ernestra and Dan was bloody and cruel, but I can say with such relief it ended rather quickly. I came out of it the worst and honestly, if Vlad had not been there for me, I am not sure how I would have handled the nightmares and the dark cloud of depression that followed me for nearly a month after. _

_I was so ashamed that Vlad had seen that side of me, so guilt ridden that once again my jerky older self had caused so much chaos and disruption. In the end, Vlad's gentle hands and soft affections won out and he pulled me back to the beautiful reality that waited for me. _

_I warn you now, before you read further, the war we waged was short but the brutality of it left a lasting impact. Afterward I will admit openly to you, I disappeared in Vlad. I shouldn't have, but I took the brunt of Dan's anger, and in doing so, I retreated. I wonder if you can imagine the scenario, Vlad calling Sam and Tucker to keep them informed of my mental health because I was too depressed to even pick up the phone. I wish I had heard more of those conversations, as the few I did hear were rather heartwarming. I'll never consider my life anything but wonderful, I've been blessed in this life, I wouldn't change anything. I hope you see the happy ending when my writing is done… _

**Chapter Twelve**

**Love's Adversary**

Danny woke up to a soft hand on his forehead and the gentle call of his name, "Daniel, Daniel you need to wake up now." His bright blue eyes popped open and reality came back to him quickly. He jerked up, coming to see Vlad sitting next to him on their bed and he shook his head in confusion.

"What? What the hell happened? Why am I in bed?" Danny recalled dragging Vlad upstairs, and he remembered what they had done, but he did not recall falling asleep after so finding himself naked and in bed confused him.

"I will have to explain it later. Now is not the time. We need you in the lab to help coordinate the attack on Ernesta."

"How long was I out?" Danny asked, instantly moving to get out of bed and dress with haste.

"Not long, maybe a half hour." Vlad offered and Danny was pulling his shirt over his head when a small wave of dizzy hit him, "Whoa. I feel drained."

"Yes. A side effect of our session of love making." Vlad said as he stood and headed for the door, "Love….making? Please don't call it that." Danny said as he shook his head and followed the man out into the hall.

"What would you have me call it then, Little Badger?" Vlad asked and Danny scoffed, "Anything you want, just not that."

"Very well." Vlad said absentmindedly as he grabbed Danny's hand and they instantly phased through to the lab far below. They became tangible in the middle of pure chaos. Everyone appeared to be packing, talking to each other quickly and preparing for battle.

"No, I am telling you, we can't wire it this way. It will create a feedback loop and you Danny or Vlad could get sucked into the thermos instead."

"Well how do you recommend me run these wires, it needs more power and this is the only way to boost the energy output." Skulker countermanded.

Danny looked to the two women who were hunched over a roughly drawn map, "We could attack from this side, Skulker said it's a blind spot for the archers." Sam offered to Valerie who was staring at the makeshift map on the table before them as Sam was busy packing a bag with a variety of ghost weapons.

"What did I miss?" Danny asked, not losing a beat as he stepped right into the chaos and starting talking with Sam and Valerie without pause. He glanced at Vlad and saw the man give him an approving smirk before he went to join Tucker and Skulker.

"Hey, you feeling okay Danny?" Sam asked, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder as he glanced at her, "Yeah, you look a little pale." Val offered.

"Yeah. I'm fine. All this ghost core stuff has been a little hard to keep on top of. One minutes I'm fine, the next my core is making me act crazy. Let's just focus on the mission. Explain the layout, I might be able to help figure out a good entry point."

Ernestra had given Vlad twenty-four hours to agree to her terms or she would supposedly let out Dark Phantom from his prison. While both Vlad and Danny thought it a bluff they couldn't be one hundred percent sure and so, the initial plan was that Sam and Tucker were going to focus on getting the thermos away from her, while Vlad, Skulker and Danny were going to attack Ernestra directly.

The only issue was Ernestra's army, Skulker laid out the honest truth and the odds of them being able to fight off the army and get the thermos from Ernestra were stacked against them. Their best bet was a quick snatch and grab. They'd do everything possible to get in without being seen, and as soon as they spotted Ernestra and the thermos they would need to grab it and go.

The idea being that the thermos and who rested inside of it was the bigger threat, and Danny and Vlad could deal with Ernestra at a later time as long as the thermos was no longer in her hands. The group spent nearly the entire twenty-four hours planning the attack as well as working on modifying the Fenton Thermos to be more powerful and much harder to open.

These new thermoses would require a code to open them as well as a thumb print from both Danny and Vlad. Jack's initial design had always suffered from being too fussy and releasing whatever was inside just because the thing was dropped or bumped.

They made it thicker, reinforced both the outside and inside and added a bigger energy ring so the suction would have a better chance at pulling someone as strong as Ernestra or Dark Phantom in.

"The only reason I was able to suck him in was because I had blown him up in an oil rig and then used my wail on him, he was also wearing a Specter Deflector. He was considerably weaker when I did it. It's only held him this long because mom added a dampening field, specifically designed to nullify a ghost's energy once they were inside. This new thermos needs all the same tricks plus a lot of extra juice, as I doubt I will be able to wear him down as much as I did before. Sam, I want you and Tucker to wear a Specter Deflector. And everyone is going to have one of these new thermoses. If one of us gets a shot on Ernestra take it, but remember our main focus is the old thermos. Hopefully she's bluffing and we won't have to worry about dealing with Dan. On the off chance he is released, you aim for no one but him. Understand? Dark Phantom is top priority if he gets out, ignore everything and everyone else, just get him in a new thermos." Danny said as the group came together near the end of the twenty-four hour period.

Coffee mugs, food wrappers, blankets, maps and a large quantity of parts and pieces were strewn around the lab. Vlad's fabrication machines had heated up the air as they pumped out six of the newly modified thermoses plus other ghost fighting equipment for Tucker, Sam and Valerie.

Everyone was exhausted, while at the same time completely wired, the battle ahead leaving none of them feeling hopeful.

"We each have our jobs, we know what we are going up against and we know there is only one way this can end. No other options, right? We win...or we die." And Danny said it in a very honest but gentle voice.

"And if Dan gets out and we can't catch him?" Skulker asked and all eyes turned to him, save Danny who looked down, "I've seen the future Skulker, I know what happens if he isn't stopped. I need you to trust me when I say this, if we can't catch him, all of us, we need to do anything within our power to slow his progress, to keep him in the Ghost Zone as long as possible. Even lay down our lives, otherwise, neither the Zone or Earth will survive. Understand?" and Skulker reluctantly nodded.

Finally Danny's sharp eyes turned to Valerie, who gave him a rather sad smile, "Val, I know I don't need to remind you what's at stake so I won't. You give us one hour to get there, after that, you have one more hour, if you don't hear from one of us-"

"I lock down Amity and prepare for the fight of my life." She said softly.

"You've done it before. You kept humanity alive, you protected thousands. You can do it again, I have faith in you. If it comes down to you, make sure, this time, when you build the defensive shield around Amity, it HAS to be immune to my ghostly wail. Tucker sent you the frequencies and power output, make sure you adjust for it."

"I will." She said softly.

"This is it. Is everyone clear on what they are going to be doing? Everyone understand the plan?" Danny asked, the group as a whole nodded but said nothing, "I know it's a lot to ask of all of you, but I wouldn't want anyone else next to me. So, let's finish packing up and head out."

Everyone disbanded, Valerie giving Danny a hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving the lab and heading upstairs to fly to Amity. Vlad came to stand next to him, Danny looking at the floor and feeling the anxiety and fear in his stomach boil and bubble.

"That was...very well said. I am impressed, both by your conviction and bravery and your ability to instill it in others." Vlad murmured softly.

"I've fought this enemy before. I have seen what waits for everyone in the future if we fail. This was supposed to be over. Just like your dealings with Ernestra was supposed to be over. I'm...sorry I was so mean to you. So angry about what happened between you and her. Both of us have these things in our past we want to forget and leave behind us….but they keep following...like a shadow we can't shake. I don't know what to do, all I know to do is try."

Vlad placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, turning him and raising a hand to his face, "I suppose that's all we can do. But, you should know, no matter what happens, even if we die, I am very glad you and I got to know each other, and that for a time, I was finally able to really love someone, and be loved in return."

Danny blushed a little, bringing his hand to rest over Vlad's as he said softly, "Thanks for everything, Fruitloop."

"My pleasure, Little badger." and Vlad was about to lean in and kiss him when suddenly Tucker cleared his throat and the pair looked over at the group of three waiting, "Seriously? Right now? I'll have you know me Sam and Skulker didn't get to say good-bye to_ our _significant others."

Danny blushed harder as he pulled away from Vlad, "Right, sorry. My bad. Let's go." and Vlad scoffed as he followed Danny towards the portal.

Everything should have gone according to plan, there was no reason it shouldn't have. They were at Ernestra's castle three hours before the deadline, and while it was utterly quiet and devoid of minions or armies of ghostly warriors they had prepared for a trap.

They'd crossed the Zone in record time, entered into her castle without raising the alarm and found the main throne room with the thermos sitting right on the arm of her throne. An obvious trap but the question was how to deal with it.

The small group of five had remained aloof, high up in the shadows of the rafters above, Danny holding Sam, Vlad holding Tucker and Skulker right beside them, the two halfa's helping to turn their human companions invisible.

They spoke in hushed voices, trying to decide the best way to get the thermos without raising the alarm.

"It's an obvious trap." Danny mused.

"Yes, but how to get around it isn't so obvious." Vlad said.

"We may have to modify the plan. It doesn't look like Sam and Tucker are going to be able to grab it." Danny said as his eyes continued to gaze at the thermos so perfectly placed out in the open.

A thought occurred to him suddenly, "Hey, Skulker, you still got that grappling hook? Think you can snag it?" Danny asked quietly and Skulker smirked, "I do, but you realize if any one of us tries for it, grappling hook or not, it will raise the alarm."

"At this point it doesn't matter, we get the thermos and get the hell out of here." Sam offered.

"It's too simple." Vlad said softly as his eyes studied the room far below them but couldn't identify a good way to get the thermos without Ernestra knowing.

"The real question is, if we get it, how much time will we have to get away." Tucker said and Danny's eyes narrowed, "Alright. Here's what's going to happen. Skulker, I want you to shoot your grappler, if you snag it reel it in and get the hell out of here. Head straight back to Vlad's lab and wait. If it's a trap Vlad, Sam, Tucker and I will hold it off so you can make a break for it. Alright?"

Skulker looked at Vlad, though since they were all invisible it was pointless, though the silence seemed to speak volumes and Vlad said, "If you're looking at me I am nodding. I agree with Daniel's plan. It will be much easier for us to defend you and remain behind to fight while you get the thermos out of here. If we all try to flee we could all be caught, you included. The thermos is priority."

"Very well, be ready to fight. I know a trap when I see one, it's going to get ugly." Skulker took aim and Danny heard his suit power up a little before the familiar sound of his grappler was shot. It connected with the thermos which fell sideways and everyone sucked in air praying it wouldn't activate and expel the demon inside.

Skulker started to reel it in and was about to take off when suddenly a horrible shriek filled the air. Luckily Danny had Vlad whip up five pairs of Fenton Phones, and while they cancelled out some of Ernestra's nasty shriek it didn't protect them completely. The castle around them shook and both Vlad and Danny lost their balance.

They ended up turning visible, still holding both Sam and Tucker as they flew into the air and looked around, "What the hell!?" Sam cried out, "It's Ernestra! She's here!" Danny called over the horrible sound, "Skulker! Go! Get the hell out!" Danny called to the hunter and he beelined for the window they had all entered through.

The scream ended and Ernestra appeared, "Tut tut, you can't leave without saying hello, that's just rude!"

Out of nowhere hundreds of armor clad ghosts appeared, cutting off Skulker and surrounding the group, "Glad to see you finally came home, my love! Come, give mommy a kiss!" Ernestra mocked before cackling wickedly.

"Over my dead body!" Danny suddenly yelled as he flew down low and dropped Sam safely to the ground before he charged the woman and let out a yell.

Vlad flew down as well, placing Tucker next to Sam, "You two, help Skulker get out! Watch each other's backs and if the opportunity arises, get out of here! I am going to help Daniel." and Vlad took off, leaving Sam and Tucker to turn and run towards where Skulker was being swarmed.

The hunter had the thermos in his hand, and was skillfully managing to dodge or block the blows from the ghosts around him, the creatures looking like nothing more than glowing green corpses.

"Farrell beasts! Wretched verman! Away with you!" he yelled as he continued to try and protect the thermos and make for the window.

"Skulker, heads up!" and Sam whipped out the Jack-o-nine tails and started to attack as Tucker fired a modified version of Maddie Fenton's ghost bazooka at them, "I love this thing!" Tucker said as he vaporized a handful of ghosts with one shot, "FOCUS!" Sam yelled as she continued to lash at the ghosts surrounding Skulker.

As the pair continued to try and make a hole for Skulker to slip through Vlad and Danny were tag teaming Ernestra, who was putting up one hell of a fight.

"Come now boys, there is plenty of me to go around!" The woman teased as she blocked or dodged their attacks quickly.

"Only if I break you into peices!" Danny countered, managing to sneak in a blow to her jaw only to have her rebound quickly and grab him by the throat, "Awe baby, I like it rough, but you gotta learn where to _hit_!" and she brought her knee up swiftly into Danny's gut, the young man falling to the ground as pain exploded in his stomach.

Vlad moved in quick to tackle her and the fighting continued. It should have been pretty easy, distract Ernestra, suck her into a thermos if possible, get Skulker out of there and get Dark Phantom back to Vlad's lab.

But as the minutes ticked by Danny noticed they weren't advancing towards their goal, both Vlad and Danny were unable to pin her down long enough to hit her hard and subdue her. Sam and Tucker were also not able to remove enough of Ernestra's minions so Skulker could make a clean exit and as Danny continued to fight next to Vlad he realized Ernestra had already learned how to counter them.

She was staying just far enough away from them that they couldn't pin her down with one joined attack, Vlad couldn't get close enough to electrocute her and so Danny couldn't land a wail. She was too quick and knew from her experience at Vlad's mansion that if they couldn't land their two most powerful attacks she just needed to wear them down.

"Her armies are moving in!" Danny yelled to Vlad, noticing that as they had continued to fight her Ernestas army was building and circling around them, "Where did they all come from!" Tucker yelled, "Doesn't matter, Tucker, keep fighting!" Sam bellowed.

Danny pressed on his Fenton Phone and said in a softer voice, "Hold her, Vlad, I got a plan." Vlad didn't respond, only giving a nod before he moved closer and blocked Danny from Ernestra's sight.

"Sam, be ready to catch the thermos. Tucker, you cover Sam as if your life depends on it. Skulker, throw the thermos to Sam when I tell you. I need your biggest gun aimed right at Ernestra. She's studied both me and Vlad, she's biding her time, wearing us down so her forces can move in. But she's not expecting you. I need you to get one clean and powerful shot to put her down so Vlad and I can finish her, think you can do it?" Danny said into his ear piece.

"I shall not miss." Skulker said with certainty and Danny smirked, "You're the zone's greatest hunter, I wouldn't expect anything else. Get ready guys, on three, two, one, NOW!"

Skulker shot through a handful of ghouls, tossing the thermos down to Sam, before turning to face Ernestra and from his spot up above pulled out his biggest gun, aiming right at her. He fired without hesitation and connected with the wicked woman's back perfectly. She went down and Danny ran to stand next to Vlad, "NOW VLAD!"

The older man shot electricity right at her as Danny took a massive breath and released his wail, slamming into her as Ernestra screamed and thrashed from the triple hit.

Tucker was covering Sam who was running towards Skulker who had sunk to the ground as he fired his weapon. However, at that moment Ernestra let out a massive shriek, the entire castle shaking hard, stones and wooden beams falling in the process.

"Keep going, we need to knock her out!" Vlad yelled to Danny. She finally stopped, her shimmering body going limp as she lay on the ground and all three stopped their attack. Danny swayed a little due to the duration he had managed to hold his wail.

"Suck her up." Danny panted as he placed his hands on his knees, "With pleasure-" Vlad started to say as he pulled a thermos off his belt.

Sam and Tucker were next to Skulker, noticing how the zombified ghosts around them seemed to freeze as soon as Ernestra fell unconscious, "She must control them with her mind." Sam mused as she poked one and it fell over.

"Whoa, that's creepy." Tucker mused.

"More than likely a form of possession that I've not ever seen before." Vlad offered as Sam and Tucker glanced at him, "She's rather good at that."

"Looks like we did it guys, everything is going to be alright." Danny said as he stood up straight and whipped at his mouth.

"Hey, Danny, here, I have the thermos!" Sam called, moving towards him carefully as she held out the cylinder for him to take.

"No...NO!" Everyone's eyes turned to Ernestra who was barely able to push herself up, her arm swinging recklessly through the air and one of her minions seemed to jump forward, stumbling into Sam who fell forward and tripped over a stone that had fallen from the ceiling.

It was like a clip from a movie, everything slowed down and all eyes turned as the thermos flew through the air, spinning in quick circles. Everyone heard Danny's shriek, saw the way he jumped for it, reaching out a desperate hand to grab the old metal cylinder before it could hit the ground.

The bottom edge grazed his fingers but Danny fell short and as the thermos hit he heard it fire up. There was a bright flash and as Danny's eyes opened a pair of large white boots stood before him as he lay on the ground and tears came to his eyes.

"Oh shit-" he whispered, his eyes slowly traveling up to see the face of his nightmares, the devil himself slowly looked down at him. Red irises glowed and a frown rested on his lips as his eye narrowed, "Hello, Daniel."

"Sam, Tucker...anyone, shoot him! Shoot him!" Danny suddenly ordered as he turned and went to scramble away. Both Tucker and Sam turned their newly modified thermoses at the terrifying spector only to go ridged and shake, the containers falling from their hands.

Danny's eyes grew wide as he looked back over his shoulder to see Dan with an arm outstretched and he turned back to his allies to see them all suddenly slammed against a wall in a perfect line, their bodies restrained by glowing green bands.

Vlad, Skulker, Sam and Tucker all with their mouths covered and bodies restrained as they hung from the wall in shock.

"No! Let them go!" Danny said, turning to the monster who scoffed, "As if. Be good, Daniel. I'll be back to deal with you in a moment." And though Danny knew it was going to take some serious strategy to once again trap Dan in the new thermos he felt his anger and fear ignite and shot a quick blast at the creature before diving for the nearest thermos.

"Child." Dan scoffed as he easily blocked the blow before holding up his hand and Danny went rigid and green bands of energy appeared around him.

Dan crossed to him, gripping a hand into Danny's hair as he yanked him up and the youth grunted at the pain of it.

"You see, that's your problem, you never listen to anyone but yourself. Too cocky to take anyone's advice and too stubborn to listen to your elders." Dan glanced to Vlad who was still taking in Dan's appearance as the demon winked and smiled knowingly, "A little discipline goes a long way, right, old man?" And Dan turned and headed towards Ernestra who was still lying on the ground and dazed from the onslaught of attacks from Danny, Vlad and Skulker.

He dragged a bound Danny behind him by the hair as he came to stand above her looking down, "Ya know, I really like you, your one nasty disgusting bitch, but I don't appreciate being woken up." And Ernestra's eye twitched a little before she looked up at him and gave a soft whimper before saying, "I'm...not...disgusting...I'm...I...am-"

"You're finished, my lady. Whether you know it or not." And suddenly Dan raised his foot and started to slam it onto her head. Over and over he stomped on Ernestra's head, the noise coming from her churning the group's stomach. Most of them closed their eyes and looked away, but Vlad looked from Dan to Danny who was still bound though his eyes were massive and looked slightly traumatized as he heard the sounds but saw nothing, his back to the woman as Dan still gripped his hair.

After a while Danny finally jerked, trying to scream through the gag for Dan to stop and the man halted, his foot mid-air as he glanced to the youth and then back to Ernestra, "Yes, I suppose your right. It's no fun when they don't fight back. Very well. Let's finish it quickly then." And Dan finally released Danny who fell over, tears pouring as he closed his eyes and curled in on himself.

Dan reached down and picked Ernestra up, his face scrunching as he said, "You are a foul thing, aren't you. The smell of death is covering you, normally I'd find the smell soothing, but there's an undertone of decay which I don't much care for."

"P-please…" Ernestra gasped through a contorted and destroyed face as green ooze slid from her mouth, nose, eyes and ears.

"Oh darling, don't beg, it's unbecoming." And Dan suddenly reached into her, his fist seeming to latch onto something before he ripped it out and Ernestra let out a scream that shook the ground.

"Damn Succubus wanna be, always with the shrieking." And Dan held within his hand a glowing ball, what Danny could only assume was Ernestra's core.

Ernestra begged for him to give it back but Dan just smiled and after a second of watching her cry he crushed the core in his hand and Ernestra squirmed and screamed as her body started to disintegrate until there was nothing left.

Danny watched as her armies, which had been surrounding them for the last half hour fell, all of the monstrous creatures turning to dust and blowing away into the voids of the zone.

"Alright, the queen is dethroned, her army is conquered and now you and I are going to have a little _chat. _Don't go anywhere-" Dan said as he glanced to the other four prisoners, "We'll be right back."

Dan once again dragged Danny by the hair towards a large wooden door, the young man struggling and thrashing as he let out muffled shrieks and cries from behind the gag.

Vlad started to struggle in hopes of getting loose, his eyes locking with Danny's terrified ones and he managed to send a mental message, _Don't be afraid! Fight him! I'll come for you! I'll get you out! We will stop him! Don't give up, Daniel! _

But Danny's eyes only looked more terrified as Dan dragged him into an unknown room, looking at the group stuck to the wall as he gave a wicked smile. When the door shut the four captives started to thrash desperately, trying to get loose so they could come to Danny's aid. Suddenly a scream ripped through the air and they all froze as they realized with horror it was Danny.

The young halfa screamed as Dan brought his foot down hard on Danny's hand, the smaller having not had time to turn his hand intangible and the pain exploding as he felt it break. When Dan raised his foot off Danny pulled away, pushing himself up to stand but stumbling back into a corner.

"My you've grown. How long was I in that thermos? Must have been awhile, you've gained a few inches, nice broad shoulders, lost the baby fat...you've become such a handsome young man." Dan mused much the same a proud father would to a son who he'd not seen in years.

"The ladies must _love_ you." and the man leered at him as he leaned a little closer, "What the hell do you want!" Danny yelled out, cradling his broken hand against his chest as he gave a defiant stare.

Dan stared at him but his smile faded as his eyes narrowed and he said, "I haven't decided yet. It all depends, how long was I in the thermos, Daniel?"

Danny weighed the options of telling Dan the truth or lying and he decided for now the truth was safer, "Five years. Why?"

"Five years? And that's all you've grown? Such a shame. Well, at least I know mom and dad are most likely still alive. Wouldn't want to leave them out of all the fun."

"Fun? W-What are you talking about?" Danny asked, the pain and fear sending him into shock as his body started to shake and his face grew pale.

"Don't you remember? When I was first created, everyone I loved was already dead and since I just saw Sam and Tucker outside I can only assume after you sucked me into that blasted thermos you managed to save them. This time, if I so choose, I could kill them all...nice and slow." and Dan's brows wiggled playfully as he explained his plans.

"Y-You….s-stay away from them! If you go near them, I'll...I'll-" but Danny felt his knees give, the pain in his hand near unbearable as he felt his mind start to slow down and keeping his focus became harder.

"Oh no, stay with me Danny boy, can't have you sailing off into lala land just yet. I need a little more information. Tell me, how's Clockwork?" and Danny's head jerked up to look at him, the man chuckling softly, "Ah, still the keeper of time? What joy, I'll have to pay him a visit as well, can't have him meddling again. That only leaves one person unaccounted for."

Danny managed to push himself up, his whole body feeling like jello as he managed out a determined, "Who?"

"Oh, can't you guess? The last remaining piece of the puzzle. Where's _The Huntress_?" and Dan's face grew vicious as he glared and moved closer, slamming his hands into the stone of the walls on either side of Danny's head.

Despite this Danny chuckled and shook his head, "You must think I'm pretty stupid, huh. She's the one who stood against you all those years. You really think I would bring her anywhere near you? She's not here, she's safe and far away, hidden. If we don't make contact in the next hour, she tells my parents everything and the new and improved ghost shields go up over Amity. You'll be locked out and the one place you never managed to destroy will remain out of your reach...forever." and Danny glared at him with a triumphant smirk only to gasp when Dan grabbed him by the front of his suit and threw him across the room. Danny slammed into the wall and fell to the ground, letting out a yell as the hit jarred his hand and pain exploded.

"Come now, Danny, don't make me beat it out of you. You've gotten so handsome, I'd hate to bruise such a pretty face." and Dan was walking over to him, reaching out a hand to pick him up and give a shake, "Where_ is_ she?"

Danny said nothing and Dan growled as he threw Danny to the ground and formed a glowing green rope of ecto-energy in his hand, "I'll do it, you know."

"I know." Danny panted, still refusing to give in and Dan gave a regretful look, though Danny knew it was fake as he prepared for what was to come.

It had been pretty silent as the four continued to struggle with their restraints and three sets of eyes turned at the sound of a saw going off, Skulker having managed to summon one of his buzzsaws from his shoulder as he tried to cut at the green rings of energy that held them captive. Their mouths were still covered and so they had no way to communicate.

Sam and Tucker turned at the sound of electricity crackling only to see Vlad sending electricity through the rings, his power surging higher and higher as he tried to break them. Sam looked to Tucker who looked back at her, the girl silently trying to communicate with her eyes.

However, all four were distracted when suddenly more screams rang out, each one seeming to be in response to some brutal torture but they couldn't tell what. That was until the door to the room Dan had dragged Danny into opened and the youth bolted out.

He stumbled and rolled, laying on the floor and both crying and growling through the pain, the four seeing burning red lash marks on his back, his uniform shredded.

The door suddenly went flying across the room, barely missing Danny's head by a few inches as Dan suddenly appeared, a glowing green whip in his hand, "Why do you have to make things so difficult. Just tell me where she is and it will all stop." and Dan strolled over to the young man on the floor, reeling back and smashing the whip down onto Danny's back, his uniform shredding more as he let out another scream.

"WHERE IS SHE DANNY! TELL ME!" and Dan continued to rain down lashes, Danny screaming and curling in on himself.

"I won't play these games with you, boy!" and Dan dissolved the whip, marching up to him and yanking him back up by his hair, "WHERE. IS. VALERIE! SHE IS THE LAST ONE! THE ONLY REMAINING PIECE! WHERE! TELL ME!"

Danny, who was near unconscious, managed out a groggy, "Bite me." before he seemed to lose consciousness and Dan went to growl only to stop and stare at him, "Very well. You want to be stubborn, so can I." and Danny was dropped to the ground, lying broken and brutalized as Dan turned to his four captives, "Who else wants to play?" he said with a rather dark smile.

"I do." and Dan's eyes turned to look at Vlad, whose mouth was no longer gagged and Dan gave a soft smirk, "Of course you do. How are you old man? What do you think of my improvements? Turns out you were right all those years ago, we make a _great_ team."

And Dan walked over to him leaning close, a hand on the wall next to the man's head as Dan whispered out, "What are you doing here, hm? We were never close, in fact, we were enemies up until you helped turn me into the best parts of myself. Danny said I've been gone five years...why are you suddenly here helping him?"

Vlad's eyes met Dan's, unblinking as he said sharply, "Don't you know? Your timeline was destroyed, it no longer exists. While you're left without a place to call home, Danny moved on with his life. His family and friends survived, and he fell in love. Which means, you will eventually fade out. It may take some time, but then again, you must know better than most, the natural order will always correct itself and time is never on the _anomalies_ side."

Dan chuckled, a cruel smile on his lips, "Oh how I missed our petty banter. You've sure got a way with words and empty threats. I've had this discussion with the kid before, as long as I am still here, at some point he still turns into me. And if you're here that means you must care for him, which means at some point...he'll lose someone precious to him...and he'll beg you for relief. It's all just a matter of time. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure his future brings my destiny."

Vlad gave a wicked smile of his own, "Funny you should say that, because you see, Danny and I...well...to put it bluntly...we've joined cores. We are mates. I'm not a bad guy anymore, so even if something horrible happens and the events of the past repeat themselves, if Daniel's ghost half fuses with mine...well...I don't have any evil in me left to give. I'm all dried out and filled with the warm and fuzzies."

Dan's eyes grew wide, "Vlad?" and Dan turned to see Danny reaching for the man, their eyes locking and Danny whispering in his mind, _Keep him talking, lie, bluff, talk in circles, do whatever you can to keep him busy...I'm going for the thermos. _But Danny's voice in his head sounded weak, it sounded faint as if it was fading and Vlad felt fear explode in his chest.

"Look at me!" Dan suddenly screamed as he gripped Vlad by his hair and forced the man to look at him, "You can lie all you want, but I know that I would never fall in love with you...it was Sam! I remember! Sam and I-"

"Didn't end up together...in fact...as I do recall...Miss. Manson's boyfriend's name is Luke?" and Vlad glanced at the girl and she nodded quickly.

"Are you telling me after wasting thirty years of your life on some grandiose scheme of revenge you gave it all up for-"

"You...well...not _you_...him, the other Daniel, who's quite lovable. I can't say the same for you." Vlad mocked gently acting unphased as he watched Dan try to figure out if this sudden change in Vlad would spell doom for himself.

Vlad was honestly lying through his teeth, he had no clue if his change of heart coupled with their cores bonding would have any effect on the monster before him now that he was pulled out of his own timeline. If things were reactionary then Vlad's shift to a good guy, Danny's correct actions in the past and the pair falling in love should have been enough to destroy the beast, yet here he still stood before them. So, Vlad highly doubted that any decisions he or Danny made in the future would have any direct effect on Dan now that he was no longer linked to a timeline, or at least, his own timeline.

"I need that fool time spirit, he's the only one who will know the truth-" Dan started only to glare at Vlad who chuckled dryly, "Oh, didn't Daniel tell you, Ernestra killed him...well...as much as you can kill an ancient. He won't be reincarnated for a very long time, so all questions about time, space and our linear existence will have to wait until he returns."

"Another_ lie_-" Dan hissed out, his forked tongue sliding out between his teeth as he glared, "You try my patience and I don't have time for this. I'll find Valerie on my own, and then I will find Clockwork...and then...I am coming back for _you_, old man. I'd love to have a go at you now that we are on equal footing. Then again, you weren't so tough to begin with." and Dan released him and turned away only to get a thermos to the face. Danny turned it on only for Dan to smack the thing from his hands before he shoved his foot into Danny's chest and pressed, "Nice try, kid. But I'm not going to make this easy on you." and Dan looked down at Danny, eyeing him with a small smile as he said, "Ya know, I don't think I've used you to your full potential. Alright old man, let's see if you really love me. Tell me where Valerie is, or I'll torture him until you do."

Dan removed his foot from Danny's chest, the young man gasping in breath now that the weight was gone, "Leave him alone!" Vlad yelled and Dan only smirked as he looked back to his younger self, "Sing me a pretty song." Dan purred before he kicked Danny with his foot, sending him rolling across the floor.

Dan then held out his hand and shot a massive amount of electricity through him. Danny screamed and thrashed, his friends struggling at their bonds to break free.

When Dan stopped Danny lay on the ground motionless and Dan sighed, "Ya know, it's kind of embarrassing how weak you are. I suppose I have you to thank, old man, your knowledge and power gave me the boost I needed." And Dan leered at Danny with hateful eyes, "Leave Daniel alone, you want to fight, release me, I'll give you a lesson in pain!" Vlad snarled and Dan chuckled, "Tempting, but despite how weak I was, I always had a knack for being a dark horse. I think I'll just end this now, unless you want to tell me where Valerie is."

Vlad said nothing and Danny groaned on the ground, "Alright, come on Danny, why not get up. You've always gotten up, even when no one wants you to!" and Dan stomped his foot down on the young man's back, grinding his heel in as he gave a cruel smile, "Stop!" Vlad screamed, "TELL ME WHERE VAL IS!"

When Vlad still said nothing, looking to Sam and Tucker who shook their heads 'no' he pressed his eyes closed and growled.

"Have it your way then." and once again from Dan's hand the ecto-plasmic whip appeared and he reeled back to deliver a devastating blow, "AMITY!" Vlad suddenly screamed and Dan paused, glancing over his shoulder as he smiled triumphantly, letting the whip fade away as he turned to look at Vlad, "See, that wasn't so hard, was it, old man. I appreciate the information. And, if my parents are still there, I can kill two birds with one stone."

Vlad looked between Dan and Danny with worried eyes, "What?"

Dan seemed to ignore him as he bent down and picked up one of the thermoses off the ground, "Can't wait to see the look on dad's face when I pay them a visit. I'll take them apart….molecule by molecule. Now, the only thing left to do is suck both you and young Danny into a thermos. Should keep you from spoiling my plans."

Dan turned to Danny and smirked, "Sorry kid, time to go to sleep for a few hundred years, don't worry though, I'll let you and Vlad out when I get bored, we can spend the next few hundred years keeping each other company."

In that moment as Vlad looked at Danny the pair locked eyes, and though Danny's voice was faint, he mentally whispered something to Vlad and the man's eyes grew wide.

Dan was about to activate the thermos when he suddenly stopped, his pointed ears perking and twitching a little as he looked around, "What is that?" and suddenly a warmth seemed to wrap around his core and he looked around wildly.

"What….what is that!" Dan said as he dropped to the ground and covered his ears with the palms of his hands. Words and images were suddenly flooding his mind, images of his younger self and Vlad, talking, working on a car, kissing, flying, laughing, having sex, fighting, and the emotions were near overwhelming, his core suddenly humming brightly as he felt an extremely ardent feeling of love. Then fear. Anguish. Joy. Humour. So many, too many, he'd not felt this...felt these emotions...since he was half human.

His eyes burned red as he turned to look at Vlad who was staring right at him, "Funny thing about joining cores. It allows us a direct link to each other, we can feel each other's emotions, share memories, speak to each other mentally….if we make eye contact." and Dan looked to his younger self whose ice blue eyes were staring right at him.

_Don't you remember any of this? These feelings, how happy you were, how wonderful it all was to be alive...to feel good….to feel human- _Danny's voice whispered in his head.

"The way I see it, you're both Daniel and myself, completely fused, which means, even if you're from the future we can still share our thoughts and feelings with you, and after so many years without humanity, it must be rather daunting." Vlad mused with a cruel satisfaction.

Dan jerked as more emotions, raw and powerful flooded him, more images, more memories, all so overwhelming and the restraints holding the four disappeared.

"Stop it!" Dan hissed, firing blasts of ecto energy at Vlad who dodged, Dan's sight growing hazy as heat came to his cheeks and shivers ran up his spine. The emotions and memories were changing and shifting so fast he was losing sight of his own reality. He couldn't focus, and the overwhelming nature of humanity began to consume his mind.

"What's wrong, can't take a little love? Amazing how much it can _burn _isn't it." Vlad said, pressing more of his core energy into Dan who was letting out shaky yells as his body trembled.

"Really? He can't handle l-love, huh? Sounds like a personal problem." Danny suddenly groaned out as he pushed himself up to his knees, "How about a big old serving of _guilt and shame_!" And Danny pushed more of his core energy in and wrapped it tightly around Dan's. His own guilt and shame burning brightly as Dan let out a scream and started to sob uncontrollably.

"I've got plenty where that came from!" Danny yelled.

Skulker had scooped up a thermos, tossing it to Tucker who tossed it to Sam, "Looks like it's you who's going to sleep!" She yelled as she activated it and aimed it right at Dan's back.

It hit him, the creature screaming as he clawed at the ground and tried to fight it. The thermos won out and after a moment all was silent.

"We...we did it!" Tucker yelled happily as he shoved a fist into the air and Skulker smiled as Sam laughed, "Did you have any doubt?!"

All eyes turned at the soft call of Vlad's voice, "Daniel?" They looked to their friend to see Danny sway before he fell over and said with a smile, "Danny Phantom two, Dark Phantom zero." Before the faces of his friends faded and he was met by darkness.

Danny woke up in an extremely large amount of pain, his whole body feeling like it was nothing but one big sore spot. He groaned, his vision blurry and unfocused for several seconds before the familiar face of his lover came into view.

"V-Vlad?" He groaned out, going to sit up only to feel a gentle hand on his chest, "Don't move. You were severely injured. You've been in my healing tank for several days. I've only just removed you. It will still be several days before you can do much of anything." Vlad's gentle voice said as Danny finally met the man's eyes and he asked softly, "Dan?"

"Sealed up tight in the thermos, which is under lock and key in my lab. We will find a safer place as soon as possible, but for now, you can relax." Danny felt Vlad's hand cup his cheek, a thumb running under his eye softly and Danny savoured the excessive heat of Vlad's touch, now so familiar the gentle burn didn't even phase him.

"We need to keep that thermos close to us. We are the only ones who have any chance of stopping him if he-"

"Daniel, for once, listen to me and don't think about it. For now, you need to focus on getting better."

"My school-"

"I called and explained the situation. A rather nasty car crash put you out of commission for the final week. It's the beginning of spring break now and I had all your professors forward your work to me. We can get it done and you can turn it in when the break is over. Please, for me, just rest. I will see to everything. You are safe, it's over." Vlad urged as he leaned down and gently gave Danny a kiss.

"I...need to...I'm so tired." Danny breathed as his eyes tried to remain locked with Vlad's and the older man smiled knowingly, "I know. Rest. Sleep. I will be here the entire time. I promise."

Danny faded back into sleep and the next time he woke up he found Vlad was next to him, reading a book and seemingly ready for bed.

"Vlad, what time is it?"

"Near midnight. I was about to go to bed, but if you feel up to it, we need to get some food into you and-"

"How long was I out?"

"Since we last spoke? A day. You're body is trying to heal itself, in your ghost state it will be faster but because of that, the amount of energy used to-"

"Is there water?" Danny asked and Vlad was quick to set his book aside and grab a glass from the side table. He helped Danny to sit up enough to drink about half the glass.

"Better?" Vlad asked and Danny nodded, "Thanks. Love you." Danny murmured as he tucked back down, rolling onto his side and pulling the blankets over him, "Tired." he whispered and he faded out again.

This continued for another two days, Vlad only able to coax a little bit of food and water down Danny's throat and into his stomach, the young man intent on continuing to sleep and heal. He fought very little and did whatever Vlad asked of him, remaining in his ghost form even as he slept and mostly unaware of Vlad changing bandages or applying salve to his back and chest.

On the third day Danny woke up screaming, a nightmare having ripped through his calm and dreamless sleep. He recalled very little of what the dream was about, but he did remember feeling Vlad holding him, murmuring to him that it was just a dream and that he was safe.

After that night things took a turn, Danny started to get stronger and was able to eat full meals and drank every glass of water, juice or coffee Vlad gave him. He stayed in bed and got up only to use the bathroom. He'd not bathed himself yet, but Vlad had assured Danny that he had been bathed twice now via a rag and water basin.

While he was more coherent and was feeling less and less tired, the nightmares started to come regularly. It was no different than what had happened the last time Danny had fought Dark phantom, but these dreams, unlike the last ones, were much more potent and brutal.

Danny had escaped Dan's cruel wrath mostly unscathed the last time they fought, this time however, Dan had done some severe physical damage. And Danny's mind didn't seem to want to let it go as it had done the time before.

Every night found him waking up screaming, covered in sweat, and shaking violently. He would apologize profusely to Vlad, who never failed to be there ready to help calm him and offer comfort.

"It's never been this b-bad before. I don't understand why this is h-happening. I've had plenty of nightmares before, but none of them have ever b-been this b-bad." Danny said as he continued to shake and Vlad held him carefully, "Yes, well, I don't think you've ever actually been truly tortured before. Even I, in all my cruelty, never really-"

"No. You never...even then...you never...I've got to be stronger than this. He's trapped. He can't get out. I know it, I know it's over...that I am s-safe...but my mind…"

"It's just trying to process what happened to you, Daniel. It will fade, the dreams will fade, but until they do, I am here." Vlad assured.

"I promise I'll get better. Just...just stay close to me okay?"

"I promise. I will never leave your side."

Halfway through spring break Danny finally got out of bed, Vlad telling him a hot bath would help ease the aches in his body. Thanks to Vlad's attentiveness and Danny's ghost half, he healed much quicker than would be expected. After several days in Vlad's stasis tank and nearly four in bed his body was mostly healed. His mind, however, remained disjointed and anxious.

Danny had followed Vlad into the bathroom, the older man having drawn them a bath and as Danny removed his clothes he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His left side, back and part of his chest had scaring from the lashings Dan had given him. His right side and stomach had what appeared to be scarring from electricity. While his face had come out scar free there was still light bruising around his right eye that had not quite faded yet though it was very close to being completely gone. His hand was another mess entirely. Vlad had taken it upon himself to insert a thin metal brace to help the bones fuse back together and because of that there would be noticeable scarring and his hand was still in a mini cast.

Danny's eyes moved in the mirror to meet Vlad's who came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "They are just scars. They are not who you are, and they represent nothing more than your ability to fight no matter the obstacles in your way."

"Do they...do they bother you?" Danny asked and Vlad's brows went up as he frowned, "Heavens no!" Vlad assured, placing a hand on Danny's back as he pressed Danny towards the bathtub, "Well, yes, but not for the reasons you might think."

Danny said nothing as he sank into the hot water, sighing out softly as he leaned back to get his hair wet and savoured the feeling of being weightless and surrounded by heat.

"The scars bother me, only because in all reality I was the cause." Vlad mused as he too sank into the water, pulling his hair free from the ponytail he had it in and sinking down low, a look of sadness on his face.

"Because I did not deal with Ernestra sooner, she attacked and killed your friend. In doing so she found a weakness in both you and me when she learned about you in Clockwork's portals. My enemy used your enemy against you and because of what happened, you were hurt and permanently scarred. So, when you asked me if the scarring on your body turns me off from being with you, no, not at all. If you asked me if they bother me...yes...because in the grand scheme of things, every scar Dan put on your body could have been avoided if I had dealt with my past mistakes appropriately."

Danny stared at him as the guilt weighed heavily on Vlad's face and Danny moved over to him, pressing Vlad back so he could straddle the man's thighs and wrap arms around his neck, "I forgive everything. Just promise to stay with me." Danny whispered, having no other words he could offer the man because after everything that had happened, there really was nothing left to do but move on.

Dwelling on all the shoulda, coulda, woulda and if only's would do nothing and it wouldn't make either of them feel better or make the pain go away. Yes, Vlad had made a million mistakes, but the fact that he kept trying to do better and be better was enough for Danny. Honestly, as the young man thought about it, he was no better. Danny had made so many mistakes in his short life, well, he and Vlad were simply meant to be at this point.

"I will stay with you as long as you will have me." Vlad breathed out, wrapping arms around Danny as the young man kissed gently at his neck, "I want it...can we...now?" Danny asked.

Vlad hesitated before he pressed a kiss to Danny's temple and said softly into his ear, "Only if we go slow, I don't want to aggravate any-"

"I'll go slow, promise."

Danny focused on Vlad, on nothing but the moment, pressing all his negative emotions as far away as possible so he could be completely absorbed in his partner. Sliding his hands across Vlad's skin, kissing him, stroking him below the water and building the heat between them.

It had been a long while since they had been intimate and so when he pressed onto Vlad's length it took a few minutes for Vlad to enter and reach Danny's end. They gasped and moaned, Danny taking the initiative and over nearly a half hour worked to bring them both to completion. Vlad's hands gripped his ass firmly as he got close but Danny continued a slow and steady pace which seemed to drive Vlad crazy.

They came together and after, Danny remained on top of Vlad, as they both rested and Danny tried to ground himself in this once beautiful reality.

Spring break was nearly over, only the weekend remaining and Danny was finally up and about. He had been working on finishing his homework from the week he missed when suddenly his phone vibrated.

Sighing, he set his pencil aside and picked up his phone, looking at his screen to see a message from Sam.

_How are you? SM _

Danny rubbed at his eyes before staring at the text message again and shaking his head. He wanted to respond but couldn't think of anything to say. Ever since Danny had returned to Vlad's after the battle with Ernestra and Dan he hadn't been able to get himself out of this funk.

What could he say to her or Tucker or Valerie? He was miserable, depressed and plagued by nightmares. His body was working but his brain was on autopilot. The only time he felt any sort of happiness or comfort was at night when he would disappear into Vlad and the pair would have sex, cuddle and watch movies.

He felt good then, safe and calm, like the world outside didn't exist. Like he could forget everything. Why this specific battle had taken such a heavy toll on his mental health was beyond Danny's ability to comprehend.

He'd been in plenty of messed up situations before, hell, the last time he fought his evil jerky self was traumatic enough but this, well the dark cloud over him kept stretching.

Perhaps it was a mix of both losing Clockwork, Dan getting free and Vlad seeing the monster Danny could have become...what they could become together if the situation was right. Perhaps it was the physical abuse he had suffered at Dan's hands as Vlad often suggested or it was the fact Danny didn't want to face the fact that part of him was truly evil.

There were a lot of reasons Danny could be so disconnected and depressed but how he was supposed to extricate himself from this pit of despair he did not know.

His ears caught the sound of soft conversation and he glanced over his shoulder at the door to Vlad's bedroom.

Standing up he moved away from his desk and listened at the crack in the door.

"Please, calm down Miss Manson. I promise he is alright. Yes, I understand he isn't responding. Daniel has been rather...out of sorts. No, he is up and about, working on the homework he missed. Yes, I am aware he wanted to invite his family and friends over for break but I am not sure- well I would be happy to ask him...do you think it would help? I must admit while I'd do anything for him I am at a loss on how to proceed. I am not...very experienced in caring for others when they are...sad….I...appreciate the vote of confidence. I will suggest he respond to you and Mr. Folley and I will ask him about the party. Though, should he choose not to perhaps we can plan something for the summer time...I believe there was a concert on Daytona Beach? I could perhaps purchase some backstage passes-" Danny saw the man pull the phone from his ear a little as he winced only to bring the phone back, "Yes, Daniel may be just as pleased with the offer as you are. Be patient I will speak to him and we shall see what I can do. Yes, have a good evening Miss. manson."

The faintest smile came to Danny's lips as he glanced back down to his phone, seeing Sam's message and realizing his friends had been getting updates through Vlad. That's probably why they haven't been blowing him up or threatening to come over. A small swirl of warmth came to his chest as he realized there was a small happiness that came at the idea of his friends and Vlad getting along.

Perhaps he should try to be more proactive in his attempts to combat the blanket of sadness that had covered him.

Yet, as soon as the small smile had come it vanished as Danny felt an indifference settle firmly in his stomach.

"Mmm, why do I feel this way? I don't want to feel this…" and he had sat on the end of the bed just as Vlad opened the door and popped his head in.

"Daniel? Are you alright?" Vlad called softly and Danny looked up, eyes awash in stress and fatigue.

"Yeah, just...tired I guess. My homework is… more exhausting than usual."

"Would you like some help?" Vlad offered as he stepped into the room.

"Hm? Oh, uh, no...I think I am going to take a break." And Danny looked back down at his phone, seeing all the messages he had yet to respond to from his friends.

"I would recommend responding. Even if it is just a hi and hello." Vlad suggested as he came to sit next to Danny and the young man leaned against him.

"I know, I've been selfish. But for some reason I just can't bring myself to act like it's business as usual. It doesn't feel like business as usual. Everything feels broken, nothing feels the same...and I don't feel okay." Danny sighed.

Vlad wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders and said softly, "I know Little Badger. But perhaps, in this situation the only way to make things feel less broken would be to not isolate yourself so much. Your friends have always been there for you, remaining distant from them will only feed this dark cloud that has been hanging over you."

"I know. And your right, I shouldn't ignore them. But...right now...all I want to do...is disappear. I want to forget what happened. And I wish you'd never seen me...that version of me. I'm ashamed….embarrassed...guilty-"

Vlad suddenly cupped Danny's cheek, raising his face so their eyes could meet, "Daniel, whatever you may think, I do not judge you for Dark Phantom's actions. Nor do I love you less because of his existence. What you seem to forget is, well, Dark Phantom was never just you. Part of me was in there too. What that creature was, is, well...his wickedness wasn't just you...it was me too. But just because he was, doesn't mean he has to be...does that make sense?"

Danny leaned in, pressing his forehead to Vlad's before saying softly, "Yeah. I think so. I just wish none of this had happened. I just can't shake the feeling that this whole situation somehow has ruined us."

Vlad was quick to quell this train of thought as he looked Danny in the eyes and said with a determined face, "No, Daniel. This incident with Dark Phantom, with Ernestra, has ruined _nothing_. I love you, you love me. The only thing that is different is that now you know my darkest secret and I know yours. We have nothing else we can hide from each other, Daniel. We have no more secrets."

Danny finally allowed a small smile to come to his face and after a moment he pressed his lips to Vlad's, shifting to his knees as they kissed before he pressed Vlad back to lay on the bed and slowly straddled his hips, "I love you, Fruitloop."

"And I love you, Little Badger."

**Entry XII**

**Continued **

_If I recall correctly we spent the rest of the day in bed, and that night I finished the rest of my homework and finally called my friends. Days turned to weeks and weeks into months, I finished my first year of school, turned nineteen, had an incredible summer and Vlad took the first step towards repairing his relationship with my parents. That summer is a story for another time, and considering I think Vlad is buying me a new journal for Christmas I will have plenty of room to write it down. But I hope whoever has read this story was able to take something away from it. I don't know what, but I do believe to a degree, there is something useful for everyone to take away from this. _

_Things got better, they usually do if given enough time and patience. Vlad and I grew closer, his life as a single millionaire bachelor changing dramatically to something he'd never really experienced before. Friends, family, a real life with real meaningful things._

_I suppose I will need to amend my earlier statement, there are no guarantees in life, accept one, change my friends, is inevitable. _

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. Keep an eye out, I may do some one shots that take place after the events of this story. Peace and love! **


End file.
